Amulet of Time II : Zwei Welten, Zwei Kriege
by Kernchen
Summary: AU Post GoF Zweiter Teil der Amulett of Time Serie Dieses Mal landen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Kriegsjahr 1943
1. Wo sind wir? Wann sind wir?

Ü/N Also dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner 100. Reviewerin Hase 

Falls ihr noch weitere Fragen haben solltet die sich in diesem Kapitel noch nicht klären, einfach fragen. *g*

Disclaimer: Alle Dinge aus Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling und die Kraft die ist.

Inhaltsangabe: Zweiter Teil meiner ‚Harry Potter and the Amulett of Time' Reihe. Es wird vier fics in dieser Reihe geben. Nachdem Harry ein seltsames Geburtstagsgeschenk erhält, landen er und seine Freunde in der Zeit der Gründer. Dort stecken sie für ein Jahr fest und entscheiden alles zu lernen was zur ultimativen Zerstörung Voldemorts beitragen könnte. Schließlich kommen sie aus der Zeit, aber wo landen sie als nächstes? Kriegsgeplagtes Europa, 1943, dort landen sie! Während Hitler die Muggelwelt terrorisiert, baut der Dunkle Lord Grindelwald seine Macht weiter aus ….

_Harry Potter und das Amulett der Zeit_

**_Buch zwei – Zwei Welten, zwei Kriege_**

****

_Kapitel eins – Wo sind wir? Wann sind wir?_

Wie beim letzten Mal gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz und die vier Schüler befanden sich auf ihren Koffern sitzend mitten in der Großen Halle wieder. Es sah genauso aus, wie als sie gegangen waren, der einzige Unterschied war das andere Design der Banner, die über den Tischen hingen und der Fakt, dass sie die einzigen dort waren. Ron und Ginny sahen sich neugierig um, aber bewegten sich nicht. Hermine war aufgestanden und suchte aktiv nach Anzeichen die ihnen sagten in welcher Zeit sie waren. Harry starrte vor sich hin, seine Gedanken waren in ihrer eigenen Welt. Ein und derselbe Gedanke ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. _Hatte sie wirklich gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist? Hatten sie in der Nacht von seinem Geburtstag mehr getan als zu schlafen? Was ist mit ihr geschehen? War das Baby geboren? War es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?_ Der überwiegende Gedanke war jedoch. _Ich bin Vater._

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine, immer noch auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, die großen Türen der Großen Halle öffnete und hinausspähte. Sie gab einen nicht Hermine- haften Schrei von sich und rannte zu ihren wartenden Freunden zurück. 

„Wir sind definitiv viel näher an unserer Zeit." Erklärte sie.

„Woher weißt du das?" Erwiderte Ron.

Ehe sie antworten konnte, wurden die Türen aufgeworfen und eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt kam auf sie zugeschritten. Sie war groß und dünn, strahlte jedoch Kraft aus, mit langem, braunen Haar und Bart, der in den Gürtel gesteckt war. Die vier Schüler erkannten ihn sofort. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, kreuzte er seine Arme und sah auf sie hinab, seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert. 

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Lehrer für Verwandlung. Darf ich fragen woher ihr vier so plötzlich hier in der Großen Halle erschienen seid?"

Die vier sahen sich für eine Minute an und kommunizierten leise. Harry räusperte sich, ehe er sich an den Neuankömmling wandte.

„Sir, dürften wir uns für einen Moment besprechen?"

„Natürlich, ich nehme an, dass eine Erklärung folgt."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte und Harry drehte sich wieder zu der Gruppe und wechselte ins Angelsächsische. 

„Was sagen wir ihm?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Bist du sicher wir können ihm alles sagen, Ginny?"

„Ich schlage vor wir sagen ihm nur wenig. Wir können ihm eine Grundidee davon geben was passiert ist und was wir in der Vergangenheit gemacht haben. Aber wir können ihm nicht erzählen was in der Zukunft geschieht. Es ist das gleiche wie in der Gründerzeit wir können ihm nichts sagen, was die Zukunft verändert."

„Einverstanden."

„Ich auch."

„Aber wer erklärt es."

„Hermine."

„Warum ich?"

„Weil du immer die jenige bist, die uns sagt vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn du so paranoid bist, kannst du auch es auch erklären. Dann kannst du zufügen oder weglassen was du willst."

„Ok." Stimmte sie zögernd zu. Sie drehte sich zu dem belustigten Professor und stellte eine Bitte. 

„Professor Dumbledore wir sind bereit die Sache zu diskutieren, wäre es möglich an einen Ort mit mehr Privatsphäre zu gehen?"

„Natürlich, wir können in das Büro des Schulleiters gehen."

„Ich will nicht, dass Dippet es weiß."

Harrys plötzlicher Ausbruch erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Dumbledore sah ihn an, als wäre er überrascht, dass Harry den Namen des Schulleiters kannte und seine Freunde sahen ihn nur verwirrt an. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, was er gegen Dippet hatte. Harry sah ein wenig unwohl aus, ehe er zu erklären anfing. 

„Es ist nur ich habe … Dinge … über seine Methoden und Entscheidungen gehört und es wäre mir wohler, wenn wir das für uns fünf behielten."

Dumbledore nickte und führte sie aus der Großen Halle zu seinem Büro. Auf dem Weg fragte Ginny Harry in Angelsächsisch nach seinen Gründen.

„Harry was hast du gegen Dippet?"

„Wir wissen nicht welches Jahr es ist, Gin. Ich vermute Dippet ist noch Schulleiter aufgrund Dumbledores Reaktion. Ich denke nur … Dippets Entscheidung Tom Riddle während der Ferien zurück ins Waisenhaus zu schicken, ist einer der Gründe die ihn zu Voldemort gemacht haben. Ich vertraue niemandem, der so eine schlechte Menschenkenntnis hat. Es stört mich nicht mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, weil ich weiß, dass ich ihm mein Leben anvertrauen könnte, aber ich werde nichts zu einem komplett Fremden sagen."

Ginny war bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Jahr erblasst, aber stimmte dem zu, was er sagte. Bevor sie es wussten, hatten sie das spätere Büro Prof. McGonagalls erreicht. Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten mehrere Objekte die in ihrer Zeit im Büro des Direktors entdeckt werden konnten. Nachdem er sie gebeten hatte Platz zu nehmen, setzte sich Dumbledore an seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge.

„Möchtet ihr ein Zitronenbonbon?" Er bot ihnen eine Schale an. 

Die vier tauschten Blicke aus und brachen in Gelächter aus.

_Dumbledore hat sich nicht verändert, _dachte Harry, als er den nun völlig verwirrten Lehrer ansah. Er setzte die Schale ab und wartete, dass sich die Schüler beruhigten, bevor er fort fuhr. 

„Ich nehme das als ein ‚Nein'. Würdet ihr mir jetzt verraten wer ihr seid und warum ihr so plötzlich aus dem Nichts in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht seid?"

*~*~*

A/N Ich weiß es ist kurz, aber die nächsten drei werden es auch sein, weil ich die Story einführe. Wenn der Plot erstmal drin ist, sollte auch die Wörterzahl steigen. Hoffe ihr mögt es und bitte hinterlasst ein Review.

Mir wurden einige Fragen in den Reviews gestellt und ich versuche sie zu beantworten.

Ja, Harry ist sein eigener Urahn, aber ich werde es erst in der dritten fic weiter ausarbeiten. Es ist im Moment noch nicht wichtig, aber der Zeitpunkt schien gerade passend um es zu erwähnen. Es spielt in dieser fic keine große Rolle, aber wird in der nächsten wichtig. Außerdem wurde ich gefragt ob die Vorsetzungen als separate fics gepostet werden und wie ihr an diesem Kapitel seht, ist es so. Und was Fawkes angeht, ja er ist Dumbledores Vogel, aber das wird noch geklärt aber nicht vor Ende dieser fic. Es hat jemand gefragt ob man von Butterbier betrunken werden kann, ich nehme an das etwas alkoholisches darin sein muss, denn es hatte ja einen Effekt auf Winky die Hauselfe. Ich weiß dass es daran liegt das sie klein ist, aber wenn man genug davon trinkt kann man auch betrunken davon werden.

Als Antwort auf Usakas Frage wegen des Quidditchs.  Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich wirklich eine Antwort habe. In einem der Kapitel diskutiert Hermine mit den Jungen warum sie nichts hätten sagen sollen. Ich denke es ist so wie mit dem Spruch war zuerst das Ei oder das Huhn da? Es ist das gleich wie das Harry sein eigener Urahn ist, es ist ein paradox.  

Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig geholfen. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt oder verwirrt seid, wendet euch an mich. 


	2. Dumbledore und Dippet

Ü/N Aloha hier bin ich mal wieder mit dem neuen Kapitel

Ich wollte mich dann mal bei einigen bedanken

Herminethebest jo danke für dein Kommentar

Grizza ich glaube du meinst das 17. Kapitel in Teil 4, aber das kann ja leider noch etwas dauern -.-

Hase ui das war ja ein langer Kommentar, dabei hab ich es doch so gerne wenn man mir sagt wie gut es euch gefällt

Tigereye du liegst gar nicht so schlecht also der dritte Teil spielt im fünften Jahr der Marauder und in der vierten landen sie tatsächlich wieder in der Gegenwart aber da erwartet sie so einiges Unerwartete *fg* ach ja also ich werde versuchen so einmal die Woche ein Kapitel hoch zuladen

Alex Black5 wer hat denn gesagt, dass der Zauberstab mit Fawkes Schwanzfeder Riddles Zauberstab aus der Schule ist???

Emily Also mit den Socken muss ich dich leider enttäuschen das greift die Autorin nicht auf

Yanis Tamiem wow ein neuer Reviewer *freu*

Bluephoenix und noch ein neuer Reviewer *doppelfreu*

Eeus und der dritte neuer Reviewer *dreifach freu* aber was für Übersetzungsfehler meinst du??

_Kapitel zwei – Dumbledore und Dippet_

Hermine räusperte sich und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, wie sie am besten ihre Situation zusammenfasste. 

„Wir kommen irgendwie aus der Zukunft, aber eigentlich kommen wir gerade aus der Vergangenheit."

Überraschenderweise nickte Dumbledore nur bei dieser Erklärung, als ob es Sinn machen würde. 

„Das ist sehr interessant, Miss …"

„Granger, Sir. Hermine Granger."

„Miss Granger, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, ausführlicher zu werden?"

Hermine errötete. Sie mochte es nicht, so genau von ihrem späteren Schulleiter geprüft zu werden. 

„Wir sind aus der Zukunft. Zumindest denke ich, dass wir es sind … welches Jahr haben wir?"

„1943"

„Ah, das erklärt eine Menge. Ja, wir sind aus der Zukunft. 1995, um genau zu sein. Ich habe ein magisches Amulett gefunden und es Harry hier zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt. Heute vor einem Jahr haben wir einen Spruch gesagt und das Amulett gehalten und es hatte ziemlich … unerwartete … Auswirkungen. Wissen sie, es wird das Amulett der Zeit genannt und …"

„Sie brauchen nicht fortzufahren, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was vor sich geht."

„Sie wissen es?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, tue ich. Vor vielen Jahren kam ein Buch in meinen Besitz, das viele Jahre vor meiner Zeit geschrieben wurde. Es war eine Jahreschronik eines Hogwartsschülers. Zu Anfang schien es nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert,  ein Buch, das Leute in der Bücherei übersehen ohne es zu lesen. Was meine Aufmerksamkeit weckte war,  dass es 900 Jahre zurückdatierte zu der Zeit der Gründer. Das an sich war schon selten, weil nicht viele Bücher aus dieser Zeit überlebt haben. Was wirklich mein Interesse geweckt hat, war die Tatsache, dass es in seiner Originalform war und doch in modernem Englisch geschrieben. Ich fand das erstaunlich. Sicher würden die Leute in der Zeit doch Angelsächsisch oder in Latein schreiben. Vielleicht auch Französisch oder Keltisch. Aber in modernem Englisch zu schreiben, war unmöglich. Ich kaufte das Buch sofort, als ich es sah und war von dem, was es beschrieb, fasziniert. Es erzählte von vier Freunden, die die Zeit der Gründer  aus einer fernen Zukunft besuchten und halfen, die Vergangenheit zu retten. Es wurde von einem Mädchen namens Gallatea Ravenclaw, Tochter der Rowena Ravenclaw, geschrieben. Ich nehme, an ihr seid die vier, die bei den Gründern waren?"

Die vier Zeitreisenden konnten nur geschockt nicken. _Sie muss ihr Buch doch geschrieben haben, _dachte Harry. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. _Wenn es 1943 ist, dann hat Tom Riddle gerade die Schule verlassen. Die älteren Schüler können sich sicher noch an ihn erinnern. Wenn ich mit denen spreche, die ihn persönlich kannten, dann könnte ich vielleicht eine Schwäche finden._

Dumbledore lächelte sie wohlwollend an und hielt ihnen dann die Hand hin. Jeder schüttelte sie kurz, ehe er fortfuhr. 

„Da dass nun geregelt ist, würden sie sich vorstellen?"

„Ronald Weasley"

„Virginia Weasley"

„Hermine Granger"

„Harry Potter"

„Gut, gut. Was machen wir mit euch? Seid ihr sicher, dass Prof. Dippet nichts davon wissen soll?"

„Ja"

„Dann sage ich ihm, dass vier Schüler angekommen sind und gerne die Schule besuchen wollen. Ich bin sicher ich kriege ihn dazu, euch reinzulassen. Welches Jahr besucht ihr?"

„Das fünfte, Sir.", sagte Ginny. „Wir haben unsere ZAGs und UTZe zu Beginn des Sommers gemacht und mit Outstanding bestanden. Jedoch waren sie in Alter Magie und nicht Moderner Magie. Wir werden unser fünftes Jahr noch einmal machen."

„Sehr schön. Wenn ihr hier wartet, ich hole den Schulleiter."

Sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. 

*~*~*

Zehn Minuten später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und ließ Dumbledore und Dippet herein. Letzterer sah ein wenig perplex aus und beobachtete die neuen Schüler vorsichtig. Als alle saßen, fragte er den Verwandlungslehrer. 

„Albus, wer sind die?"

„Das sind Schüler, die wünschen, das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts zu besuchen."

„Wo kommen sie her? Sind sie sicher, dass wir ihnen trauen können? Dies sind dunkle Zeiten, Albus, sie müssen immer daran denken."

„Sie wurden zu Hause unterrichtet, Direktor. Sie müssen dieses Jahr eine richtige Schule besuchen, da sie ihre ZAGs machen müssen."

Die Schüler dachten darüber nach, wie vertraut das klang…

„Ich verstehe. Sind sie sicher, dass sie vertrauenswürdig sind? Ich meine, mit Grindelwald und allem, wie können sie sicher sein, dass sie nicht die Dunkle Seite unterstützen?"

„Ich vertraue ihnen, Direktor. Ich hoffe, sie vertrauen meiner Entscheidung."

„Sehr schön, sie dürfen bleiben. Sie werden beim Willkommensfest mit den Erstklässlern ausgewählt. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass sie sich darum kümmern?"

„Natürlich."

„Sehr gut. Wenn das alles ist, ich werde woanders noch gebraucht. Ich sehe sie dann beim Fest, Albus."

Damit verließ Prof. Dippet das Büro. Die vier Schüler waren erleichtert darüber, dass sie den Unterricht besuchen durften. Die Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords Grindelwald hatte sie ein wenig besorgt. Sie wussten, dass sie ihren eigenen Kampf stehen konnten, besonders mit Harrys Fähigkeiten in den Dunklen Künsten und dem Duellieren. Trotzdem, dadurch fühlten sie sich nicht besser. Sie wurden aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als Dumbledore erklärte, was als nächstes geschah. 

„Jetzt wo das geklärt ist, können wir einige Vorkehrungen treffen. Wenn das Willkommensfest beginnt, möchte ich, dass ihr vor der Großen Halle wartet, bis die Erstklässler kommen. Wenn sie für die Auswahl reingehen, hängt euch hinten an. Ich rufe euch wie die anderen neuen Schüler auch auf und ihr werdet in die Häuser gewählt. Morgen ist Samstag, also beginnt der Unterricht nicht vor Montag. Am Morgen werden wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, so dass ihr eure neuen Schulsachen kaufen könnt. Ich nehme an, ihr habt genug Geld?" 

„Ja, haben wir.", bestätigte Harry und dachte an das Verlies, das eröffnet wurde, bevor sie gingen. Ron grinste plötzlich, offensichtlich hatte er denselben Gedanken. 

„Dann treffe ich euch nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle. Wir sollten zum Mittag zurück sein, also habt ihr genug Zeit, um neue Freunde zu gewinnen. Jetzt sollten wir uns auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machen. Wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"


	3. Auswahl und treffen der Örtlichen

Ü/N Hallöle da bin ich mit dem neuen Kapitel

YanisTamiem also die nächsten Kapitel dürften länger werden

Bibilein Hi und noch ein neues Review *freu* Ihr habt die Animexxler überholt *g*

BilboBeutlin lass mich raten du findest die fic cool *g*

Herminethebest also die Einleitung dauert noch nen Moment aber später wird es spannender

Eeus ahhhhh noch ein Süchtiger Hilfe. Soll ich ne Suchtgruppe für AoT aufmachen??

Zwerg also häufiger als einmal in der Woche schaff ich es nicht. Aber ihr kommt auch noch in den Genuss der anderen beiden Teile

Angel344 in diesem Kapitel sollte sich auch deine Frage klären in welche Häuser sie kommen

Alex Black5 ja stimmt schon mit dem Zauberstab aber ich schreibe das ganze ja nicht. Und Peeves taucht auf jeden Fall auf auch eine andere Person aus der ersten fic  sowie die Elfen

Tigereye das ist der link zur zweiten fic

Hase ok ok ich freu mich über jedes Review ob lang ob kurz gut oder schlechte Kritik

Laser-jet lebst du auch noch

*freu* 11Kommentar für ein Kapitel ist ja irre.

_Kapitel drei – Auswahl und treffen der Örtlichen_

Die vier Freunde standen nervös vor der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore mit den Erstklässlern zurückkehrte. Sie hatten sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt und beobachten wie der Rest der Schule in die Halle strömte. Sie dachten alle daran was Dumbledore ihnen auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle gesagte hatte. Er hatte ihnen gesagt sich bis zur Auswahl zu verstecken und gefragt wie sie genannt werden wollten. Sie hatten ihn zu Anfang verwirrt angesehen, ehe sie verstanden was er meinte. Diese Zeit war nah genug an ihrer eigenen, sodass Leute die Potter oder Weasley Familie kannten. Hermine hatte keine Probleme, denn sie war muggelgeboren. Aber die drei aus den Zaubererfamilien mussten ihre Namen ändern. Für Harry war es relativ einfach. Weil seine Mutter muggelgeboren war, nahm er einfach ihren Mädchennamen – Evans. Ron und Ginny hatten entschieden, Weston genannt zu werden, weil es ihrem eigenen Namen nahe kam, war er nicht so leicht zu vergessen. 

Schließlich sahen sie Dumbledore wie er die Erstklässler die Treppe hinauf führte. Er erklärte ihnen kurz die Häuser von Hogwarts und führte sie dann für die Auswahl in die Halle. Als die letzten Schüler durch die Tür schlüpften, holten Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine schnell auf und hängten sich ans Ende der Schlange. Als sie an den Schülern an den Haustischen vorbei gingen, bemerkten sie einige Leute von denen sie dachten, sie könnten mit Leuten aus ihrer Zeit verwandt sein. Sie hatten keine Zeit darüber nach zu grübeln, weil die Auswahl begann. Sie waren ganz überrascht ein paar Namen zu hören, die sie kannten. Ein kleiner Junge mit langem schwarzem Haar und frechem Grinsen wurde aufgerufen. Sein Name war Robert Black und der Hut war kaum auf seinem Kopf als er „GRYFFINDOR!" rief. Das gleiche geschah wenige Minuten später, als ein Junge mit unordentlichem schwarzen Haaren und Brille sich setzte. Er kam auch nach Gryffindor. Harry beobachtete traurig wie Eustace Potter sich an seinen neuen Tisch setzte. _Wow, _dachte er, _er sieht aus wie ich früher ausgesehen habe. _Während seiner Zeit bei den Gründern war Harry ziemlich groß geworden. Er trug sein Haar kürzer und zeigte seine Narbe, weil er es hochgelte. Es war nun viel besser zu bändigen. Er hatte auch seine Sehkraft korrigiert und trug nicht länger seine Brille. Wenn ihn jemand ansah, würden sie ihn nicht als einen Potter erkennen, es sei denn man kannte die Familie gut. Sein Aussehen kam mehr nach seiner Mutter, je reifer er wurde und er war weniger eine Kopie seines Vaters. Die anderen drei hatten sich auch verändert. Ron hatte sein Haar länger wachsen lassen und sah mit jedem Tag seinem Bruder Bill ähnlicher. Hermine und Ginny waren gereift und sahen mehr nach jungen Frauen aus, als nach schlaksigen Mädchen. Hermines Haar war auch weniger buschig, was sie attraktiver machte. 

Schließlich waren die Erstklässer eingeteilt. Schüler und Lehrer sahen die Zeitreisenden neugierig an. Dumbledore stellte sich vor den Auswahlhut und bat um Ruhe. 

„Ich habe eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen. Dieses Jahr schließen sich uns vier neue Schüler an, die ihr fünftes Jahr beginnen. Wenn ich sie aufrufe, werden sie ausgewählt und schließen sich ihren neuen Häusern an. Ich bitte alle sie willkommen zu heißen. Als erstes haben wir …."

*~*~*

** Harrys POV **

„Harry Evans!"

Harry ging nervös zu dem Stuhl und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf. Wie in der Vergangenheit hörte er die Stimme des Hutes in sein Ohr flüstern. Er stöhnte, wissend dass er einer weiteren nervenden Rede zuhören musste.

_Schön, schön, was haben wir hier? Ich glaube unser Mr. Potter ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Halten wir uns immer noch an die Regel dich und deine Freunde in unterschiedliche Häuser zu sortieren?_

_Ja, _dachte Harry zurück.

_Sehr gut. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw stehen außer Frage, aber dein starker Ekel vor Slytherin lässt mich zögern dich dorthin zu stecken. Du würdest dich gut dort machen, besonders seit du eine Menge über die Dunklen Künste weißt, trotzdem fühle ich, dass du noch Zeit brauchst um dort voll akzeptiert zu werden. Der Schmerz den du in Bezug auf Hufflepuff gefühlt hast, ist weniger geworden trotzdem wird er nie ganz gehen. Du fühlst dich schlecht das junge Ravenclaw Mädchen zurückgelassen zu haben, das zeigt du bist sehr treu … du hast im letzten Jahr bewiesen, dass du bereit bist hart zu arbeiten um euren Dunklen Lord zu schlagen, also denke ich dieses Mal ist die beste Wahl …._

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry nahm den Hut vom Kopf und ging hinüber zum Hufflepufftisch. Er wurde mit Jubel und Applaus begrüßt, als er sich neben die neuen Erstklässler setzte. Sie lächelten ihn alle schüchtern an, mit Ausnahme von einer, die ihn interessiert ansah. Bei genauerer Betrachtung bemerkte er, dass sie einen Elfen Tarnzauber benutzte um ihre spitzen Ohren zu verdecken. Jeder normale Zauberer hätte es nicht bemerkt, aber Harry hatte sie zuvor gesehen und wusste wie man sie erkannte. Sie saß ihm direkt gegenüber und als die anderen Schüler sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zuwandten, lehnte er sich rüber und sprach leise in Elfisch mit ihr.

„Du bist also aus der Elfenwelt. Was bringt sich nach Hogwarts?"

Der Schock auf ihrem Gesicht war ziemlich lustig anzusehen. Sie schaute sich rasch um und antwortete leise.

„Meine Mutter hat mich her geschickt. Sie dachte es wäre gut für mich über die Menschen bescheid zu wissen. Unsere Völker sind seit mehreren hundert Jahren getrennt und die meisten Menschen glauben unsere Rasse sei nichts anderes als ein Mythos. Meine Mutter dachte es wäre sicher mich her zu schicken, weil die meisten Menschen nicht wüssten wonach sie gucken sollten, wenn sie eine Elfe suchten. Mit den Tarnzaubern, sollte ich als Mensch durchgehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so viel Glück haben würde _dich _zu treffen."

„Was ist so besonders an mir?"

„Warum, du bist doch Harry Potter, oder?"

„Nun ja …."

„Wie wundervoll. Meine Mutter hat mir alles über dich erzählt."

„Ich kenne deine Mutter?"

„Ich glaube schon. Ihr Name ist Gaerwyn …"

„GAERWYN! Wie in Lolides Schwester Gaerwyn?"

„Genau die. Meine Tante Lolide hat mir erzählt wie sie dich in unserer Kultur und Magie unterrichtet hat, sodass du eines Tages die Beziehungen zwischen meinem Volk und deinem wieder aufbauen kannst. Jetzt sehe ich warum sie dich für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht hat. Und ich bin geehrt dich zu treffen."

„Danke sehr … wäre es möglich deine Mutter und ihre Schwester zu besuchen?"

„Natürlich! Sie freuen sich schon darauf seit du gegangen bist! Hast du noch den Stein?"

„Ja, ich hebe ihn an einem sicheren Ort auf."

„Dann, sobald du ein wenig freie Zeit hast, gehen wir für einen Besuch hin."

„Werde ich. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Tschuldigung, ich vergesse meine Manieren. Ich bin Minh – Minh – Lama."

„Das ist ein ziemlich langer Name …"

„Stimmt, aber meine Freunde nennen mich nur Minh."

„Nun Minh, ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben. Es wird nett Gaerwyn und Lolide wieder zu sehen."

Ehe Harry weiter sprechen konnte, kam ein großes Mädchen in fast durchsichtig schwarze Roben gekleidet und einer abscheulichen Brille zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry sah sie an und hatte das Gefühl sie von irgendwoher zu kennen. Sobald sie zu sprechen begann, wusste er woher. 

„Mein liebster, du musst der neue Junge sein. Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich Tod und Dunkelheit in deinem Leben sehe. Eine dunkle Wolke schwebt über deinem Kopf und zeigt eine dunkle Vergangenheit und eine noch dunklere Zukunft. Ich schlage vor du nimmst dich in Acht."

„Oh Sybil, hör auf ihn zu ängstigen!" Rief ein anderer Junge weiter unten am Tisch. Trelawny drehte sich schnell um und starrte ihn an. 

„Widersprich mir nicht, Sterblicher! Weil ich ein wahre Seherin bin und eine mächtige dazu. Meine Vorhersagen sind niemals falsch. Sei gewarnt."

Das gesagt, stürmte sie aus der Halle und Harry beobachtete sie amüsiert als sie ging.

*~*~*

** Hermines POV **

„Als nächstes Miss Hermine Granger."

Hermine ging zum Hocker und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Wie bei Harry, begann die Stimme sobald sie ihn aufgesetzt hatte. 

_Ah ja, Hermine Granger. Das letzte Mal warst du in Slytherin, weil Ravenclaw bereits vergeben war. Du hast dich dort gut gemacht, ich denke es hat dir gezeigt, dass nicht alle Slytherins böse sind wie du annimmst, dass sie es sind. Trotzdem sehe ich das Ravenclaw diesmal eine gute Wahl für dich ist. Das ist gut, denn es ist der einzige Ort an den ich dich schicken kann. Hufflepuff ist dieses Jahr vergeben, das letzte Mal warst du in Slytherin und du kannst nicht nach Gryffindor. Außerdem hätte ich Ravenclaw sowieso für dich gewählt, weil es dir erlaubt deine studienhafte Seite zu erforschen. Genieß deine Zeit in …_

„RAVENCLAW!"

Hermine nahm den Hut von ihrem Kopf, bevor sie zu ihrem neuen Haustisch ging, die Schüler dort klatschten freundlich. Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Platz und war ziemlich überrascht als ihr ein recht kleiner Zauberer die Hand entgegen hielt. 

„Filius Flitwick, sechster Jahrgang. Willkommen im Hause Ravenclaw."

Hermine hielt ihrem zukünftigen Zauberkunstlehrer die Hand hin. 

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Antwortete sie.

Filius lächelte sie an und begann eine Unterhaltung über Zauberkunst. Hermine die immer ganz besessen darauf war mit jemandem zu sprechen, der sich wie sie für Schularbeit interessierte, war von seiner Theorie über die Kombination von Sprüchen fasziniert.

*~*~*

** Rons POV **

„Ronald Weston."

Als sein Name aufgerufen wurde, ging Ron zum Auswahlhut. Er wusste wohin er gesteckt werden würde, aber er war trotzdem nervös. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Jahr als er zum ersten Mal ausgewählt wurde. Er war so ängstlich seine Eltern zu enttäuschen, wenn er in ein anderes Haus käme, als der Rest seiner Brüder. Er setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf und lauschte der üblichen Rede.

_Ronal Weasley, ich glaube wir hatten das Vergnügen noch nicht. Nun, es gibt nicht viel was ich dir sagen kann, weil du weißt in welches Haus du gehörst. Ohne weitere Rede, packe ich dich nach …_

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron ging friedlich zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben ein hübsches, rothaariges Mädchen. Als er genauer hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass sie Ähnlichkeit mit Ginny hatte. Er lächelte sie an und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Hallo ich bin Ronald Weston."

„Ich bin Persephone. Persephone Weasley."

Ron stutze ein wenig. _Darum sieht sie also aus wie Ginny, _dachte er, _wir müssen verwandt sein. Aber wie? Ich habe nie von einer Persephone Weasley gehört. Ich werde Dad fragen, wenn wir nach Hause kommen._

„Also, in welchem Jahr bist du Persephone?"

„Ich bin im dritten Jahr. Mein kleiner Bruder Arthur fängt nächstes Jahr an. Ich kann es nicht erwarten! Ich habe ihm gesagt er muss mit einem Troll kämpfen um in ein Haus geteilt zu werden. Er hat Angst zu kommen, aber ich weiß er wird es genießen."

Rons Verwirrung klärte sich ein wenig, als er feststellte, dass Persephone seine Tante sein musste. Trotzdem verstand er nicht warum sein Vater nicht über sie sprach. Gerade dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als weiter unten am Tisch jemand überrascht schrie. Robert Black lachte laut über Eustace Potter, als dieser sich von oben bis unten rot und gold färbte. Er musste einfach denken: _nun das scheinen die Rumtreiber dieser Generation zu sein._

*~*~*

„Und last but definitiv not least haben wir Virginia Weston."

Ginny fand es ein wenig sinnlos den Hut aufzusetzen, denn sie wusste, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Sie hatte diese Zeit seit dem letzten Jahr gefürchtet, sie wusste sie war nicht ehrgeizig oder listig genug um in Slytherin zu sein. Ihre schlechte Erfahrung mit Tom Riddles Tagebuch hatte sie auch vorsichtig gemacht in sein altes Haus zu kommen. Wie erwartet hatte der Auswahlhut nur wenig zu sagen. 

_Ah ja Virginia, ich erinnere mich an dich. Es gibt nicht viel was ich dir sagen kann. Slytherin passt nicht gut zu dir, meine Liebe, aber ich kann nicht gegen Gryffindors Bitte an. Das macht dich zu unserem letzten …_

„SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny ging langsam zu ihrem neuen Haus, wo ihre neuen Hausbewohner schon zu ihr rüber schielten. Sie setzte sich zu Schülern die ihr Alter zu haben schienen, sie wurde von zwei Zauberern angesprochen die ihr gegenüber saßen. Der eine hatte lange, silberne Haare und ein aristokratisches Aussehen. Der andere hatte schwarze, fettige Haare und eine ziemlich lange Nase. Beide sahen auf sie herab, als ob sie auf eine Kakerlake herab blickten. Der blonde sprach zuerst, seine Stimme war fest und schneidig.

„Ich habe den Namen Weston nie zuvor gehört, also nehme ich an, du bist ein Schlammblut. Da ist kein Platz für Muggeldreck in unserem Haus, also schlage ich vor, du passt auf dich auf."

„Ich bin nicht muggelgeboren", spuckte Ginny, „ich komme aus einer langen Linie von Hexen und Zauberern. Meine Familie war …. Weg …. für lange Zeit. Darum hast du wahrscheinlich nichts von uns gehört."

„Du bist ein Reinblüter?" Fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge.

„JA"

„In dem Fall willkommen im Haus Slytherin. Ich bin Satanus Snape und das ist mein guter Freund Caligula Malfoy."

Ginny hatte Schwierigkeiten bei den Namen keine Grimasse zu ziehen, ehe sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht heftete und ihre Hand hinhielt. _Schließlich, _dachte sie, _warum soll ich mir unnötig Feinde machen … _

*~*~*

Eine Stunde später wurden die Schüler von ihren Tischen aus der Halle zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen geführt, die Schulsprecherin Minerva McGonagall führte sie an. Als sie gingen, sah Dumbledore wie sich die vier Freunde in unterschiedliche Richtungen teilten und wusste, dass das kommende Jahr sehr interessant werden würde …. 

*~*~*

Wichtig A/N

Gut, das sollte eure Aufmerksamkeit geweckt haben. Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass ich das Jahr von 1944 auf 1943 gewechselt habe. Ich weiß, dass es im Stein der Weisen heißt, dass Grindelwald 1945 besiegt wurde, aber ich habe entdeckt das für den historischen Zweck und für das Ereignis das ich in meine Geschichte einbauen will, müssen sie 1943/44 dort sein und nicht 1944/45. Hoffe euch stört der Wechsel nicht. Es kam mir heute in der Geschichtsstunde, dass die neue Zeit besser funktioniert.

Und Tom Riddle hat gerade den Abschluss gemacht. Fawkes Beziehung mit Harry und Dumbledore, sowie Harrys Fähigkeiten als der Erbe Ravenclaws werden später in der fic erklärt. 


	4. Ein Abstecher in die Winkelgasse

Meike ähm Danke erst einmal für dein Review, wenn du den Link für animexx haben willst hier ist er animexx.4players.de/fanfic/?doc_modus=startseite&ff=41987

Emily sorry das ich dich im letzten Kapitel nicht erwähnt habe, ich habe mich leider nur nach den Reviews in meinem Posteingang gerichtet und da war deins leider nicht bei. Also über Tommieboy finden wir leider nicht soviel raus und das mit Dumbledore klärt sich im 7. oder 8. Kapitel

Eeus ihr tut mir ja alle sooooooooo leid, aber öfter als einmal in der Woche schaffe ich es nicht, denn ich komme nicht mit dem Abschreiben nach

Tigereye und schon wieder recht zur Zeit seiner Eltern landet Harry in Slytherin und 3x darfst du raten wer sein bester Freund wird.

TheSnitch also der fünften Band ist nicht mit einbezogen, aber die Engländer und Amerikaner wissen schon länger das Harrys Mutter mit Nachnamen Evans heißt, also hat die Autorin es einfach übernommen

Hase also ich habe mir die Namen nicht ausgesucht, wie gefällt dir denn Tiberius so heißt nämlich der Vater von Caligula

Laser-jet gut zu wissen dass du kein Kapitel mehr versäumst 

Angel344 da fallen noch ein paar mehr bekannte Namen *g*

_Kapitel vier – Ein Abstecher in die Winkelgasse_

Am nächsten morgen trafen sich die vier Freunde vor dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle. Ginny schien schlecht gelaunt zu sein, aber die anderen drei schienen ihren Abend gemocht zu haben. Gerade als sie die Halle betreten wollten, flog eine hohe Stimme die am nächsten gelegene Treppe hinab.

„Mein liebes Kind, du solltest auf dich aufpassen. Ein schrecklicher Fall wird dir in Zukunft viel Schmerz bringen. Ich kann es sehen, jetzt …"

Ron drehte sich zu Harry, einen geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht. 

„Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist."

Harry sah seinen Freund traurig an.

„Ich fürchte, es ist so. Sie ist in meinem Haus. Ich musste sie den ganzen gestrigen Abend ertragen. Es war furchtbar."

Als er das sagte, kam Sybil Trelawny in die Eingangshalle, von einem kleinen Drittklässler gefolgt. Sie hielt abrupt an um die Schüler zu überblicken, die zum Frühstück gingen, sie nahm den jüngeren Hufflepuff kaum war, der zur Seite trat um nicht mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen und prompt die Treppe runter fiel. Das Geräusch lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den unglücklichen Drittklässler, der auf dem Boden lag und sein Bein festhielt. Ein böswilliges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. 

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Daniel. Du solltest mich ernster nehmen, weil ein wahrer Seher etwas Seltenes ist und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, ein solches Individuum zu kennen."

Der Drittklässler rollte nur mit seinen Augen und schickte einen seiner Freunde zu Madam Pomfrey. Die vier Freunde beobachteten, wie ihre zukünftige Wahrsagelehrerin in die Halle ging um zu frühstücken; sie hielt ihren Kopf hoch und hatten einen Ausdruck von Überlegenheit auf dem Gesicht. Ron sah Harry mitleidig an.

„Ich bedaure dich, Kumpel. Du musst dir das das ganze Jahr anhören."

Harry nickte dem Rotschopf nur akzeptierend zu und ging in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

*~*~*

Um neun Uhr fand man die vier Zeitreisenden wieder in der Eingangshalle, wo sie auf Dumbledore warteten. Sie hatten alle am Morgen eine Nachricht mit Eulenpost erhalten, wann sie gehen würden. Wenige Minuten nachdem sie angekommen waren, kam Dumbledore aus der Großen Halle; er lächelte und seine Augen funkelten.

„Seid ihr alle bereit zu gehen?"

„Ja, Professor.", antwortete Hermine

„Gut, gut. Dann lasst uns gehen." 

Als er zur Tür hinausging, holte Harry ihn ein.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wie kommen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

„Wir werden nach Hogsmeade gehen, wo wir einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Das ist der schnellste Weg hin und zurück zu kommen, mit dem Zug dauert es zu lange und ihr könnt nicht apparieren."

Harry hörte den letzten Teil nicht. Seine Gedanken waren auf das Wort, ‚Portschlüssel' fixiert. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto stärker zitterte er, bis er plötzlich auf dem Boden saß, denn seine Beine trugen ihn nicht länger. Seine Freunde rannten zu ihm, Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern. 

„Was ist los, Harry? Was hat Prof. Dumbledore gesagt?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. 

Harry zitterte nur weiter, bis ein besorgter Dumbledore zu der Gruppe kam. 

„Darf ich fragen, wo das Problem liegt?"

„Was haben sie zu ihm gesagt, Professor?"

„Ich habe ihm nur mitgeteilt, dass wir einen Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse nehmen, Miss Granger."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie ging, um ihren Freund zu trösten. Ron begab sich zu dem verwirrten Lehrer. 

„Es sind Portschlüssel, Sir. Harry hat vor etwa einem Jahr eine sehr schlechte Erfahrung mit einem gemacht. Er war Zeuge, wie ein Schüler getötet wurde und fühlt sich seitdem schuldig. Wenn er mit einem Portschlüssel reisen muss, fängt er an panisch zu werden. Wir denken, er denkt, es wird wieder geschehen."

„Ich verstehe. Wenn es ihm so lieber wäre, könntet ihr drei den Portschlüssel nehmen und ich könnte mit ihm apparieren. Ich kann eine Person mitnehmen, aber ich kann nicht alle vier mitnehmen. Darum wollten wir den Portschlüssel nehmen."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, danke, Professor."

Ron ging zu seinem besten Freund und teilte ihm mit, was ihm der zukünftige Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Harry entspannte sich sichtlich, froh, dass er keinen Portschlüssel nehmen musste. Daran zurückdenkend, erinnerte er sich an die Reaktion, die er gehabt hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal das Amulett benutzt hatten. Als er daran dachte, fiel ihm auf, dass ihn diesmal die Reise mit dem Amulett nicht gestört hatte. Er schob es auf den Schock über Gallateas Enthüllung. Die anderen waren genauso überrascht wie er und Hermine hatte ihm darüber ausgefragt, bevor sie am Vorabend zur Großen Halle gegangen waren. Harry konnte sie nur bremsen indem er ihr versprach, er würde am Sonntag mit ihnen darüber sprechen, wenn sie Zeit hatten in die Bibliothek zu gehen und Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

Seine Gedanken kehrten zur Gegenwart zurück, er bemerkte, dass die Gruppe inzwischen zum Rand der Hogwarts-Schutzmauern gekommen war, gleich am Rand von Hogsmeade. Prof. Dumbledore holte einen kleinen Stein heraus und reichte ihn den drei Schülern, die sofort verschwanden. Harry schüttelte sich ein wenig, bevor Dumbledore seinen Arm nahm und sie mit einem leisen *pop* verschwanden.

*~*~*

_Die Winkelgasse sieht fast genauso aus wie in unserer Zeit_, dachte Harry, als er in der geschäftigen Straße auftauchte. Hexen und Zauberer jeden Alters eilten auf und ab, Pakete unter den Armen und Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung schienen die Farben nicht so fröhlich, wie sie sollten. Die Läden hatten nicht die sonst so bunten Auslagen und die Roben der Leute waren trostlose Schattierungen von braun und grau. Jeder Erwachsene der herum lief, hatte eine kleine Box an der Hüfte, die an einem Riemen von der Schulter hing. Sie sahen Dumbledore an und er begann zu erklären. 

„Ich nehme an ihr wundert euch, warum alles ein wenig … gedämpfter wirkt als in eurer Zeit."

Alle in der Gruppe nickten und warteten darauf, dass er fort fuhr. 

„Nun, ihr müsst bedenken, dass Krieg herrscht. Nun, technisch gesehen sind es zwei. Seht ihr, in der Vergangenheit gab es Zaubererkriege und Muggelkriege, keiner mischte sich mit dem anderen. Dieser Krieg ist anders. Die Muggel bekämpfen den deutschen Führer Adolf Hitler und die Zaubererwelt bekämpft die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords Grindelwald. Was den Unterschied zu anderen Kriegen macht, ist, dass sich Grindelwald mit Hitler alliiert hat. Er glaubt, dass der einzige Weg, Dominanz zu gewinnen darin besteht, beide, die Muggel- und die Zaubererwelt zur selben Zeit auszuschalten. Er gibt Hitler magische Hilfe um seinen Sieg zu sichern, weil die Muggel-Alliierten keine Verteidigung dagegen haben. Das gleiche gilt für uns. Hitler stattet Grindelwald mit Muggeltechnologie aus, um die Zaubererwelt anzugreifen. Viele Zauberer wissen wenig über Muggelerfindungen und haben daher keine angemessene Verteidigung. Die Boxen, die ihr seht, sind das magische Äquivalent zu Gasmasken. Wir sollen sie überall mit hinnehmen wohin wir gehen, mit Ausnahme von Hogwarts, dort sind wir sicher."

Die vier Schüler lauschten dieser Erklärung leise. Sie hatten wenig von dieser Zeitperiode gehört und hatten nie die Ausmaße vom Krieg erkannt. Es war ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein Dunkler Lord sich mit einem Muggel verbündete, um die Welt zu übernehmen. 

Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem Kobold unterbrochen, der nach den Schlüsseln fragte. Harry hatte vorher entschieden, ein wenig Geld aus dem Verlies zu nehmen, das er mit Ron teilte, obwohl die anderen dachten, er habe bereits viel. Seine Freunde waren ein wenig neugierig, als Harry ihnen sagte, er bräuchte Geld, weil er keines mehr hatte. Sie wussten nicht, wofür er sein ganzes Geld ausgegeben hatte, wo er doch noch viel hatte, als sie in den Ferien nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren. Wenn sie bedachten, wie viel sie für ihre Galleonen bekamen, konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er alles ausgegeben hatte.

Nach einer langen und kurvigen Fahrt auf einem Gringottskarren fühlten sich die vier ein wenig unwohl. Es ging ihnen schon bald besser, als die Tür zum Verlies endlich geöffnet wurde. Ron wäre vor Schock fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Das Verlies beinhaltete den ganzen Gewinn aus dem Verkauf der Quidditch Regelbücher, den Provisionen von nationalen und internationalen Mannschaften und 950 Jahre Wert von Interesse. In das Verlies eintretend, konnte die Gruppe sehen, dass es in zwei gleiche Hälften geteilt war, die eine Hälfte für Harry die andere Hälfte für Ron. Es war genug Gold vorhanden, um die gesamten Güter aller reinblütigen Aristokraten wie einen Hungerlohn aussehen zu lassen. Millionen über Millionen von Galleonen reihten sich im Verlies von der Decke bis zum Boden und ließ es wie eine riesigen, goldenen Raum aussehen. Ron ging zur linken Seite des Raums, sprang plötzlich in einen Stapel Münzen und jauchzte vor Freude. Harry der sich von dem Schock noch nicht ganz erholt hatte, beobachtete die Jubelstimmung seines Freundes. Da war genug Gold in dem Verlies um Hogwarts 100-mal zu kaufen. Lächelnd ging der Junge – der - lebt zur rechten Seite des Verlieses - seinem eigenen Anteil - und begann, Münzen in seinen Beutel zu füllen. Nach einer halben Stunde konnten sie ein überraschtes Grunzen hinter sich hören. Sich umdrehend beobachteten die vier Jugendlichen amüsiert, wie Dumbledore, der gekommen war um nach ihnen zu sehen, erstaunt auf die Goldberge, die vor ihm lagen, starrte. 

„Ist das wirklich alles Eures?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, ist es Sir. Wissen sie, Ron und ich haben irgendwie Quidditch erfunden."

„Gott, das erklärt es. Fantastisch. Was wollt ihr damit machen?"

„Nun, ich gebe es meiner Familie, sobald ich nach Hause komme", sagte Ron, „ich würde es ihnen jetzt geben, aber Hermine würde mir nur eine Strafpredigt über die Gefahren der Einmischung in die Zeit halten."

„Natürlich würde ich! Du kannst nicht einfach umhergehen und Dinge ändern, weil sie dir nicht passen. Stell dir vor, wenn Harry versuchen würde, seine …."

Sie brach plötzlich ab und sah Dumbledore an, der zuhörte. Sie wusste, sie hatte fast zuviel gesagt. Wenn Dumbledore herausfand, was 1981 geschah, würde er es vielleicht ändern und das würde die Zukunft mit einem vollständig mächtigen Dunklen Lord bedeuten. Sie lächelte verlegen, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus. 

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt einkaufen gehen", rief sie über ihre Schulter, „wir wollen nicht zu spät zurück nach Hogwarts kommen."

*~*~*

Sobald sie wieder in der Winkelgasse waren, erzählte Dumbledore ihnen, dass sie zwei Stunden hatten um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen. Er gab ihnen die Listen und sagte, sie sollten vorsichtig sein und aufpassen, wenn sie vor jemand Verdächtigem standen. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, sah er ihnen in die Augen und gab ihnen eine einfache Nachricht. 

„Denkt an eine wichtige Sache. Licht-Zauberer und -Hexen haben keinen Platz in der Nockturngasse. Ich treffe euch um 12 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Viel Spaß!"

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, zogen Ginny und Hermine die Jungen zu Flourish & Blotts, um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Als sie den Laden betraten, stürmten Harry und Hermine zu den Regalen, während Ron zu einem Stapel Quidditchbüchern ging. Ginny vergrub sich in der Abteilung für Wahrsagen und versuchte, mehr Informationen über wahre Seher zu finden. 

Nach einer Weile verließ die Gruppe widerwillig den Laden, ihre Schulbücher hatten sie alle gekauft. Harry hatte außerdem einige dicke Zaubertrankbücher gekauft, weil er Interesse an dem Fach gefunden hatte, während er die Bücher über alte Zaubertränke und ihre Gegenmittel schrieb. Hermine hatte ein Exemplar von ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' von 1900 und Ginny hielt ein neues Wahrsagebuch in den Händen. 

Ihr nächster Halt war die Apotheke, wo sie die Zaubertrankzutaten von der Liste kauften. Harry kaufte noch ein paar Extradinge, er hatte vor, einige Tränke auszuprobieren, die er in der Gründerzeit gesehen hatte. Sie besuchten auch Madam Malkins Robenladen, um neue Schuluniformen und Festtagsroben zu kaufen, sowie die Roben für den Alltag, die sie am Wochenende und in den Ferien trugen, denn die, die sie hatten, waren in Rons und Harrys Fall ein paar Zentimeter zu kurz geworden. Ihre alten waren auch stilmäßig anders als die in den 1940ern, und deshalb kauften sie neue, um nicht so aufzufallen. 

Nach einem kurzen Halt bei „Qualität für Quidditch" und Florean Fortescues Eiscremesalon, waren die vier bereit zu gehen. Harry sah auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatten. Er stand auf, schrumpfte seinen Einkauf mit einem Schwung seiner Hand und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden, die ihn neugierig ansahen und wissen wollten, warum er aufgestanden war. 

„Ich will nur kurz in den Bücherladen und die Apotheke in der Nockturngasse. Ich muss auch noch rasch in das Zoogeschäft, weil Eylops nichts für Schlangen verkauft."

Hermine sah empört aus. Harry hatte das erwartet und war vorbereitet, als sie ihn anmaulte.

„Harry! Was habe ich dir über die Dunklen Künste gesagt? Du verwandelst dich in einen weiteren Dunklen Lord, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Ich weiß, dass du die Dunklen Künste für Gutes verwenden willst, aber ich bin sicher, sie werden dich am Ende verderben, bis man dich nicht mehr wiedererkennt! Ich versteh nicht, warum du sie so magst …"

„Hermine, ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, ich werde nicht. Was ist falsch daran, die Dunklen Künste zu benutzen? Wie Slytherin schon gesagt hat, es ist alles Magie und nur die Absicht, die dahinter steht, zählt."

„Aber Harry! Zu Beginn des Sommers hast du Slytherin bekämpft, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die Schule zu übernehmen. Er war böse, Harry, wie kannst du immer noch glauben, was er gesagt hat?"

„Weil ich die Logik dahinter sehe! Ich benutze die Dunkle Magie seit einem Jahr und bin immer noch die gleiche Person. Denk darüber nach, Hermine. Ich habe Dunkle Magie benutzt um Horatio aufzuhalten, als er dich unter dem Cruciatus Fluch hatte. Die Gründer konnten ihn nicht stoppen, aber ich. Ein Parselmund zu sein gilt als Dunkel, aber wenn ich nicht fähig wäre, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, dann hätten wir in unserem zweiten Jahr die Kammer des Schreckens nie gefunden oder geöffnet. Noch wären wir letztes Jahr in der Lage gewesen, Slytherin auszuspionieren. Natürlich nicht zu vergessen, als ich Justin Finch-Fletchley im Duellierclub gerettet habe und Gryffindor im Duell letztes Jahr an Weihnachten. Muss ich weitermachen? Oh ja, natürlich. Im Endkampf mit Slytherin, Gryffindor wäre tot, wenn ich nicht die Dunklen Künste benutzt hätte, um Slytherin zu schwächen. Siehst du, worauf ich hinaus will, 'Mine? Weil wenn du willst, kann ich dir noch mehr Beispiele liefern."

Harrys drei Freunde saßen nur da und sahen ihn geschockt an. Er hatte nie zuvor so mit Hermine gesprochen. Sie sahen jedoch, worauf er hinaus wollte. Bei allen Ereignissen hatte er Magie benutzt, die als Dunkel galt, um die Leute zu retten und er war immer noch der gleiche Harry, den sie seit fünf Jahren kannten. Er selbst hatte sich nicht geändert, er hatte nur einige seiner Vorurteile abgelegt. Sie nickten zustimmend und er lächelte sie leicht an. Hermine hatte trotzdem noch eine Sorge.

„Harry, du kannst nicht in die Nockturngasse gehen. Dumbledore hat es uns verboten."

Harry seufzte tief. Er hatte es aber erwartet.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat gesagt, die Nockturngasse sei kein Ort für Lichtzauberer. Ich sehe mich nicht länger als Lichtzauberer, also brauch ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Seine Freunde sahen bei dieser Offenbarung ein wenig vor den Kopf geschlagen aus. Harry entschied, es ihnen genauer zu erklären.

„Laut Definition ist eine Lichthexe oder -Zauberer jemand, der nur Lichtmagie im alltäglichen Leben benutzt und nur auf Dunkle Künste zurückgreift, wenn die Situation es erzwingt. Ein Dunkler Zauberer oder Hexe ist jemand, der keine Probleme hat, beide Arten von Magie zu benuten. Ein Dunkler Zauberer zu sein, bedeutet nicht gleich böse zu sein, obwohl böse Zauberer hauptsächlich Dunkle Magie verwenden. Seht ihr, was ich meine? Ich benutze beide Arten von Magie freizügig, also bin ich laut Definition ein Dunkler Zauberer. Ich habe kein Problem damit und ich hoffe, ihr auch nicht. Und nun gehe ich in die Nockturngasse, weil noch Zeit ist und treffe euch um zwölf vorm Tropfenden Kessel."

Harry ging davon und verpasste den erstaunten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde.

*~*~*

Die Nockturngasse war voller schmutziger Kreaturen und Dunkler Zauberer, die hin und her eilten und sich nur um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerten. Harry ging die meiste Zeit unbemerkt vorbei, bis er den Buchladen erreichte, den er wegen seines Amulettbuchs besucht hatte. Er ging hinein und war überrascht, den gleichen Ladenbesitzer auf einem Hocker in der Ecke zu sehen. Er hatte sich in 50 Jahren kaum verändert. Harry ging tiefer in den Laden hinein, um sich die Stapel interessanter Bücher anzusehen. 

Fünfzehn Minuten später verließ der Sechzehnjährige den Laden und hatte einen Beutel geschrumpfter Dunkle Künste - Bücher in der Tasche. Nach einem schnellen Halt in der Apotheke ging er in den Laden, in dem er Simbi und Nirah gekauft hatte. Nachdem er das gefunden hatte wonach er suchte, kaufte er einen Beutel Schlangen Leckerlis, ähnlich den Eulenkeksen, die er Hedwig gab. Der Gedanke an seine Eule machte Harry traurig, weil er nicht wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war. Er hoffte, sie war in Ordnung und dass jemand sie raus ließ, wenn er das Abteil leer vorfand. 

Schließlich kehrte er um fünf vor zwölf zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Dumbledore und seine Freunde warteten bereits auf ihn und als er vor sie trat, warf der Verwandlungslehrer Hermine, Ron und Ginny einen Portschlüssel zu. Nachdem er am Arm gegriffen wurde, apparierte Harry mit einem leisen *pop* nach Hogsmeade zurück.

*~*~*

A/N

Seht ihr? Ich habe gesagt, die Kapitel werden länger. Nur um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, die Sache mit Fawkes wird am Ende dieser fic geklärt. Ja, er ist mit Harry durch die Zeit gegangen. Die Sache, dass Tom Riddle eine Feder von seinem Schwanz braucht, wird später erklärt. Alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe, ist, wer hat gesagt, dass der Zauberstab mit der Phönixfeder Riddles Original aus der Schule ist? Das sollte euch etwas zum nachdenken geben …

Und für das Altern, sie werden älter werden. Wenn sie nach Hause kommen, werden Hermine, Ron und Harry 18 sein und Ginny 17. Es wird ein ganz schöner Schock für die Familien sein….

Danke für die Reviews

Im nächsten Kapitel erscheint Peeves wieder und es gibt ein Treffen mit jemand Unerwartetem. Die Freunde erforschen die Ravenclawlinie und sie freunden sich mit Eustace und Robert an. 


	5. Die Erforschung der Ravenclawlinie

Laser jet Danke für dein Kommi

Alex Black 5 na gut hier ist das nächste chap, hoffe du verstehst es besser

Hase vielen Dank für deinen super langen Kommentar. Aber weißt was schlimmer ist als zu viel Schokolade. Zu viel O-Saft, also wenn meine Sis zu viel O-Saft oder Mezzo Mix trinkt dann dreht sie auch völlig ab. *g* Oh ich hoffe nur sie liest das hier nicht

Auxia nee hab ich kein Problem mit wenn ich zu den besten gehöre. Ich freue mich immer wenn jemand meine Geschichte liest

Mpl also echt du bist der helle Wahnsinn *knuddel* also noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta mpl 

Emily also wenn ich dich spoilern soll. Harry sieht nicht mehr aus wie sein Vater, er wird seiner Mutter immer ähnlicher. Aber ich habe gerade festgestellt dass das ja schon in diesem Kapitel kommt oder doch nicht ach keine Ahnung Spannung erhöht ja bekanntlich die Vorfreude *g*

_Kapitel fünf – Die Erforschung der Ravenclawlinie_

Sobald sie das Schloss erreichten, trennten sie sich, um ihre Schulsachen in ihre Schlafsäle zu bringen. Sie hatten entschieden, sich in einer halben Stunde im Gryffindorraum zu treffen, sodass sie ihre zusätzlichen Bücher dorthin bringen konnten. Hermine hatte auf dem langen Weg zum Schloss auch entschieden, dass sie nicht länger warten konnte, über die Konsequenzen zu diskutieren, über das, was Gallatea ihnen gesagt hatte, bevor sie gegangen waren. Sie war nicht bereit bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, also hatte Harry sich bereit erklärt, es ihnen bei dem Treffen zu sagen. 

Zehn Minuten später fand man Harry allein im Schlafsaal der Hufflepuff- Fünftklässler. Er versicherte sich, dass niemand kam, schloss die Tür und legte seine Hand auf die Wand. Er flüsterte: „Harry Potter, Harrys Raum" und war erstaunt, als eine große, rote Tür in der Wand vor ihm erschien. Er öffnete sie, schlüpfte schnell hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe einer seiner Mitschüler kommen konnte. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er der erste war. Der Raum hatte sich in den 950 Jahren, in denen er nicht benutzt worden war, nicht verändert. Von den Bücherregalen bis zur Trainingsmatte sah alles genauso aus. Er ging in die Waffenkammer und holte sein Elfenschwert, das er dort gelassen hatte, bevor er ging. Obwohl sie sich dabei unwohl fühlten, hatten sie alle ihre Waffen in dem Raum gelassen, weil sie nicht wussten, in welcher Zeit sie landeten und ob die Einwohner etwas dagegen hatten, wenn Kinder Schwerter und Bögen mit sich trugen. Er ging in die Mitte des Raums und begann, das Schwert in komplexen Bewegungen zu führen. Die Übung linderte immer die Anspannung, die er fühlte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die anderen den Raum betreten hatten, bis er Rons Stimme hörte.

„Harry? Bist du bereit, jetzt mit uns zu reden?"

Der Junge – der – lebte seufzte, bevor er sein Schwert in die Waffenkammer zurückbrachte. Als er zurückkam, saßen die anderen drei in bequemen Sesseln vor dem Feuer. Hermine hatte ein Teeservice herauf beschworen und Ginny tat ein paar Kekse auf einen Teller. Er setzte sich neben Ron, seufzte und sah in die erwartungsvollen Augen seiner Freunde. 

„Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Ist es wahr, was Gallatea sagt?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich das gehört habe. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, warum sie lügen sollte."

„Wie ist es passiert?" 

„Das kann ich euch nicht beantworten …"

„Harry! Du hast uns Antworten versprochen und jetzt sitzt du hier und sagst uns gar nichts! Wir sind deine Freunde …"

„RON! Hör auf, okay? Ich glaube, du hast mich missverstanden. Ich kann das nicht beantworten, weil ich es nicht ganz sicher weiß. Das einzige Mal wo es möglicherweise passiert sein könnte, war an meinem Geburtstag. Erinnerst du dich, wie betrunken wir waren, als wir zum Ravenclawturm zurück sind? Wir sind am nächsten Morgen halb bekleidet in meinem Bett aufgewacht. Keiner von uns konnte sich an etwas erinnern, nur wie wir durch die Flure getorkelt sind. Weil wir noch Unterwäsche anhatten, haben wir angenommen, dass nichts passiert ist. Wir müssen falsch gelegen haben …."

„Oh Harry! Wie konntest du nur so unverantwortlich sein?"

„Es war ein Unfall, 'Mine! Wir waren betrunken und haben nicht gewusst, was wir tun."

„Aber …"

„Hermine, lass es sein! Es war ein Fehler. Wir haben nicht gewusst, was wir tun. Es ist vorbei und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Können wir einfach weitermachen und rausfinden was geschehen ist, nachdem wir gegangen sind. Bitte?"

„In Ordnung", seufzte Hermine. „Ich vergesse es. Wir müssen herausfinden was die Konsequenzen von dem sind, was du getan hast. Weißt du, wie sehr das die Zeit geändert haben könnte?"

„Wie ich immer sage, 'Mine, ich denke, alles was wir getan haben, war dazu bestimmt, so zu geschehen. Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber streiten, also lass uns übereinstimmen, dass wir nicht übereinstimmen."

Ron, der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war, wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie die Ahnentafeln durchsahen, als ein lautes Gackern durch die Luft tönte. Sekunden später kam eine transparente Gestalt durch die Tür, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und lachte unkontrolliert. Die vier Freunde beobachteten amüsiert, wie die Gestalt aufsah und vor Überraschung erschrak, sie dort zu sehen. 

„Was ist das? Schüler in Peevsies Raum? Wie sind die kleinen Schülerchen hier rein gekommen? Nur Peevsie weiß, wo er ist …."

„Peeves!", brüllte Ron und grinste. „Schön dich zu sehen, alter Junge!"

„Und wer bist du? Ein kleiner Schüler der hier rum schnüffelt um Unruhe zu stiften?"

„Erkennst du deine Mit-Rumtreiber nicht? Beim Sterben muss wohl dein Gehirn zu Schaden gekommen sein."

„Wie seid ihr …? Ronniekins? Und Harry?"

„Genau die. Lange nicht gesehen.", antwortete Harry ihm in Angelsächsisch.

„Unglaublich! Niemand hat seit vielen Jahren mehr so mit mir gesprochen! Wie ist es euch ergangen? Seit ihr hier gelandet? Ich habe so viele Jahre auf euch gewartet, ich wusste ja, dass ihr wieder auftauchen würdet, aber nach einer Weile gab ich die Hoffnung auf …"

„Nun, jetzt sind wir zurück. Ich nehme an, du spielst immer noch Streiche."

„Natürlich Ronnie, schließlich wurde ich von den Besten unterrichtet."

„Also, was ist passiert, nachdem wir weg waren?", fragte Ginny den schwebenden Poltergeist.

„Ahh, es war sehr traurig. Gallatea hat das Baby bekommen und ist aufs Land gezogen. Danach habe ich sie nie wieder gesehen. Ihre Mutter hat sie allein unterrichtet, nachdem das Baby geboren wurde, wie ich gehört habe. Ich erinnere mich, dass Lord Gryffindor und Lady Hufflepuff Probleme hatten, die Schule zusammen zu halten, wo sie nur noch zu zweit waren. Lolide aber hat eine Menge geholfen. Sie hat Lady Ravenclaws Klassen übernommen. Ardwick und ich haben weiter Streiche gespielt, aber es war nicht dasselbe ohne euch beide. Ich habe nicht wirklich verfolgt, was aus allen geworden ist, als sie vor meinem vierten Jahr abgegangen sind. Wie ich gehört habe, haben Ardwick und Chris geheiratet und eine Unmenge Kinder bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit 'Tea geschehen ist."

„Was ist mit dir? Wie bist du zum Poltergeist geworden?"

„Wie ihr wisst, sind Poltergeister bösartige Geister und ein Prankster wie ich wäre nie froh, wenn er nicht in der Lage wäre Unheil anzurichten. Traurigerweise wurde ich, einige Jahre nachdem ich graduiert hatte, von einem schlecht gezielten Todesfluch getroffen. Ich war so wütend, dass ich euch nicht wieder sehen würde und keine Streiche mehr spielen konnte. Das nächste, was ich weiß ist, dass ich hier so durch die Gegend schwebe, also bin ich zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen und verbreite seitdem Unheil."

„Würdest du gern einen Streich spielen? Um der alten Zeiten willen?", fragte Ron seinen alten Freund.

„Würde ich jemals nicht?! Lasst mal sehen, da ist ein gewisser Malfoy, der Probleme macht …"

*~*~*

Am folgenden Tag sah man die vier Zeitreisenden und Peeves in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts sitzen. Nach mehreren Stunden des Suchens in Stapeln von Büchern über die Ravenclawlinie gaben die Jungen auf und planten den ersten Streich des Jahres. Überraschenderweise hatte Peeves ihnen vorher geholfen, sehr zur Verwunderung der Bibliothekarin und der anderen Schüler. Normalerweise würde der Poltergeist die Bücher zerreißen anstatt sie zu lesen. Er war allerdings der erste, dem langweilig wurde und er stachelte Ron und Harry an, ihm bei einem Streich an Malfoy zu helfen. Als sie ihn fragten, warum er den blonden Jungen so hasste, erzählte er ihnen, dass er Generation nach Generation von Malfoys durch die Schule hatte gehen sehen und sie erinnerten ihn alle an einen gewissen Horatio d'Escargot. Die Jungen lachten und stimmten schnell zu, ihm zu helfen. 

Nach einer Weile war die Bibliothek ziemlich gefüllt mit Schülern, die ihre Hausaufgaben aus den Ferien überarbeiten wollten, ehe die erste Stunde am folgenden Tag anstand. Während Ron mit Peeves darüber stritt, was sie mit Satanus Snape tun sollten, bemerkte Harry zwei Gryffindor Erstklässler und eine Drittklässlerin, die durch die Tür kamen und sich nach einem Tisch umsahen. Sie sahen, dass keiner frei war und drehten sich zum Gehen um, aber der Junge – der - lebte ging zu ihnen hinüber. 

„Hey, ihr drei. Warum setzt ihr euch nicht mit zu uns? Wir haben eine Menge Platz an unserem Tisch …"

Die drei jüngeren Schüler beäugten die Gruppe am Tisch neugierig. Es war die Drittklässlerin, die sprach.

„Du hast da eine seltsame Gruppe von Freunden. Eine Slytherin, ein Gryffindor, eine Ravenclaw und ein Poltergeist. Du bist ein Hufflepuff, oder?"

„Ja, ich bin Harry Evans."

„Persephone Weasley. Meine Freunde nennen mich Percy. Das sind Eustace Potter und Robert Black. Bist du sicher es stört euch nicht, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?"

„Mich stört es nicht. Hermine und Ginny forschen nur etwas nach und der Rest von uns plant einen Streich."

„Ihr seid Prankster? Wow! Können wir helfen?", fragte Eustace.

„Sicher. Wollt ihr alle helfen?"

Robert grinste wie eine Cheshire Katze und sah wie eine jüngere Version von Harrys Paten aus und Persephone hatte ein Glänzen in den Augen, das der Hufflepuff so bisher nur bei den Weasley Zwillingen gesehen hatte. Die vier gingen zum Tisch und Harry sagte den anderen, dass sie Gesellschaft hatten. Peeves grinste die neuen Prankster an und hieß sie als Rumtreiber willkommen.

*~*~*

Das Essen am nächsten Abend war ein ziemlich interessantes Ereignis. Die nichts ahnenden Schüler wurden aus ihren Gesprächen geschreckt, als laute Musik die Halle erfüllte. Sie sahen sich verwirrt um und waren überrascht, als ein greller Blitz vom Slytherintisch kam, wo die unglücklichen Schüler nun in Schwimmsachen saßen. Sie standen auf und begannen herum zu tanzen, Caligula und Satanus kamen nach vorne und fingen zu singen an, der erstere sang die Strophe, der letztere den Refrain.

"She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was as nervous as she could be  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was afraid that somebody would see  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore."

"It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the locker she wanted to stay  
Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell ya more."

"She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around her she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore."

"It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay  
Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell ya more."

"Now she's afraid to come of the water  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And the poor little girl's turnin' blue  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore."

"It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the water she wanted to stay."

"From the locker to the blanket  
From the blanket to the shore  
From the shore to the water  
Guess there isn't any more."

Als das Lied endete, warf Peeves, der über dem Slytherintisch schwebte, mit Eiercremetorten auf die gelbe Polka – dot - Bikinis tragenden Schüler. Das ganze Haus lief vor Scham leuchtend rot an und rannte aus der Großen Halle, mit Ausnahme von Ginny, die mit Harry am Hufflepufftisch saß und sich totlachte. Als das Lachen außer Kontrolle geriet, denn die anderen drei Häuser genossen die Demütigung der Slytherins enorm, stand Dippet auf und forderte Ruhe.

„Ruhe! Ich bin sicher, Peeves hat das nicht alles allein gemacht und wenn ich jemals herausfinde, wer ihm geholfen hat, dann wird derjenige sofort der Schule verwiesen. So ein Verhalten wird an dieser Schule nicht geduldet. Jetzt schlage ich vor, ihr geht alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, wenn ihr aufgegessen habt."

Trotz dem, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, waren die Rumtreiber nicht davon abgebracht. Einer nach dem anderen schaute zum Lehrertisch und traf die belustigten Augen Albus Dumbledores, der nickte, als wolle er ihnen zu ihrem gelungenen Streich gratulieren.

*~*~*

Der erste Unterrichtstag war ziemlich schwierig für die vier Zeitreisenden. In Zauberkunst und Verwandlung mussten sie daran denken, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber sie ertappten immer wieder ihre Hände dabei, sich für einen Zauber bereit zu halten. Die Sprüche waren zwar andere als die, die sie in der Gründerzeit gelernt hatten, konnten aber stablos angewendet werden, wenn man wusste wie. Es war frustrierend, nach einem Jahr des einfachen Handbewegens wieder zu so einfachen Sprüchen mit Aussprache und Zauberstabbewegung zurück zu kehren. Zusätzlich trafen sie ihre zukünftigen Lehrer in den Gängen und sahen sie im Unterricht. McGonagall war Schulsprecherin, Flitwick war in Hermines Haus, Snapes Vater rannte herum und Trelawny verbreitete Chaos wohin sie auch ging. Sie mussten auch mit ihrem zukünftigen Freund Hagrid fertig werden, der Wildhüter in Ausbildung war, Professor Dumbledore in Verwandlung und dem geschätzten Auror Alastor Moody als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. 

Ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde, die Hufflepuff mit Ravenclaw hatte, war sehr unterhaltsam. Harry hatte während des letzten Jahres großen Gefallen an Zaubertränken gefunden und ihr neuer Lehrer Professor Sewell gestaltete sich sehr viel netter als Snape. Sie nahm und gab Punkte fair und lobte die Zaubertränke, die gelungen waren. Der Höhepunkt der Stunde war, als Sybil zu jammern anfing.

„Professor Sewell, kommen sie schnell."

„Was ist los, Miss Trelawney?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision."

„Oh, das ist schön."

Die Klasse begann zu kichern. Sybil fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Mein Inneres Auge sagt mir, ein Ravenclaw muss vorsichtig sein. Eine Explosion steht bevor."

Um ein wenig Dramatik zu erzeugen, wedelte die psychotische Seherin mit der Hand und warf so ein Glas mit Käferaugen in den Trank eines nahe sitzenden Schülers, was diesen zum Explodieren brachte und die, die in der Nähe gesessen hatten, mit grünem Schleim bedeckte. Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf und schleppte eine stöhnende Trelawny in den Krankenflügel, welche darauf beharrte, dass sie ein Beruhigungsmittel brauchte.

Später am Tag trafen sich die vier in Harrys Raum, wo sie ihre Nachforschungen fortsetzten.

*~*~*

Es dauerte bis zum 28. September, ehe einer von den vieren eine Notiz über das Schicksal Gallateas und ihres Babys fand. Die Bibliothek war praktisch erschöpft während des letzten Monats, weil die meisten Bücher über Rowena Ravenclaw sprachen und nicht über ihre Tochter. Die meisten Geschichtsbücher schlossen auch nach dem Sieg über Slytherin ab. Schließlich, als sie kurz vorm Aufgeben waren, fand Hermine gerade das Buch, wonach sie suchten, in einem teilweise versteckten Bücherregal in Harrys Raum. Es war ein sich selbst aktualisierender Stammbaum der vier Gründer. Hermine überprüfte, ob das Buch genau war, bevor sie es den anderen zeigte und fand genau den Beweis, den sie suchte. Der letzte Eintrag unter Slytherin war kein anderer als Tom Marvolo (Vorlost) Riddle, kürzlich von Hogwarts graduiert. Ginny, die eine Slytherin war, hatte während der letzten Wochen ihre Hausbewohner diskret über den früheren Schulsprecher ausgefragt, um nach Schwächen zu suchen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine gefunden, aber sie gab nicht auf. 

Beim Abendessen schickte sie den anderen Nachrichten und bat sie, sich mit ihr um acht Uhr in Harrys Raum zu treffen. Als alle da waren, setzten sie sich vors Feuer.

„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, 'Mine", begann Ron „wir planen einen guten Streich mit Eustace, Rob, Percy und Peeves…"

„Es tut mir leid, euch von so etwas Lebenswichtigem wegzuholen, aber ich dachte, ihr würdet vielleicht wissen wollen, dass ich einen sich selbst aktualisierenden Stammbaum der vier Gründer gefunden habe."

Harry war blass geworden. Obwohl er das Thema schon fast einen Monat erforschte, um etwas über sein Kind heraus zu finden, nun, da sie die Antwort vor Augen hatten, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Selbst, wenn er nur den Namen wusste, würde das die Situation plötzlich viel wirklicher machen. Er wusste, er hatte ein Kind, aber die Realität war noch nicht eingesunken. Er dachte zum ersten Mal gründlich darüber nach. Er hatte einen Sohn oder eine Tochter gehabt. Sie hatten ein Leben gehabt, geheiratet und selbst Kinder bekommen. Und Gallatea, seine Liebe, war dazu gezwungen, ein nicht geplantes Kind unverheiratet allein groß zu ziehen, eine ernste Sünde in ihrer Zeit. Hermine räusperte sich, öffnete das Buch und brachte Harry in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich habe das Ravenclawkapitel gefunden. Hier steht, Rowena und Engelbert Ravenclaw waren die Eltern von Gallatea Ravenclaw. Als nächstes haben wir Gallatea Ravenclaw und Harry James Potter, Eltern eines Sohnes, Glenadade Harold Potter."

Harry war sofort wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Also hatte er einen Sohn gehabt. Der einen Namen hatte. Sein Sohn war Wirklichkeit. Er war dort auf dem Pergament. Es war unleugbar. Eine Träne lief langsam aus seinem Auge und Hermine blätterte durch die Seiten.

„Hier, ich habe die letzte Seite. Hier steht, Agnes und Charles Potter, Eltern von Eustace Potter. Wir haben vermutet, dass Eustace Harrys Großvater ist und der Fakt, dass er der einzige Ravenclawerbe ist, unterstützt den Fakt. Das bedeutet auch, dass Harry sein eigener Vorfahre ist!"

„Was! Das ist einfach … Seltsam!"

„Ron, sag das nicht! Du beleidigst Harry. Es ist gewiss etwas, über das man nachdenken sollte …"

Sie sah auf, um sich für Ron zu entschuldigen, stellte aber fest, dass Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. 

*~*~*

Unten auf dem Quidditchfeld ging Harry auf und ab und versuchte, seine Achterbahn fahrenden Gefühle zu beruhigen. Er konnte nicht länger in dem Raum bleiben. Er musste eine Weile von seinen Freunden weg, um nachzudenken. Er war unbewusst zu dem Ort gegangen, an dem er Gallatea am nächsten war. Das Quidditchfeld. Ihr Quidditchfeld. Das er für sie gebaut hatte. Er ging zu der Stelle, wo der Stein eingelassen war, nur um am Boden zerstört feststellen zu müssen, dass er fehlte. Er schwenkte seine Hand darüber, um ein wenig Gras weg zu machen und war erleichtert, dass er nur vergraben war, aber immer noch dort. Er schwenkte seine Hand noch einmal und murmelte das Passwort, beobachtete, wie die eingravierten Buchstaben langsam erschienen, die Nachricht, die dort in Englisch und Angelsächsisch stand. Darunter entdeckte er eine neue Nachricht, diesmal in Elfisch. Er sah genauer hin und las sie leise für sich.

**_In geliebter Erinnerung an_**

****

**_GALLATEA RAVENCLAW_**

****

**_Mutter, Freundin und geliebte Tochter_**

****

Geschockt stolperte Harry zurück von dem Stein, verzweifelt nachdenkend. _Geliebte Tochter? Das bedeutet, sie ist vor ihrer Mutter gestorben. Sie muss jung gestorben sein. Oh 'Tea …._

Seine Gedanken wurden von einer sanften Singstimme hinter ihm unterbrochen. 

„Hallo, Harry."

Er wirbelte herum, Tränen strömten sein Gesicht herab, und er stand nun Auge in Auge mit der Person, von der er am letzten damit gerechnet hatte, sie jemals wiederzusehen. 

„'Tea"

*~*~*

A/N Hier habt ihr es, einen netten Cliffie! Tschuldigt, dass das Kapitel später gepostet wurde als sonst. Ich bin am Montag zum College zurückgegangen, also habe ich Hausaufgaben auf. Außerdem habe ich in sieben Wochen Prüfungen und wenn ich durchfalle, kann ich nicht zur Universität gehen. Ich brauche mehrere Stunden pro Nacht, um ein Kapitel fertig zu stellen und es fällt mir schwerer und schwerer. Das bedeutet, dass ihr nur alle zwei Tage eine Post bekommt. Ich versuche, einen pro Tag zu machen, und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, tut es mir leid, aber ich garantiere, es werden nicht mehr als zwei Tage zwischen den Posts. 


	6. Entdeckungen und Konsequenzen

Ü/N So hier bin ich mal wieder mit Kapitel 6

Eisblume danke für den Kommi

Hase schade eigentlich das ich mich nicht an die langen Kommentare gewönnen soll *g* aber ich freu mich über jede Länge. Sevvie und die Gitarre, da kommt mir eine andere fic in den Sinn ……. 

Shade, also das mit Tea haben einige gefragt und wie ihr in diesem Kapitel feststellen werdet, ist sie ein Geist 

Herminethebest danke fürs review

Eeus danke fürs review

Emily meinst du wirklich das Tea Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung stört??

Kirilein also danke für dein Review aber die A/N am Ende stammt von Luna, nicht von mir. Von mir ist meistens das Gesabbel hier oben und es steht häufig ein Ü/N davor es sei denn ich vergesse es *drop*

_Kapitel sechs – Entdeckungen und Konsequenzen_

„Hallo Harry."

Er wirbelte herum, Tränen strömten sein Gesicht herab, und er stand nun Auge in Auge mit der Person, von der er am letzten damit gerechnet hatte, sie jemals wieder zu sehen.

„'Tea."

„Lange nicht gesehen."

„Uhhu."

Harry verlagerte unwohl sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie wieder zu sehen machte ihn nervös und der Schock der Situation schien nicht abzuflauen. Mit den Füßen im Gras scharrend und darüber nachdenkend, was er bloß sagen könnte, schaute er sie genauer an. Sie schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, ihr transparenter Körper wehte von einer Seite zur anderen. Sie sah älter aus als das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, aber nicht viel. Der Geist lächelte ihn traurig an und nahm das Gespräch auf.

„Ich nehme an, du fragst dich, warum ich hier bin?"

„Ähm … ja."

„Redegewand wie immer, wie ich sehe.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Ihr wurde mit einem verheulten Lächeln geantwortet. 

„Wo fange ich an … wie wäre es damit, wieso ich hier bin. Wie du weißt, hast du mich zu Beginn meines sechsten Jahres verlassen, unverheiratet und mit einem Kind. Schließlich wäre der Druck fast zuviel für mich geworden. Ich vermisste dich so sehr, dass mir jeder Atemzug wehtat. Ich konnte fühlen, wie dieses ungeborene Leben in mir wuchs und ich wusste, ich hatte noch einen Teil von dir bei mir, aber es war nicht genug. Ich wusste auch, ich wollte dich wieder sehen. Ich würde nicht lange genug leben, also war der einzige Weg der Tod. Etwa zwei Monate nachdem du gegangen warst, kam ich hier herunter und habe die Nachricht auf dem Stein enthüllt. Ich wusste, du würdest ihn schließlich in der Zukunft freilegen, also habe ich meine Seele an diesen Ort gebunden. Als ich starb, nur sechs Jahre, nachdem du gegangen warst, blieb mein Geist hier und wartete darauf, dass du kommen würdest. Und du bist gekommen, Harry. Du hast mich frei gelassen und ich kann dich wieder sehen."

Harry schluchzte und griff nach seiner verlorenen Liebe, seine Hände gingen durch ihre nicht körperliche Gestalt. Noch stärker weinend fiel er zu Boden, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und ließ dem Kummer, den er über den Verlust seiner Freundin empfand, freien Lauf. Der Geist schwebte geistesabwesend zu ihm herüber, murmelte tröstende Worte, als er weinte. Schließlich hörten seine Schluchzer auf, bis er nur noch leise wimmerte. Er sah hoch in Gallateas schöne Augen und fragte sie die Frage, die ihn schon seit Wochen plagte.

„Was ist mit unserem Kind geschehen?"

Gallatea lächelte über den Themawechsel, erfreut, dass Harry an seinem Sohn interessiert war. 

„Wir hatten einen wunderhübschen Jungen. Lolide hat ihn Ende April in meinem sechsten Jahr auf die Welt geholt. Ich habe ihn Glenadade Harold Potter genannt, nach dir. Kurze Zeit später bin ich ins Schloss Ravenclaw gezogen, um ihn groß zu ziehen, weil ich wusste, es wäre ein netter Ort für ihn, um aufzuwachsen. Er war ein Energiegeladener kleiner Junge mit deinen unordentlichen, schwarzen Haaren und meinen Augen. Er liebte es, als Kind auf seinem Besen zu spielen und er war im Hausteam während seiner Schulzeit. Es war die einzige Zeit, wo ich ihn sehen konnte, während dem Quidditch. Ich bin an der Grippe gestorben, als er erst fünf war und weil meine Seele hier angebunden war, konnte ich ihn nicht oft sehen. Selbst dann konnte er mich nicht sehen, weil ich eingeschlossen war, bis du mich freiließest. Aber ich konnte ihn sehen und ich habe ihn zu einem guten, jungen Mann heranwachsen sehen. Er hat eine Hauskameradin namens Lucille geheiratet und sie hatten vier wundervolle Kinder, einen Sohn und drei Töchter. Soweit ich weiß, hatte er ein langes, glückliches Leben. Ich überwache immer noch seine Nachkommen, wie den jungen Eustace, genauso wie ich über dich wachen werde, wenn die Zeit kommt."

„Mein Sohn, unser Sohn, war glücklich?"

„Ja."

„Wer hat ihn aufgezogen, nachdem du gestorben bist? Ich fühle mich so schrecklich, ihn allein gelassen zu haben."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Ich wollte es dir noch nicht einmal sagen, weil ich wusste, dass du bleiben wollen würdest. Ich hatte ein glückliches Leben, habe mich verliebt und hatte einen wundervollen kleinen Jungen, welcher auch ein glückliches Leben geführt hat. Wir waren alle gut dran, du solltest deine Bürde loslassen und weiter machen, Harry. Denk nicht weiter darüber nach, was hätte sein können und vergesse darüber zu leben."

Harry lächelte nur seine Liebe an und dachte darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Er wusste sie hatte Recht; er musste sein Leben fortführen und die Vergangenheit loslassen. Sicher würde er zum Quidditchfeld kommen um mit seiner Freundin zu reden, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Dinge, die geschehen waren, sein Leben regierten. Er lächelte Gallatea schwach an und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht, ehe er wieder ins Schloss ging, um mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen.

*~*~*

Er ging durch die Tür, die er in der Eingangshalle geschaffen hatte und fand seine Freunde immer noch am Feuer in seinem Raum sitzend vor. Sie sahen alle auf, als er eintrat. Sorge wich schnell Erleichterung. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, starrten sie ihn einfach nur an. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde er ein wenig verärgert.

„Was?"

„Wir waren in Sorge, Harry. Ich weiß es muss traurig gewesen sein, es zu hören, aber wir wussten nicht, wohin du gegangen bist. Es hätte alles mögliche passieren können. Hier rennt ein Dunkler Lord rum, weißt du?"

„Das weiß ich und zur Abwechslung ist er nicht hinter _mir_ her. Was lässt dich denken, etwas wäre passiert?"

„Nun …"

„Ja?"

„Dinge geschehen, wenn Leute traurig sind …"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Nichts! Wir wissen, es muss schwer für dich sein, nicht zu wissen, was mit deinem Sohn geschehen ist …"

„Sein Name war Glenadade Harold Potter. Er hat Quidditch in seiner Hausmannschaft gespielt. Er ist aufgewachsen und hat eine Hausgenossin namens Lucille geheiratet und sie hatten vier Kinder. Ein Jungen und drei Mädchen. Er hat ein langes, glückliches Leben mit seiner Familie verlebt und ist in einem hohen Alter gestorben. Er war glücklich und das ist alles, was zählt. Mir hat jemand die Leviten gelesen und ich denke, ich beginne die Situation zu akzeptieren."

Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an. Ginny sprach ihn zögerlich an. 

„Woher weißt du das alles? Du hast seinen Namen erst gehört, bevor du gegangen bist."

„'Tea hat es mir erzählt."

„WAS!", schrieen alle drei zur selben Zeit. Es wäre ziemlich lustig, dachte Harry, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst. 

„'Tea hat es mir erzählt. Sie hat mir die Leviten gelesen. Sie hat immer gewusst, wie sie mich aufheitern konnte…"

Hermine erholte sich als erste, sie dachte es wäre das Beste, eine direkte Antwort von ihrem Freund zu bekommen, weil es deutlich war, dass das, was er sagte, keinen Sinn machte. 

„Harry, was meinst du, du hast mit 'Tea geredet? 'Tea ist tot!"

„Ist Peeves auch und das hält uns nicht davon ab, Streiche zu spielen."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass 'Tea ein Geist ist?"

„Uhhu."

„Du scheinst nicht traurig darüber zu sein. Ich bin ein wenig besorgt darüber."

„Hermine, wenn du weißt, dass die Person die du liebst, tot ist und du nicht denkst, du würdest sie jemals wieder sehen, würdest du dich nicht freuen, sie um dich zu haben um mit ihr zu sprechen, davon abgesehen, dass sie keinen Körper hat?"

„Ich schätze …"

„Nun denn."

„Aber Harry", fing Ron an, „wie kommt es, dass wir sie nie zuvor hier gesehen haben? Ich meine, Peeves ist am Tag, nachdem wir angekommen sind, aufgetaucht. Wir sind fast einen Monat hier und ich habe sie nie zuvor gesehen."

„Könntest du auch gar nicht. Niemand hat sie gesehen, nicht einmal ihr Sohn. Und ich denke, Peeves weiß es auch nicht. Nachdem wir verschwunden waren, hat sie ihre Seele an den Stein im Quidditchfeld gebunden. Ich habe ihn heute Nacht enthüllt und ihre Seele befreit. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gehen und sie sehen."

Die anderen drei nickten, bevor Ron plötzlich etwas einfiel. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, schwenkte seine Hand über seinen Hals und ließ einen Sonorus-Zauber los.

„WÜRDE SAMUEL PEEVES BITTE IN HARRYS RAUM KOMMEN, ES IST DRINGEND!", rief er auf Angelsächsisch, laut genug, um durch das Schloss zu reichen. Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Ronald Weasley! Mit dem Krach hast du die ganze Schule geweckt! Es war unangebracht. Wir hätten morgen mit ihm persönlich sprechen können."

„Oh 'Mine, sei nicht so ernst. Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht alles zwei Mal zu hören. Außerdem wird niemand wissen, was ich gesagt habe und sie kennen den Raum hier nicht, also wissen sie auch nicht, woher der Ruf kam."

„Das macht es nicht besser! Du solltest …"

Das Mädchen wurde von einem in den Raum rasenden, hyperaktiven Poltergeist unterbrochen. Nach ein paar Runden unter der Decke, setzte Peeves sich neben seinen Freunden nieder.

„Du hast gerufen, Meister?", sagte er zu Ron.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du weißt, dass Gallatea ein Geist ist?", fragte ihn Ginny. Nach dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nahmen sie an, dass er es nicht tat. Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung von dem, was er verpasst hatte, brachte der Poltergeist etwas zu Tage, an das sie nicht gedacht hatten.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass euer andauernder Streit entschieden ist."

„Welcher Streit?"

„Der Streit zwischen dir und Hermine." Sagte er dem Jungen – der - lebte. 

„Welcher Streit wäre das?"

Peeves schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst ein Ravenclaw … unglaublich. Ich rede über den, bei dem es um die Veränderung der Zeit geht. Es ist offensichtlich, Leute, dass Harry Recht hatte. Ihr wart dazu bestimmt, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, also hat was ihr tut keine Konsequenzen, weil ihr es bereits getan habt, um eure Welt zu schaffen, aus der ihr seid."

„Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst.", sprach das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren. 

„Was ich meine 'Mine, ist, dass die Information über Harrys Sohn der Beweis dafür ist, dass ihr dazu bestimmt seid, hier zu sein. Denk darüber nach. Harry und Gallatea hatten ein Kind, das erste der Potterlinie. Gallatea hat ihre Nachkommen beobachtet, wie sie durch die Schule gingen, bis hin zum jungen Eustace. Wenn Eustace tatsächlich Harrys Großvater ist, dann hast du deinen Beweis. Durch merkwürdige Umstände ist Harry sein eigener Urahn. Wenn ihr nicht dazu bestimmt wärt in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, würde Harry nicht existieren, weil er nicht da gewesen wäre, um Gallatea zu schwängern. Wie ich es sehe, ist alles mit eurem Dunklen Lord verbunden. Slytherins Erbe. Wenn ihr nicht in der Gründerzeit gewesen wärt, hätte Slytherin Gryffindor getötet und die Schule übernommen. Das wurde verhindert und hätte vielleicht auf anderem Wege verhindert werden können, wenn ihr euch nicht eingemischt hättet. Aber ihr habt es. Ihr müsst auch seinen Erben bedenken. Ihr habt mir erzählt, dass Lily und James Potter gestorben sind, aber Harry überlebt und den Dunklen Lord dabei zerstört hat. Wenn Harry nicht in die Vergangenheit gegangen wäre, wäre er nie geboren worden. Wenn er nicht geboren worden wäre, dann hätte Voldemort die Herrschaft übernommen, genau wie Slytherin es nicht geschafft hat."

„Er hat Recht", sagte Ginny. „Harry, du hast eine Bestimmung und die ist tiefer in der Zeit verwoben, als wir es je gedacht hätten. Wenn du logisch darüber nachdenkst, dann waren wir dazu bestimmt, her zu kommen."

„Aber warum wir?", fragte ihr Bruder, „Ich meine, Harry hat eine Bestimmung. Schön, das können wir akzeptieren. Aber warum müssen wir hier sein?"

„Jeder von uns hat seine eigenen Qualitäten, die Harry vielleicht dabei helfen, seine Ziele zu erreichen."

„Er kam letztes Jahr gut mit Slytherin zurecht. Ich meine, nur _er _konnte seine Schlangen aussenden, um ihn zu bespitzeln. Was haben wir ihm genutzt?"

„Wir wissen noch nicht, wozu wir nützlich sind. Ich könnte vielleicht eine Vision haben, die lebenswichtig ist, man weiß ja nie. Von dem, was ich gesehen habe was Peeves gesagt hat, weiß ich, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind, hier zu sein. Ich denke, wir wurden für einen bestimmten Zweck in diese Zeit gebracht, genau wie wir in der Zeit der Gründer waren, um zu helfen, Slytherin zu besiegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Amulett die Orte zufällig wählt. Genau genommen weiß ich, dass es das nicht tut. Ich kann es einfach fühlen."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Harry zu. „Und wir wissen nicht, was kommen wird. Aber ich kann garantieren, dass wir, was auch immer kommen mag, bereit sind. Wir haben eine Menge in der Gründerzeit gelernt, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Dinge aus dieser Zeit zu lernen. Sicher, wir können Alte Magie verwenden und sind gegen die Unverzeihlichen immun, aber das wird nicht reichen. Wir können uns gegen Alte Magie verteidigen, aber kürzliche Entdeckungen können wir nicht blocken. Ich schlage vor, wir lernen hart. Nicht, dass wir den Spaß aufgeben, ich meine, ich werde weiter Streiche spielen und mich für die Quidditchmannschaft bewerben. Aber wir können nicht unser ganzes Leben spielen. Ich weiß, dass wir noch Kinder sind, aber wir wachsen in einer Zeit auf, die fordert, schneller reif zu werden und während ich nicht will, dass Voldemort meine ganze Kindheit zerstört, muss ich akzeptieren, dass von mir erwartet wird, ihn zu besiegen. Es war mein Blut, das ihn zurück gebracht hat und ich _werde _Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Gut gesprochen."

„Danke, Ron."

„Ich hatte einen Gedanken", sagte Hermine.

„Nur einen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron."

„'Tschuldigung."

„Ihr wisst doch, die Halsketten, die wir haben?"

Die anderen nickten wissend. 

„Wir haben sie selbst umgelegt und nur wir können sie abnehmen. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen sie ab und lassen sie von Peeves wieder umlegen."

„Warum?", fragte Ginny sie. 

„Denk mal logisch darüber nach. Was, wenn wir von Todessern gefangen werden oder so? Sie könnten uns dazu zwingen, sie selbst abzunehmen und uns dann töten. Aber wenn die Person, die sie umgelegt hat, nicht körperlich ist und am sichersten Ort der Welt rumschwebt …"

„Sie werden sie nie abbekommen! 'Mine, du bist genial!"

„Ja, nun."

Peeves legte die Ketten für sie um und machte so sicher, dass sie gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche geschützt waren. Sie besprachen die Details für mehrere Stunden, ehe sie sich endlich ins Bett schleppten.

*~*~*

Zwei Wochen später saß Harry am Hufflepufftisch beim Frühstück, als seine neue Freundin Minh-Minh-Lama sich neben ihn setzte und breit grinste. Er sah sie vorsichtig an und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm sagte, was sie wollte. Als es schien sie würde es nicht sagen, musste er fragen.

„What's up, Minh?" (ich hab es so gelassen weil sonst der Wortwitz ja überhaupt nicht rüberkommt)

„Die Decke!"

„Minh, das war grauenvoll!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

„Ich wette, dass du es nicht konntest.", murmelte Harry. „Wolltest du etwas? Du siehst aus wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat."

„Ich tue _was_?"

„Vergiss es."

„Oh, ok. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dieses Wochenende nach Hause gehe. Ich kann während der Ferien nicht nach Hause, weil meine Familie zu einem anderen Elfenstamm auf spirituelle Wallfahrt geht. Ich gehe stattdessen am Samstag für das ganze Wochenende. Das ist etwa ein Monat zu Hause."

„Das ist großartig, Minh."

„Nun, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit willst."

„Wirklich? Es stört dich nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht! Du bist mein Freund und du kennst meine Familie. Einige der anderen Elfen könnten am Anfang etwas seltsam dir gegenüber sein, weil du ein Mensch bist und so. Wir hatten seit mehreren tausend unserer Jahre keinen Kontakt mehr mit den Menschen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du lebst dich schnell ein. Du kennst unsere Traditionen und Sprache. Also, kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich."

„Juhu! Triff mich am Samstag um acht Uhr morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Und schon hüpfte sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde davon und ließ einen unmäßig glücklichen Harry am Hufflepufftisch zurück.

*~*~*

Am Samstagmorgen um 7.45 Uhr saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Minh-Minh-Lama. Während er vor dem Feuer saß, dachte er an das Gespräch, das er am Abend zuvor mit seinen Freunden geführt hatte. Sein bevorstehender Ausflug war nicht gut angekommen. Hermine wollte mitkommen, sodass sie die Elfenkultur studieren konnte. Ginny und Ron wollten auch mitkommen, weil sie sich fühlten, als ob Harry den ganzen Spaß alleine haben würde. Harry hatte argumentiert, dass nur er eingeladen war, weil die Elfen seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt und Menschen gegenüber misstrauisch waren. Er meinte, seine Freunde könnten ein anderes Mal gehen, wenn er begonnen hatte, die Brücken zwischen beiden Rassen wieder aufzubauen. 

Er wurde aus seiner Erinnerung gezogen, als Minh-Minh-Lama die Treppe heruntergerast kam und geschickt in einem Haufen auf dem Boden landete. Sobald sie wieder stand, zog sie ihren Transportstein heraus und wartete darauf, dass Harry dasselbe tat. Einen Moment später verschwanden sie in einem grellen Blitz und erschienen wieder in der Elfenwelt. Falaryth hatte sich nicht sehr verändert seit der Zeit, als Harry es zuletzt gesehen hatte, was ihn ein wenig überraschte. Während dieser langen Zeit wuchsen Kulturen normalerweise und entwickelten sich weiter. Aber die Elfen schienen fortgeschrittener zu sein, während ihre Traditionen intakt blieben. Den einzigen Unterschied, den Harry sehen konnte, war, dass die Stadt sich ein wenig ausgebreitet hatte und nun mehr Bäume einnahm, als sonst.

Nach zwanzig Minuten des Kletterns kam das Paar schließlich bei Minh-Minh-Lamas Zuhause an. Sobald sie dort waren, warf die junge Elfe die Tür auf und rannte, sich die Seele aus dem Hals schreiend, durch das Haus. 

„Mutter! Tante Lolide! Ich bin da! Und ich habe einen Besucher mitgebracht!"

Harry ging bedächtig in den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich, er ging langsam in die Richtung, in die seine Freundin gerannt war. Ein paar Minuten später konnte er Minhs Stimme aus einem anderen Raum hören. 

„Mutter, Tante Lolide, da seid ihr! Ich bin Zuhause!"

„Das können wir sehen, Liebling."

Harry war ein wenig erschreckt, er konnte die Stimme als Gaerwyns erkennen, aber das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, war sie so jung gewesen, selbst für eine Elfe. Elfen lebten für eine unglaublich lange Zeit, da sie nur langsam alterten. Gaerwyns Stimme klang so ähnlich, wie sie sich früher angehört hatte, aber sie war so viel erwachsener. Er schüttelte seinen Schock ab und lauschte weiter dem Gespräch im anderen Raum. 

„Rate mal, Mutter!"

„Was denn, Liebling?"

„Ich habe einen Freund aus der Schule mitgebracht!"

„MINH-MINH-LAMA! Wie _konntest_ du das nurtun? Du weißt, unser Volk kommt nicht mehr mit den Menschen aus. Ich meine, ich hatte nie etwas gegen sie, aber andere haben nicht diese Ansicht."

„Wenn jemand hier akzeptiert werden kann, dann mein Freund."

„Was lässt dich das denken?"

„Komm und sieh selbst."

Harry konnte hören, wie sich Fußschritte dem Raum näherten, indem er stand. Er geriet kurz in Panik, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, fuhr sich schnell mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare und glättete seine kornblumenblaue Robe. Er hörte, wie es an der Tür rüttelte, stellte sich aufrecht hin und wartete auf die Reaktion. Gaerwyn sprach immer noch mit ihrer Tochter über ihn und er wusste, sie würde geschockt sein. 

„Minh, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du jemanden eingeladen hast, ohne vorher zu fragen …"

Die Elfen kamen in den Raum und bemerkten den Jungen in der Ecke nicht. Harry war überrascht, als er sie sah. Lolide hatte sich nicht viel verändert, sie sah nur ungefähr ein Jahr älter aus. Gaerwyn andererseits war zu einer hübschen weiblichen Elfe herangewachsen. Sie hatte langes, fließendes Haar, das bis zum Boden ging und funkelnde Augen. Wäre sie ein Mensch, hätte Harry gesagt, sie wäre etwa zwanzig Jahre alt. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er entschied, sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken. _Ich frage mich, was sie denken, wenn sie Elfisch hören und einen gewöhnlichen Menschen erwarten, _dachte er. 

„Wenn mein Aufenthalt ein Problem ist, Gaer, dann kann ich jederzeit wieder nach Hogwarts gehen."

Harry beobachtete belustigt, wie die beiden Erwachsenen herumwirbelten und ihn überrascht anstarrten. Gaerwyn brach die Stille, als sie zögerlich sprach.

„Harry?"

„Hallo Gaerwyn, Lolide. Lange nicht gesehen."

„HARRY!"

Ehe er es sich versah, befand sich Harry in einer erdrückenden Umarmung, die unheimlich an Molly Weasley erinnerte. Er umarmte sie auch und musste einfach denken: _das wird ein langer Monat …_

*~*~*

A/N Entschuldigt, dass ihr das Kapitel gestern nicht bekommen habt und ich weiß der Cliffhanger war fies, aber ich hoffe, ihr mögt dieses Kapitel. Morgen ist Samstag, also kann ich lange aufbleiben, obwohl ich das ganze Wochenende arbeiten muss, also solltet ihr morgen Abend ein neues Kapitel haben.


	7. Angriff!

Shade Fleece so danke für den Kommi, weiß nicht ob du es nu bei animexx oder ff liest

Angel344 leider wird der Monat bei den Elfen nicht weiter beschrieben, aber du kannst ja selbst lesen wie es weitergeht

Auxia Danke 

Hase wieso sollte mir wegen dir ein Geistesblitz gekommen sein *im Moment auf der Leitung steh*

YanisTamien Danke Danke ich habe euch alle lieb. *alle in den Arm nehm und knuddel*

Zwerg hey du musst doch nicht gleich deine ganzen Körperflüssigkeiten über der Tastatur vergießen

Kirilein also über deine Kommis freu ich mich immer

Darinka richtig geraten Tea ist die graue Lady der Geist der Ravenclaws

Gwendolyne na wenn du da man keinen Fehler gemacht hast, dass du Englisch abgewählt hast *da jemanden kennt der jetzt Probleme deswegen hat* aber ihr sollt doch nicht immer Stunden damit zubringen um meine ff zu lesen

_Kapitel sieben – Angriff!_

Harrys Zeit bei den Elfen verging für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er genoss es, Gaerwyn und Lolide wieder zu sehen und die Heilerin hatte seine Unterrichtsstunden am Abend fortgesetzt. Sie hatte die Stunden beendet, bevor er die Gründerzeit verließ, hatte ihm aber sechs Bücher zum Lesen gegeben. Nachdem er die Bücher bereits in den ersten sechs Wochen in Hogwarts durchgelesen hatte, war er bereit, weiter zu machen. Lolide hatte es selbst übernommen, ihm die neue Elfengeschichte beizubringen, alles, was geschehen war, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war ein langer Zeitraum, den sie abdecken mussten, weil die Zeit in der Elfenwelt schneller verging, als in der Menschenwelt, aber Harry fand es faszinierend. 

Die anderen Elfen in Falaryth waren die ersten Tage Harry gegenüber recht feindlich gesinnt. Er hatte trotzdem einen Eindruck hinterlassen, indem er freundlich war, ihnen zeigte, dass er ihre Traditionen kannte und respektierte und hatte sie so für sich gewonnen. Einige der jüngeren Elfen, die sich nicht an die Zeit, bevor die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Elfen zerschnitten waren, erinnern konnten, waren ihm gegenüber noch immer misstrauisch. Die kleinen Elfenkinder dachten, er wäre wundervoll. Er verbrachte viele Morgen im Kinderstubenbaum sitzend und erzählte den Jüngsten die Geschichten aus der Menschenwelt.

Schließlich, nach einem Monat in der Elfenstadt, war es Zeit für ihn, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Das Wochenende würde in seiner Zeit zu Ende sein und er und Minh-Minh-Lama hatten Unterricht am Montagmorgen. Lolide und Gaerwyn auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, war genauso schwer wie beim letzten Mal, aber er versprach sie zu besuchen, wenn Minh mal wieder nach Hause ging. Ihr Ausflug, der mit Weihnachten zusammenfiel, bedeutete, dass die Ferien nicht in Frage kamen, aber er sagte, er würde an einem Wochenende kommen, wenn sie wieder da waren. 

Minh und Harry gingen spät am Abend, denn sie wussten, sie würden spät am Sonntagabend im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen. Sie wollten spät ankommen, weil es die Chance, von einem Hauskameraden gesehen zu werden, verkleinerte. Mit einem letzten Winken zu Lolide und Gaerwyn verschwanden die Schüler in einem Lichtblitz. Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum gingen die beiden direkt ins Bett. Ehe Minh auf der Treppe verschwand, rief Harry sie zurück, um sie etwas zu fragen, das er sich schon seitdem sie in Falaryth angekommen waren, gefragt hatte. 

„Minh, lebst du nur mit deiner Mutter und Tante?"

Minh sah ihn neugierig an und war ein wenig von der Frage überrascht.

„Ja, hast du das nicht begriffen?"

„Nun, doch. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, was ist mit deinem Vater passiert?"

Minh sah mit einem Mal traurig aus und Harry bereute es sofort, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Er wollte ihr gerade sagen, dass es nicht wichtig war, aber sie sprach zuerst.

„Mein Vater ist gestorben, als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich erinnere mich kaum an ihn."

„Tut mir leid."

„Ist schon ok. Meine Mutter wusste schon immer, er würde nicht lange genug leben um mich aufwachsen zu sehen. Er war ein Mensch, weißt du, und du weißt ja, dass Menschen nicht solange leben wie Elfen."

„Du bist halb Mensch?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, aber sag es nicht den anderen Elfen. Meine Mutter hat ihnen erzählt, dass mein Vater im Kampf gestorben ist, was auch wahr ist, aber sie hat ihnen nie gesagt, dass ich halb Mensch bin. Ich wäre eine Aussätzige, wenn sie es wüssten."

„Ich werde nichts sagen du hast mein Wort. Aber warum siehst du wie eine Elfe aus, wenn du halb Mensch bist?"

„Nun, Elfenblut ist stärker als Menschenblut, aber meine Magie ist ein wenig schwächer und ich werde nicht so lange leben, wie ein normaler Elf. Wenn ich ein Kind mit einem anderen Elfen bekäme, würde es ein voller Elf, weil das Blut stärker ist. Wenn ich ein Kind mit einem Menschen hätte, wäre es weniger ein Elf. Die spitzen Ohren wären das erste Zeichen, das verschwindet. Es wäre menschlich, aber die Magie wäre sehr viel stärker als normalerweise und es würde seine Freunde überleben. Aber dass das geschieht, ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Sobald ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen habe, gehe ich zurück nach Falaryth. Ich mag die Menschenwelt und es ist nett zu sehen, wie mein Vater aufgewachsen ist, aber ich gehöre zu den Elfen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es angesprochen habe, Minh."

„Schon in Ordnung, es stört mich nicht. Weil du es bist, denke ich nicht, dass Mutter oder meine Tante etwas dagegen hätten. Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, ich habe als erstes Zaubertränke und ich will Professor Sewell nicht böse machen."

„Nacht, Minh."

„Nacht Harry."

Als sie sich beide auf den Weg zu ihren Betten machten, konnte Harry nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, was Minh ihm erzählt hatte.

Am folgenden Samstag, die Woche vor Halloween, gingen Ron und Harry sofort zum Quidditchfeld, nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. Die Hausmannschaften hielten eine Auswahl für neue Mitglieder ab. Ron wollte sich für die Position des Gryffindor-Hüters bewerben und Harry probierte es als Treiber. Hufflepuff hatte bereits einen Sucher, aber Harry wollte das Quidditchspielen nicht aufgeben. Er dachte an sein erstes Jahr zurück, als Oliver Wood ihm sagte er würde auch einen guten Treiber machen. Weil der Treiber eine der freien Positionen war, entschied er, es zu probieren. Selbst wenn er die Position nicht bekam, hatte er es wenigstens versucht.

Jedem der vier Häuser war eine Ecke des Feldes zugeteilt, wo sie mögliche Spieler testen konnten. Harry ging auf die Menge Hufflepuffs am nördlichen Ende des Feldes zu und wartete auf den momentanen Kapitän Winston Diggory, der die Hoffnungsvollen in verschiedene Positionen einteilte, sodass das Team eine jeweils Gruppe nehmen konnte, um sie zu testen. Als Harry den Namen des Kapitäns gehört hatte, war er zusammengezuckt, weil er an Cedrics Tod zurückdenken musste. Er nahm an, dass dieser Junge der Bruder oder Vater von Amos Diggory war. Er schob seine Erinnerungen beiseite und ging zu den anderen drei möglichen Treibern hinüber. Nach wenigen Minuten kam einer der Jäger zu ihnen.

„Ok, ihr vier. Wir lassen die Klatscher los und wir Jäger fliegen herum. Wir wollen, dass ihr so viele wie möglich auf uns schießt. Winston wird auf der Tribüne sitzen und Notizen über eure Genauigkeit und Flugfähigkeiten machen. Los, ab in die Luft und viel Glück!"

In die Luft steigend, war Harry erfreut den bekannten Wind auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren und das Hochgefühl, das er spürte, wann immer er flog. Der Besen, den Gallatea für ihn gemacht hatte, hatte am Morgen seine Schlafsaal-Mitbewohner neidisch werden lassen. Er war genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser, als sein Feuerblitz und die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin ihn gemacht hatte, machte ihn noch so viel mehr zu etwas Besonderem. 

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als ein Klatscher auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Er hob seinen Schläger und überlegte, wo er ihn hinschicken sollte. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass es das Beste wäre, taktisch vorzugehen, um in das Team zu kommen. Als der Ball auf ihn zuflog, stemmte er den Schläger und schmetterte ihn gegen den Klatscher. Der andere Treiber rechts neben ihm sah ihn nicht kommen und musste ziemlich scharf ausweichen, um nicht mit ihm zusammen zu stoßen und fiel dabei fast vom Besen. Harry grinste über seinen Erfolg. Das nächste Mal zielte er auf einen weiteren Kandidaten, der zu beschäftigt war, dem schwarzen Ball auszuweichen, anstatt ihn auf jemanden zu zielen. Nach zwanzig Minuten wurden die vier nach unten gerufen. Winston kam zu ihnen herüber, er hatte ein Stück Pergament in der Hand.

„Nun, das war sehr interessant. Harry Evans, darf ich fragen, warum du auf die anderen Treiber gezielt hast und nicht auf die Jäger?"

Bei den Blicken, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, begann Harry, sich zu winden. 

„Ähm … wie ich es sehe, waren die Jäger keine Gefahr. In einem Spiel würden die Jäger versuchen, Tore zu machen und es ist schön und gut auf sie zu zielen, aber der Hüter sollte da sein, um sie in Schach zu halten. Taktisch würde es mehr Sinn machen, zuerst den gegnerischen Sucher außer Kraft zu setzten, weil so unser Team das einzige ist, das den Schnatz fangen kann. Das nächste Ziel wären die Treiber. Sie sind die einzigen anderen Spieler mit Schlägern. Sie können sie benutzen, um unsere Mannschaft anzugreifen, sie also außer Kraft zu setzen, würde unsere Jäger und den Hüter sicherer machen."

Der Rest der Mannschaft sah ihn erstaunt an. 

„Nun, ich habe nie zuvor so darüber nachgedacht. Gut gemacht, Harry. Du hast ein Problem erkannt und es taktisch durchdacht. Wie Slytherin von dir …"

„Hey!"

„Tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Aber ich denke, mit taktischen Fähigkeiten wie diesen, verdienst du es, unser Treiber zu sein. Willkommen im Team!"

Harry grinste breit. Er hatte es in die Mannschaft geschafft und nicht mal auf der Position, in der er am besten war. Als die übrigen Mannschaftsmitglieder entschieden waren, ging er zu Ron hinüber, der bereits auf ihn wartete. 

„Ich bin in der Mannschaft, Ron! Sie haben mich zum Treiber gemacht! Sie sagen, ich denke taktisch!"

„Gut gemacht, Kumpel!"

„Wie hast du dich gemacht?"

„Sie haben mich zum Ersatzhüter gemacht, aber der Typ, den sie als Erstwahl genommen haben, war hervorragend. Sein Name ist Onyx Wood. Jetzt weiß ich, woher Oliver sein Talent hat, der Junge ist echt gut."

„Das werden wir im ersten Spiel sehen. Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich wette fünf Galleonen, dass Hufflepuff euch platt macht!"

„Fünf Galleonen? Du bist dabei!"

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss besprachen die beiden die Mannschaften und deren Chance auf den Gewinn des Quidditch Cups und platzierten Wetten, bis sie die Große Halle fürs Mittagessen erreichten.

*~*~*

Halloween kam schnell heran und am Morgen des 31. Oktobers saßen Harry, Ron, Peeves, Eustace, Robert und Persephone in einer ruhigen Ecke der Bibliothek und planten ihren neusten Streich. Weil er während des Festessens gespielt werden sollte, hatte Percy vorgeschlagen, einen großen zu daraus zu machen. Anstatt ihn den Schülern zu spielen, wollten sie die Lehrer austricksen. Harry hatte gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee. Dippet erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Cornelius Fudge und seine Bloßstellung vor der ganzen Schule würde ihn sich besser fühlen lassen; besonders wenn er daran dachte, was der Direktor für eine Rolle dabei spielte, Tom Riddle böse zu machen. Der Junge – der – lebte wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde Dumbledore zu linken, aber es würde eine Menge Spaß machen, es zu probieren. Weil es Persephones Idee war, durfte sie den Streich auch planen. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen Harry und Ron stark an die Weasley - Zwillinge erinnert wurden. Sie waren bereits eine Stunde in der Bibliothek,  warfen Ideen hin und her und waren am Mittag noch immer damit beschäftigt.

„Also, ich denke, wir sollten sie singen lassen."

„Näh, wir haben Lieder schon gemacht. Wäre nicht originell."

„Wir können sie duellieren lassen."

„Näh, das wurde auch schon gemacht."

„Wann?"

„Als ich in meinem ersten Jahr war…"

„PEEVES! Das ist Jahre her. Niemand wird sich daran erinnern."

_Wir tun es, _dachte Harry und sah seinen besten Freund an. 

„Wir könnten sie in Tiere verwandeln."

„Klingt gut."

„Ähh

„Aber wie?"

„Kanariencremeschnitten."

„Was?"

„Vergiss es."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Whizz Poppers benutzen?"

„Was ist das?"

„Süßigkeiten, die wir gekauft haben … wo wir gelebt haben."

„Was tun sie?"

„Ich denke, die Beschreibung war, Whizz Poppers, make you breath in various well known tunes!"

„Hervorragend!"

„Wir können sie Feuer speien lassen."

„Gute Idee!"

„Ich habe eine Idee!"

„Was?"

„Was?"

„Mach schon!"

„Erzähl's uns."

Persephone flüsterte den anderen Rumtreibern ihren Plan zu und alle grinsten entzückt. _Das wird ein Spaß, _dachten sie.

*~*~*

Das Halloweenfest war gut wie immer. Die Große Halle war wie gewöhnlich dekoriert, mit lebensgroßen Kürbisskulpturen, die den Boden schmückten und Skeletten, die von der Decke hingen. Außerdem bedeckten Spinnenweben die Decke und verdeckten so den Nachthimmel. Zur Unkenntnis der meisten Schüler und Lehrer verdeckten die Spinnweben auch einige Streichutensilien. Als alle saßen, stand Professor Dippet auf, um seine Rede zu halten.

„Willkommen zum Halloweenfest. Esst nicht zuviel, sonst wird euch nur schlecht. Genießt das Fest."

Als er sich hinsetzte, lehnte sich Minh zu Harry rüber und flüsterte ihm auf Elfisch zu. 

„Was? Das war es?"

„Anscheinend."

„Ich habe etwas mehr … ich weiß nicht … zündendes erwartet."

„Ja, ich auch."

Die beiden begannen, wieder ihr Festessen zu verspeisen. Halb durchs Essen sah Harry hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo Persephone sich bereit machte, die Streiche loszulassen. Sie wurde jedoch von einer lauten Sirene unterbrochen, deren Ton die Große Halle erfüllte. Die ganzen Lehrer sprangen sofort auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals, ehe er den Sonoruszauber flüsterte.

„SCHÜLER, KEINE PANIK. IHR MÜSST ALLE FÜR EINEN MOMENT SITZEN BLEIBEN. WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN, ALSO SCHLAGE ICH VOR, IHR BESCHWÖRT EURE GASMASKEN HERAUF. SCHÜLER, DENEN DER SPRUCH NOCH NICHT BEIGEBRACHT WURDE, BITTEN EINEN ÄLTEREN SCHÜLER UM HILFE. ALLE SECHST- UND SIEBTKLÄSSLER MÜSSEN MIT UNS KOMMEN. WIR WERDEN ALLE HILFE BRAUCHEN, DIE WIR BEKOMMEN KÖNNEN, UM DAS SCHLOSS ZU VERTEIDIGEN. VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER, GEHT SICHER, DASS DIE GROSSE HALLE VERSCHLOSSEN IST, WENN WIR GEGANGEN SIND. NIEMAND DARF REIN ODER RAUS. HALTET DIE JÜNGEREN SCHÜLER RUHIG. Quietus!"

Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer, sowie einigen schwer zitternde Sechst- und Siebtklässler stürmten zur Tür. Harry sprang auf seine Füße und sah, wie Ron, Hermine und Ginny das gleiche taten. Als er sich im Raum nach seinen Freunden umsah, bemerkte er Satanus Snape und Caligula Malfoy, die beide sehr entspannt aussahen und ein breiten, böses Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern trugen. _Sie wissen es, _erkannteHarry. Er wollte den Lehrern folgen, aber jemand ergriff ihn am Arm. Er sah sich um und sah, das Minh ihn zurückzog. 

„Harry, wohin gehst du? Du bist ein Fünftklässler. Du musst hier bleiben."

„Ich kann nicht Minh. Ich weiß, ich kann helfen. Mir wurde gesagt, ich bin ein hervorragender Duellant. Ich kann ihnen helfen das Schloss zu verteidigen. Ich will nicht, dass dir oder Percy, Eustace und Robert etwas geschieht. Bitte Minh, lass los."

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Dass du zu mir zurückkommst, hast du gehört? Ich kann dich nicht verlieren Harry. Meine Mutter würde mir nie vergeben."

Harry war überrascht als die Erstklässlerin ihn in eine Umarmung zog und Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab liefen. Er legte kurz die Arme um sie, ehe er sich losmachte und zur Tür eilte, wo Hermine, Ron und Ginny warteten.

*~*~*

Sie fanden die Lehrer und Schüler auf der Haupttreppe, die Ältesten und Erfahrensten ganz vorne. Sie gingen sofort zu Dumbledore und er sah sie überrascht an, als sie neben ihm standen Zauberstäbe bereit.

„Was macht ihr vier hier? Ihr solltet mit den anderen drinnen sein."

„Wir können helfen Professor", versicherte ihm Hermine. „Wir wurden von Godric Gryffindor im Duellieren unterrichtet. Ich denke, wir können ganz gut auf uns aufpassen."

Dumbledore schien von dieser Offenbarung ein wenig überrascht, aber sagte nichts weiter. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Gefahr, die aus dem Wald kam, zu. Da waren Reihen von Dunklen Magiern, die in schwarze Roben gekleidet waren, die denen der Todesser ähnelten. Auf einer Seite waren Werwölfe versammelt und auf der anderen Dementoren. Im Hintergrund standen fünf Riesen mir riesigen Knüppeln in den Händen. Direkt in der ersten Reihe stand eine Gestalt, die allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es war ein einziger Zauberer mit blutroten Haaren, die bis zur Hüfte reichten und den dazu passenden Augen. _Er sieht dem wiedergeborenen Voldemort verdammt ähnlich, _dachte Harry, _nur nicht ganz so angsteinflößend. _

Als Harry sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass alle Angst hatten. Denn vor der Armee stand der Dunkle Lord Grindelwald selbst.

*~*~*

Niemand konnte sagen, welche Seite zuerst zugeschlagen hatte. Flüche begannen von beiden Seiten durch die Luft zu fliegen, sowohl Licht als auch Dunkel. Grindelwalds Streitkräfte benutzten die Unverzeihlichen so viel sie konnten und hinterließen tote Lehrer und Schüler auf dem Rasen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny griffen die Dementoren an, während Harry direkt auf die Werwölfe zuging. Sie schielten ihn an, als er sie erreichte, zeigten ihre Klauen und entblößten ihre Zähne. Harry grinste nur zurück und verwandelte sich. Die Werwölfe wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als sich ein Wirbel aus schwarzen und weißem Fell mit aller Macht auf sie stürzte und sie mit Klauen und Zähnen in Stücke fetzte. Sie versuchten zurückzuschlagen und die Kreatur zu einer von ihnen zu machen. Harry wusste aber, dass er sicher war. Schließlich konnten Menschen in ihrer Animagus-Form nicht verwandelt werden.

Drüben in der Hauptschlacht wurde Ginny die Dementoren ziemlich effektiv los, indem sie einen Patronus nach dem anderen benutzte. Ron und Hermine halfen den Lehrern und Schülern, die Zauberer loszuwerden. Zu einem Zeitpunkt sah Dumbledore, dass sie nur ihre Hände benutzten, um die Flüche zu werfen. Stablose Magie zu sehen, ließ ihn für Sekunden schockiert erstarren und erlaubte so einem nahe stehenden Zauberer, einen Todesfluch in seine Richtung zu senden. Hermine entdeckte es und sprang vor den Fluch. Dumbledore wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als das grüne Licht sie in die Brust traf und keinen Effekt auf sie hatte. Sie schockte schnell den Täter und drehte sich zu ihrem zukünftigen Schulleiter um.

„Sir, sie müssen konzentriert bleiben. Ignorieren sie uns, wir erklären es später."

Nachdem Dumbledore kurz genickt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder dem Kampf zu und schockte zwei weitere Männer Grindelwalds. 

Sobald er die Werwölfe erledigt hatte, wandte sich Harry dem Problem Riesen zu. Nachdem Ginny die Dementoren erledigt hatte, begab sie sich zu einer Gruppe Schüler, die mit wenig Erfolg versuchte, die großen Biester fernzuhalten. Harry konnte sehen, dass die Riesen zu stark für sie allein waren, aber wenn sie abgelenkt wären, würde sie sie niedermachen. Er öffnete seine großen, weißen Flügel, die jetzt mit rot befleckt waren,  hob ab in die Luft und flog zu der Gruppe hinüber. 

Ginny hielt sich ganz gut, wusste aber, dass sie an Rückhalt verlor. Sie sah noch, wie etwas verschwommen an ihr vorbei flog, erleichtert, dass es Harry in seiner Animagus-Form war. Er umkreiste den am nächsten stehenden Riesen, ehe er in dessen Gesicht landete und es zerkratzte. Als die Kreatur erfolglos versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, war das Ablenkung genug. Ginny hob ihre Hände und warf eine Reihe starker Lähmflüche auf ihn. Bevor er abgelenkt war, hatte sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, genug Flüche in Folge zu senden, um einen Effekt zu haben. Nach dem siebten Fluch fiel der Riese schließlich zu Boden und Harry flog zum nächsten. 

*~*~*

Zurück in der Großen Halle wurden die Schüler nervös. Die Vertrauensschüler mussten eine Reihe Schweigezauber aussprechen, als die Geräusche der Schlacht in die Halle drangen und die jüngeren Schüler hysterisch werden ließ. Alle redeten,  über das mögliche Ergebnis der Schlacht diskutierend, und versuchten zu raten, was draußen vor sich ging. Sie erschreckten sich alle, als die Türen mit einem Rammbock von außen getroffen wurden. Minerva McGonagall, die Schulsprecherin, die die Verantwortung hatte, verstärkte ihre Stimme.

„SCHÜLER, BLEIBT RUHIG. DIE ANGREIFER MÜSSEN DIE MAUERN DURCHBROCHEN HABEN. GEHT ALLE ZUR RÜCKSEITE DER HALLE, DIE ÄLTEREN SCHÜLER NACH VORNE, UND SEHT MIT GEZOGENEN ZAUBERSTÄBEN ZUR TÜR."

Als alle ihre Positionen einnahmen, hatte Persephone eine Idee. Als der Rest ihres Hauses zur Rückseite der Halle ging, versteckte sie sich schnell unterm Gryffindortisch. Einige Minuten später wurden die Türen der Großen Halle aus ihren Angeln gesprengt und eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Zauberern strömte hinein, Flüche auf die versammelten Schüler werfend. Die Erstklässler schlugen zurück, aber ohne Erfolg. Obwohl verängstigt, hob Persephone ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Decke und murmelte einen Spruch. Die Dunklen Zauberer wurden überrascht, als tausende Blasen von der Decke fielen. Trotz der Überraschung ignorierten sie sie zuerst, um lieber die restlichen Kinder anzugreifen. Sie mussten sie aber zwangsläufig bemerken, als die Blasen ihre Haut berührten und sie in Lachen ausbrechen ließen. Es war einer der Streiche, den sie vorbereitet hatten. Persephone hatte vorgehabt, die Blasen während des Festes fallen zu lassen, weil sei ein Lachtrank enthielten, der einen hysterisch lachen ließ, wenn er mit der Haut in Kontakt kam. Es wirkte Wunder bei den Zauberern und gab Minerva und den Fünfklässlern genug Zeit, um so viele wie möglich zu lähmen. Jedoch, als die Zauberer auf dem Boden herum rollten, hatten einige die Umsicht, Reduktor -Flüche gen Decke zu  schicken. Das nächste was sie wussten, war, dass die Decke auf sie nieder regnete.

*~*~*

Draußen verloren die Lehrer und Schüler. Die vier Zeitreisenden hatten es geschafft, die Nicht-Menschen zu dezimieren, konnten aber die Gruppe Zauberer nicht davon abhalten, das Schloss zu betreten. Gerade, als Harry einen Lähmfluch auf seinen Gegner losließ, wurde er hinterrücks von einem Todesfluch getroffen. Er wirbelte herum und sah in die glühenden Augen Grindelwalds. Er lächelte grimmig, hob seine Hand und schrie einen Elfenzauber, der den Mann zurücktaumeln ließ. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht beeindruckt und schickte Dunkle Zauber und Flüche in Harrys Richtung. Der  Junge – der - lebte wollte nicht übertrumpft werden und begann, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Währenddessen hatten alle anderen gestoppt und beobachteten, wie die zwei Zauberer sich mit der übelsten Dunklen Magie bekämpften, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Harry erhaschte einen Ausdruck von Bedauern und Missbilligung auf Dumbledores Gesicht, ehe er Grindelwald klar über das Gras schleuderte. Der Dunkle Lord sah, dass er nicht gewinnen würde, hob zum Zeichen seine Hand und er zog sich mit seinen Truppen zurück.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Rest der Zuschauer ihn ängstlich und bewundernd anstarrte. Sie ignorierend raste Harry zum Schloss um zu sehen, ob der Rest der Schule in Ordnung war, die Lehrer dicht auf seinen Fersen. Als er die Große Halle erreichte, sah er überall nur Verwüstung. Er sah Minh, Eustace und Robert dort, wo die Überreste des einstigen Gryffindortisches waren und stürmte hin, um zu sehen, was los war. Als sie ihn kommen sahen, schauten sie auf und Tränen liefen ihre Gesichter hinab. Sie sagten nichts, deuteten nur auf sich nicht bewegende Person auf dem Boden. Harry kniete sich hin und strich das rote Haar aus dem bekannten Gesicht. Es war Persephone Weasley. Mit zitternden Händen fühlte er an ihrem Handgelenk nach einem Puls, ehe er es geschockt fallen ließ. 

Sie war tot.

*~*~*

A/N Endlich! Hat mich lange genug gekostet! Hoffe, ihr mögt es, das nächste Kapitel sollte morgen kommen.


	8. Beklagen eines Verlustes

Ü/N so jetzt ist das Kapitel auch Beta gelesen

_Kapitel acht – Beklagen eines Verlustes_

Schüler und Lehrer begannen, in die Große Halle zu strömen. Harry hörte nichts davon. Er sah nichts davon. Der Schock hatte ihn erstarren lassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Percy fort war. Einfach so. Wie Cedric. Eine Minute da, lachend und scherzend und in der nächsten fort. Ein Gefühl von Benommenheit erfüllte ihn und die ersten Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Das erste Geräusch, das den Nebel in seinem Kopf durchdrang, waren die gequälten Schreie von Ginny und Ron, die von der Schlacht kamen und ihre Tante tot zu Harrys Füßen liegen sahen. Harry drehte sich leicht und nahm Ginny in den Arm, als sie weinte. Hermine tröstete Ron gleichermaßen. Peeves schwebte ungewöhnlich düster über ihnen, seine Augen hatten ihr spitzbübisches Glänzen verloren. Eustace und Robert waren mit den anderen Gryffindors versammelt und versuchten zu erklären, was geschehen war. 

Jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit wurde erregt, als Dumbledore zu der versammelten Gruppe hinüber kam und Harry die ganze Zeit über wachsam beobachtete. Er nahm die Situation auf, bevor er Minerva fragte, was geschehen war. Sie erzählte ihm von den Blasen, die die Ablenkungen verursachten, die sie brauchten um die Angreifer auszuschalten und dass die Decke einstürzte und den Gryffindortisch vergrub. Dumbledore sah ernst aus und sah sich in der Halle um, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle verbleibenden Lehrer und Schüler anwesend waren, ehe er seine Stimme verstärkte.

„ALLE MAL HERHÖREN. ERSTMAL EINMAL DANKE AN ALLE, DIE ZUR VERTEIDIGUNG DER SCHULE BEIGETRAGEN HABEN. DANK EUCH IST DER FEIND GEFLOHEN. ZWEITENS MÖCHTE ICH BEKANNT GEBEN, DASS SECHS SCHÜLER UND SIEBEN LEHRER WÄHREND DES KAMPFES GETÖTET WURDEN, EINGESCHLOSSEN UNSEREN SCHULLEITER, PROFESSOR DIPPET. ALS STELLVERTRETENDER SCHULLEITER IST ES MEINE VERPFLICHTUNG, DIE LEITUNG DER SCHULE ZU ÜBERNEHMEN. ICH MÖCHTE, DASS ALLE IN IHRE GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUME ZURÜCKKEHREN, SODASS WIR NACHZÄHLEN KÖNNEN, OB ALLE DA SIND. DANKE SEHR."

Dumbledore ging zum auf dem Boden kauernden Harry hinüber, der immer noch Percys Handgelenk hielt. Er legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter und wartete darauf, dass er aufsah. 

„Mr. Evans, ich würde Sie gern in meinem Büro sehen, sobald die Zählung vollständig ist. Ich war ziemlich besorgt darüber, auf welche Weise Sie in der Schlacht kämpften."

Harry sah den neu ernannten Direktor nur zornig an. 

„Mit allem Respekt _Sir,_ meine Freundin wurde gerade getötet. Sie war dreizehn Jahre alt. Das ist viel zu jung  zum Sterben. Können wir das Gespräch bitte bis nach der Beerdigung verschieben? Ich würde gerne um meine Freundin trauern."

Dumbledore sah den grünäugigen Jungen durchdringend an, ehe er zustimmend nickte. 

„Es wird in zwei Tagen einen Erinnerungsgottesdienst in der Schule geben. Werden Sie danach zu mir kommen und mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja, Direktor."

„Gut, dann. Ich lasse Sie dann trauern. Mein Beileid."

Dumbledore ging aus der Halle, um den Gottesdienst vorzubereiten. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Ginny und zog sie dichter an seine Brust. 

*~*~*

Am nächsten Tag war die Schule ein totales Chaos. Der Unterricht war als Zeichen des Respekts ausgefallen und um den Lehrern die Zeit zu geben, die Große Halle zu reparieren. Dumbledore hatte den Gottesdienst für den nächsten Abend arrangiert. Die ganzen Familien derer, die getötet wurden, würden da sein und es würde ein Festessen im Anschluss geben. Private Beerdigungen würden von den Familien organisiert werden, aber der Gottesdienst erlaubte allen Schülern, ihren Respekt zu zeigen. 

Am folgenden Abend um sechs kamen die Familien an. Ein spezieller Tisch war am Lehrertisch aufgestellt worden, an den sie sich setzten konnten. Der Gottesdienst wurde von Dumbledore geleitet, der aufstand, um zu sprechen. 

„Meine Damen, Herren und Schüler. Wir sind hier, um die Leben dieser dreizehn tapferen Seelen zu feiern, die ihr Leben gegeben haben, um die Schule vor dem furchtbaren Feind zu schützen. Ihr Mut sollte heute gefeiert werden, wenn einige persönliche Freunde von den Verstorbenen ein paar besondere Worte sprechen."

Er trat hinab und deutete dem ersten Sprecher an, aufzustehen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny saßen hinten im Raum und beobachteten den Fortschritt. Eine Menge Leute stand auf, um über die zu sprechen, die sie verloren hatten. Freunde, Familie, verrückte Nachbarn und Kollegen zugleich standen auf und erzählten kurze Anekdoten über die Personen, die sie kannten und ließen die Situation wirklicher erscheinen. Harry musste einfach denken, dass die Leute durch die, die sie kannten, wirklich gemacht wurden. Jede Geschichte, jede Erinnerung bewies, dass diese Leute nicht nur Namen in einer Statistik waren, sondern menschliche Wesen mit Freunden, Familie und einem eigenen Leben. 

Schließlich war es Zeit für Persephones Sprecher. Sehr zur Überraschung der rothaarigen Familie, die vorne saß, stand Ron auf und ging zum Podium. 

„Hallo, ich bin Ronald Weston und Percy war eine gute Freundin von mir. Obwohl ich sie nicht so lange kenne, fühlte ich vom ersten Moment an eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihr, als ob ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben kenne. Sie erinnerte mich sehr an meine Zwillingsbrüder, die genau dieselbe schelmische Natur und unschuldige Lächeln haben, wie sie es hatte. Wenn sie in einen Raum kam, musste man sie einfach bemerken. Sie hatte eine … Präsenz an sich, die man nicht ignorieren kann. Sie ist gestorben um ihre Mitschüler zu retten, sie zeigte eine unwahrscheinliche Findigkeit und Verschlagenheit bei der Ausführung eines Streichs, die sie so liebte um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie zeigte Mut und Selbstlosigkeit, die Godric Gryffindor stolz gemacht hätte und ich liebe sie dafür. Persephone wird für immer in unseren Gedanken und Herzen sein."

Als Ron vom Podium stieg, hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Er sah zu den versammelten Weasleys hinüber und gab ihnen ein wässriges Lächeln. Er war erfreut, als sein Großvater zurücklächelte. Dankbarkeit und Respekt waren in seinen Augen zu lesen. Als er sich setzte, schlüpfte Ginny auf seinen Schoß und schloss ihre dünnen Arme um seine Taille.

„Das war wunderschön, Ron."

„Danke, Gin. Ich denke, die Weasleys waren ein wenig überrascht, aber ich musste etwas sagen. Sie war nicht nur unsere Tante; sie war auch unsere Freundin. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir die Gelegenheit hatten, sie kennen zulernen."

„Ich auch."

In dem Moment ging eine neue Person zum Podium. Es war ein kleiner Junge, etwa zehn Jahre alt und mit rotem Weasley Haar. Er drehte sich um und sah der Menge entgegen, alle konnten den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen, trotz der zitternden Hände und den verweinten, roten Augen. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Nervosität war seine Stimme klar und deutlich. 

„Ich bin Arthur Weasley, Persephones Bruder. Ich will nur sagen, dass egal was die Leute sagen, Percys Tod keine Tragödie ist. Sie hatte ein glückliches Leben mit Freunden und Familie, die sie lieben. Ich werde sie sehr vermissen, sie war meine Schwester und ich werde um sie trauern. Aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass meine Trauer die Überhand gewinnt. Ich werde nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen und ein Gryffindor werden. Ich werde all die Dinge tun, die Percy nicht kann und ich werde an sie denken, wenn ich sie mache. Sie würde das nicht wollen, Percy würde wollen, dass wir ihr Leben feiern und nicht ihren Tod beklagen. Das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte, danke sehr."

Als er vom Podium trat, füllte ein Flüstern die Halle. Harry lehnte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Nun, das kam unerwartet."

„Würde ich auch sagen. Er klang so erwachsen …. es ist schwer zu glauben, dass er erst 10 ist."

„Ich weiß. In dem Alter habe noch in meinem Schrank gelebt. Er hat Recht. Percy würde nicht wollen, dass wir trauern. Sie würde wollen, dass wir unsere Leben weiterleben und uns an die glücklichen Zeiten mit ihr erinnern."

„Ich weiß. Willst du mit den Weasleys nach dem Gottesdienst sprechen?"

„Ja, es gibt etwas, das ich sie fragen möchte."

Als das Flüstern erstarb, ging der Gottesdienst weiter und endete mit einem Festessen zu Ehren der gefallenen Schüler und Lehrer. Nach dem Fest ging Harry zu dem Tisch, an dem die Weasleys saßen. Sie bemerkten sein Näherkommen, unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung und warteten darauf, dass er sprach. 

„Hallo, ich bin Harry Evans. Ich war ein guter Freund von Persephone."

Mr. Weasley sprach für die Familie.

„Ja, ich glaube, Percy hat dich in ihren Briefen erwähnt."

„Ich wollte nur sagen, wie leid es mir um ihren Verlust tut. Ich werde Percy sehr vermissen, aber ich kann mir nicht ausmalen, was Sie durchmachen müssen. Jedoch würde ich gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Bitte setz dich", sagte Mr. Weasley und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl. Harry setzte sich, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ich möchte etwas schaffen, aber ich wollte Sie erst um Erlaubnis bitten. Ich würde gern eine Statue von Persephone machen, um sie in einem Raum hier in Hogwarts aufzustellen. Es wäre ein dauerhaftes Mahnmal, um zukünftige Schüler an ihr Opfer zu erinnern. Es würde den Leuten auch einen Ort geben, wenn sie in der Schule trauern wollen. Ich wollte sie selbst schaffen, aber ich wollte erst Ihren Segen."

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Sie waren ziemlich überrascht, dass ein Schüler, der sie erst seit zwei Monaten gekannt hatte, ihr ein Erinnerungsmahl bauen wollte. Mr. Weasley sprach seine Bedenken aus.

„Bist du sicher, es wäre geschmackvoll? Ich will keine große Statue mit Blumen und Glocken und anderen Dekorationen, die die Erinnerung unseres Kindes …kitschig scheinen lässt."

„Sir, so etwas würde ich nie tun. Es wäre klein und geschmackvoll und nur offen für die, die ihr ehrlich Respekt zollen wollen. Ich würde die Erinnerung meiner Freundin nie auf solche Art herabsetzen. Sie haben mein Wort."

„Gut, aber wir würden es gerne sehen, bevor es irgendwo hingestellt wird. Wirst du an der Beerdigung teilnehmen?"

„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist."

„Dann kannst du sie uns zeigen."

„Ist meinen Freunden auch erlaubt, an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen? Persephone hat uns allen viel bedeutet. Wir werden auch keine Probleme machen."

„Natürlich, wenn ihr nicht zu viele seid."

„Nein, wir werden nur zu sechst sein, das versichere ich Ihnen."

„Sehr gut. Die Beerdigung findet in der Kirche in Ottery St. Catchpole am 5. um 12.00 Uhr statt. Wir hoffen, dich dort zu sehen."

Harry nickte der Familie zu, ehe er ging, um zu seinen Freunden zurück zu kehren und ihnen die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

*~*~*

Harry wurde von niemand anderem als Albus Dumbledore in die Ecke gedrängt, als er die Halle verlassen wollte. Der Schulleiter sah ihn vorsichtig an, bevor er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn in sein Büro zu leiten. Sobald sie dort ankamen, flüsterte er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu.

„Fry's Five Boys."

Der Wasserspeier akzeptierte das Passwort und sprang zur Seite und der Schulleiter führte Harry die Treppe hinauf zu dem runden Büro. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und deutete dem Jungen an, ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. 

„Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein danke, Sir."

„Harry, ich habe dich hergebracht, um dich wegen des Kampfes zu befragen."

„Was ist damit, Sir?", fragte Harry und versuchte sich rauszureden, obwohl er wusste, was Dumbledore meinte.

„Ich war recht beunruhigt von der Magie, die du gegen Grindelwald eingesetzt hast."

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt Sir, aber ich sehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt."

„Es war Dunkle Magie, Harry. Sie ist gefährlich und wird dich verderben. Bevor wir wissen, wie uns geschieht, könnten wir einen anderen Dunklen Lord vor unserer Nase haben."

„Den werden Sie schon haben, aber ich werde es nicht sein, das kann ich Ihnen auf jeden Fall sagen."

„Harry warum hast du Dunkle Magie verwendet?"

„Es hat funktioniert, oder?"

„Du weißt, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Sie ein Problem damit haben. Wie ich es sehe, hatte Lichtmagie nur geringe bis gar keine Auswirkungen auf ihn. Die Dunklen Künste zu benutzen, war der einzige Weg, ihn zurück zu drängen. Wenn ich sie nicht benutzt hätte, hätten die anderen den Kampf gewonnen. Sie wissen das genauso gut wie ich."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt …"

„Doch, Sir. Fakt ist, ich habe Grindelwald zurück gedrängt. Die Tatsache, dass ich Dunkle Magie benutzt habe, ist irrelevant. Ich werde nicht böse, Sir, ich habe nur getan, was nötig war."

„Ich will nur nicht mit einem weiteren Feind zu tun haben …."

„Professor, welchen Beleg haben Sie, dass ich böse bin? So, wie ich es sehe, habe ich nichts Falsches getan. Ich habe die Schule gerettet und das Leben derer darin. Auf welche Weise macht mich das böse?"

„Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst, Harry, aber du musst meine Bedenken verstehen."

„Das tue ich, und ich respektiere ihren Überzeugungen die Dunklen Künste betreffend. Andererseits unterscheiden sich meine Überzeugungen sehr von Ihren und nichts, was Sie sagen könnten, wird meine Meinung ändern. Wenn Sie dennoch einen Beweis brauchen, dass ich eine gute Person bin…"

Harry pfiff scharf und laut. Dumbledore sah ihn nur perplex an. Alles klärte sich eine Minute später, als ein großer Wirbel aus rot und gold durch die Tür gesegelt kam und einen langen, eindringlichen Ton von sich gab.

„Professor Dumbledore, lassen Sie mich Ihnen meinen Vertrauten, Fawkes, vorstellen."

„Ist das ein Phönix?", fragte der ziemlich erstaunte Mann und sah den Vogel an, der sich auf der Schulter seines Herrn niedergelassen hatte. Harry grinste selbstgefällig über die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, den scheinbar allwissenden Mann zu überraschen.

„Ja, so ist es. Fawkes wurde mir von einer Elfenfreundin zu meinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt. Wie Sie wissen, sind Phönixe reine Lichtkreaturen und schrecken vor allem bösen zurück. Wenn ich der nächste Dunkle Lord  würde, denken Sie wirklich, Fawkes würde auf meiner Schulter sitzen?"

„Ich nehme an, nicht."

„Dann ist mein Plädoyer hiermit abgeschlossen. Ich wünsche nicht, dies weiter mit Ihnen zu diskutieren. Ich schlage vor, wir einigen uns, dass wir uneinig sind. Godric Gryffindor hat mir vertraut, sogar bevor ich ihm geholfen habe,  Slytherin zu besiegen. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir das gleiche Vertrauen entgegenbringen."

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, Harry. Da ist noch eine andere Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte."

„Die wäre?"

„Während des Kampfes habe ich festgestellt, dass du und deine Freunde Flüche ohne Zauberstäbe abgefeuert habt. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie das möglich ist."

„Wir haben stablose Magie verwendet."

„Das ist nicht möglich! Stablose Magie ist ein Mythos."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Direktor, dass dem nicht so ist."

Er deutete mit seiner Hand zur Mitte des Raums und Harry beschwor schnell einen Patronus. Dumbledore konnte nur den Hirschen ehrfürchtig anstarren, wie er im Raum umherlief. 

„Die Vorteile stabloser Magie sind zahllos. Zum einen weiß der Gegner in einer Schlacht nicht, welcher Spruch ihn trifft, da keine Formel gesprochen wird. Sie müssen sich auch nicht sorgen, entwaffnet zu werden."

„Bringst du mir ein wenig bei?"

„Ich fürchte, sie werden es nur für leichte Sprüche lernen können. Man muss es lernen, wenn man jung ist. Je älter man ist, desto schwieriger ist es, Erfolg damit zu haben. Ich werde es trotzdem versuchen, unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Das sie mir und meinen Freunden beibringen zu apparieren."

„Abgemacht." 

„Gut. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nur noch zwei weitere Fragen, wenn du Zeit hast."

„Fahren sie fort."

„Seid du und deine Freunde Animagi?"

„Ja, sind wir. Es wurde uns von Lady Hufflepuff beigebracht."

„Verstehe. Eine nützliche Fähigkeit. Ich wollte auch fragen,  wie du und Miss Granger den Todesfluch überleben konnten."

„Herrje, das ist eine Frage die ich nicht beantworten kann. Keine Sorge, ich sage es Ihnen, wenn sie älter sind."

Bevor Dumbledore die Chance hatte, zu antworten, war Harry aufgestanden und hatte den Raum verlassen; über seine Rache frohlockend, mochte sie auch noch so klein sein, für die vielen Male, wo Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, er würde die Dinge auf demselben Wege herausfinden.

*~*~*

A/N Da, ich hab euch doch gesagt, ich würde es heute posten. Es ist 00.50 Uhr und ich bin bereit fürs Bett! Für alle, die nicht Teil der Benachrichtigungsliste sind, habe ich eine neue Umfrage gestartet. Ich habe vier fics in dieser Serie geplant, aber ich könnte sie auf sieben erweitern. Nun möchte ich wissen, ob ihr nur die vier geplanten, oder mehr haben wollt. Das muss ich wissen, bevor ich die vierte Fic starte, weil das Ergebnis eine Auswirkung auf den Handlungsstrang hat. 


	9. Minerva unterrichten

Ü/N

Angel344 es ist immer toll das ihr auch die A/N lest nur leider ist die von Luna the Moonmaster und nicht von mir

Also an alle ich bin nur der Übersetzer ich entscheide leider nicht ob es vier oder sieben fics werden. Aber bei der Wahl in der mailing list sind auch sieben raus gekommen aber ich weiß nicht ob sie es schafft so viele zu schreiben

Shade _zurückknuddel_ wir unterhalten uns ja grad darum hab ich nich soviel zu sagen

Buffy ich denke da bist du nicht die einzige die alle lesen wird _grins_

Hase danke für das Ständchen mir geht es auch besser

Schnuffel und hier is auch der nächste Teil

Kirilein wie immer hast du mal wieder Recht, Harry lässt Fawkes bei Dumbledore. Ich find dich Rache auch gut _grins_

Tiberitus richtig es sind Lunas Geschichten und es war auch Lunas Umfrage, aber trotzdem gut zu wissen das ihr alle sieben lesen wollt

Obelix72 danke für deinen Kommentar

Solitsnake tut mir ja furchtbar leid aber ich habe auch nicht ständig Zeit schließlich muss ich die Kapitel erst übersetzten und dann auch noch abtippen und ich kann ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag vorm PC hocken meine Eltern regen sich jetzt schon immer auf

Pitmoon so schlimm war dein Deutsch nun auch nicht, ich denke es ist das rüber gekommen was du ausdrücken wolltest

Mario also ich selbst habe keine mailing list, die gehört Luna the Moonmaster und das gilt halt für die englischen Chaps und nicht für meine

_Kapitel neun – Minerva unterrichten_

Die Beerdigung war eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Nachdem sie die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore erhalten hatten, benutzten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Eustace und Robert Flohpulver um den Fuchsbau zu erreichen, wo sie die Weasleys und die anderen Teilnehmer der Beerdigung trafen. Minh wollte mit ihnen kommen, aber sie war nicht so eng mit Percy befreundet wie die anderen und fühlte, sie würde nur stören.

Für Hermine und Harry war das ganze vom kulturellen Gesichtspunkt aus gesehen sehr interessant. Sie waren nie zuvor bei einer Zaubererbeerdigung gewesen, also waren sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie erwartete. Bevor sie zur Kirche gingen, hatte Harry Persephones Eltern zur Seite genommen und ihnen gesagt, er würde gern mit ihnen allein sprechen. Nachdem sie ihn in die Küche geführt hatten, zog er ein kleines Objekt aus der Tasche und vergrößerte es, er benutzte seinen Zauberstab um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. Es entpuppte sich als eine lebensgroße Statue von Persephone Weasley. Sie war magisch aus weißem Marmor geschnitzt und hatte ein kleines Platinschild, das auf eine Inschrift wartete. Die Detailgenauigkeit der Statue war hervorragend, sie zeigte Percy stehend in ihrer Schuluniform, den Zauberstab in der Hand und ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry hatte es durch Magie sogar geschafft, das Funkeln ihrer Augen nachzubilden. Als Mrs. Weasley das sah, brach sie sofort in Tränen aus und vergrub ihren Kopf an der Schulter ihres Mannes. Harry begann nervös zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Weasley. Wenn Sie es nicht mögen, ändere ich es."

„Das ist es nicht, Mr. Evans", sagte Mr. Weasley dem Jungen. „Es ist nur, es sieht ihr so ähnlich. Haben Sie es selbst gemacht?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Es ist eine wundervolle Arbeit. Wir können Ihnen nicht genug danken. Allein das Platinschild muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

„Der Preis ist unwichtig, Sir. Ich habe nur gedacht, Persephone verdient das Beste, also habe ich es benutzt. Ich habe das Schild frei gelassen. Ich dachte, Sie möchten die Inschrift vielleicht selbst machen."

„Das war sehr rücksichtsvoll, danke. Wir werden es tun, sobald wir von der Wache wiederkommen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt. Die Beerdigung beginnt bald."

Die drei gingen zurück in den Hauptraum, wo die Familie und Freunde bereits zur Tür hinausgingen. Der Gang zur Kirche war eine feierliche Angelegenheit. Als sie das Gebäude erreichten, führte Mr. Weasley sie den Gang entlang und durch eine Tür an der Rückseite. Diese führte zu einem anderen Teil der Kirche, der offensichtlich für Zeremonien von Zauberern gedacht war. Als sie sich setzten, beobachteten sie, wie ein Zauberer in dunkellila Robe aufstand und sich an die versammelten Trauernden wandte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um den Verlust von Persephone Virginia Weasley zu beklagen, die letzte Woche von uns gegangen ist. Sie ist im Kampf gegen Dunkle Zauberer einen edlen und tapferen Tod gestorben, um ihre Schulkameraden zu retten."

Harry knurrte leicht bei der Andeutung, dass die Zauberer böse waren, weil sie Dunkel waren. Ginny, die angefangen hatte zu weinen, legte sachte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er beruhigte sich und nickte, um wieder zu lauschen, was der Zauberer sagte.

„… und lasst unseren Herr Merlin anbeten, dass ihre Seele eine sichere Reise ins nächste Leben antritt, wo sie später wieder auf die Familie und Freunde trifft, die sie zurück gelassen hat. Lasst uns auch unseren Großen Herrn bitten über ihre Seele zu wachen, für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit."

Tränen liefen aus Harrys Augen, als Persephones Sarg verzaubert wurde um durchsichtig zu werden. Ein Haltbarkeitszauber war auf ihren Körper gelegt worden, sodass ihr Körper für immer unverändert blieb. Die Weasley- Männer, inklusive dem kleine Arthur, standen auf und hoben den Sarg an und trugen ihn aus der Kirche. Die anderen Leute standen ebenfalls auf und folgten ihnen zu einer kleinen Krypta im Wald in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Im Inneren waren Harry und Hermine überrascht, etliche Reihen steinerner Sarkophage zu sehen. Ron lehnte sich hinüber, um es zu erklären.

„Das ist der Familienfriedhof der Weasleys. Unsere Familie benutzt ihn seit hunderten von Jahren. Wenn jemand stirbt, gibt es eine Zeremonie und der transparente Sarg wird in einen Sarkophag gelegt. Wenn Ihr die Deckel der anderen öffnet, würdet Ihr die perfekt erhaltenen Körper der anderen Familienmitglieder sehen. Wir wissen alle, dass dieser Ort hier ist, aber Mum und Dad haben uns verboten, ihn jemals zu betreten, es sei denn bei einer Beerdigung. Das ist eine Regel, die selbst Fred und George befolgen."

Harry und Hermine nickten verstehend. Als der Sarg in seinen steinernen Bestimmungsort gesenkt wurde, schloss Harry seine Augen und sang sanft ein Beerdigungslied der Elfen.. Die Melodie füllte schnell die Krypta, und alle drehten sich zu seiner tiefen Stimme, die jeden Ton perfekt hielt, um. Einen Moment später, zur Überraschung aller, flog Fawkes durch die Tür und landete auf dem Sarg, sein sanftes Phönixlied begleitete Harrys Klagelied. Als das Lied geendet hatte, öffnete Harry seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen und war überrascht und peinlich berührt, als ihn alle anstarrten. Er drehte sich zu den Weasleys um, um sich zu entschuldigen, stellte aber fest, dass sie ihn einfach nur anlächelten.

Als die Zeremonie in der Krypta beendet war, wurden alle zurück zum Fuchsbau geführt um zu wachen. Dort zogen die älteren Weasleys Harry in die Küche und schlossen die Tür. Mr. Weasley stand vor dem Jungen und deutete auf die Statue.

„Wir würden gerne die Inschrift hinzufügen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Natürlich Mr. Weasley. Nur zu."

„Würdest Du uns die Ehre erweisen, wenn wir Dir sagen was Du schreiben sollst?"

„Natürlich, wenn Sie es wollen."

Harry kniete vor der Statue nieder und legte seine Hand auf das Schild. Die Weasleys sahen ihn komisch an, aber vergaßen es schnell. Mrs. Weasley sagte, was auf der Plakette stehen sollte.

„Persephone Virginia Weasley, 1930-1943, im Kampf gestorben um ihre Freunde zu retten. In geliebter Erinnerung."

Die versammelte Gruppe staunte als Harrys Hand golden zu leuchten begann. Als er sie wegnahm, war die Inschrift in kursiver Schrift hinzugefügt. Harry stand auf, schrumpfte die Statue und packte sie wieder in seine Tasche, ehe er gehen wollte. Bevor er aus der Tür war, hörte er die leise Stimme des kleinen Arthurs.

„Harry, was war das für ein Lied, das Du gesungen hast?"

Harry drehte sich um, um den kleinen Jungen anzusehen, und sah sich mehreren neugierigen Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Es war ein Beerdigungslied der Elfen, es wird traditionell bei Freunden gesungen, um der Seele bei der Reise ins Nachleben zu helfen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn es Ihnen nicht gefallen hat, aber ich fühlte es zu dem Zeitpunkt angebracht."

„Unsinn Kind! Es war eine nette Idee. Es ist schön, einen jungen Mann zu sehen, der sich genug um unsere Tochter sorgt, um an so etwas zu denken. Nur eine Sache … Du sagtest, das Lied war Elfisch … wo hast Du es gelernt?"

„Ich habe eine Freundin, die ist eine Elfe, Mrs. Weasley. Sie hat es mir letztes Jahr beigebracht."

„Freund einer Elfe, was kommt als nächstes? Nun, lasst uns zu unseren Gästen zurückkehren, die wundern sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben."

Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Harry ging zu seinen Freunden. Kurz danach entschuldigten sie sich von der Wache, weil Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, nicht zu spät zurück zu kommen. Er vertraute Harry noch nicht ganz, vor allem nicht wenn er mit jüngeren Schülern zusammen war. Als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, gingen Eustace und Robert in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, während Harry eine Tür zu seinem Raum schuf. Die anderen gingen hindurch und setzten sich vors Feuer. Ginny hatte Peeves gesagt, er solle sie nach der Beerdigung dort treffen, damit sie ihm davon erzählen konnten. Als der Poltergeist kam, ging Harry zu einer Ecke des Raums in der Nähe eines Fensters, während die anderen Peeves einweihten. Er nahm die Statue heraus, vergrößerte sie und fügte seine eigene Inschrift in Elfisch hinzu.

**Für eine liebe Freundin und talentierten Prankster**

**Mögest Du für immer Glück und Freude finden**

**Bis wir uns wieder sehen.**

Die Wochen verstrichen und das Leben ging weiter, obwohl die Schüler ein wenig stiller als sonst waren. Alle mit Ausnahme von Slytherins. Caligula und Satanus hatten einen schlechten ‚großen Tag', sie waren enttäuscht darüber, wie die Schlacht verlaufen war und das Grindelwald ein paar Schlammblüter hätte ausschalten können, aber daran gehindert wurde.. Harry war ein paar Mal nahe dran gewesen, sie zu verfluchen, aber seine Freunde hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Mitte November starben die Dinge aus. Die Rumtreiber hatten auch wieder begonnen Streiche zu spielen, nun mit der Hilfe Minh-Minh-Lamas. Sie wollten mit den Streichen aufhören, weil sie dachten, es wäre nach den kürzlichen Geschehnissen nicht angebracht, aber Eustace hatte gemeint, Percy hätte gewollt, dass sie weitermachen. Wenn sie mit ihren Streichen aufgehört hätten, würden sie Percys Erinnerung beleidigen. Der Rest hatte zögernd zugestimmt und ihr erster Streich nach der Schlacht beinhaltete das Fallen von Blasen und ein Lachtrank zu Ehren Percys Kampf in der Schlacht.

Über die Wochen wurden die vier Zeitreisenden frustriert. Hermine, Ginny und Ron vermissten immer noch ihre Familien und je mehr Zeit sie in der Vergangenheit verbrachten, desto schlimmer wurde das Heimweh. Obwohl sie dichter an ihrer Zeit waren, als im letzten Jahr, und bekannte Gesichter wie Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody dort waren, war es nicht das Gleiche wie ihre Freunde. Harry begann Sirius zu vermissen, obwohl er seinen Paten nicht so gut kannte. Simbi und Nirah waren eine große Hilfe gewesen. Für Schlangen waren sie ziemlich gut darin, Aufmunterungs­gespräche zu führen. Harry schickte sie durchs Schloss um zu spionieren, ähnlich wie im letzten Jahr. Dieses Mal suchten sie nichts bestimmtes, nur nach Dingen, die merkwürdig wirkten. Alles was sie bis jetzt entdeckt hatten, war, dass Kiriani, Slytherins Sprecherschlange, eine jüngere Version des Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Die ließ einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken laufen. Er hatte die Schlange ein paar Mal mit Slytherin sprechen gesehen, aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie ein Baby- Basilisk sein könnte. An den Basilisken zu denken, erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Maulende Myrte erst vor zwei Jahren gestorben war. Es machte ihn traurig daran zu denken, dass sie mit den derzeitigen Schülern zur Schule gegangen war. Das Gleiche galt für Tom Riddle, obwohl Ginnys Ermittlungen noch zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hatten.

Zwei Wochen bevor die Weihnachtsferien begannen, wurden Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron in Dumbledores Büro gerufen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwartete, weil sie an nichts denken konnten, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Sicher, sie hatten ein paar Streiche gespielt, aber sie waren immer sicher gegangen, das nichts darauf zurückführte, dass sie daran beteiligt waren, obwohl die Lehrer und Schüler wussten wer dahinter steckte. Sie konnten es nur nicht beweisen. Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier und blieben perplex stehen. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie mit dem Raten des Passwortes beginnen sollten. Sie wussten, es würde eine Süßigkeit sein, aber sie wussten nicht, welche Art von Süßigkeiten oder Schokolade es in Kriegszeiten in England gab. Muggelsüßigkeiten waren außer Frage, weil Rationen bedeuteten, dass das Meiste an die Truppen ging. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie eine schneidende Stimme, die das Passwort rief.

„Black Bullet."

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und Minerva McGonagall kam zu der Gruppe.

„Und was macht Ihr vier hier?"

„Wir sind hier um Professor Dumbledore zu sehen. Er hat uns gebeten zu kommen" sagte Hermine der Schulsprecherin.

„Sehr schön. Folgt mir!"

Die fünf gingen in Dumbledores Büro und warteten darauf, dass er sie bat sich zu setzen. Als alle bequem saßen, hielt er ihnen eine Schüssel hin.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Alle fünf schüttelten ihren Kopf und er stellte die Schale zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er seine Hände in seinem Schoß faltete und sich zu der Schulsprecherin drehte, die unwohl in ihrem Sitz herumrutschte, sehr zur Belustigung der anderen Schüler.

„Miss McGonagall, ich glaube, Sie kamen zu Beginn des Jahres zu mir und baten mich, die Animagus – Verwandlung zu lernen, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Nun, anbetracht Ihrer Stellung als Schulsprecherin und Ihrer perfekten Noten in Verwandlung, habe ich mich entschieden, Ihre Bitte zu gewähren."

„Danke Sir, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum die andern Schüler hier sind …"

„Geduld Minerva, Geduld. Ich habe sie hergebracht um sie zu fragen, ob sie bereit sind, I ihnen die Animagus – Verwandlung beizubringen."

Alle fünf Schüler sahen ihn geschockt an, die vier Freunde, weil sie so etwas nicht erwartet hatten, und die Schulsprecherin, weil sie nicht wusste, dass die anderen Animagi waren. Der erste, der antwortete, war Ron.

„Sir, ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spricht. Wir haben Zeit am Wochenende, da die Abende nicht in Frage kommen, weil Harry und ich Quidditchtraining haben. Wann sollen wir anfangen?"

„So schnell wie möglich. Ihr habt nur bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, da Minerva ihren Abschluss macht. Ich schlage vor, Ihr trefft Euch Samstagabend um sieben Uhr im Verwandlungsklassenraum. Passt das allen?"

Die fünf nickten betäubt, Minerva noch immer geschockt. Sie drehte sich zu den jüngeren Schülern um und kam lange genug aus ihrer Starre, um eine Frage zu stellen.

„Wenn Ihr Animagi seid, was sind Eure Formen?"

Als Reaktion darauf gingen die vier zu einem freien Platz in der Mitte des Raumes. Als erstes verwandelte sich Hermine in eine Eule und drehte ein paar Runden im Raum, ehe sie wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt annahm. Ginny machte das Gleiche, nur verwandelte sie sich in einen hübschen Pelikan. Als nächstes kam Rons beeindruckende Gestalt. Beide, der Schulleiter und die Schulsprecherin, fuhren leicht zusammen, als ein Thestral, schwarz wie die Nacht, im Büro erschien. Sie waren noch mehr beeindruckt, als Ron seine Flügel ausbreitete und unsichtbar wurde. Als Harry an der Reihe war, erkannten die beiden den geflügelten Schneeleoparden. Minerva konnte den Kommentar, der in ihr brannte, nicht unterdrücken.

„Du warst bei dem Kampf. Du hast die Riesen abgelenkt und die Werwölfe vernichtet. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, woher eine so ungewöhnliche Kreatur kommt, aber ich habe nicht weiter daran gedacht. Jetzt weiß ich es."

Harry verwandelte sich zurück und richtete sich an den Schulleiter und Minerva.

„Meine Animagus-Form war am schwersten zu meistern. Grundlage der Verwandlung ist ein genaues Studium des Tieres. Weil keine geflügelten Schneeleoparden in der Geschichte auftauchen, war es ziemlich schwer für mich. Ich musste über Schneeleoparden und goldene Greife nachlesen, weil sie dem am nächsten kamen, was ich finden konnte."

Nach einer längeren Unterhaltung und Vereinbarungen der Treffen gingen die fünf Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Minerva war glücklich, weil sie endlich lernen würde, ein Animagus zu werden.

Am Samstagabend war eine kleine Gruppe im Verwandlungsklassenraum versammelt. Sie saßen meditierend im Kreis auf dem Boden. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Minerva die Notizen gegeben, die sie brauchte, um ihre Verwandlung abzuschließen. Dafür hatten sie ihr schlicht und einfach die Notizen von Hufflepuff diktiert, sie lasen sie zwar in Angelsächsisch, sprachen aber in Englisch. Minerva wurde dann gesagt, wenn sie ihre Form kannte, müsse sie die nächsten sechs Wochen damit verbringen, sie zu erforschen. Danach hatten sie ihr einen Weg gezeigt, ihren Körper und Geist zu entspannen. Sie konnte den Spruch, um ihre Animagus-Form zu sehen, nicht ausführen, wenn sie nicht richtig meditieren konnte.

Nach einer Weile war Minerva bereit, den Spruch zu versuchen. Nachdem sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, flüsterte sie den Spruch.

„Video Animagus."

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte sie, als sie die kleine getigerte Katze über den Boden wandern sah.

* * *

A/N Kürzer, aber schließlich habe ich es beendet. Ich habe morgen und Mittwoch eine Scheinprüfung, also bin ich vielleicht morgen nicht in der Lage abzudaten, dafür tut es mir leid.

Dank an alle die ein Review geschickt haben. Ich denke ich werde mehr als vier fics schreiben, weil mir so viele Ideen den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf schwirren. Egal was kommt, in der vierten fic werden sie nach Hause kommen. Die danach kommen, werden auf einem Ereignis basieren das ich vielleicht in der vierten fic einführe.


	10. Weihnachtsferien

Shade stimmt für den Inhalt der Kapitel kann ich wirklich nichts

Kirilein na ja ich glaube schon das etwas so ernster selbst Gred und Forge respektieren, meinst du nicht

Eisblume dann hoffe ich mal dass dir auch das hier gefällt

t-wosz also ich weiß nicht ob du mit dem Dackelblick bei mir weit kommst g

Lily joa also solange ich Zeit und Lust habe, werde ich diese ff weiter übersetzten, aber das mit einmal in der Woche mit dem Kapitel bleibt so

Also entweder haben nicht alle Leute das Kapitel gelesen oder ff.net spinnt total, was ich eher annehme. Na ja trotzdem danke an alle die meine FF lesen

_Kapitel zehn – Weihnachtsferien_

Zwei Tage vor dem Beginn der Weihnachtsferien fand man die Hogwartsbevölkerung auf dem Quidditchfeld, um das erste Spiel des Jahres zu sehen: Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Hogwarts hatte einen neuen Kommentator in diesem Jahr, weil Timothy Jordan das Jahr zuvor seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Robert Black, obwohl er ein Erstklässler war, hatte die Position übernommen. Seine quietschende Stimme erscholl durch das Stadion, als die Mannschaften das Feld betraten.

„Und hier kommen die Gryffindors! Der neue Hüter Wood führt das Team für eine Aufwärmrunde auf das Feld, und die Hufflepuffs tauchen aus der Umkleide auf. Beide Mannschaften haben dieses Jahr neue Mitglieder, also wird es interessant zu sehen, wie gut sie miteinander zurechtkommen. Professor Sewell lässt die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei. UND DA KOMMT DER QUAFFEL!"

Harry schwebte mit der Treiber – Keule in der Hand über dem Feld. Es würde eine Weile dauern, sich an die neue Position im Team zu gewöhnen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht aus Versehen dem Schnatz nachjagte. Er sah, wie ein Klatscher auf einen der Hufflepuff - Jäger zuflog und sah sich schnell nach der Gryffindor - Sucherin um. Sobald er sie erspäht hatte, flog er hinab, schnappte sich den Klatscher und schickte ihn in die Richtung der Brust des Mädchens und schlug sie vom Besen. Das gegnerische Team rief schnell nach einer Auszeit, während ihre Sucherin zum Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Harry konnte das Buhen der Gryffindors und das Jubeln der Hufflepuffs hören, als er über die Tribüne flog und sich nach seinem nächsten Opfer umsah.

Zwanzig Minuten später war er durchaus hocherfreut, zwar war die Position des Treibers nicht so aufregend wie die des Suchers, machte aber auf ihre eigene Art Spaß. Seit dem Beginn des Spieles hatte er allein es geschafft, den gegnerischen Sucher, Hüter und einen Jäger außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ron, der Ersatzhüter war, war erfreut, dass er eine Chance in dem Spiel bekam, aber weil sie keinen Ersatzsucher oder Jäger hatten, waren sie zwei Spieler weniger. Die Differenz machte sich bemerkbar, als Hufflepuff ein weiteres Mal punktete.

„Und ein weiteres Tor für Hufflepuff! Der Punktestand ist 60-20 für Hufflepuff. Der neue Treiber Harry Evans scheint einen guten Eindruck zu machen. KOMMT SCHON GRYFFINDOR, SCHLAGT SIE TOT!"

„BLACK!"

„Tschuldigung, Professor."

Geräusche, wie Robert von Alastor Moody belehrt wurde, konnten aus der Lehrerbox gehört werden. Harry hörte sie nicht, weil er fast von einem sich im Sturzflug befindlichen Sucher von seinem Besen gerissen wurde. Momente später kam der Sechstklässler wieder hochgeflogen und hielt den Schnatz in der ausgestreckten Hand.

„Das ist ein Sieg für Hufflepuff. Bones hat den Schnatz." Flog die geschlagene Stimme von Robert über die jubelnde Menge.

Harry flog zu Boden, ehe er von seinem Besen sprang und zu seinem Team stürzte, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Auf seinem Weg über das Feld bemerkte er eine Gestalt unter der Ravenclaw - Tribüne, die aus der Ferne zusah. Er ging hinüber und grinste breit.

„Hast Du das Spiel genossen, 'Tea?"

„Natürlich habe ich. Ich vermisse das Spielen wirklich. Es ist frustrierend zu sehen zu können, aber nicht selbst spielen zu können. Besonders weil es _mein _Quidditchfeld ist."

„Warum kommst Du nicht hoch zum Schloss? Wir haben eine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Du kannst kommen, ich denke nicht, dass die Anderen etwas dagegen hätten. Alle sind inzwischen an Geister gewöhnt."

„Ich kann nicht, Harry", erklärte sie und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Meine Seele ist an diesen Ort gebunden. Ich kann das Quidditchfeld nicht verlassen, bis meine Seele befreit ist. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie."

„Ist ok, 'Tea. Ich sehe nach. Ich spann 'Mine, Ron und Ginny mit ein. Du wirst sehen, in kürzester Zeit wirst Du durch Hogwarts schweben!."

„Danke, Harry."

„Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Ich sehe Dich später. Die Party fängt an, und da ich ein Mannschaftsmitglied bin, wird es auffallen wenn ich fehle."

„Geh zu, Harry, hab Spaß. Sehe ich Dich morgen?"

„Natürlich! Ich komme doch immer, oder?"

„Ja"

„Siehst Du! Tschüss dann."

„Tschau"

Am nächsten Tag befand sich die ungewöhnliche Gruppe von Freunden in der Bibliothek und saß in einer hinteren Ecke am Tisch. Die Zeitreisenden und Minh versuchten herauszufinden, wohin sie in den Ferien gehen konnten. Wegen der Kriege und des kürzlichen Angriffs schloss Dumbledore die Schule, sodass die Schüler einige Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen konnten. Minh konnte nicht nach Hause gehen, weil Gaerwyn und Lolide auf ihrem Ausflug waren. Die anderen Vier waren in ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatten keine Familie, zu der sie gehen konnten. Glücklicherweise kam Eustace mit dem perfekten Vorschlag:

„Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen. Mein Dad sagt, Ihr fünf könnt zu uns kommen, weil Ihr sonst keinen Ort habt, an den Ihr gehen könnt."

Die anderen waren ziemlich überrascht. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, irgendwohin eingeladen zu werden.

„Danke, Eustace, das ist großartig!"

„Ist ok, 'Mine. Wir haben Platz. Wir leben in einem alten Stadthaus in der Mitte von London. Wir können tagsüber nach Muggel - London, aber wir müssen unsere Gasmasken mitnehmen und wir müssen vorsichtig sein, dass wir nicht gefragt werden, warum wir dort sind. Die meisten Muggel - Kinder aus London wurden aufs Land evakuiert."

„Das ist ok, da bin ich sicher. Ich bringe meinen Tarnumhang mit, falls wir bedrängt werden."

„Wow! Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Ich wollte immer einen, aber mein Vater will mir keinen besorgen."

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, wo James Potter seinen Tarnumhang her hatte, aber ein Gedanke bildete sich in seinem Kopf. Ehe er zuviel darüber nachdenken konnte, standen die Erstklässler auf, und Minh sagte ihnen, wohin sie gingen.

„Wir haben jetzt eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung zusammen, also müssen wir gehen. Genießt Eure Freistunde!"

Mit einem Winken verließen die drei jüngeren Schüler die Bibliothek. Sobald sie aus der Tür waren, zog Harry ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Es war das Schlangenmagiebuch, das er in der Nockturngasse gefunden hatte. Sie sahen ihn neugierig an, und Ginny stellte die Frage.

„Was ist mit dem Buch, Harry?"

„Das ist mein Parselbuch über Schlangenmagie. Das, aus dem ich den Spruch zum Abziehen der Magie habe. Ich habe es letzte Nacht mit ein wenig Hilfe von Simbi und Nirah endlich durchgelesen. Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gefunden habe."

„Was?"

„Mach weiter."

„Erzähl es uns."

„Ich habe ein kleines Kapitel im hinteren Teil gefunden. Ich dachte, es war codiert. Simbi hat es herausgefunden. Es ist ein sehr alter Parsel - Dialekt, also brauchten wir drei einige Zeit, um es zu entziffern. Das ganze Kapitel ist über das Dunkle Mal."

Die anderen Drei schnappten nach Luft und starrten geschockt, als Harry das offene Buch zu ihnen hinüber schob. Dort unten auf der Seite war ein perfekt gezeichnetes Bild von einem grinsenden Totenschädel und einer Schlange, die sich aus dem Mund schlängelt.

„Sobald ich es lesen konnte, stellte sich das Kapitel als sehr interessant heraus. Ich habe herausgefunden, warum Voldemort es bei seinen Anhängern verwendet. Offensichtlich ist da wirklich alte Magie, die in dem Mal beinhaltet ist, und bindet den, der es erhält, an den, der es kreiert. Es erlaubt die Anhänger zu rufen, weil ein Gefühl wie Schmerz durch das Mal vom Hersteller geschickt werden kann. Das Interessanteste ist aber, dass Leute mit dem Dunklen Mal demjenigen, der es gemacht hat, nicht verletzten können. Wenn ein Todesser versuchen würde, einen Cruciatus- Fluch auf Voldemort zu schicken, würde er vervielfacht auf ihn zurückprallen. Wenn sie ihn mit dem Todesfluch treffen, wird er reflektiert und tötet stattdessen sie. Das bedeutet, Voldemort kann seine Anhänger töten, aber sie ihn nicht. Das ist die perfekte Form von Sklaverei. Es hat mir eine Idee für ein neues Projekt gegeben. Wenn ich herausfinde, wie das Mal geschaffen wird, kann ich vielleicht die Verbindung trennen. Auf diesem Wege könnten alle Spione, die Dumbledore in seinen Reihen hat, ihr Mal entfernen, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist."

„Das ist ein Höllenprojekt, Harry", sagte Ron seinem besten Freund.

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke, es ist es Wert, nachzusehen."

Gleis 9 ¾ war gefüllt mit Schülern und ihren Familien, die überall herumliefen. Weil die ganze Schule gehen musste, war es geschäftiger als an anderen Weihnachten. Die Gruppe hatte es geschafft, sich zehn Minuten zuvor aufzuteilen, was wenn man bedachte wie viele Leute dort waren, keine gute Idee war. Als sie Robert und seiner Familie auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatten, war Minh davon gegangen. Die Elfe war seit der Zugfahrt hyperaktiv. Sie war noch niemals zuvor mit dem Zug gefahren und wenn man das mit dem Fakt paarte, dass sie nie zuvor in der Menschenwelt gewesen war, machte es sie irgendwie schwindelig. Jetzt war sie verloren und der Rest der Gruppe musste sich aufteilen, um sie zu suchen. Nun wurden alle fünf vermisst.

Schließlich entschied Harry, dass die einzig sinnvolle Lösung wäre zum Ausgang zu Gleis 10 zu gehen und dort auf die anderen zu warten. _Schließlich,_ dachte er, _müssen sie irgendwann hier rauskommen. _Als er dort ankam, war er sehr erleichtert Hermine zu sehen, die die gleiche Idee hatte. Es dauert nicht lange, und Ron und Ginny tauchten auch auf, eine verlegende Minh im Schlepptau.

„Da seid Ihr ja", sprach Hermine, „wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich weiß, dass die Gruppen sich lichten, aber es ist immer noch gefährlich. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass ein Dunkler Lord herumrennt und versucht Leute umzubringen, besonders die, die ihn in der Schlacht lächerlich gemacht haben …."

„Oh hör auf Dir Sorgen zu machen, 'Mine. Er kann uns nicht viel antun. Und wenn er auftaucht, dann lassen wir Harry auf ihn los!"

„RONALD WEA … WESTON! WIE KANNST DU SO ETWAS ÜBER DEINEN FREUND SAGEN …."

Bevor Hermine die Chance hatte, weiter in ihre Strafpredigt zu verfallen, tauchte Eustace hinter der Gruppe auf. Zwei Leute folgten ihm.

„Da seid Ihr ja alle! Wir haben überall nach Euch gesucht! An alle, dies sind meine Eltern Agnes und Charles Potter. Mum, Dad, dies sind meine Freunde Harry Evans, Ron und Ginny Weston, Hermine Granger und Minh-Minh-Lama."

„Nett Euch alle kennen zulernen", sagte Agnes und reichte jedem die Hand. Als alle sich begrüßt hatten, ging die Gruppe aus dem Bahnhof Kings Cross zur U-Bahn Station.

Minh fand die Fahrt sehr interessant, weil sie endlich die Muggelseite der Menschenwelt sah. Harry genoss es auch, weil er nur ein paar Mal zuvor mit der U-Bahn gefahren war. Für alle Zeitreisenden war es seltsam, dass die Muggel nur gedämpfte Farben in ihrer Kleidung trugen, herum eilten und die Gasmasken in den Boxen an ihren Seiten trugen. Sie schienen alle einen Ausdruck anhaltender Sorge auf dem Gesicht zu tragen. Der Anblick brachte sie aus der Fassung. Schließlich erreichten sie ihre Haltestelle, stiegen aus und gingen auf die belebte Strasse. Nicht viel später stiegen sie die Treppe eines großen Stadthauses hoch, groß genug um doppelt so viele Menschen zu beherbergen, als es von Außen den Anschein hatte.

„Willkommen in unserem Heim" gab Agnes bekannt, als ein Butler die Tür öffnete.

Der Butler überraschte die Zeitreisenden. Sie hatten erwartet, dass eine alte Zaubererfamilie Hauselfen hatte. Hermine war erleichtert, musste aber dennoch nachfragen.

„Mr. Potter …."

„Charles, bitte."

„…. Charles, warum gibt es hier keine Hauselfen?"

„Wir ziehen es vor, keine Hauselfen zu haben. Wir denken nicht, dass es richtig ist eine ganze Rasse zu versklaven, und wir haben die, die wir hatten, befreit. Sie waren recht wütend deswegen. Ich glaube, sie leben jetzt in Hogwarts … unsere Angestellte sind alle bezahlte Squibs und wir mögen es so."

Hermine war erfreut, jemanden zu finden, der wie sie am Elfenrecht interessiert war, und die Beiden waren bald in eine belebte Diskussion vertieft. Währenddessen zeigte Mrs. Potter allen ihre Zimmer. Sie waren begeistert, als sie in die Räume sahen, die für sie vorbereitet waren. Jedes war in einer andern Farbe eingerichtet, mit einem Himmelbett und einem angeschlossenen Badezimmer. Die Gruppe richtete sich bald ein und packte aus. Sie hatten ihre Koffer in der Schule gelassen, weil sie nur für zwei Wochen weg waren. Alles was sie mitgebracht hatten, war für jeden eine Tasche, Wechselwäsche und ihre Zauberstäbe. Nach einer Weile, in der sie alleine gelassen wurden, wurden sie um sechs Uhr zum Abendessen gerufen. Auf seinem Weg nach unten musste Harry einfach daran denken, wie nett es war, seine Urgroßeltern ein wenig kennen zulernen.

Die ersten Tage erforschten sie das London der Muggel oder spielten Spiele im Haus. Minh hatte eine wundervolle Zeit. Trotzdem mussten sie jedes Mal vorsichtig sein wenn sie hinausgingen, damit sie nicht von der Polizei erwischt wurden. Harry wollte seinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen, aber in letzter Minute hatte Ginny so ein Gefühl, er sollte ihn besser in Hogwarts lassen. Harry wusste, dass sie nie falsch lag mit ihren Ahnungen, und so hatte er getan was sie sagte, aber konnte nicht herausfinden, warum es nötig war. Er würde es an Weihnachten erfahren.

Das Weihnachtsfest hatte spaßig angefangen, vor allem für Minh, die ja die Bräuche der Menschen nicht so gut kannte.. Die Gruppe hatte sich um einen großen Baum im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Geschenke waren ordentlich darunter aufgebaut, mehrere für jede Person. Die Potters hatten sogar Geschenke für ihre Gäste gekauft. Unter anderem hatte Eustace einen Besen und einen großen Haufen Dinge zum Streiche spielen bekommen. Minh hatte einige Bücher bekommen, einige über Zauberergeschichte, die sie interessierte, und einige über Muggel. Hermine hatte einen Satz Wurfmesser bekommen, einen Kampfstil, den sie bevorzugte. Der Satz bestand aus mehreren Messern, jedes passte zu den anderen, nur wurden sie ihr von verschiedenen Personen geschenkt. Ginny erhielt einen selbstgebauten Bogen im Elfenstil, den Harry selbst gemacht hatte, denn er kannte ihre Liebe zum Bogenschießen. Harry hatte eine verständliche Geschichte der Ravenclawlinie bekommen, die mit Gallatea endete, da sie die letzte Trägerin des Namen Ravenclaw war. Ron hatte es als Eulenbestellformular in einem Katalog gefunden, den Eustace einmal durch gesehen hatte.

Charles hatte alles geschrumpft, damit sie es leichter in ihren Taschen verstauen konnten. Als alles verstaut war, hatten sie ein hervorragendes Weihnachtsmahl. Hermine und Harry fühlten sich ein wenig schuldig, weil sie wussten, dass die Muggel Rationierungen durchlebten. Das Essen war aber viel zu gut, um es übrig zu lassen, und so nahmen alle noch ein zweites Mal, in Rons Fall sogar noch ein drittes Mal.

Am Abend entspannten sie sich im Wohnzimmer. Die dicken Vorhänge, mit denen sie die Zimmer wegen den Luftangriffen verdunkelten, waren geschlossen und die Kerzen entzündet. Die Älteren erzählten Grusel­geschichten, sowohl aus der Welt der Zauberer als auch der Muggel. Sie wurden aber in ihrem Vortrag gestört, als ein leises Summen im Hintergrund auftauchte, und ein Heulen langsam die Luft erfüllte. Zuerst ignorierten sie es, dachten es wäre nichts. Aber als das Geräusch lauter wurde und von lauten Knallen begleitet wurde, machten sie sich Sorgen. Sie drehten sich alle zu Charles Potter, der plötzlich blass geworden war.

„Oh nein"

Gerade als er es gesagt hatte, schüttelte eine gewaltige Explosion das Gebäude, und die ganze Frontwand fiel nach innen.

A/N Tschuldigt, das ich gestern nicht upgedatet habe, aber meine Schularbeit ist wichtiger. Das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, aber ich dachte es wäre die beste Stelle aufzuhören. Ihr müsst bis morgen warten um raus zu finden was passiert. Ich weiß dass die Kapitel kurz sind aber ich hatte heute Abend unter der Dusche eine Idee und habe das 12. Kapitel der dritten fic beendet, das ich das letzte Mal begonnen hatte als ich eine Idee unter der Dusche hatte.


	11. Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ü/N

Hase weißt du ich freue mich über jeden Kommi auch wenn er ein wenig verspätet kommt

Kirilein wie kommst du nur darauf das Harry Eustace seinen Tarnumhang vermachen könnte????? G

Eisblume genau ums kurz zu machen DANKE

Lord Mystic doch eigentlich habe ich eine BETA die allerdings in den weiten des Internets verschollen ist. So dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen aber ich hoffe es ist nicht so komisch geschrieben wie das letzte =P

_Kapitel__ elf – Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Jeder im Raum wurde durch die Explosion zu Boden geworfen. Charles warf sich auf seinen Sohn, um ihn zu schützen, und Agnes bedeckte Minh. Die anderen versuchten, so gut es ging unter einem umgestürzten Tisch Schutz zu finden. Als der Lärm des Einsturzes verebbt war und der Staub sich legte, konnten sie das laute Heulen der Luftangriffssirenen durch die Dunkelheit immer noch hören. Das Brummen dutzender Flugzeuge erzeugte ein unheimliches Hintergrundgeräusch, und die Explosionen in der Nähe ließen Putz von der Decke rieseln. Eine weitere Bombe schlug dicht bei ihnen ein, und es war nur noch eine Angelegenheit von Minuten, bis das Dach ganz einstürzte. Minh, Ginny und Eustace schrieen, die zwei Erwachsenen zitterten, aber sie drückten die beiden jüngsten der Gruppe an sich, und Harry, Ron und Hermine lieften stille Tränen die Staubverschmierten Wangen hinab. Nach einigen Minuten klärte sich der Staub, sodass sie sich gegenseitig sehen konnten, und die vier Zeitreisenden krabbelten unter dem Tisch hervor und gingen zu den anderen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine Charles.

„Ich schlage vor, wir suchen das zusammen, was wir finden können, und gehen dann zur nächsten U-Bahn -Station. Das sind die besten Orte um den Bomben zu entkommen, weil wir keinen anderen Schutz haben."

Alle standen zitternd auf, aber wurden bald durch eine Schockwelle wieder zu Boden geworfen, als das Nachbarhaus zerstört wurde. Nachdem sie ein zweites Mal auf ihre Füße stolperten, gingen sie schnell im Haus umher und suchten so schnell sie konnten alles zusammen. Es schien eine kurze Pause bei diesem Bombardement zu geben, aber sie wussten, sie würde nicht lange anhalten. Die Schüler griffen ihre Taschen, die sie vorher hinunter gebracht hatten, um ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke hinein zu packen, und schmissen jetzt so viele zusätzliche Dinge wie möglich hinein. Sobald sie alles hatten, trafen sie sich an der Tür. Ginny hatte plötzlich einen schrecklichen Gedanken.

„Mr. Potter? Was ist mit dem Butler und dem Dienstmädchen geschehen?"

„Ich fürchte, sie waren oben, als die letzte Bombe einschlug. Ich habe sie gefunden als ich versucht habe, einige Tränke aus dem Badezimmerschrank zu holen. Sie sind tot."

Die Gruppe wurde bei der Erklärung noch deprimierter, aber sie schoben es aus ihren Köpfen bis sie in Sicherheit waren. Ehe sie zu lange darüber nachdenken konnten, hatten sie sich in ihre dicken Wintermäntel gehüllt und gingen zur Tür hinaus.

Was sie dann draußen sahen, war etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatten. Der Schnee, der den Boden bedeckt hatte, war verdrängt worden von Schutt und menschlichen Körpern, sowohl ganzen Körpern als auch Körperteile von denen, die das Pech hatten, von einer Explosion getroffen zu werden. Ein blutiges Rot befleckte das Gemisch aus Schnee und Staub an machen Stellen, lebende Flecken in einer sonst grauen Welt. Gebäude auf der ganzen Straße waren zu einem Haufen Stein und Zement, Schutt und Asche reduziert, das Hab und Gut der Leute übersäte den Boden in verschiedenen Stadien der Zerstörung. Auf der linken Seite, wo das Nachbarhaus einst stand, war ein Haufen Abfall, aus dem eine Emaillebadewanne hervor guckte, und Wasser spritze aus einer geplatzten Leitung. Die Leute drinnen hatten keine Chance gehabt.

Als sich die Gruppe umsah, konnten sie verzweifelte Muggel hin und her rennen sehen. Unten auf der Straße versuchte eine Familie panisch zwei brennende Kinder aus einem zerstörten Gebäude zu ziehen. Ihre Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die Luft, bis eine nahe Wand einstürzte. Wärter versuchten die Verletzten einzusammeln und die Gesunden in die nächste U-Bahnstation zu treiben. Wirklich jeder auf der Straße trug eine abscheuliche Gasmaske und ließ sie wie Dämonen in einer höllischen Landschaft aussehen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten herum gestanden waren, drängte Agnes die Gruppe die Straße entlang, als ein weiteres Mal das tiefe Brummen der Flugzeuge lauter wurde. Als sie die Straße entlang rannten, wurde ihr Weg von den riesigen Karbidscheinwerfern der Luftabwehr erleuchtet, die den Himmel nach feindlichen Flugzeugen absuchten. Das harte, trommelnde Geräusch der Gegenfeuer wurde dem Getöse noch hinzugefügt. Eine Bombe schlug in den Boden nur wenige Häuser von ihnen entfernt ein und schleuderte sie über die Straße in ein brennendes Gebäude. Das gab ihnen eine gute Sicht über die Explosion des Hauses. Sie sahen, wie ein brennender Tannenbaum zusammen mit anderen Dingen aus dem Fenster flog. Sie standen auf und rasten nun endgültig auf die U-Bahnstation zu; entschlossen, Hades hinter sich zu lassen.

Es waren Menschenmassen auf den Treppen, alle versuchten die Sicherheit der Tunnel zu erreichen, bevor die nächste Bombe fiel. Jeder schob jeden in wilder Panik. Die jungen Leute und die wenigen Kinder, die in der Gegend geblieben waren, wurden von den Fleisch- und Kleidungsmassen erstickt. Minh und Eustace, die erst elf waren, hatten Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Die älteren Schüler hatten es nicht so schwer, weil sie groß genug waren, um die abgestandene Luft der Station zu erreichen.

Nach kurzer Zeit, die sich wie die Ewigkeit anfühlte, begann die Menge sich zu lichten, als die kürzlich heimatlos gewordenen sich einen Ort suchten, um den Angriff abzuwarten. Die Potter-Gruppe fand eine abgelegene Ecke, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnten. Sie breiteten ihre Mäntel auf dem Boden aus und machten es sich so bequem wie möglich. Alle hatten Angst, aber keiner soviel wie Minh. Die älteren Schüler und Erwachsenen fanden es leichter damit umzugehen, besonders die Zeitreisenden. Sie waren zuvor in Kämpfen gewesen und wussten, was sie erwartete, obwohl sie so etwas noch nicht gesehen hatten. Eustace wusste auch in einer Ecke seines Gedächtnisses, das es eines Tages geschehen würde, und hatte sich so gut er konnte darauf vorbereitet. Minh war in die Menschenwelt gekommen, um über ihre Magie und Kultur zu lernen, und nicht um fast zweimal in zwei Monaten getötet zu werden.. Sie schien in einen Schock gefallen zu sein und wippte vor und zurück und wurde von Mrs. Potter fest gehalten.

Bald wurde es im Tunnel wieder ruhig. Der Ansturm der Leute war abgeflaut und die, die bereits dort waren, redeten leise und weinten um ihre verlorenen Freunde und Familienangehörigen. Die Luftschutzwärter gingen herum und teilten Tee und Kekse aus. Als die Bombardierungen wieder begannen, fing eine starke, weibliche Stimme an zu singen:

"When Britain first, at heaven's command,   
 Arose from out the azure main,   
 Arose, arose, arose from out the azure main.   
 This was the charter, the charter of the land,   
 And guardian angels sang the strain."

Sie sahen den Bahnsteig hinab und konnten eine junge Frau sehen, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig, ihre Arme um drei Kinder geschlungen. Sie hätten evakuiert werden sollen, waren aber offensichtlich aus irgendeinem Grund in London geblieben. Neben ihr stand eine ältere Frau, die ihre Hand hielt und in der anderen ein Baby hatte. Der Rest der kleinen Familie stimmte bald mit ein.

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Die kleinen Kinder übernahmen den Gesang von ihrer Mutter und Großmutter.

"The nations not so blest as thee,   
 Must in their turn to tyrants fall,   
 Must in their turn, must in their turn,   
 To tyrants fall,   
 While thou shall flourish,   
 Shall flourish great and free,   
 The dread and envy of them all."

Beim nächsten Refrain sangen auch Hermine und Agnes das Lied mit.

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Dieses Mal sangen alle aus der Gruppe bis auf Minh mit, denn sie kannte den Text nicht.

"Still more majestic shalt thou rise,   
 More dreadful from each foreign stroke.   
 More dreadful, more dreadful   
 From each foreign stroke.   
 As the loud blast that tears the skies,   
 Serves but to root thy native oak."

Als sie den nächsten Refrain erreichten, sangen mehr Leute im Tunnel mit.

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war der ganze Ort mit Gesang gefüllt. Sogar die Wärter hatten ihre Aufgabe unterbrochen, um britische Solidarität im Angesicht der Zerstörung zu zeigen.

"Thee haughty tyrants ne'er shall tame,   
 All their attempts to bend thee down,   
 All their attempts, all their attempts   
 To bend thee down,   
 Will but arouse thy generous flame.   
 But work their woe and thy renown."

Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel sangen gemeinsam und zeigten stolze Unnachgiebigkeit gegen einen Feind, den sie nicht sehen konnten, aber von dem sie wussten, dass er da war.

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Die Pottergruppe sang um ihr Leben und um die Leben um sie herum. Von allen Leuten im Tunnel waren sie sich der Bedrohung unter der sie standen, bewusst. Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte Grindelwald gegenüber gestanden und lebten;, nur um von einem Muggelkrieg nieder gemacht zu werden, in dem sie keinen Platz hatten. Es kam ihnen in den Sinn, dass sie alle gleich waren. Magier und Muggel vereinigt unter der gemeinsamen Bedrohung, und alle versuchten zu überleben.

"To thee belongs the rural reign,   
 Thy cities shall with commerce shine,   
 Thy cities shall, thy cities shall   
 With commerce shine.   
 All thine shall be the subject main,   
 And every shore it circles thine."

Der Gesang wurde durch die Nachbarschaft getragen und übertönte alles Andere. Luftangriffssirenen, Gegenfeuer, Flugzeuge und Bomben zusammen ergaben einen Lärm, der den Gesang der starken Londoner, die in ihrer Zuflucht saßen und darauf warteten, dass der Angriff aufhörte, nicht übertönen konnte.

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Eine Bombe schlug direkt über ihnen ein und ließ Putz von der Decke rieseln, aber der Gesang starb nicht aus.

"The muses still, with freedom found,   
 Shall to thy happy coast repair,   
 Shall to thy happy coast,   
 Thy happy coasts repair,   
 Best isle of beauty,   
 With matchless beauty crowned,   
 And manly hearts to guard the fair."

"Rule Britannia!   
 Britannia rule the waves.   
 Britons never, never, never shall be slaves."

Als das Lied sein Ende erreichte, füllten sich die Herzen der Menschen mit dem, was sie am meisten brauchten:

Hoffnung.

Noch mehr Bomben fielen und sandten Schauer von Fragmentteilen auf die versammelte Menge. Die Potters drehten sich zu den Schülern und sagten ihnen, dass sie da bleiben sollten, während sie gingen um Tee zu holen. Auf ihrem Rückweg vom Wärter hielten sie bei der Familie, die den Gesang begonnen hatte, und reichten der älteren Dame und der jungen Mutter eine Tasse dampfenden Tee. Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wendeten, schlug eine weitere Bombe über ihnen ein. Die Decke stöhnte für einen Moment, bevor sie zu Boden stürzte und alle unter sich begrub.

A/N Da habt ihr einen weitern Cliffhanger. Dachte es wäre eine gute Stelle um aufzuhören. Ich weiß dass diese und das letzte kurz waren, aber ich wollte es so. Die nächsten zwei oder drei werden auch kurz sein, aber das sollte nicht zu schlecht sein, weil ich fast täglich update. Wenn ihr das Kapitel mochtet dann reviewt bitte!


	12. Das Aufsammeln der Teile

Shade tut mir ja furchtbar Leid für den Cliffhanger aber du weißt ja ich kann nichts dafür

BlackRoseLily also auf Kommandos reagier ich eigentlich ungern aber weil ihr alle so nett bettelt bekommt ihr jede Woche ein neues Kapitel

Hase ja hm keine Ahnung was ich in der Situation machen würde, aber ich denke erstmal versuchen die Kinder zu schützen

Kirilein hat dir die Beschreibung echt so gut gefallen?? Ich hatte ein paar Beschwerden na ja auch egal

Eeus ich steh ja schon in der Ecke und schäm mich ach nee stimmt nicht ich lass euch lieber noch etwas länger zappeln fg

Auxia also bis zu den Sommerferien habe ich noch genug Zeit zu schreiben na ja meistens zumindest g

So und der 100. Reviewer bekommt als kleines Dankeschön das nächste Kapitel im voraus geschickt also haltet euch ran

_Kapitel zwölf – Das Aufsammeln der Teile_

Als das Grollen aufhörte und der Staub sich legte, erhielten die sechs Schüler einen guten Blick auf das was passiert war. Das letzte Ende des Tunnels war eingestürzt, genau dort, wo die Potters gestanden hatten. Eustace war für einen Moment in einem Schock, aber überwand ihn schnell, als er begriff, was geschehen war.

„NEEEEIN! MUM! DAD! NEIN!"

Er wollte zu dem Steinhaufen rennen, aber Ron griff ihn um die Hüfte. Ein ziemlich betäubter Harry bewegte seine Hand unauffällig und murmelte vor sich hin. Er stabilisierte stablos die Decke, nicht das noch mehr einstürzte. Jedem der Kinder liefen Tränen das Gesicht hinab, aber Eustace schrie sich noch die Lunge aus dem Leib, als er versuchte seine Eltern zu erreichen. Ron hielt ihn jedoch gut fest.

Sobald die Decke gesichert war, ging Harry zu dem Schutthaufen hinüber. Ein Arm von einem der Kinder schaute aus einem Loch, aber da war kein Puls am Handgelenk zu spüren. Einige der Muggel - Männer versuchten, den Schutt so schnell wie möglich weg zu räumen, ohne zuviel Druck auf die Steine auszuüben. Wenn jemand noch darunter am Leben war, konnten sie getötet werden, wenn ein Stein auf die falsche Stelle fiel. Harry beobachtete das Ganze für eine Minute, unsicher was er tun sollte. Er musste herausfinden ob es Überlebende gab, aber er konnte keine Magie benutzen, um die Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen. Die Muggel würden schwebende Steine nicht so gut aufnehmen. Die große Anzahl von Muggeln machte es unmöglich irgendetwas zu tun. Er könnte einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden, aber mit dem nahen Ausgang und den herum laufenden Menschen riskierte er es, einige zu verpassen. Wenn sie verbreiteten, dass die Steine flogen, würde es Panik auslösen, und die Leute hatten im Moment schon genug zu ertragen. Gerade als er nachdachte was er tun sollte, fühlte er eine Bewegung an seinem linken Handgelenk, und das gab ihm eine Idee.

Simbi? Nirah? Ich bitte Euch um einen Gefallen

Was möchtest Du von uns, junger Herr?"

Ich will, das Ihr in den Haufen geht und nachseht, ob noch jemand am Leben ist

In Ordnung, Harry

Die beiden Schlangen glitten von seinen Handgelenken auf den Boden und in die Höhle. Harry sprach schnell einen Verbergezauber, damit die Muggel sie nicht bemerkten. Er war zu einer Entscheidung über die Benutzung von Magie gekommen. Wenn noch jemand am Leben war, dann würde er den Schutt aus dem Weg räumen und sich um die Konsequenzen später kümmern, wenn die Überlebenden in Sicherheit waren. Wenn niemand am Leben war, dann würde er helfen, die Steine auf Muggelweise wegzuräumen. Als er zurück sah, konnte er erkennen, dass Eustace sich in soweit ein wenig beruhigt hatte, das er nicht mehr schrie. Er saß schluchzend in Hermines Umarmung. Minh ging es nicht besser. Obwohl sie die Potters wie die anderen nur wenige Tage kannte, war sie in einem Schock. Sie hatte niemals erwartet in die Menschenwelt zu kommen und solche Gräueltaten zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu Eustace, der schon vier Jahre mit dem Krieg lebte, war sie unvorbereitet gewesen. Der Luftangriff war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber das hatte sie über die Kante der Verzweiflung gestoßen. Ginny drückte sie an die Brust und wiegte sie hin und her, aber es schien nicht zu helfen. Als Harrys Blick Ron traf, stand der Rotschopf auf und ging hinüber zu seinem besten Freund.

„Was ist los, Harry? Gibt es Überlebende? Warum räumst Du es nicht mit Magie weg?"

„Ron, ich kann es nicht wegräumen, die Muggel würden es sehen."

„Und? Benutz einen Gedächtniszauber."

„Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich alle treffe."

„Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Also, was passiert jetzt?"

„Die Muggel räumen es weg, aber wir wissen nicht, ob es Überlebende gibt. Ich habe Simbi und Nirah reingeschickt, damit sie sich umsehen, weil sie in die Lücken passen. Sie sind noch nicht zurück, und bis dahin weiß ich nichts Neues."

Gerade als er das sagte, konnte man ein Zischen von seinen Füßen hören. Sich nieder kniend, hob er seine Tiere auf und legte sie wieder um seine Handgelenke, ehe er nach ihrem Bericht fragte.

Was habt Ihr gefunden? Gibt es Überlebende?

Tut uns leid, Harry. Wir haben zwei Erwachsene gefunden mit einem ähnlichen Geruch wie Du. Wir haben noch zwei andere Erwachsene gefunden, einer sehr viel älter als der andere, und vier Junge. Sie waren alle tot.

Danke fürs Nachsehen, es hat mir eine Menge Ärger erspart

Er drehte sich zu Ron und teilte ihm die Nachricht, die Simbi ihm gegeben hatte, mit.

„Was denkst Du sollen wir jetzt tun? Wir haben keinen Platz zum Leben, kein Essen, unser Geld ist in Hogwarts mit den meisten unserer Sachen, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo die Winkelgasse von hier aus gesehen ist und selbst wenn, wir haben unsere Gringottsschlüssel nicht und wir haben keine Möglichkeit, jemanden zu kontaktieren. Ich kann hier keine Eulen sehen, Flohnetzwerk ist außer Frage, es ist zu weit um zu fliegen, besonders mit Copiloten, und wir können nicht apparieren und können auch keinen Portschlüssel machen. Wir müssen zu den anderen gehen und mit ihnen reden, und sicher gehen, das Eustace in Ordnung ist."

„Einverstanden. Wir müssen gemeinsam entscheiden, weil es uns alle betrifft. Wir sind von der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten, ohne Erziehungsberechtigten und ohne Geld. Das wird hart."

Die beiden gingen zum Rest der Gruppe zurück. Als Ginny und Hermine die beiden kommen sahen, schoben sie die beiden Erstklässler von ihren Knien, damit sie besser reden konnten, hielten sie aber weiter fest umarmt. Hermine brach die seltsame Stille. Sie sprach Angelsächsisch, um die jungen Schüler nicht zu sorgen.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt? Sind die Potters …."

„Tot."

„Ich dachte es mir. Eustace nimmt es nicht so gut, aber das war anzunehmen. Minh hat einen Schock. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das erwartet hat."

„Niemand von uns hat das erwartet, 'Mine, aber nun stecken wir drin. Trauern können wir später. Zu erst müssen wir entscheiden was wir tun. Wie ich gerade zu Harry gesagt habe, wir haben praktisch keine Vorräte, kein Platz zum Leben und keinen Weg, mit jemandem in Kontakt zu treten. Die Potters waren die einzigen Erwachsenen die auf uns aufgepasst haben und jetzt sind sie fort. Wir sind jetzt die Erwachsenen, und wir müssen auf Eustace und Minh aufpassen."

„Du hast Recht Ron. Ich hatte ein Gefühl das etwas geschehen würde, aber nicht so etwas. Darum habe ich Harry gebeten, seinen Tarnumhang in Hogwarts zu lassen. Wenn er ihn mitgebracht hätte, wäre er mit allem anderen im zweiten Stock verloren gegangen."

„Es ist meine Schuld …."

„HARRY! Wie kannst Du das sagen?"

„Gin, es ist meine Schuld."

„Woher weißt Du das?"

„Das Dach. Sobald der Staub sich nach dem Einsturz gelichtet hatte, habe ich es stablos gesichert. Ich hätte da gleich dran denken sollen, als wir den Tunnel betraten. Wenn das Haus geschützt gewesen wäre, hätte es verdächtig ausgesehen, wenn es als einziges stehen geblieben wäre, aber ich dachte der Tunnel würde halten. Ich hätte Vorkehrungen treffen müssen. Es ist meine Schuld."

„Harry es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Und Du kannst nicht an Alles denken. Jeder von uns hätte das Dach schützen können, aber es ist uns nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Was nicht überraschend ist, da wir gerade erst bombardiert wurden. Wir haben alle das Blutbad da draußen gesehen, und obwohl wir zuvor schon Schlachten gesehen haben, war es niemals in diesem Ausmaß …"

„Weißt du 'Mine, nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, die ich gesehen habe, sollte man denken, ich wäre immun dagegen …."

„Harry, ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn Du es wärst. Die Tatsache, dass es Dich kümmert, zeigt dass Du ein Mensch bist. Das ist es, was Dich von du-weißt-schon-wem unterscheidet."

„Hermine, nenn ihn bei seinem Namen."

„Schön, Vol- Voldemort. Du magst sagen, dass Du ein Dunkelmagier bist, aber Du bist immer noch ein guter Mensch, und deine Emotionen im Moment zeigen mir das."

„Tut mir Leid, ich fühle mich einfach schuldig. Da sind so viele, die wegen mir gestorben sind. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Percy, die singende Familie und nun meine Urgroßeltern …."

„Keiner davon war Deine Schuld", sagte Ron und beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch, „Deine Eltern waren schon lange bevor Du geboren wurdest auf Vol – Vold- Voldemorts Opferliste. Cedric ist mit Dir aus eigenen Willen gegangen und Du wusstest nicht, was passieren würde. Percy ist tapfer gestorben und ist für ihre Freunde eingetreten. Du warst damit beschäftigt einen Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Es gab nichts, was Du hättest tun können. Und ich denke, 'Mine und Gin haben es zusammengefasst, warum es nicht Deine Schuld ist."

„Danke Ron. Das habe ich gebraucht. Es ist nur … sie waren meine Familie. Ich weiß, ich werde sie nie so kennen wie Eustace sie kannte, und wir müssen ihm jetzt viel Unterstützung geben, wo seine Eltern fort sind, aber sie waren trotzdem meine Familie. Ich meine, Du warst traurig als Percy gestorben ist, weil sie Teil Deiner Familie war, obwohl Du sie nicht kanntest, bevor Du herkamst."

„Du hast Recht. Aber ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir aufhören zu klagen, und wir zusehen, was wir aus dieser Situation machen. Wir können später um sie trauern, aber wir haben dringendere Angelegenheiten, z.B. wo werden wir leben."

Hermine hielt einen Moment inne und sah die jüngeren Schüler an, die verwirrt lauschten. Eustace liefen immer noch Tränen das Gesicht hinab, aber er war viel ruhiger. Hermine überlegte, dass es genauso um die Zukunft von Minh und Eustace ging wie um ihre eigene, und das die beiden in das Gespräch mit eingebunden werden sollten. Daher wechselte sie schnell zurück ins Englische und fuhr fort.

„Nun, im Moment haben wir keinen Platz zum Wohnen. Wir müssen hier bleiben, bis sich eine Möglichkeit findet. Und Geld wir haben keines, also könnte das ein Problem werden. Essen und Kleidung können wir einfach herbei beschwören. Für Wärme gilt das Gleiche, wir können einfach einen Wärmezauber benutzen. Das Hauptproblem liegt darin nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir können nicht in die Winkelgasse, insbesondere nicht ohne Geld. Selbst wenn wir Zauberergeld hätten, wäre es nicht sonderlich nützlich in der Muggelwelt. Ich denke, wir müssen einfach abwarten. Wenn wir nach den Ferien nicht auftauchen, wird Dumbledore bestimmt nach uns suchen. Wir können nicht auf gewöhnlichem Weg nach Hogwarts. Wir können nicht fliegen, da wir nur einen Besen bei uns haben und es würde ewig dauern. Alles was wir haben, sind unsere Taschen mit Kleidung, einige Bücher und unsere Waffen, sowohl neue als auch alte. Wir haben Eustaces Streichzubehör und einige Süßigkeiten. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist ein Anfang."

„'Mine, das Trimester fängt erst in drei Wochen an! Wir können nicht bis dahin in einem Zugtunnel sitzen! Und was ist mit den Potters? Sie müssen beerdigt werden …"

„Du hast Recht, Ron. Wir können erst einmal nur warten, bis die Muggel sie ausgegraben haben, und sie dann mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber belegen. Das ist das Beste, was wir tun können."

„Was ist mit Eustaces Besen? Wir könnten damit in die Winkelgasse fliegen."

„Das können wir nicht. Du kannst nicht in die Winkelgasse fliegen, und ich habe vor einer Weile ein Buch über die Kriegsjahre gelesen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen ist der Eingang zum Tropfenden Kessel versiegelt. Der einzige Weg rein oder raus ist durch Portschlüssel, Flohnetzwerk oder Apparieren. Wir können nicht nach Kings Cross, weil wir kein Geld für ein Zugticket haben."

Hierbei sah Eustace sie fragend an. Als sie ihn ansah, bemerkte sie, was sie gesagt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Minh, die von ihrer Mutter davon wusste, hatte Eustace keine Ahnung, dass sie aus der Zukunft waren. Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätte in einem Buch über die Winkelgasse gelesen, und das wäre noch nicht gedruckt, weil es Allgemeinwissen war. Es als einzige Möglichkeit sehend, schwenkte sie ihre Hand über seine Augen und löschte seine Erinnerung vom letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung. Als sie sich zu ihren Freunden umdrehte, entdeckte sie ein Ehepaar, das hinter Harry, Ron und Ginny stand. Dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern nach hatten sie das Meiste der Unterhaltung mit angehört. Sie nickte den anderen zu, und sie drehten sich alle nach dem Ehepaar um. Der Hauptgedanke von allen war _großartig jetzt haben wir es geschafft_ …

A/N Nun, zum letzten Kapitel hatte ich relativ gemischte Meinungen. Ich weiß dass ich die Potters getötet habe, aber das ist Teil meiner Handlung. Ich habe die ersten vier fics seit etwa sechs Monaten detailliert geplant, also weiß ich wohin alles führt. Es tut mir für all die all die die sie nicht sterben sehen wollten vor allem nicht so dicht hinter Percy. Es wird euch freuen zu hören, dass der einzige Charakter den ich in dieser fic noch zu töten plane Grindelwald ist, aber ihr wusstet ja alle dass das früher oder später kommt. Diese fic war von Anfang an dunkler geplant als die erste, da sie zwischen zwei Kriegen statt findet, sollte man erwarten das schreckliche Dinge passieren. Ich plane nicht jemanden in der dritten fic zu töten, weil sie freundlicher als diese wird, aber ich bin noch nicht 100% sicher über die vierte.

Die Frage über 'Tea, sie wird wieder auftauche und in Zukunft eine größere Rolle spielen. Harry ist immer noch traurig über ihren Tod und das er nicht in der Lage ist sein ungeborenes Kind zu sehen. Die Tea Sache wird später wichtig in dieser fic und Harrys Sohn wird in der vierten fic auftauchen.

Ich wurde auch auf Schutzzauber gegen Bomben angesprochen. Hogwarts ist gegen Bomben geschützt, aber ihr müsst auch bedenken das es mitten im nirgendwo liegt und die nächste Siedlung ist rein magisch. Die Potters lebten in Muggel London. Sie konnten während des Angriffs und im Tunnel keine Magie verwenden, weil es zuviel Zeugen gab. Bei dem ganzen Chaos konnten sie nie sicher sein alle mit ihrem Gedächtniszauber zu treffen. Das Haus selbst konnte gegen magische Attacken geschützt werden, aber nicht gegen Muggel Attacken aus den gleichen Gründen wie oben. Wenn eine Bombe das Nachbarhaus zerstört und ein paar Bomben auf dem Haus landen und keinen Schaden anrichten dann wirkt das doch sehr verdächtig für die Muggel. Und wieder könnte man nicht sicher sein allen die Erinnerung zu löschen. Es würde reichen wenn ein Zeuge zur Presse gelangt um eine Massenpanik auszulösen.

Ich hoffe das hat einige aufgeklärt. Danke an alle die gereviewt haben.


	13. Die Logans

Shade so nu kommen die Logans ins Spiel vielleicht gefallen sie dir ja so gut wie die Potters und sie werden auch gaaaaaanz alt g

Solitsnake DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNKE

Kirilein also deine Kommentare bauen mich immer wieder auf

LordMystic erklär mir mal bitte wie ich da ne Zeit einbauen soll, wenn es im englischen auch keine Zeit gibt und deine Rechtschreibung is auch nicht gerade die beste :p, ich habe nichts gegen Kritik aber du musst bedenken dass ich mich an das englische Original halte.

BlackRoseLily und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel

Eisblume man deine Kommentare sind immer sehr aussagekräftig, aber ich freu mich trotzdem

Gwen auch ganz kurz und schmerzlos DANKE

_Kapitel dreizehn – Die Logans_

„Können wir Ihnen helfen?" fragte Hermine die zwei Leute, die ihr gegenüber standen. Die Frau trat vor und bot ihr die Hand an, die Hermine vorsichtig nahm.

„Es tut uns leid uns einzumischen, wir wollten nicht lauschen. Erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Amelia Logan und das ist mein Ehemann John. Wir dachten, wir könnten Euch vielleicht helfen. Wir haben das Meiste Eurer Unterhaltung mit angehört und nehmen an, Ihr seid Zauberer und Hexen. Stimmt das?"

Hermine nickte langsam und bewegte ihre Hand in die Position für den Fall, das sie ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen musste. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als Amelia sie anlächelte und es erklärte.

„Ah, das ist gut. Keine Angst, wir sagen nichts. Wir sind Squibs, wisst Ihr. Beide aus Zaubererfamilien, aber wir wurden verstoßen als sie feststellten, dass wir keine Magie haben. Werdet Ihr uns helfen lassen?"

„Warum wollen Sie das? Das soll nicht unhöflich klingen, aber Sie kennen uns nicht einmal. Nach allem, was Sie wissen, könnten wir für Grindelwald arbeiten."

Amelia lächelte Ron freundlich an, ehe sie fort fuhr.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr es tut. Wir haben Euch bemerkt als Ihr rein gekommen seid. Zumindest haben wir die Potters bemerkt. Wir haben sie ein paar Mal getroffen, da sie das einzige magische Paar sind, das hier in der Nähe wohnt. Wir sind manchmal zu ihnen gegangen, um Informationen über die Zaubererwelt zu bekommen."

„Sie kennen meine Eltern?" fragte Eustace neugierig.

„Du musst der kleine Eustace sein. Wir haben von Dir gehört. Nett Dich kennen zu lernen" sagte John und reichte dem kleinen Jungen die Hand.

„Können wir uns setzten? Wir sollten das wie zivilisierte Menschen besprechen", fügte Amelia hinzu.

„Natürlich, wo sind meine Manieren. Ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Ich bin Harry Evans."

„Ronald Weston und das ist meine Schwester Ginny."

„Sie kennen mich schon, ich bin Eustace."

„Und wie ist Dein Name?" Fragte Amelia das zitternde Mädchen, das an Ginnys Brust gekuschelt war.

„Minh-Minh-Lama, aber Sie können mich Minh nennen", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

„Also, wie ist Eure Situation?" fragte John nach einem Moment.

Hermine nahm ihre Lehrstimme an und erzählte ihre Geschichte.

„Wissen Sie, Hogwarts ist über Weihnachten auf Grund des Angriffs im Oktober geschlossen. Direktor Dumbledore dachte, es wäre eine gute Zeit für die Schüler ihre Familien wieder zu sehen. Wir waren nicht in der Lage bei unseren Familien zu bleiben, also hat Eustace uns erlaubt, bei ihm zu bleiben. Das Haus der Potters wurde während des Angriffs getroffen, also haben sie uns hergebracht. Als sie Tee holen gegangen sind, ist die Decke eingestürzt, und soweit wir sehen können, wurden sie noch nicht ausgegraben. Sie sind tot. Wir haben wenig Besitz und kein Geld, keinen Ort zum Übernachten und keine Erziehungsberechtigten."

„Ach herrje! Das sind schlechte Neuigkeiten. Ich erzähl Euch was. Wenn der Angriff vorüber ist, gehen wir nachsehen, ob unser Haus noch steht. Wenn ja, könnt Ihr bei uns bleiben, bis Ihr zurück nach Hogwarts könnt. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt keine Möglichkeit, um dorthin zu kommen?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir können nicht dorthin ohne Zauberergeld, und wir können nicht apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel machen."

„Ich fürchte, wir können Euch da nicht helfen. Wir leben in der Muggelwelt, also haben wir kein Zauberergeld. Wir können nicht apparieren oder Portschlüssel machen, weil wir Squibs sind. Unser Haus ist an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, aber der Angriff hat es wahrscheinlich abgekoppelt. Es könnte eine Weile dauern bis es wieder funktioniert. Die Sache ist, dass Hogwarts ein internes Netzwerk hat und nicht an das externe angeschlossen ist. Man kann in der Schule flohen aber nicht rein oder raus."

„Das ist ok. Ich weiß einen Ort, den wir anflohen können, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Hermine, Ron und Ginny sahen Harry verwirrt an. Sie wussten nicht, wovon er sprach. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf um anzudeuten, dass sie später darüber sprechen würden. Die Logans nickten nur.

„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Wenn die Bomben aufhören, gehen wir zu unserem Haus und sehen von da aus weiter."

Die Schüler nickten. Obwohl sie die Idee, mit Fremden zu gehen, nicht mochten, wussten sie nicht, welche Wahl sie sonst hatten. Sie konnten nirgendwo sonst hingehen, und sie waren sich sicher, sie könnten sich selbst verteidigen, sollte sich das Paar als gefährlich heraus stellen. Sie erschienen aber nicht böse. Amelia erinnerte die vier Zeitreisenden ein wenig an Molly Weasley. Sie hatte die gleichen mütterlichen Instinkte und Nettigkeit. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch eine weitere Kette von Bomben über ihnen unterbrochen. _Noch einmal,_ dachten alle, als sie sich dichter zusammen drängten.

Eine Weile später war die Gruppe erleichtert, die Sirenen zu hören, die ihnen ankündigte, dass es sicher wäre nach Hause zu gehen. Sie standen als Gruppe auf und gingen zu den Muggeln hinüber, die die Reste der eingestürzten Decke wegräumten. Die andere Familie war schon ausgegraben und vor einer Wand aufgereiht, Laken bedeckten sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Agnes Körper wurde gerade befreit und neben den von Charles gelegt. Die Logans hielten Eustace und Minh zurück damit sie es nicht sahen, während die anderen vier vortraten und Abstoßzauber um die Körper legten. Es würde die Muggel lange genug abhalten, bis sie mit den Leichen umgehen konnten. Sie bewegten ihre Hände über den Körpern und machten sie unsichtbar, und sprachen ein Mobilcorpus aus, sodass sie ihnen unauffällig zum Haus der Logans folgten. Bevor sie losgingen, schwenkte Harry seine Hand über die beiden, um einen Haltbarkeitsspruch aus zuführen, der sie vor dem Zersetzen schützte.

Bald folgten die Schüler den Erwachsenen durch die belebten Straßen. Die Szenerie war noch schlimmer als zuvor, bevor sie den Tunnel betreten hatten. Es waren wenige Gebäude stehen geblieben und Schutt bedeckt die Straßen komplett. Blut und tote Körper verschmutzten die Straßen, während bestürzte Überlebende versuchten den Verletzten zu helfen. Überall versuchten die Muggel verzweifelt Feuer zu löschen und Wände am einstürzen zu hindern. Es dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten, um das Haus der Logans zu erreichen, und zu dem Zeitpunkt weinten alle Kinder über die Szenerie, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. _Wer immer sagt, Krieg wäre glorreich, sollte erschossen werden, _dachte Harry als er das Blutbad aufnahm. _Es ist schrecklich, wenn Zivilisten so getroffen werden. Es ist schlimm genug, dass Soldaten sterben, um ihr Land und ihre Familien zu verteidigen, aber das hier ist mehr als falsch. Ich meine, was haben die Kinder im Tunnel jemandem getan? _Harrys Gedanken wurden sehr düster, als sie an immer mehr Zerstörung vorbei kamen. Glücklicherweise erreichten sie einen Block relativ unzerstörter Häuser, bevor seine Gedanken zu depressiv wurden.

„Wir sind da", sagte Amelia. „Zumindest scheint das Haus noch zu stehen, obwohl, ich kann Schäden an der anderen Seite erkennen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wenn wir reingehen. Die Struktur könnte instabil sein."

„Ich kann einen Stärkungszauber sprechen, wenn wir reingehen", bot Ginny an. „Harry hat es im Bahnhof gemacht um die Decke am Einstürzen zu hindern. Sobald die Muggel uns nicht sehen können, können wir Magie benutzen um es zu sichern, und einige Reparaturen durchführen."

„Nun, kommt rein", sagte Amelia und langte in ihre Tasche, um den Türschlüssel rauszuholen. „Willkommen in unserem Haus. Ihr könnt solange bleiben wie Ihr wollt, wir haben genug Platz."

„Wir können gehen, sobald das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Wir wollen nicht länger stören als nötig. Es ist nett von Ihnen, uns solange aufzunehmen."

„Unsinn, Harry! Es ist kein Problem! Wir wollten immer das Haus voller Kinder haben, aber es hat nicht sein sollen. Darum ist unser Haus zu groß für uns zwei."

Die Schüler dachten, es war ziemlich traurig, dass Amelia nie Kinder hatte, weil sie eine mütterliche Art von Person war. Sie würde eine gute Mutter abgeben. Sobald die Gruppe drinnen war, begann Ginny starke Schutzzauber zu sprechen um das Haus vorm Einstürzen zu bewahren. Die Vier bauten dann einige der Wände wieder auf, sie benutzten ihre Zauberstäbe, um niemanden misstrauisch zu machen. Als das Innere wieder einigermaßen ansehnlich war, brachte John die sechs Kinder nach oben und zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer. Sie hatten den ganzen dritten Stock für sich, der drei Zimmer auf jeder Seite des Flurs hatte. Die Mädchen nahmen die eine Seite und die Jungen die andere. Am dichtesten an der Treppe waren Ron und Ginny mit Hermine und Harry in der Mitte. Wenn in irgendeiner Form Ärger auftauchte, musste er erst an den stärksten vier vorbei kommen, um an Minh und Eustace zu gelangen. Nach einem ruhigen Abendessen gingen die Erstklässler ins Bett. Die Zeitreisenden brachten die Potters in den Keller und bedeckten sie nur mit weißen Laken und mehreren Schutzzaubern, um sie bis zur Beerdigung sicher zu verwahren. Sie gingen gleich danach nach oben, obwohl keiner von ihnen dachte, nach den Ereignissen des Tages schlafen zu können. Sie lagen falsch, als die Ermüdung sich endlich senkte, fielen sie in einen rastlosen Schlaf. Ihre Träume waren voller fallender Bomben, die den Tod brachten.

Etwa um zwei Uhr morgens wurde Harry durch Schluchzen aus seinem von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf gerissen. Er setzte sich im Bett auf, rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um, er lauschte intensiv, um herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch kam. Nach wenigen Minuten stellte er fest, dass es aus dem Nachbarzimmer kam, in dem Eustace schlief. Harry bemerkte, dass er der einzige war der es hören konnte, weil sein Zimmer das einzige war, das an Eustaces Zimmer angrenzte. Er stand auf, zog seine Robe an, die er hatte retten können, und ging hinüber.

Als er den Raum betrat, konnte er hören, dass das Schluchzen vom Bett kam. Er ging leise hinüber und setzte sich neben den verzweifelten Elfjährigen. Er legte seine Hand auf Eustaces Schulter und war nicht überrascht, dass das Weinen unterdrückt wurde, als ob es dem Jungen peinlich war, sein Schwäche zu zeigen. Der Junge-der-lebte zog den kleineren Jungen auf seinen Rücken und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Eustace. Du darfst weinen. Du bist nicht schwach, eigentlich denke ich, Du bist unheimlich tapfer. Es ist verständlich, dass Du traurig bist. Du hast gerade jemanden verloren, der Dir nahe stand. Ich weiß, wie Du Dich fühlst …"

„WIE KANNST DU DAS WISSEN?" schrie der Junge plötzlich und wich von Harry zurück.

„Ich weiß es. Ich habe eine Menge Leute im Leben verloren. Meine Eltern wurden ermordet, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt, aber sie waren trotzdem wichtig für mich. Seit ich Magie lerne, tue ich nichts anderes als die Streitkraft zu bekämpfen, die sie getötet hat und die den Anderen wehtun. Dabei habe ich Freunde und Familie verloren. Ich meine, letzten Oktober haben wir gerade erst Percy verloren. Das war ein Schock für uns. Wir haben Leute im Kampf verloren, die nicht hätten sterben sollen. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weißt Du. Ich meine, tief in mir weiß ich, dass es nichts gab, das ich in den meisten Situationen hätte tun können, aber das hindert mich nicht, mich schuldig zu fühlen."

„Ich weiß was Du meinst", meinte Eustace schluchzend. „Ich denke immer, ich hätte bei ihnen sein sollen, als die Decke einstürzte. Ich lebe und sie nicht. Es ist nicht fair, sie waren nicht bestimmt zu sterben."

„Das gilt auch für mich. Meine Eltern sind gestorben um mich zu schützen. Ich fühle mich schuldig fürs Überleben, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass es nichts gab, was ich hätte tun können, da ich ein Baby war. Es wird Überlebensschuld genannt, und egal was wir machen, es wird nie weggehen. Wir müssen beide damit leben und unser Leben fortsetzen."

„Aber du kapierst es nicht Harry. Ich kannte meine Eltern für elf Jahre, Du warst nur ein Baby. An wie viel von ihnen erinnerst Du Dich wirklich?"

„Nichts wirklich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Ich weiß, Du kanntest Deine länger, aber ich habe auch Personen verloren, die ich länger kannte. Meine Freundin vom letzten Jahr ist tot. Sie ist zu jung gestorben und ich konnte nicht bei ihr sein. Sie hatte einen Sohn, weißt Du? Sie war schwanger als ich gehen musste, und ich konnte meinen Sohn nie kennen lernen. Er ist jetzt tot, und ich werde ihn nie aufwachsen sehen."

Jetzt heulte Harry offen, als er an alles dachte, was er verloren hatte. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Percy, Ardwick, Christabel, Gallatea und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch Sirius und der Sohn, den er niemals hatte. Glenadade Harold Potter. Er trauerte um seine verloren Liebe und den Sohn, den er niemals getroffen hatte. Er war nicht in der Lage mit Gallatea alt zu werden, oder da zu sein, als sie starb. Er hatte die Kindheit seines Sohnes verpasst und ihn auch nicht zu einem guten, jungen Mann aufwachsen sehen. Er hatte nie seine Enkelkinder getroffen oder seine Urenkel. Was er Eustace gesagt hatte, war im Grunde die Wahrheit. Er hatte nur ausgelassen, dass es in der Vergangenheit war. Der Stress des Tages und die Tatsache, dass er mit jemandem zusammen war, der seinen Verlust verstand, ließ ihn los lassen. Er hatte seine Gefühle seit Monaten verschlossen und hatte seine Familie in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verbannt. Es war einfacher durch seine täglichen Besuche bei Gallatea auf dem Quidditchfeld, aber der Schmerz war nie ganz weg gegangen. Egal was sie sagte, er konnte nicht voran schreiten, bis er sich der Situation gestellt hatte. Jetzt war seine Chance. Er sah zu Eustace, der auf dem Bett saß, seine Augen verheult und Blut unterlaufen, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Harry zog den kleineren Jungen an seine Brust, und beide heulten und ließen ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf, wodurch sie endlich den langen Weg der Heilung begannen.

„Keine Sorge, Eustace, ich gehe sicher, dass Du in Ordnung bist. Ich konnte meinen Sohn nicht aufwachsen sehen, aber ich gebe mein Bestes, Dir zu helfen."

„Lass mich nicht allein, Harry. Ich habe niemanden mehr. Wills Du mein großer Bruder sein? Mich sicher halten?"

„Das werde ich. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass Dir etwas geschieht."

A/N Juhu, kein Cliffhanger! Das Kapitel ist auch länger als die anderen und sie werden ab jetzt auch ihre normale Länge annehmen. Ich dachte nur die Situation mit dem Luftangriff müsste in kürzeren Kapiteln abgehandelt werden. Hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel und danke an alle die Reviews geschickt haben. Hoffe ich habe geklärt warum Harry nicht zu traurig über 'Tea und seinen Sohn schien. Bitte reviewn!!


	14. In der Zwischenzeit

Solitsnake danke schön

Shade ach du weißt doch in der Kürze liegt die Würze, aber ich habe auch nichts gegen lange Reviews

Auxia und dies Kapitel is noch länger

LordMystic also da kann ich wirklich nichts für alle anderen sagen es ist sehr gut übersetzt meine Beta is aber auch wieder aufgetaucht obwohl sie sich schon wieder nicht gemeldet hat

Eisblume Danke

Hase also das find ich auch gemein das du I-net Verbot hast Hases Eltern ausschimpf

AlexBlack5 wieso gibt es so viele von euch die sich nichts an englisch ran trauen da frage ich mich doch was für eine Schule ihr besucht

Kirilein DAAAAAAAAAAAANKE

TheSnitch na danke tut mir ja furchtbar leid das da ein paar komisch Sätze drin waren aber ich war zu faul es noch einmal über zu lesen

Eeus Kuss auf fang Danke schön und hier das nächste pitel

Coop finde ich auch was meinst du warum ich sie übersetze g

_Kapitel vierzehn – In der Zwischenzeit …_

Nach der ersten Nacht im Haus der Logans wurden Harry und Eustace unzertrennlich. Nachts, wenn einer von ihnen einen Albtraum hatte, konnten sie in das Zimmer des anderen gehen und reden. Ihre Unterhaltungen gingen lange bis in die Nacht manchmal sogar bis in den morgen. Eustace redete über seine Familie und wie sehr er sie vermisste. Normalerweise brach er zusammen um dann von seinem adoptierten ‚Bruder' getröstet zu werden. Das Gleiche galt für Harry. Er erzählte Eustace soviel er konnte über seine Probleme, ohne zuviel zu enthüllen. Er erzählte wie Cedric gestorben war und ein wenig über Gallatea. Wenn er an Glenadade dachte, fühlte er tiefe Trauer, aber zu wissen, dass er jetzt für Eustace da sein musste, gab ihm das Gefühl, nützlich zu sein. Obwohl er nicht für seinen Sohn da gewesen war, so wollte er für seinen Ur-ur-ur-Enkel da sein. Es verminderte die Schuld ein wenig, zeigte ihm, dass er bereit war, seine Rolle zu spielen. Der Rest der Gruppe konnte nicht verstehen warum die beiden sich so nahe standen, besonders, wenn man den Altersunterschied bedachte, aber es wurde ihnen nie gesagt. Die Gespräche tief in der Nacht behielten sie für sich, weil sie nicht wollten, dass andere von ihnen dachten, sie wären schwach.

Die Logans stellten sich als anständige Leute heraus. Sie hießen die sechs Schüler in ihrem Haus willkommen und stellten sicher, dass sie genug zu essen und zum anziehen hatten. Obwohl es Rationen gab und die sechs Neuankömmlinge keine Marken hatten, waren sie in der Lage, das benötigte Essen zu beschwören. Amelia bemutterte sie, insbesondere die jüngeren. Es war so, als ob sie für die Kinder wieder gut machen wollte, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Minh hatte schließlich nach dem Luftangriff angefangen, sich zu beruhigen, erschreckte sich aber noch bei lauten Geräuschen. Sie hängte sich mehr und mehr an Harry und Eustace. Während sie nicht an den privaten Gesprächen in der Nacht teilnahm, kam sie am besten mit den zwei Jungen aus. Eustace war im selben Alter wie sie und teilte eine Menge ihrer Interessen. Harry war auch gut für sie, weil sie Elfenangelegenheiten besprachen, wenn die anderen nicht dabei waren. Hermine, Ginny und Ron fühlten sich oft ein wenig ausgeschlossen, aber dass die drei viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, hatte einen positiven Effekt. Ron begann zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, Ginny als eine unabhängige, fähige, junge Frau zu sehen und nicht als kleine Schwester, die er beschützen musste. Er sah auch Hermine in einem anderen Licht. Er hatte eine Veränderung seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr bemerkt, aber seine Anziehung zu dem Mädchen wurde stärker, je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten.

Seit dem ersten Tag im Haus der Logans hatten die Schüler den Muggeln in der Gegend geholfen, ihre Leben wieder aufzubauen. Die Zeitreisenden waren von dem Gemeinschaftssinn geschockt. Mit ein paar Ausnahmen half jeder jedem. Wenn sie an die Muggel in den Neunzigern dachten, gab es keinen Vergleich. In ihrer eigenen Zeit waren die Menschen zu selbstsüchtig und dachten nur an sich. Ein unerfreuliches Resultat des Thatcher Englands. Der Gemeinschaftssinn war verloren gegangen, also schien diese Zeit in der man sich gegenseitig half, seltsam. Sie machten trotzdem mit aller Kraft mit. Sie halfen, den Schutt wegzuräumen und bargen die Besitztümer, sie machten alles auf Muggelweise, statt Magie zu benutzen. Sie reparierten kaputte Wände und bauten kurzfristige Behausungen für die auf, die obdachlos geworden waren. Luftschutzbunker waren selten, also beschworen sie Wellblech und Holz und benutzten es, um den Leuten Schutzhütten in ihren Gärten zu bauen. Es gab ihnen ein Stück Zufriedenheit zu wissen, dass sie trotz ihrer Position, von der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten zu sein, einen Unterschied machen konnten. 

Die Abende verbrachten sie mit John und Amelia und halfen ihnen, das Haus wieder auf zubauen. Die Außenarbeiten mussten mit der Hand gemacht werden, weil die Muggel es sonst gesehen hätten. Das Innere wurde von den älteren vier Schülern mit Magie gemacht. Die Erstklässler hatten noch nicht genug gelernt, um zu helfen. Ein Grund warum sie zu Beginn Magie benutzt hatten, war in der Hoffnung gewesen, eine Eule von der Abteilung für Minderjährige Magie zu erhalten. Wenn sie eine bekommen hätten, hätten sie den Vogel nutzen und einen Brief an Dumbledore schicken können. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden zerstört als Eustace ihnen sagte, dass es für die Dauer des Krieges minderjährigen Zauberern und Hexen erlaubt war, Magie zu benutzen. 

Zwei Wochen nach dem Luftangriff hatten sich die Schüler in ihrem neuen Heim eingelebt. Amelia hatte sich sehr an sie gewöhnt und fürchtete die Zeit, wenn sie gehen mussten. Minh und Eustace wollten auch nicht gehen, weil sie sich bei den Erwachsenen sicher fühlten. Eustace fühlte sich nicht so schlecht, denn er hatte ja seinen ‚Bruder', aber Minh vermisste ihre Mutter und ihre Tante. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als zurück in die Elfenwelt gehen. Unglücklicherweise hatten sowohl sie als auch Harry zur Sicherheit ihre Transportsteine in Hogwarts gelassen. Das Flohnetzwerk stellte sich auch als Problem heraus. Wie erwartet, war es durch die Explosionen abgekoppelt und musste wieder online gebracht werden. Das war etwas wo die Logans nichts machen konnten. Das Netzwerk musste vom Netzwerkzentrum wieder angeschlossen werden und die waren nach einem Luftangriff immer sehr beschäftigt. Alle Kamine von Zauberern und Squibs mussten wieder einer nach dem anderen angeschlossen werden, und es konnte bis zu einem Monat dauern, bis sie dran waren. Sei mussten nur abwarten. Jeden Abend versuchten sie es, indem sie Flohpulver in den Kamin warfen. Wenn das Feuer grün wurde, wussten sie, dass das System wieder funktionierte.

Vier Tage, bevor das Trimester wieder anfing, fand ein ziemlich bedauerliches Ereignis statt, dass fast die Moral der Gruppe zerstörte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Eustace und Harry saßen im Zimmer des älteren Jungen. Halbwegs durch eine Unterhaltung über die Vorteile von einem traumlos-Schlaftrank, hielt Harry plötzlich die Hand hoch, um den Jungen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er lauschte für zwei Minuten angestrengt, stand auf, ging zum Fenster und zog eine Ecke der Gardinen zur Seite und spähte hinaus. Die Szene die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, ließ sein Herz in die Hose rutschen. 

„Oh nein."

Die anderen drei Zeitreisenden wurden von Harry aus ihrem ruhelosen Schlaf gerissen, als er sie grob schüttelte und ihnen sagte sie sollten aufstehen. Ron, der nicht aufstehen wollte, bekam einen Eimer kalten Wassers über den Kopf geschüttet. Bevor er ihn anschreien konnte, sah er den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Er sah düster aus, seine Augen hart und sein Gesicht emotionslos.

„Was ist los, Kumpel?"

„Wir werden angegriffen."

„WAS?"

„Shh! Die ganze Straße wird angegriffen. Es scheint wie ein willkürlicher Muggelangriff von Grindelwalds Anhängern. Sie haben diesen Ort vermutlich zufällig gewählt. Es ist wie das Muggelquälen bei uns zu Hause, nur dass es diesmal keine Todesser sind. Obwohl das auch sein könnte. Du musst aufstehen, die Mädchen sind schon bereit und wir versuchen, sie los zu werden."

„Wie viele sind es?"

„Etwa zwanzig. Vielleicht mehr."

„ZWANZIG?! Du erwartest, dass wir in der Lage sind, so viele zu bekämpfen?"

„Wir haben so viele und mehr an Halloween bekämpft."

„Stimmt. OK, ich bin in einer Minute da."

Harry verließ den Raum und ging nach unten. Als er aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, hatte er etwas gesehen, das er nie hatte sehen wollen. Grindelwalds Anhänger schwärmten durch die Straßen und schleuderten auf jeden, der ihnen über den Weg lief, Dunkle Flüche.

Mehrere der Muggel, denen sie während der letzten Wochen geholfen hatten, lagen, sich unter den Effekten des Cruciatus Fluchs windend, auf dem Boden. Einige andere lagen tot auf der gepflasterten Straße. Einige Familien wurden von den Zauberern aus ihren Häusern gezerrt damit sie mit ihnen ‚spielen' konnten. Harry drehte sich zu Eustace und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Eustace, du musst für mich Minh und die Logans wecken. Halt sie ruhig, wenn du kannst. Ihr vier müsst euch so gut ihr könnt verstecken."

„Warum? Was ist los?"

„Grindelwalds Truppen greifen an."

„Warum? Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich denke es ist nur ein zufälliger Angriff. Wir sind einfach mitten hinein geraten."

„Wenn wir uns verstecken was macht ihr dann?"

„Den Muggeln helfen und das Haus schützen. Aber falls sie an uns überwinden sollten, will ich, dass ihr alle gut versteckt seid, hast du verstanden?"

„Ja. Aber Harry, was wenn du verletzt wirst? Was mach ich dann?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry und zog den kleineren Jungen in eine kurze Umarmung. „Ich werden vorsichtig sein. Ich habe ein paar Asse im Ärmel die sie nicht werden abwehren können. Ich muss jetzt Ron, Mine und Ginny wecken. Passt du auf die anderen drei auf? Je eher wir startklar sind, desto schneller können wir da raus und Schaden anrichten und hoffentlich ein paar Leben retten."

Eustace nickte nur und verließ den Raum, Harry folgte direkt hinter ihm.

Als sie auf den Türstufen standen, konnten die vier Freunde alles erkennen, was auf der Straße vorging. Weil das Haus, in dem sie waren, auf halbem Weg der Straße lag, entschieden sie, dass die Jungen nach links und die Mädchen nach rechts gehen würden. Im Laufen bereitete Harry sich vor, seine Animagus-Form anzunehmen, wenn die Notwendigkeit bestand. Die anderen hatten gute Formen, aber keine war so gut für den Kampf geeignet wie Harrys. Er hatte als einziger Klauen und große Zähne. Als er und Ron die ersten Zauberer erreichten, gingen sie in Kampfstellung und zogen ihre Schwerter. Obwohl beide ausgezeichnete Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf hatten, war Ron der beste aus der Gruppe. Harry sah sich nach den Mädchen um und konnte erkennen, dass Ginny ihren Bogen bereit hatte und Hermine war mit ihren neuen Wurfmessern ausgestattet. Harry selbst war aufs Duellieren spezialisiert und wusste, dass er für den vor ihm liegenden Kampf sowohl Licht als auch Dunkle Magie benutzen würde. Er wusste, dass seine Benutzung der Dunklen Künste die Gegner ein wenig erschüttern würde, aber dachte das wäre zu seinem Vorteil, weil ihm die Ablenkung die Möglichkeit gab, anzugreifen. 

Als die erste Gruppe Zauberer, drei insgesamt, die beiden Jungen bemerkte, grinsten sie schadenfroh und hoben den Fluch auf, den sie auf eine Muggelfamilie angewandt hatten. Die zwei Kinder und ihre Eltern, die gefoltert aber noch nicht getötet wurden, sahen ihre Retter ehrfürchtig an. Sie waren die direkten Nachbarn und hatten sich gut mit den Schülern angefreundet, während sie ihr Haus repariert hatten. Sie waren sehr überrascht, sie mitten auf der Straße zu sehen mit Schwertern in der Hand und mit entschlossenen Gesichtern. Was sie vielleicht am meisten schockte, war das schwache Glühen das von Harry ausging. Es war so schwach, dass es bei Tageslicht nicht aufgefallen wäre, nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht machte es sichtbar. Ehe sie sich bewegen konnten, eröffneten die Zauberer den Kampf.

Ron, der sein Schwert benutzte, schaffte es, einem gegnerischen Zauberer ganz schönen Schaden zuzufügen. Als der erste erledigt war, nicht getötet aber ernsthaft verwundet, drehte er sich zu dem zweiten, der in der Zwischenzeit, in der Ron beschäftigt war, sich ein Schwert beschworen hatte. Die beiden begannen ernsthaft zu kämpfen, Ron griff meistens an und der andere musste sich verteidigen. Der Mann machte sich gegen den wütenden Rotschopf überraschend gut, obwohl er nicht gewann, stand er doch seinen Mann. Etwas abseits bekämpfte Harry den dritten Zauberer. Sie hatten mit einem Schwertkampf begonnen, ihn dann aber für ein gutes, altes Duell fallen gelassen. Sie hatten auf die Formalitäten verzichtet und begannen gleich damit, Flüche zu schleudern. Obwohl es recht fade begann, brauchte es nicht lange, dass Dunkle Flüche hin und her flogen. Der Feind war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als jemand, der offensichtlich noch nach Hogwarts ging, die dunkelsten der Dunklen Künste benutzte. Harry hatte einen starken Schild aufgebaut, der nur durch die Benutzung des Todesfluchs gebrochen wurde, welcher ihn ohne Effekt voll in die Brust traf. Als sein Gegner mit offenem Mund geschockt da stand, weil sein Fluch nicht funktioniert hatte, feuerte Harry einen Reduktorfluch und schoss ihn die Straße entlang. Er nutzte die Zeit zu seinem Vorteil indem er die Kraft seiner Schlangen herbeirief und begann den Zauber zum Abziehen der Kräfte. Gerade als der böse Mann aufstand und seinen Zauberstab hob, schickte Harry den Zauber in seine Richtung und warf ihn auf die Knie. Der Junge-der-lebte war müde, aber zufrieden, dass er seinen Gegner erledigt hatte. Er war ein wenig besorgt, dass er solange gebraucht hatte, um ihn auszuschalten, weil sein Vorteil durch die stablose Magie und Dunkle Magie hätte ein schnelleres Ende bedeuten müssen. In der Zeit, die er brauchte, um diesen Mann zu besiegen, hatte Ron sich durch fünf gekämpft. Neugierig ging Harry zu der schwer atmenden Gestalt, schwenkte seine Hand und ließ die Kapuze zurück fallen. Er keuchte überrascht auf über das Gesicht, das ihn ansah; jetzt begriff er, warum er das Duell so schwierig gefunden hatte. Er nahm die Platinblonden Haare und die grauen Augen wahr, die ihn schon aus mehreren Gesichtern angesehen hatten.

„Malfoy?"

Der Mann sah auf, Verachtung färbte seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ja, woher kennst du mich?"

„Ich kenne Sie nicht, aber ich kenne Ihren Sohn Caligula." _Und Ihren Enkel Lucius und Ihren Urenkel Draco, _dachte Harry für sich selbst.

„Verstehe. Ich bin Tiberius Malfoy, du hast bestimmt schon von mir gehört."

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Tatsächlich. Das war kraftvolle Dunkle Magie, die du benutzt hast, ich gratuliere dir."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Er hatte gerade den älteren Malfoy in einem Duell besiegt und der Mann machte ihm Komplimente. _Was ist mit dem Malfoy-Stolz passiert? Normalerweise sind sie nicht so freizügig mit ihrem Lob, besonders nicht, wenn sie besiegt wurden, _dachte Harry. Seine Frage wurde bald beantwortet, als Tiberius fortfuhr. 

„Ich nehme an du bist ein Slytherin? Nur einer aus meinem Haus kann solch ein überragendes Können in den Dunklen Künsten zeigen und nicht davor zurückschrecken, sie einzusetzen."

„Nun, so wie es aussieht, bin ich kein Slytherin. Ich bin ein Hufflepuff."

Harry grinste, als der ältere Mann ihn in einer nicht–Malfoy–Weise anstarrte. Die Idee, dass ein gutmütiger Hufflepuff so wild kämpfte wie Harry, war unbekannt. Nach einer Minute nahm Tiberius sich zusammen und starrte auf seinen Bezwinger zurück. 

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Hufflepuff oder Lichtmagier gehört, der solche Talente in der Dunklen Magie hat."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich ein Lichtmagier bin?"

Malfoy hob nur eine Augenbraue, bevor er zu dem Punkt kam, auf den er hinaus wollte. 

„Verstehe. Nun, jemand mit deinen … Talenten … würde sich gut als Dunkler Magier machen. Du könntest groß sein, weißt du. Könntest mehr Macht haben als du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Wenn du mich verschonst, stelle ich dich meinem Lord, Grindelwald vor, der dich zu einem mächtigen Verbündeten machen kann…."

„Ich denke nicht, aber danke für ihr Angebot."

Nirah, beiß ihn

Bist du sicher Harry?

Ja

Die Schlange glitt zu Boden und Malfoy sah sie irritiert an. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Nirah und murmelte einen Verbrennungsfluch. Die Irritiertheit verwandelte sich in Wut und dann Angst, als nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einmal ohne Erfolg. Schnell begann er, zurückzuweichen, doch Nirah kesselte ihn ein und stieß zu, und füllte sein linkes Bein mit Magie zerstörendem Gift. Der Mann fiel zu Boden, er zitterte, als das Gift Wirkung zeigte. Als er es beobachtete, musste Harry einfach daran denken, dass es ihm bekannt vorkam.

Nach Tiberius Malfoy brauchten die vier nicht lange, um die restlichen Angreifer zu erledigen. Die meisten waren ernsthaft verwundet und wurden entweder von Simbi oder Nirah gebissen. Sie hatten die Schlangen benutzt, um die Zauberer unbeweglich zu machen, denn Schockzauber würden nach einer gewissen Zeit nachlassen und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit, die Auroren zu benachrichtigen, damit sie diese in Obhut nahmen. Es  war auch niemand bereit, sie zu töten, weil es sie auf ihr Niveau hätte sinken lassen. Harry insbesondere trug Schuld mit sich, die bis zu seinem Lebensende reichte, ohne noch mehr Tote seinem Gewissen zuzufügen. 

Auf dem Weg die Straße entlang zu dem Haus der Logans kamen die vier an den Muggeln vorbei, die sie gerettet hatten. Zu ihrer Überraschung zeigte keiner Angst, nur Ehrfurcht und Dankbarkeit. Viele fingen an zu klatschen, als sie vorbei gingen und die vier Schüler hatten nicht das Herz, ihnen das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie waren offenbar besser dran, sich zu erinnern und hatten nicht mit Furcht und Ekel reagiert.

Zurück im Haus betraten sie es nur zögerlich. Ehe sie durch die Tür gingen, wurden zwei Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Die Zauberstäbe wurden jedoch gesenkt, als klar war, wer es war. Eustace und Minh kamen aus ihrem Versteck, um sie zu begrüßen und fragten, was passiert war. Sie hatten sich mit den Logans im Keller bei den Leichnamen der Potters versteckt, darauf wartend, dass der Kampf endete. Gerade eben kamen John und Amelia die Treppe rauf und trafen sie im Flur, umarmten jeden fest und führten sie dann in die Küche für eine Tasse Kakao.

Nachdem sie erzählt hatten, was geschehen war, ging die erschöpfte Gruppe ins Bett und nahm traumlosen Schlaftrunk, aus dem Vorrat, den Charles Potter während des Luftangriffs aus dem Badezimmer hatte retten können. Trotz des Tranks schlief keiner gut.

Der Tag vor Beginn des Trimesters kam schließlich, zur Bestürzung der Gruppe. Diese wandelte sich schnell in Erleichterung, als sie am Abend das Flohnetzwerk ausprobierten und die Flammen grün wurden. Sie würden am nächsten Tag gehen können und es rechtzeitig zum Trimester schaffen. Ihre letzte Nacht mit den Logans war sehr ruhig, weil sich die Erwachsenen nicht freuten, dass die Kinder gingen. Schließlich brachte Amelia etwas zur Sprache, dass sie die Kinder fragen wollte. 

„Ähm ….. John und ich haben nachgedacht …. und uns gefragt, ob ihr uns in den Osterferien wieder besuchen wollt. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, ist das in Ordnung, es ist nur … wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen sehr an euch gewöhnt und wir heißen Kinder in unserem Haus immer Willkommen."

Die Schüler sahen sich an und nickten, Hermine sprach für sie alle. 

„Wir würden gerne wieder kommen. Wir haben sonst keinen Ort, an den wir gehen können, also wäre es nett, zu kommen und euch zu besuchen. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht …"

„Das wäre wundervoll! Schickt uns einen Brief, wenn ihr wisst, wer kommen kann und wann die Ferien beginnen."

„Werden wir."

Der folgende Tag war voller tränenvoller Abschiede und Umarmungen. Die Schüler hatten alles gepackt, was sie vom Luftangriff noch hatten und hatten die Potters zum Kamin schweben lassen. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber war noch in Kraft und machte das ganze für Eustace und Minh einfacher. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, erklärte Harry, was sie zu tun hatten. 

„Ok, wenn ihr ins Feuer tretet, müsst ihr ‚Corvus Corax' sagen. Wenn wir zu dem Ort kommen, nehmen wir einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts. Geht sicher, dass ihr es richtig sagt. Ich gehe als erster, ihr könnt dann folgen."

Harry nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Er trat hinein, rief den Bestimmungsort und verschwand im Netzwerk. Auf der anderen Seite rausstolpernd, wartete er darauf, dass die andern kamen. Als alle versammelt waren, sah er der sprachlosen Gruppe in die Augen.

„Willkommen in Domus Corvus Corax."

A/N Es tut mir soooooooooooo leid, dass ich gestern Abend nicht hoch geladen habe. Böse Luna bügelt ihre Hände Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung. Dies ist allerdings ein langes Kapitel und sie haben endlich einen Weg gefunden, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Die Dinge sollten jetzt für eine Weile etwas leichter für sie werden, weil ich denke, sie haben genug durchgemacht. Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr mehr über Domus Corvus Corax herausfinden. 


	15. Domus Corvus Corax

Ü/N 

So nach zwei wöchiger Abwesenheit bin ich auch wieder da, aber muss ja sagen ihr wart auch recht faul. Nur 4 Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. 

So ich weiß nicht so genau wann das nächste Kapitel rauskommen wird, denn meine Beta ist ein wenig beschäftig mit ihrem Besuch. Meiner ist gerade wieder weg und ich muss noch einiges tippen und übersetzen, das hat man davon wenn man zwei Wochen nichts macht. 

Eisblume und hier ist Kapitel fünfzehn

Kadüüüü jupp Domus Corvus Corax ist das Haus das Harry gekauft hat, allerdings weiß ich immer noch nicht wo es steht, denn es ist genauso groß wenn nicht sogar größer als Hogwarts

Solitsnake du darfst immer nachfragen, nur ob ich antworte ist die andere frage, aber hier hast du das nächste Kapitel

Michi5 du hast zwar beim ersten Kapitel ein Review hinterlassen, aber ich denke du wirst das hier schon lesen die Story id für die englische Geschichte ist die hier 1323348 einfach bei ff.net schauen oder halt unter LunatheMoonmaster

_Kapitel fünfzehn – Domus Corvus Corax_

Die Schüler sahen sich ehrfürchtig in dem Raum, den sie betreten hatten, um. Selbst Harry war überrascht und er wusste, was zu erwarten war. Der Kamin, den sie verlassen hatten, befand sich in einer riesigen Eingangshalle. Zu ihrer Rechten war eine riesige Doppeltür aus weißem Marmor im Elfenstil, die bis zur Decke der sechs Meter hohen Halle reichte. Die Decke selbst war aus weißem Marmor, was gut zu den Türen passte, und hatte Schnitzereien an den Seiten. Die Wände waren tiefes Mahagoni und mit Tapeten und Bildern dekoriert, die meisten waren Elfenoriginale, aber einige waren offensichtlich Kunst von anderen magischen Kulturen. Der Fußboden war wie die Decke und die Tür aus weißem Marmor, nur mit grauen Flecken und das gab ihm mehr Charakter. Die riesige Eingangshalle hatte nur wenig Möbel, gelegentlich nur ein Tisch mit einer gut platzierten Lampe hier und dort. Der Kamin, aus dem sie gekommen waren, war enorm, 2,50m hoch und 3m breit. Die Umrandung war aus dunklem Ebenholz und Elfenbein, vorsichtig eingesetzt, um die cremige Farbe vom fast schwarzen Holz abzuheben. Über dem Kamin war ein großer Bilderrahmen der leer schien, aber Harry sah es mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und, wie es aussah, Erwartung in den Augen an. Gegenüber der Wand mit dem Kamin war ein gigantischer Spiegel, strategisch dort platziert, um den Raum doppelt so groß wirken zu lassen, als er eigentlich war. Auf der linken Seite vom Kamin war eine breite Treppe aus schwarzem Onyx, die das Zentrum des Raums ausmachte und nach oben hin schmaler wurde, wo sie in zwei Richtungen weiter ging, jede führte zu einer Balustrade auf jeder Seite des Raums, von dem die vielen Korridore abgingen. Im Erdgeschoss konnte man Türen erkennen, die von der Haupthalle ausgingen und offensichtlich zu noch mehr Fluren führten. Die ganze Umgebung wurde durch mehrere leuchtende Kristalle, die unter der Decke schwebten, erleuchtet. Obwohl sie offensichtlich kein helles Licht abzugeben schienen, verlieh das, was sie abgaben, der Halle ein unirdisches Aussehen. 

„Himmel noch mal!" (Vielleicht eher „heilige Scheiße" oder „Was zur Hölle..."?)

„Ich stimme zu."

„Sprache, Ron. Dies ist …. wow!"

„Ja, wow."

„Gefällt es euch?"

Alle sahen Harry an und nickten schnell. Er sah stolz aus und sah sich gefällig in der Halle um.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr es mögt."

„Harry, was ist das für ein Ort?", fragte ihn Hermine.

Harry antwortete nicht, er deutete einfach auf den großen Bilderrahmen hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen die leere Leinwand verwirrt an. Als Erklärung schwenkte Harry seine Hand, murmelte „Proles Corvus Corax" und trat zurück, um zu warten. Nach ein oder zwei Sekunden begann die Leinwand, sich zu bewegen und Farben breiteten sich von der Mitte nach außen aus. Einige Minuten später hatten sie sich zu einem Porträt eines jungen Mädchens und eines kleinen Jungen angeordnet. Sie waren beide in feine Seidenroben in einem alten Stil gekleidet. Der Junge sah etwa zwei Jahre alt aus und hatte unordentliche, schwarze Haare und kristallblaue Augen. Die junge Frau war groß und hatte langes, fließendes Haar und die Augen hatten das gleiche Blau wie die des Jungen. Unter dem Bild war eine kleine Inschrift. _Gallatea et Glenadade Ravenclaw, par infinitas. _Die vier Zeitreisenden und Minh sahen das Bild mit beginnendem Verständnis an. Eustace war einfach nur verwirrt. Schließlich drehte sich Hermine für eine Erklärung zu Harry.

„Harry? Ist das …?"

„Tea? Ja."

„Wow. Also, sag uns, wo sind wir hier?"

„Dies ist Domus Corvus Corax, auch bekannt als das Rabenhaus."

„Es ist wunderschön! Wem gehört es? Wir können es nicht einfach unerlaubt betreten …"

„Wir betreten es nicht unerlaubt, es gehört mir."

Die drei älteren Freunde starrten Harry . Er lachte nur über sie und wedelte abwertend mit der Hand, um ihnen den Schock zu nehmen. Er war darüber amüsiert, wie oft er es in nur wenigen Minuten geschafft hatte, sie komplett zu überraschen. 

„Vertraut mir, ihr wollt es nicht wissen. Ich erzähl' euch ein Andermal darüber. Wie wäre es mit einer Führung? Wir haben noch Zeit ehe wir nach Hogwarts müssen, das Fest beginnt erst in einer Stunde."

Der Rest nickte stumm und folgte Harry den nächsten Flur entlang. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Der Tunnel wurde dunkler, je tiefer sie stiegen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Kerker und Harry ging zu einem dunklen Stück Wand und legte seine Hand darauf.

„Nutrimens."

Die Wand glitt auf und offenbarte eine große Küche, die mindestens so groß wie die von Hogwarts war und genügend Platz hatte, um mindestens für tausend Leute Essen zu kochen. Zu Hermines Erleichterung flitzten keine Hauselfen herum. Nach einem kurzen Blick umher gingen sie zu einem anderen Teil der Wand, gegen die Harry wieder seine Hand presste.

„Vinum."

Dieses Mal sahen sie sich einem enormen Weinkeller gegenüber. Flaschen jeder Bezeichnung und jeden Jahres waren vom Boden bis zur Decke aufgestapelt. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick, ehe er die anderen weiter zog, damit sie keine Flaschen mopsten. Der nächste Halt war von einem geflüsterten „Carcer" begleitet. Ein langer Flur offenbarte sich, vergitterte Zellen reihten sich auf beiden Seiten aneinander. Der Rest der Gruppe sah Harry ein wenig unruhig an. 

„Harry warum hast du Zellen in deinem Kerker? Waren die schon da, als du das Haus übernommen hast?"

„Ich habe den Ort selbst entworfen, Gin. Zellen sind immer nützlich, zum Beispiel, wenn wir Grindelwalds Anhänger irgendwo unterbringen müssen, bevor sie dem Ministerium ausgehändigt werden können."

„Was ist mit dieser Hand-auf-die-Wand-Sache? Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Ron, das Haus ist meins. Ich habe es entworfen und bauen lassen. Du weißt, wie paranoid ich werden kann. Dachtest du, ich würde kein Sicherheitssystem integrieren? Um in den Raum zu gelangen, muss ich meine Hand auf die rechte Seite der Wand legen und den lateinischen Namen des Raumes sagen. Mein Handabdruck und magische Signatur werden überprüft, ebenso meine Stimme. Wenn eins der drei nicht stimmt, kann man nicht hinein. Die einzigen Orte, zu denen jeder ohne mich Zugang hat, sind die Flure und Fronttür. Die Fronttür hat ihren eigenen Schutz, also kommt sowieso niemand weiter, als bis dahin."

„Du hast das wirklich durchdacht, oder?"

„Natürlich habe ich es, 'Mine. Ich bin immerhin gewohnt, mein Bestes zu geben, um zu überleben."

Harry ging schnell weiter, bevor ernstere Fragen gestellt wurden. Er wollte nicht zu viel vor Eustace sagen, weil er der einzige war, der nichts über das Zeitreisen wusste. Harry mochte es nicht, ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen, aber wenn er ihm, etwas sagte, konnte er seine eigene Existenz damit aufs Spiel setzen. Er konnte so eine Chance nicht zulassen. Der nächste Ort, der letzte im Kerker, war ein Zaubertranklabor, das Snape vor Neid hätte grün anlaufen lassen. Nachdem die Führung durch den Kerker beendet war, wurde die Gruppe eine andere Treppe hinauf geführt, die auch in der Haupthalle endete. Als sie umher gingen, erzählte Harry ihnen über das Gebäude.

„Es hat mehr als 50 Jahre gedauert, dieses Haus zu bauen und es hat mehr als 300 Räume. Der Kerker, den ihr gerade gesehen habt, macht nur einen kleinen Teil des eigentlichen Gebäudes aus. Nun ich sage Haus, aber eigentlich ist es ein Schloss. Es hat etwa die Größe von Hogwarts und befindet sich auf einem eigenen Grundstück. Wie ihr gesehen habt, beherbergen die Kerker das Zaubertranklabor, die Küche, den Weinkeller und das Gefängnis. Im Erdgeschoss befinden sich die Eingangshalle, ein Ballsaal, den ihr als nächstes seht und ebenso wie die Eingangshalle über zwei Stockwerke geht, sowie ein großes Trainingszentrum mit Waffenkammer. Neben dem Trainingszentrum befindet sich ein Raum zum duellieren. Beide sind geschützt, um  Schaden zu verhindern, egal welcher Zauber verwendet wird. Wir haben auch einen Portschlüssel und Apparier – Raum, der ebenfalls schwer geschützt ist. Vom ersten Stock kommt man in die Bibliothek, die allein einen Turm in Anspruch nimmt. Außerdem befinden sich dort die Krankenstation, welche dreimal so groß ist, wie die in Hogwarts, und ein Musikzimmer. Die fünf Stockwerke darüber sind Wohnquartiere. Es gibt 200 Schlafzimmer, jedes mit angrenzendem Badezimmer und Wohnzimmer. Im gegenüberliegenden Turm befinden sich runde Räume übereinander. Der oberste wird für Astronomie benutzt. Es gibt ein Stockwerk für Familienporträts und eines für Trophäen. Es gibt auch ein paar andere, die nicht so interessant sind."

Die anderen sahen ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Eustace brachte sie aus ihrer Starre, als er Harry etwas fragte, was er gesagt hatte.

„Harry, ich dachte, du hast gesagt, du hättest diesen Ort selbst entworfen?"

„Habe ich."

„Aber du hast gesagt, es hat fast fünfzig Jahre gedauert, ihn zu bauen. Das ist unmöglich, wenn du erst sechzehn bist."

Die Zeitreisenden sahen sich nervös an, ehe sie sich gegenseitig zunickten. Hermine räusperte sich und begann, eine abgespeckte Version von dem, was geschehen war, zu erzählen; sie ließ aus, was die Zukunft verändern könnte, wenn Eustace davon wüsste.

„Eustace, da gibt es etwas, das wir dir sagen sollten …"

„Was?"

„Versprich, nicht auszuflippen."

„Sicher."

„Nun, wir sind nicht von hier …"

„Soviel habe ich schon mitbekommen. Woher kommt ihr?"

„1995."

„Was? Das versteh ich nicht."

„Eigentlich kommen wir aus der Zukunft. Ich habe Harry ein magisches Amulett zu seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt und es stellte sich heraus, dass es das Amulett der Zeit genannt wird. Es schickt Leute durch die Zeit, wenn sie es halten und einen Zauber sprechen. Es funktioniert nur einmal im Jahr und du reist jedes Mal, wenn du es benutzt, in eine andere, zufällig ausgewählte Zeit. Die erste Reise ist die weiteste und du gelangst jedes Mal, wenn du es benutzt, näher an deine eigene Zeit. Das hier ist unser zweites Ziel. Wir haben das letzte Jahr in der Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts verbracht."

Eustace war stehen geblieben und sah sie verdattert an. Er schüttelte ein paar Mal seinen Kopf, als ob er ihn frei machen wollte, ehe er  mit einem skeptischen Ausdruck in den Augen zurückstarrte. 

„Das ist eine nette Geschichte, aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich euch glaube …"

„Wirst du in einem Augenblick", sagte Harry und führte sie in den Ballsaal. Er war so großzügig ausgestattet wie die Eingangshalle, mit hohen Fenstern, die von dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen umrundet wurden. Der Boden war aus poliertem Rotholz, in das Bilder von tanzenden Hexen und Zauberern geschnitzt waren. Am anderen Ende war eine Bühne mit einem wunderschönen großen Piano. Kristallleuchter hingen glitzernd im Sonnenlicht von der Decke. Harry führte sie durch, ohne anzuhalten; er ging auf eine Tür in der rechten Ecke zu. Als sie durch gingen, fanden sie sich in einem großen, runden Raum wieder, in dem eine Wendeltreppe von der Mitte aus nach oben ging. 

„Das ist der Ostturm und wie ihr sehen könnt, sind wir im Pokalzimmer. Ich bring euch ein Stockwerk höher und ihr könnt einen Blick auf das Porträtzimmer werfen."

Sie gingen nacheinander die Treppe hinauf, bis sie den nächsten Raum erreichten, die Wände dieses Zimmers waren mit Bildern verschiedener Personen versehen. Harry hielt nicht einmal an, um sich umzusehen, sondern ging direkt auf eine Wand zu, an der ein großes Bild hing. Es war eine Kopie des Fotos, das die ganze Schule auf den Eingangsstufen von Hogwarts zeigte, inklusive der Lehrer, Gründer und Lolide. Es war mit Ölfarbe auf Leinwand kopiert worden. Die Leute waren viel besser zu erkennen, weil das Bild größer war, sie winkten alle der Gruppe zu. Harry versicherte sich, dass er Eustaces Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und deutete dann auf einzelne Gesichter.

„Da kannst du Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff und Lord Gryffindor sehen. In dieser Reihe kannst du einen Erstklässler mit dem Namen Samuel Peeves sehen, ich denke du kennst ihn. Und in dieser Reihe haben wir Gallatea Ravenclaw …"

„Sie ist das Mädchen in der Eingangshalle."

„… ja, sie war meine Freundin, diejenige, die meinen Sohn bekommen hat. Ich habe dir gesagt, sie wären tot und dass ich nicht bei ihnen sein könnte. Dies ist der Grund. Wenn du genau hinsiehst, kannst du uns vier sehen, wir stehen neben zwei unserer Freunde, Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington und Christabel Binns. Ja, Binns wie bei unserem Geschichtsprofessor. In unserer Zeit ist Binns ein Geist und er unterrichtet das Fach immer noch. Wenn du denkst, er ist jetzt langweilig, dann solltest du ihn hören, wenn er tot ist. Aber ich schweife ab. Wie du sehen kannst, waren wir in der Zeit der Gründer. Glaubst du uns jetzt?"

„Ich denke schon … aber was ist mit Minh? Sie schien nicht überrascht, als du es mir erzählt hast."

„Das kann ich erklären.", sagte die junge Erstklässlerin. „Weißt du, ich bin eine Halbelfe. Siehst du die Dame, die neben Lady Ravenclaw steht? Das ist meine Tante Lolide. Sie und meine Mutter waren gute Freunde von Harry, als er dort war. Sie haben mir alles über die vier erzählt."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist einfach eine Menge zu verstehen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber Eustace, du kannst niemandem etwas darüber sagen. Die einzige andere Person, die bescheid weiß, ist Dumbledore. Wir können dir auch nichts über die Zukunft sagen, weil es die Zeit verändern könnte.", warnte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe. Könnt ihr mir denn von der Vergangenheit erzählen?"

„Sicher, aber nichts, was die Zukunft gefährden könnte.", sagte ihm Ginny.

Eustace nickte nur und Harry lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn einhändig, ehe er die Tour fortsetzte. 

„Nun, ich kann euch mehr über die Ursprünge dieses Hauses erzählen. Ohne Zweifel wundert ihr drei euch, wann ich es habe bauen lassen.", sagte Harry und nickte zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Die drei nickten zurück und warteten darauf, dass er es erklärte. 

„Erinnert ihr euch an den Tag im Sommer, an dem wir nach Hogsmeade gegangen sind, um unsere Angelsächsischen Vorräte aufzustocken?"

Die drei Zeitreisenden nickten, Eustace und Minh schauten verwirrt drein. Harry fuhr trotzdem fort.

„Als ihr in dem Geschäft ward, um eure Waffen zu kaufen, bin ich davon geschlichen. Erinnert ihr euch noch, wie fünf Galleonen ein Vermögen waren? Nun, ich hatte 45 Galleonen übrig. Ich habe 30 benutzt, um diesen Ort zu bauen. Ich bin zu einer Baufirma in Hogsmeade gegangen und habe ihnen die Pläne gegeben, an denen ich Wochen gearbeitet habe. Er dachte nicht, ich wäre in der Lage, dafür zu bezahlen, aber ich habe ihm das Geld im Voraus gegeben. Der Vertrag war, das Haus nach meinem Design zu bauen und die Schutzwälle und Sicherheitssysteme einzubauen, die ich gefordert habe. Wie ihr wisst, können magische Verträge nicht gebrochen werden, also wusste ich, es würde gebaut werden, selbst, wenn ich nicht dabei war, um es zu überwachen. Lady Ravenclaw wusste allerdings davon und versprach, ein Auge darauf zu haben. Ich habe sie gebeten, ein Porträt von Gallatea in der Eingangshalle platziert zu haben, bis ich her komme, versteckt, bis ich dem Haus sage, dass sein Herr angekommen ist. Ich habe das Haus nach Gallatea benannt, und nenne es Rabenhaus. Ich dachte, es passt. Ich wusste, ich liebe sie und wollte etwas, das mich an sie erinnert. Wie ihr sehen könnt, wurde Glenadade mit in das Porträt gemalt. Lady Ravenclaw muss gedacht haben, dass ich es so haben wollte."

„Harry, was für Sicherheitsvorkehrungen liegen auf diesem Ort?"

„Ah, 'Mine. Immer die Praktische. Ich habe dieselben Schutzwälle wie Hogwarts, nur leicht verbessert. Wie ich vorher gesagt habe, erlauben nur mir die Türen zutritt, indem sie meine Stimme, Handabdruck und magische Signatur prüfen, jedes musste bei der Baufirma aufgezeichnet werden. Ich habe Schutzwälle gegen das Apparieren, mit der Ausnahme eines kleinen Platzes im Portschlüsselraum, der nur Leuten mit geprüfter Signatur das Raus- und Reinapparieren erlaubt. Das ganze Gebäude und das Grundstück haben Schutzwälle und Alarmsysteme. Das Außengelände hat auch eine Reihe von verschiedenen Fallen. Die Zellen im Kerker haben Anti-Magie-Schutzwälle, sodass keiner der Gefangenen Magie benutzen kann. Es gibt auch über 2000 geheime Gänge und Abkürzungen, keiner davon taucht auf den offiziellen Bauplänen auf. Sie sind alle auf einem zweiten Plan, den ich zerstören ließ, nachdem die Gänge gebaut wurden. Ich bin der einzige, der weiß, wo sie sind. Ich habe Monate damit verbracht, diesen Ort zu planen. Vertraut mir, ich habe an alles gedacht. Es ist sogar sicherer als Hogwarts."

„Wow."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

Harry lächelte seine Freunde nur an und führte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, in dem sie gelandet waren, in die Bibliothek. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er ihnen die meisten der interessanten Orte gezeigt. Der letzte Halt würde der Portschlüsselraum sein. Als sie in den Bibliotheksturm traten, begann Hermine fast zu hyperventilieren. Die zentrale Treppe hatte ein Loch in der Mitte, sodass sie zur Spitze des zwölfstöckigen Turms sehen konnten. Jeder Stock war mit tausenden von Büchern gefüllt.

„Sie aktualisiert sich selbst", erklärte Harry, „es gibt einen Stock für jedes Jahrhundert und zwei Stockwerke speziell für Bücher, die die Dunklen Künste behandeln. Wenn ein Buch geschrieben wurde, seitdem wir gegangen sind, dann ist es hier drin."

„Wow! Harry, kann ich wieder herkommen?"

„Natürlich kannst du, 'Mine. Ich sag dir was, du kannst ein paar Bücher mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, mit der Bedingung, dass sie in meinem Raum bleiben und sie beim nächsten Besuch zurückgebracht werden."

„Einverstanden.", sagte Hermine, ehe sie davonrannte, um so viele Bücher auszusuchen, wie sie tragen konnte, dann schrumpfte sie sie und nahm sie mit.

*~*~*

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie bereit, die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Harry führte sie dann auf das Grundstück wo er ihnen die Krypta, die er  hatte bauen lassen, zeigte. Sie war bislang unbenutzt, aber er versicherte ihnen, dass sie für zukünftige Generationen genutzt würde. Sie drehten eine Runde um den See und das Quidditchfeld, das größer war als das von Hogwarts, ehe sie wieder ins Innere von Domus Corvus Corax gingen. Auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle sammelte Harry die Potters und die Taschen ein und ging zum Portschlüsselraum. Die anderen folgten ihm als er auf einen großenSchrank mit der Aufschrift ‚Hogwarts' zuging. 

„Ich habe diesen Raum mit einer Auswahl von Portschlüsseln zu verschiedenen Orten ausstatten lassen. Wir haben Schränke voll für Hogwarts, St. Mungos, die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade und das Ministerium für Zauberei. Es gibt außerdem Regale mit kleineren Stückzahlen für eine Anzahl wichtiger Orte auf der Welt. Die entfernte Wand enthält allgemeine Portschlüssel, die man nur mit dem Finger antippt und den Bestimmungsort nennt. Weil sie für den gewöhnlichen Gebrauch sind, sind sie nicht so genau wie andere. Man landet nur in einem 2,5km Radius vom gewünschten Ort. Wir nehmen einen von denen nach Hogwarts. Es gefällt mir nicht gerade, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen, aber ich muss meine Angst irgendwann überwinden und es ist der einzige mir erdenkliche Weg, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Einen glatten, schwarzen Stein hinhaltend, wartete Harry darauf, dass alle ihn berührten. Er gab jedem seine Tasche, ergriff die zwei Leichname und bewegte seine Hand über den Stein. Mit einem Reißen hinter ihren Bauchnabeln und einem leisen pop, fand sich die Gruppe in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts wieder.

*~*~*

A/N Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, wenigstens habe ich es schneller hoch geladen, als das letzte. Und wegen Domus Corvus Corax, ich hoffe die Beschreibung ist nicht zu schwierig zu verstehen, aber ich habe einige grobe Skizzen in meiner Yahoo! Group hochgestellt. Wenn ihr Skizzen für das Erdgeschoss, den ersten Stock oder die Kerker haben wollt, dann gebt mir in einer Review bescheid und hinterlasst eure E-Mail-Adresse.  


	16. Wir sind zurück

_Kapitel sechzehn – Wir sind zurück_

Die Gruppe fand sich während Dumbledores Trimesterbeginnsrede mitten in der Großen Halle wieder. Die Tour und Erklärungen hatten länger gedauert als angenommen, und anstatt zur selben Zeit anzukommen wie der Rest der Schüler, kamen sie zu spät. Jedes Auge in der Halle beobachtete sie, als sie nervös darauf warteten, dass der überraschte Dumbledore fort fuhr. Er war gerade dabei gewesen die Schule daran zu erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht zu betreten war, als sie plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Sie waren erleichtert, als sie ein amüsiertes Leuchten in seinen Augen sahen.

„Es ist nett von Euch allen, uns mit Eurer Anwesenheit zu beglücken. Wenn Ihr an Euren Haustischen Platz nehmen wollt, können wir das hier nach dem Fest besprechen."

„Sir, wir würden es bevorzugen, wenn wir unser Gepäck irgendwo abstellen könnten" sagte Ron und deutet auf die Taschen, die sie dabei hatten.

Dumbledore sah ein wenig skeptisch aus, als ob er sich fragte, warum eine kleine Tasche ein Problem sein könnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich jedoch, als Harry die Unsichtbarkeitszauber über den zwei schwebenden Körpern aufhob. Die Schüler in der Halle begannen untereinander zu tuscheln und die Lehrer schienen ziemlich geschockt. Es war Professor Sewell, die Zaubertranklehrerin, die ihre Überraschung als erste überwand und zu den mit Laken verhüllten Formen deutete.

„Mr. Evans, sind dass was ich denke, dass sie es sind?"

„Das hängt davon ab, was Sie denken was sie sind, Professor."

„Sind es Körper?"

„Ja."

An dieser Stelle übernahm Dumbledore, indem er Funken aus seinem Zauberstab regnen ließ, um die flüsternden Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„RUHE! Ich glaube, wir sollten mit dieser Angelegenheit in mein Büro gehen, weil sie offensichtlich nicht warten kann. Professor. Binns, bitte übernehmen Sie."

Er nickte dem Geschichtsprofessor zu, stand von seinem Platz auf, ging zur Tür und dann zu seinem Büro. Die Gruppe der Schüler folgte, ihre Taschen und die Potters schwebten hinter her. Sobald die leise Gruppe den Wasserspeier erreichte, sprach Dumbledore das Passwort.

„Black Bullets."

Die Schutzstatue sprang zur Seite, und sie traten alle in das große, runde Büro. Die Zeitreisenden sahen sich um, nicht in der Lage, den Schwall Erinnerungen zurück zu halten, wie es ausgesehen hatte, als Gryffindor es benutzte. Sie wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, und Dumbledore wie gewöhnlich seine Schale mit Süßigkeiten hinhielt.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Nachdem sie alle abgelehnt hatten, faltete er seine Hände und räusperte sich.

„Nun, das war ein ziemlich dramatischer Auftritt, denkt Ihr nicht? Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist? Warum wart Ihr nicht im Zug und wer ist unter den diesen Laken?"

„Nun, es ist ein ziemlich lange Geschichte, Professor", begann Hermine.

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Nun …"

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee, 'Mine."

„Die wäre, Ginny?"

„Wir können es ihm zeigen.

Alle sahen den jüngeren Rotschopf verwirrt an. Als sie ihre Hand bewegte und der Raum dunkel wurde, begriffen die älteren Schüler schnell. Dumbledore war immer noch verwirrt, genauso wie Minh und Eustace.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie planen, Miss Weasley?"

„Es ist ein Alter Spruch um Erinnerungen zu zeigen. Wir können wichtige Sachen, die geschehen sind, zeigen, indem wir sie in den Raum projizieren. Es ist nicht real, aber es ist einem Denkarium ähnlich. Sie fühlen sich als wären Sie dort, sind es aber nicht wirklich. Vertrauen Sie mir einfach. Wenn einer von Euch es nicht wieder erleben möchte, schlage ich vor, Ihr geht."

Minh und Eustace sahen sich einen Moment an, als ob sie debattierten zu bleiben oder nicht. Nach einer Minute nickten sie einander zu und gingen hinüber zu Harry, der mitten auf einer Couch saß. Sie setzten sich jeder auf eine Seite und er legte jeweils einen Arm um sie. Flüsternd fragte er sie, warum sie blieben, obwohl sie wussten, es würde sie traurig machen.

„Ihr könnt gehen, wisst Ihr. Wir denken deshalb nicht schlechter von Euch."

„Ich muss bleiben", sagte Eustace mit brüchiger Stimme. „Es könnte mir helfen, besser damit umzugehen, wenn ich sehe, dass es nichts gab, was ich hätte tun können. Und ich will sie noch einmal sehen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und wandte sich zu Minh, auf eine Begründung wartend.

„Ich kann sehen, dass es Euch beiden schlecht geht. Eustace, weil es Deine Eltern waren, und Harry, weil Du Dir selbst die Schuld gibst. Ich kann Euch nicht allein lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass es schwer für Euch wird."

Harry lächelte die junge Elfe an und festigte seinen Griff um die beiden Erstklässler. Er sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber, die die Angelegenheit belustigt betrachteten, und nickte Ginny zu fort zu fahren. Sie legte ihre Hände an den Kopf und begann zu singen. Nach einer Minute begannen sich geisterähnliche Gestalten zu formen, bis sie in einer Kopie des Potterhauses waren und um den Weihnachtsbaum saßen. Dann fuhr sie fort Dumbledore den Luftangriff zu zeigen, den Tod der Potters, die Logans und den Angriff Grindelwalds Anhänger. Den Ausflug zu Domus Corvus Corax wurde ausgelassen, weil es an Harry war darüber zu sprechen. Der Schulleiter schien ziemlich überrascht, dass vier Schüler es eigenhändig mit über 20 von Grindelwalds Anhängern aufgenommen hatten. Weil das Ganze aus Ginnys Perspektive war, ließ sie die Situation mit Tiberius Malfoy aus. Als Ginny mit ihren Erinnerungen geendet hatte, übernahmen die anderen abwechselnd, um etwas hinzu zu fügen, das nur sie gesehen hatten. Etwas das Harry zeigte, war der Fall des älteren Malfoys. Nicht wirklich davon wissend, waren alle im Raum ziemlich überrascht. Eustace, Minh und Dumbledore waren geschockt, als sie hörten, wie Malfoy Harry einen Platz bei Grindelwald anbot. Sie waren noch mehr geschockt, als er Parsel sprach und Nirah erschien. Als alle Erinnerungen gezeigt waren, begann Dumbledore seine Fragerunde.

„Nun, das war sehr interessant. Ich habe gesehen, wie die Potters gestorben sind, und mit der Erlaubnis vom jungen Mr. Potter werde ich die Beerdigung arrangieren."

Eustace nickte dem Mann dankbar zu, er wollte sich nicht selbst darum kümmern müssen.

„Ich kann auch sehen, dass Ihr glücklicherweise eine Familie gefunden habt, wo Ihr bleiben konntet. Ich werde sie benachrichtigen und ihnen persönlich für ihre Hilfe danken. Ich möchte Euch auch für Euren Erfolg gegen die angreifenden Zauberer beglückwünschen, jedoch habe ich noch ein paar Fragen dazu. Zuerst würde ich gerne fragen, was mit denen geschehen ist, die von den Schlangen gebissen wurden. Außerdem würde ich die besagten Kreaturen gerne sehen."

„Die Schlangen sind magische Korallenschlangen, Sir", begann Harry, „ihr Gift ist nicht tödlich, im Gegensatz zu nicht magischen Korallenschlangen haben ihre Bisse einen ziemlich ungünstigen Effekt auf Hexen und Zauberer. Es vergiftet ihren Blutkreislauf und zerstört ihre Magie und hinterlässt sie kraftlos wie Squibs. Wir haben es als einzige Chance gesehen, da wir keine Möglichkeit hatten die Auroren zu kontaktieren und keinen Weg, sie auf unbestimmte Zeit fest zu halten. Ich denke, es war eine ziemlich passende Strafe für Muggel - Quäler, das zu werden, was sie am meisten hassen."

„Ich stimme Dir völlig zu, Harry. Kann ich die fraglichen Schlangen sehen?"

Als Antwort zog Harry die Ärmel hoch und streckte seine Arme vor. Der Tarnzauber erkannte, dass die Leute, die hinsahen, wussten, dass die Schlangen dort waren, und erlaubte ihnen die beiden farbenfrohen Bänder, die mehrfach um Harrys Handgelenke geschlungen waren, zu sehen. Eustace und Minh sogen scharf die Luft ein, als sie die Kreaturen sahen.

„Keine Angst, sie werden niemandem etwas tun, es sei denn ich bitte sie darum", versicherte ihnen Harry.

„Ich verstehe, und von dem, was ich in den Erinnerungen gehört habe, bist Du ein Parselmund. Ist das wahr?"

„Ja, Professor. Es ist einer der Gründe, der mir geholfen hat, Gryffindor dabei zu unterstützen, Slytherin zu besiegen, indem ich Schlangenmagie benutzt habe. Es ist eine kraftvolle Kunst, aber ich kann sie kontrollieren. Ich versichere Ihnen, Direktor, Sie haben nichts von mir zu fürchten. Ich werde nicht böse werden."

„Harry, ich muss zugeben, dass ich Dir zustimme. Als ich zuerst von Deiner Vorliebe für Dunkle Künste erfahren habe, war ich besorgt. Ich wäre beunruhigt gewesen bei dieser weiteren Fähigkeit, weil sie mich sehr an Salazar Slytherin erinnert. Wie dem auch sei, angesichts Deines Duells mit Tiberius Malfoy und Deine Ablehnung seines Angebots, Dich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, erkenne ich, dass Du auf der Seite der Guten bist. Es tut mir leid, das sich je an Dir gezweifelt habe."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor, ich verstehe, warum Sie es getan haben. Sie wollten Ihre Schüler nicht in Gefahr bringen, indem Sie eine böse Person hier haben, und ich kann das respektieren."

„Ich habe noch eine weitere Frage. Wie seid Ihr hier her zurückgekommen? Und wieso weiß Mr. Potter über Eure Zeitreise? Ich führe es auf das Fehlen der Überraschung bei der Erzählung über Slytherin zurück."

„Direktor, das waren zwei Fragen, aber ich werde sie beide beantworten. Wie Sie durch die Erinnerungen gesehen haben, hatten wir keine Möglichkeit Hilfe zu holen oder hier her zurück zu kehren, ehe das Flohnetzwerk repariert wurde. Aber wie Sie wissen, ist Hogwarts nicht am externen Netzwerk angeschlossen, darum mussten wir einen Portschlüssel benutzen. Wir sind mit Flohpulver zu einem Ort namens Domus Corvus Corax gereist. Es ist ein nicht Ortungs- barer Landsitz hier in Schottland. Ich habe es bauen lassen nachdem wir die letzte Zeitperiode verlassen haben. Dort gibt es einen Portschlüsselraum mit mehreren Portschlüsseln nach Hogwarts. Wir haben einfach einen benutzt, um her zu kommen."

„Verstehe. Ich will meine Nase nicht in Dein Haus stecken, obwohl ich interessiert wäre, es eines Tages zu sehen."

„Ich bin sicher, das kann arrangiert werden. Tatsächlich plane ich, es Ihnen bald zu zeigen. Und wegen Eustace, wir mussten es ihm sagen, als ich ihnen eine Tour durch das Haus gab. Da waren zu viele Dinge, die nicht übereinstimmten, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich es selbst entworfen habe, aber es fast fünfzig Jahre gedauert hat es fertig zu stellen. Ihm wurde nicht viel erzählt, nur soviel, wie wir Ihnen gesagt haben, weil wir die Zukunft in keinster Weise verändern wollen. Wir werden Ihnen nichts sagen von dem was kommen wird, weil es sehr gefährlich sein könnte."

„Ich stimme zu, Harry. Wir müssen die Zeitlinie erhalten. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Mr. Potter damit einverstanden ist."

„Ist er."

„Dann werde ich nicht weiter über diese Angelegenheit sprechen. Die einzige Sache, die ich noch mit Euch diskutieren möchte, sind die Extrastunden."

Alle außer Harry sahen verwirrt aus. Der-Junge-der–lebte dachte an das Gespräch zurück, das er mit dem Schulleiter nach dem Erinnerungsservice im November hatte, und erinnerte sich an ihre Vereinbarung.

„Direktor, ich habe es meinen Freunden noch nicht gesagt. Es ist mir einfach mit Percys Beerdigung und allem drum herum entfallen."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich werde den Vorschlag erklären. Ron, Ginny, Hermine, wir haben entschieden, dass wir für das Gute im Krieg gegen Grindelwald einige Fähigkeiten teilen werden. Als ich nach dem Erinnerungsgottesdienst mit Harry gesprochen habe, hat er zugestimmt, mir ein wenig stablose Magie beizubringen, im Gegenzug für Apparierstunden. Er sagte, es wäre eine Fähigkeit, die für Euch nützlich wäre, und die keiner von Euch je gelernt hätte. Ich werde Euch auch beibringen Portschlüssel zu machen. Stimmt Ihr zu?"

Die anderen drei nickten zustimmend. Sie dachten, es wäre eine gute Idee, und es würde Probleme wie das, das über die Weihnachtsferien aufgetaucht war, verhindern. Da sie nichts weiter zu sagen hatten, gingen die sechs Schüler bald zurück in ihre Häuser.

Bevor die Gruppe sich aufteilte um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, zog Harry Minh und Eustace zur Seite. Er hatte nachgedacht, seit sie Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten, und war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Er scheuchte die anderen drei weiter, bevor er hinüber zu einer Wand ging, die zwei jüngeren Schüler folgten dicht.

„Weil Ihr Beide alles wisst, denke ich ist es an der Zeit, Euch etwas zu zeigen."

Die Hand auf die Wand legend, murmelte Harry etwas auf Angelsächsisch, und eine Tür erschien. Die Erstklässler waren ein wenig erschrocken, aber auch neugierig. Harry zog die Tür auf und hielt sie, bis alle drin waren, bevor er sie hinter sich schloss und wartete, dass sie wieder verschwand. Er führte seine Freunde hinüber in eine Ecke des Raumes und erklärte ihnen, wo sie sich befanden.

„Dieser Raum gehört mir und ist der einzige Raum in Hogwarts, der einem Schüler von einem Gründer zu seinem eigenen Nutzen geschenkt wurde. Nur Ron, Ginny und 'Mine können hinein mit Ausnahme von mir und Peeves, aber das liegt daran, das er durch Wände gehen kann. In einer Minute werde ich die Schutzmauern ändern, sodass Ihr rein könnt."

„Wie hast Du ihn bekommen?" fragte Eustace.

„Godric Gryffindor hat ihn mir als Geburtstagsgeschenk und Dankeschön -Präsent gegeben."

„Wofür hat er sich bei Dir bedankt?"

„Das ich ihm dabei geholfen habe, Salazar Slytherin zu besiegen."

„Wow."

„Das hättest Du nicht gesagt, wenn Du dort gewesen wärst. Es war nicht schön. Nun, da ist etwas, von dem ich will, dass Ihr es seht."

Harry deutete in die Ecke und die anderen staunten über das was sie sahen. Es war die Statue von Persephone Weasley. Minh ging hinüber und sah auf die Inschriften, die in Elfisch dort standen, und übersetzte sie für Eustace. Beiden rannen Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Keiner von ihnen war über den Tod ihrer Freundin hinweg gekommen und Harry auch nicht, der sie in eine Umarmung zog.

„Ich habe sie selbst gemacht, und werde eine für jeden Freund machen, den ich verliere, sodass ich sie niemals vergesse. Ich arbeite an ein paar weiteren, und sie werden eventuell in einem Raum des Ostturms in Corvus Corax gebracht. Ich würde Dich gerne fragen, Eustace, ob ich jeweils eine von Deinen Eltern machen kann. Obwohl ich sie nicht gut kannte, würde es mich besser fühlen lassen."

„Natürlich, Harry. Solange ich sie sehen kann, wenn sie fertig sind. Und ich würde gerne die Inschrift hinzufügen."

„Natürlich. Nun, es ist Zeit zu gehen und etwas zu essen zu holen. Wir haben nichts beim Fest bekommen und ich bin hungrig. Ich stelle die Schutzwälle auf dem Weg nach draußen neu ein."

Zur Wand hinüber gehend, platzierte Harry seine Hand auf ihr und sprach zum Schloss in Angelsächsisch. Dann bat er die Schüler nacheinander, ihre Hände neben seine zu legen, sodass er die Schutzwälle so einstellen konnte, dass sie erkannt wurden. Sobald das erledigt war, brachte er ihnen den Satz bei, um die Tür zu öffnen, ehe er sie zur Küche führte.

Ein paar Tage später war es Zeit für die Beerdigung der Potters. Dumbledore hatte alles arrangiert, während Eustace seine Meinung hier und da einbrachte über die Dinge, die seine Eltern mochten. Sie wurde in einem kleinen Ort in Wales namens Godrics Hollow abgehalten, wo die Familie ein kleines Landhaus besaß. Das Eigentum war Charles Heim als Kind gewesen, aber es war für mehrere Jahre verlassen gewesen und war renovierungsbedürftig. Aus diesem Grund lebten sie in London. Als Harry erfuhr, wo die Beerdigung stattfinden sollte, wurde er nervös. Er hatte in Godrics Hollow gewohnt, als seine Eltern getötet wurden, wahrscheinlich in demselben Haus, das die Potters besaßen. Seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt als Eustace sich vornahm, den Ort wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, um dort mit seiner Familie zu leben, wenn er älter war. Weil die Beerdigung an einem Samstag Ende Januar war, durften alle sechs betroffenen Schüler hingehen. Zu Harrys Ekel nahmen sie gemeinsam mit Professor Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel zum Schauplatz. Harrys Angst vor Portschlüsseln ließ nach, weil er keine Panikattacken mehr hatte, wenn er sie benutzte, aber er vermied sie so oft es ging. Sobald sie angekommen waren, gingen sie in den Pavillon, der auf dem Grundstück aufgestellt worden war. Der Gottesdienst wurde draußen abgehalten, ehe die Särge zum örtlichen Zaubererfriedhof gebracht wurden. Als die Gruppe sich in die erste Reihe setzte, begann der Gottesdienst, denn sie waren die letzten, die kamen. Es war der Beerdigung Percys sehr ähnlich. Den Schülern liefen stille Tränen die Wangen hinab, als sie ein Beerdigungslied der Zauberer sangen, ehe sie zum Friedhof gingen.

Als die Särge in die Erde hinab gelassen wurden, begann Harry dasselbe Elfen-Beerdigungslied zu singen wie bei Percys Begräbnis. Minh stimmte mit ein, sobald sie ihn hörte, die Trauernden betrachteten sie neugierig. Es waren andere als bei der letzten Beerdigung, also hatten sie es nie zuvor gehört. Beim letzten Refrain stimmten Eustace, Hermine, Ron und Ginny mit ein. Sie hatten es am Vorabend gelernt, weil Eustace dachte, es wäre angemessen. Als die letzte Note verklang, trat Eustace vor und warf eine handvoll Erde auf jeden Sarg, eine letzte Nachricht an seine Eltern flüsternd.

„Mum, Dad, ich liebe Euch und werde es für immer tun. Ich habe jetzt einen großen Bruder und eine gute Freundin. Ich werde nie alleine sein."

Am ersten Februar sah man Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Büro des Schulleiters sitzen. Er hatte sie früher am Tag rufen lassen, um sich nach dem Abendessen mit ihnen zu treffen. Sie hatten eine vage Idee, um was es ging, waren aber nicht 100% sicher. Dumbledore konnte manchmal ziemlich seltsam sein, und sie hatten über die Jahre gelernt, das Unerwartete zu erwarten. Als der Schulleiter wenige Minuten später herein kam, setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und kam gleich zum Geschäftlichen, er fragte sie noch nicht einmal, ob sie ein Zitronenbonbon wollten.

„Danke Euch allen fürs Kommen. Ich würde gerne gleich mit den Stunden beginnen, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid, denn Grindelwald gewinnt schnell an Macht, und ich muss in der Lage sein, beim Kampf soviel wie möglich zu helfen. Die Auroren wollen, dass ich mich raushalte, aber ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Gefahr für die Schule und seine Schüler ist. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Hogwarts etwas passiert. Zauberstablose Magie gibt mir einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Feind."

„Professor, wenn es Sie nicht stört das ich frage, wie ist die momentane Situation des Widerstands? Ich meine, wer tritt Grindelwalds Streitmacht entgegen?" fragte ihn Harry mit gedankenvollem Blick.

„Die einzige Verteidigung, die wir gegen ihn haben, sind die Auroren. Das Ministerium leitet den ganzen Krieg, aber sie kommen nicht weit. Auroren werden dazu genutzt, kleine Aufstände und kleinere Aufkommen Dunkler Magie zu handhaben. Sie sind nicht dazu geeignet einen Krieg zu kämpfen. Es gibt eine Menge Leute die kämpfen wollen, aber nicht können. Zum Beispiel kenne ich einige anständige Zauberer, die mit Lycantrophie und Vampirismus gestraft sind. Weil das Ministerium sie als Dunkle Geschöpfe klassifiziert, wird es ihnen nicht gestattet den Auroren beizutreten. Es ist eine Schande, wirklich."

„Ich verstehe. Danke, Direktor. Ich habe mich nur gewundert."

„Das ist gut, Harry. Nun, sollen wir heute anfangen? Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns jeden Samstag und Sonntag um sieben Uhr Abends. An den Samstagen könnt Ihr mir stablose Magie beibringen, und am Sonntag bringe ich Euch das Apparieren bei. Klingt das fair?"

Die vier stimmten schnell zu, denn sie wussten, je schneller sie anfingen, umso besser war es für alle. Harry jedoch folgte dem Gespräch nicht ganz. Er dachte darüber nach, was Dumbledore über die Uneinigkeit der Oppositionen, die keinen Schaden anrichten konnten, gesagt hatte. Es hatte ihn dazu gebracht, darüber nachzudenken, war er tun konnte um das Problem zu lösen. Er wurde wortwörtlich von Ginny aus seinen Gedanken geschüttelt, die ihn an die Schulter stieß, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als er sich auf die anderen Personen im Raum konzentrierte, erkannte er, dass ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er errötete und stotterte eine Entschuldigung.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht. Was habt Ihr gesagt?"

„Wir haben nur zum Schulleiter gesagt, dass du uns in einen Raum bringen kannst, indem wir trainieren können", sagte Hermine.

Harry verstand sofort was sie meinte. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu der Wand des Büros des Schulleiters, und sprach das Passwort, seine Hand auf dem kalten Stein platzierend. Der Direktor schien ein wenig überrascht, als eine Tür erschien.

„Nun gut, und ich dachte, ich wüsste die meisten Geheimnisse von Hogwarts …"

„Das kommt davon, wenn man einige Zeit mit den Gründern zu verbringt. Schließlich haben sie alles entworfen. Eines Tages wurde uns erlaubt die Pläne anzuschauen, also wissen wir mehr oder weniger, wo alles ist", erklärte Ron, „dieser Raum wurde Harry von Godric Gryffindor zu seinem letzten Geburtstag gegeben. Er ist zu unserem eigenen Nutzen und man kann nur hinein, indem man seinen Namen und den des Raumes angibt. Die Wand und ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überprüfen Ihre magische Signatur durch die Hand, also können nur bestimmte Leute herein."

„Genial! Ich hätte an so etwas denken müssen."

„Sir, ich habe die Schutzzauber geändert", fügte Harry hinzu, „Sie können jetzt hinein, wann immer Sie wollen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten hinein gehen. Die Schutzwälle verhindern, dass die Magie im Raum den Rest der Schule beschädigt. Dort haben wir unsere stablose Magie gelernt, daher wissen wir, dass es sicher ist", sagte Ginny dem Schulleiter.

Die Gruppe ging zur Tür und trat in den Raum. Als sie auf die Matte in der Mitte traten, bemerkte der Direktor Persephones Statue in der Ecke.

„Ich mag die Statue. Hat einer von Euch sie gemacht?"

„Das war ich, Sir."

„Es ist sehr gedankenvoll, Harry."

Sobald sie in einem Kreis in der Mitte saßen, begannen die vier Schüler die Stunde in der gleichen Weise, wie sie ihre eigene begonnen hatten. Ginny beschwor eine Feder und platzierte sie vor Dumbledore. Er wurde dann angewiesen, sie schweben zu lassen. Die vier Freunde hatten die stablose Magie ziemlich schnell aufgegriffen, weil sie es gelernt hatten als sie jung waren. Der Schulleiter jedoch war über neunzig und fand es ein wenig schwieriger. Ginny vermutete, es läge daran, dass er so viele Jahrzehnte damit verbracht hatte, nur den Zauberstab zu benutzen. Dumbledore fand es schwieriger, da er das Konzept der stablosen Magie nicht so schnell verstand. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, etwas zu wollen das es geschieht, indem er nur eine Handgeste und leise Beschwörungen benutzte. Er brauchte fast eine Stunde, um den Schwebezauber zu bewältigen. Als er das beobachtete, vermutete Harry, dass es lange dauern würde.

Ihre Apparierstunde am Sonntag lief großartig. Die Gruppe war hinunter nach Hogsmeade gegangen, weil sie die Anti – Apparierwälle hinter sich bringen mussten. Zuerst hatten sie langsam angefangen, nur kurze Distanzen überwindend. Aber als sie sicherer wurden, versuchten sie verschiede Orte. Sie hatten die Fähigkeit alle ziemlich leicht aufgegriffen und erwarteten aufgeregt die folgende Woche, wenn sie lernen würden Portschlüssel zu machen. Dumbledore hatte seine stablose Magie während des Tages geübt und zeigte ihnen stolz, wie gut er seine Schreibfeder in der Luft manövrierte. Als es spät wurde, bereitete sich die Gruppe vor, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Aber bevor sie gingen, machte Harry noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach Domus Corvus Corax, um die Schutzwälle zum Portschlüsselraum zu ändern, die nun ihm, seinen Freunden und Dumbledore Eintritt gewährten.

Am folgenden Tag bat Harry Minh und Eustace, ihn zum Quidditchtraining zu begleiten. Sie verstanden nicht warum, vertrauten ihrem Freund aber genug und gingen mit. Beide saßen auf den Tribünen und beobachteten das Mannschaftstraining, obwohl die Hufflepuffs nicht froh darüber waren, das ein Gryffindor anwesend war. Sie dachten, er wäre ein Spion, bis Harry ihnen sagte, dass er ihn gebeten hatte zu kommen.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem die Mannschaft fertig war und die meisten zum Schloss zurück trotteten, ging Harry zu den Tribünen, um seine Freunde einzusammeln. Minh war ein wenig neugierig, warum er sie her gebeten hatte.

„Was ist los, Harry? Was ist der Sinn dieses Trips?"

„Vertraut mir. Ich habe Euch aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund her gebracht. Es gibt jemanden, mit den ich Euch bekannt machen möchte."

Als sie hinab stiegen, sah Harry sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die beiden ihm folgten. Als sie auf dem Feld waren, ging er zu dem Stein hinüber, den er enthüllt hatte, bewegte seine Hand und murmelte vor sich hin. Er war sehr mit sich zufrieden, als den beiden jüngern Schüler leichte Schreie entfuhren, nachdem ein Geist aus dem Boden erschien.

„Hallo Harry. Wen haben wir hier?" fragte der Geist auf Angelsächsisch.

„Das sind meine Freunde Minh und Eustace. Eustace ist ein Potter, der aktuellste unserer Abkommen. Während der Ferien wurden seine Eltern getötet und das hat darin geendet, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ein Zeitreisender bin. Ich habe ihm nicht von seinem Erbe erzählt, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ein Kind mit der Frau hatte, dich ich liebte. Dachte ich sage es Dir, bevor Du mit ihm sprichst", erwiderte Harry in der gleichen Sprache.

„Ich verstehe … mein Englisch ist nicht so gut, aber ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen. Wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Ihr Name ist Minh-Minh-Lama, Gaerwyns Tochter und Lolides Nichte."

„Ich werde also mit beiden sprechen."

Harry drehte sich zu den verwirrten Elfjährigen und stellte alle vor.

„Minh, Eustace, ich möchte, dass Ihr Gallatea Ravenclaw kennen lernt."

„Sie ist diejenige vom Bild", war der Kommentar von Eustace.

„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr zu Deinem Haus gegangen. Das Bild wurde gemalt, als Glen zwei war. Mutter hat es aufbewahrt, bis Dein Haus fertig war."

„Ja 'Tea, wir sind über Weihnachten zum Haus gegangen. Ich erzähl Dir ein anderes Mal davon."

„Harry", fragte der kleinere Junge, „willst Du uns sagen, dass dies Deine Freundin ist? Die mit der Du ein Baby hattest?"

„Ja, ist sie. Als sie starb, hat sie ihre Seele an diesen Stein gebunden, sodass sie mich eines Tages wieder sehen konnte. Ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, um sie zu befreien. Es wird ein wenig einsam, die Ewigkeit auf dem Quidditchfeld zu verbringen."

„Das ist wahr. Ich war in dem Stein eingeschlossen bis Harry mich befreit hat. Jetzt habe ich mehr Freiheit als zuvor, aber ich kann das Feld immer noch nicht verlassen."

„Wie traurig."

„Können wir bei der Nachforschung helfen?"

Harry und Gallatea sahen zu den hilfsbereiten jüngeren Schülern. Harry hatte Tea versprochen, dass er versuchen würde sie zu befreien, wenn er aus den Ferien zurückkam, und jetzt war eine gute Zeit, um damit zu beginnen. Seufzend dachte er an all die Bücher, die sie durchsuchen mussten, und entschied, je mehr Leute desto besser.

„Fein. Wir haben den Rest des Abends frei. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Anderen zusammen trommeln und los legen.?"

Drei Wochen später fand man eine Gruppe von sieben Schülern,; die vier Zeitreisenden, die zwei Erstklässler und Peeves, im versteckten Raum versammelt. Sie lasen Bücher über Geist und Seele. Eustace und Peeves arbeiteten sich durch die Bücher in der Bibliothek, Ron, Hermine und Ginny lasen die alten Texte in Harrys Raum und der – Junge – der – lebt und Minh pflügten sich durch Elfentexte. Sie hatten ihre ganze Freizeit dort verbracht, erforschten Geister, Geist und Seele und Bindesprüche. Bisher hatten sie nur wenig gefunden. Ginny hatte einen alten Text entdeckt, der den Spruch beschrieb, den Tea benutzt hatte, und der beschrieb, das man ein bestimmtes Ritual brauchte, um die Verbindung zu trennen, aber die Seite mit dem Ritual selbst fehlte. Sie sahen es als Fortschritt, weil sie jetzt wenigstens wussten, wonach sie suchen mussten. Sie brauchten nur eine Kopie des Rituals an sich.

Es war spät am Montagabend, als Ron einen Überraschungsruf ausstieß, gefolgt von lautem Jubel. Die anderen sahen ihn hoffnungsvoll an, als er sagte, was sie alle hören wollten.

„Ich habe es gefunden!"

A/N Tschuldigt, es ist spät, aber ich hatte ein bisschen Problem. Ich habe die ersten 1800 Wörter während einer Freistunde in der Schule geschrieben, aber als ich von der Schule nach Hause kam, wollte mich die Schul Webseite nicht auf das Dokument zugreifen lassen. Ich wollte mich auch bei allen entschuldigen die eine Kopie des Lageplans haben wollen. Ich habe versucht sie zu senden, aber die Anhänge waren zu groß.

Ok Zeit ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.

Ja, die nächste Zeit wird die der Rumtreiber sein, 1976, Eustace wird in der nächsten fic sein und auch in der danach.

Minh wird auftauchen und Harry trägt Elfenblut in sich. Diese fic wird 30 Kapitel lang sein, es sei denn ich füge Einschübe hinzu.

Harry wird in der Lage sein Domus Corvus Corax zu nutzen, wenn er in seine eigene Zeit kommt und den nächsten Ort an den er geht.


	17. Der Orden des Phönix

Ü/N Man ihr habt euch mit den Kommentare für diese Kapitel aber auch überschlagen.

Naja dann bedanke ich mich mal bei den drei Leuten die ein Review geschrieben haben, nämlich Auxia, Eisblume und Bele

_Kapitel siebzehn – Der Orden des Phönix_

Am folgenden Abend fand sich eine bizarre Gruppe auf dem Quidditchfeld ein. Sie bestand aus vier durch die Zeit reisende Fünftklässler, die eigentlich Sechstklässler sein sollten, zwei Erstklässlern (eine davon war eine Halbelfe) und zwei Geister, von denen einer an einen Stein gebunden und der andere ein böswilliger Poltergeist war. Gallatea schwebte über ihrem Stein, Peeves schwebte nicht weit entfernt und gab seine stille Unterstützung. Die anderen sechs standen im Kreis um den Stein herum, sie hielten sich an den Händen und sangen. Nach den ersten Minuten begannen der Stein und ihre Körper leicht zu leuchten. Das war Peeves Einsatz! Er schwebt hinüber und hielt eine Kristallschüssel über Gallatea. Als das Glühen von leichtem Blau zu grellem Weiß wechselte, kippte er den Inhalt der Schüssel über den wartenden Geist. Der Effekt setzte sofort ein. Die ganze Umgebung pulsierte in hellem Rot, die Farbe des gemischten Blutes der Schüler, welches in der Kristallschale gewesen war. Dann wurde das Licht ohne Warnung greller. Es explodierte nach außen und warf die Jugendlichen rückwärts auf den Boden. Als sie sich ein wenig benommen aufsetzten, sahen sie ein Symbol in der rechten Ecke des Steins erscheinen, direkt über der ersten Inschrift. Das zeigte, dass das Ritual funktioniert hatte, so wie es im Pergament beschrieben wurde. Grinsend wartete Gallatea bis alle aufgestanden waren, ehe sie zum anderen Ende des Feldes glitt. Sobald sie dort war, glitt sie vorsichtig über ihre bisherige Grenze. Begeisterung füllte sie, als sie unbemerkt hinüber glitt. 

„Vielen Dank Euch allen", schwärmte sie und schwebte zurück zu den versammelten Schülern. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Ich war solange hier angebunden und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo ich zuerst hingehen soll."

„Das ist in Ordnung Tea. Du kannst gehen wohin Du willst", sagte Ginny dem erfreuten Geist. 

„Ich denke, ich sollte gehen und Euren Schulleiter besuchen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich hier bin."

„Das ist vermutlich eine gute Idee", stimmte Hermine zu, „wir kommen mit. Vor allem Harry hat wohl eine Erklärung abzugeben."

„Ich werde ihm aber nicht alles sagen!"

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht von Dir. Aber ich denke, er will wissen, warum die einzige Tochter der Gründerin sich selbst an das Quidditchfeld gebunden hat, denkst Du nicht auch?"

„Da könntest Du Recht haben. Lasst uns also gehen."

Die Gruppe begab sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, die Schüler gehend und die Geister schwebend, und hatten dabei viel Spaß. Sobald sie den Wasserspeier vorm Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters erreicht hatten, sagten sie das Passwort und gingen dann hinauf, nachdem der Wasserspeier den Zugang frei gegeben hatte. Vor dem Büro klopften sie an die Tür und warteten darauf, dass er sie hinein bat. Eine fast sofortige Antwort vom Professor bedeutete, dass sie schon bald vor seinem Schreibtisch saßen, ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Ehe sie ihm etwas sagen konnten, begann er die Unterhaltung mit einer Frage.

„Ich vermute, Ihr seid verantwortlich für den kürzlich aufgetretenen Ausbruch an magischer Energie und die wiederholten Erschütterungen der Schutzmauern?"

Die sechs Schüler schienen sofort etwas weniger enthusiastisch. Sie hatten nicht bedacht, dass ihr Zauber die Schutzzauber Hogwarts beschädigen könnte, weil sie nicht erwartet hatten, dass der Energieausbruch so gewaltig sein würde.

„Es tut uns leid Professor. Wir hatten nicht vor, Schaden anzurichten …"

„Ich weiß dass Sie es nicht wollten, Miss Granger. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie gemacht haben, damit ich die Schutzzauber genauer nach Schäden absuchen kann. Können Sie mir auch sagen wer diese junge Dame ist?"

„Ja Sir, das ist Gallatea Ravenclaw, Tochter der Rowena Ravenclaw. Tea, dies ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

„Es ist nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Schulleiter."

Dumbledore reagierte nicht sofort. Ginny wünschte, sie hätte ihre Kamera um den Ausdruck puren Erstaunens auf Dumbledores Gesicht einzufangen. Es war schließlich kein alltäglicher Anblick. Sobald er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte die schwebende Frau an.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Würde jemand mich darüber aufklären was los ist?"

Es war Harry, der dem Schulleiter erklärte, dass Tea seine Freundin war, die ihre Seele an den Stein auf dem Quidditchfeld gebunden hatte, um ihn eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Als er geendet hatte, sah er den überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Also warst _Du _es, der das Quidditchfeld gebaut hat. Wie interessant ….."

„Harry und ich haben auch Quidditch „erfunden", Sir" musste Ron einfach noch hinzufügen. 

Dumbledore lächelte sie an und seine Augen leuchteten hell.

„Nun, der Spruch, den Ihr verwendet habt, sollte keinen Schaden angerichtet haben. Und für Miss Ravenclaw, ich denke es steht Ihnen frei dort zu spuken wo Sie wünschen."

„Ich denke ich würde gerne mein altes Haus besuchen. Sagt mir, hat Ravenclaw einen Geist?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich bin sicher das kann behoben werden."

„Danke sehr, Sir."

Danach schwebte Gallatea aus dem Büro, um sich ein wenig in ihren alten Räumlichkeiten umzusehen. Alle bis auf Harry und Dumbledore standen auf um zu gehen, und als sie auf ihrem Weg hinaus waren bemerkte Minh, dass der Junge noch immer auf seinem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß.

„Harry, kommst Du?"

„Ich bin bald unten, Minh. Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore noch über etwas sprechen."

„In Ordnung. Ich sehe Dich dann später."

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, drehte sich Harry zu dem neugierigen Mann vor sich um. Er durchdachte die Pläne noch einmal, die er während der letzten Monate seit der Diskussion über den Widerstand gemacht hatte.

„Sir, ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen."

„Leg los, Harry. Ich bin offen für Deine Ideen."

„Ich habe über die Situation mit Grindelwald nachgedacht, und ich denke, ich habe eine vernünftige Idee ihm gegenüber zu treten."

„Mach weiter. Obwohl ich gern wüsste warum Du immer in Kampf­situationen verwickelt bist. Du bist erst sechzehn, Harry; Du musst eine Kindheit haben!"

„Sir, ich bekämpfe das Böse, seit ich elf war. Es ist praktisch alles was ich kann. Und es gibt keinen Weg, dass ich mich umdrehe und Spaß mit meinen Freunden habe, wenn unschuldige Menschen getötet werden. Ich muss etwas tun!"

„In Ordnung, wie Du willst. Obwohl ich langsam verstehe, warum Du in Hufflepuff gelandet bist. Du bist loyal selbst denen gegenüber, die Du nie getroffen hast, und bist bereit hart zu arbeiten um anderen zu helfen. Alle Zeichen eines wahren Hufflepuffs. Ich weiß dass Du letztes Jahr ein Ravenclaw warst und davor in Gryffindor. Ich glaube dass Du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast, die Zeit in verschiedenen Häusern zu verbringen. Es gibt Dir eine weitere Perspektive. Es tut mir Leid, ich schweife ab. Fahr bitte fort."

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Sie hatten erwähnt, dass viele Leute bereit sind zu kämpfen, aber uneinig und nicht in der Lage sind, dem Ministerium zu helfen."

„Das stimmt, ja."

„Nun, wenn das Ministerium nicht so arbeitet wie wir es erwarten, dann müssen wir es selbst in die Hand nehmen. Die Auroren können nicht helfen, also müssen wir uns selbst helfen. Ich schlage vor, alle zu kontaktieren die bereit sind, in jeglicher Art zu helfen und eine Widerstandsbewegung zu organisieren."

„Ich sehe worauf Du hinaus willst und es scheint eine gute Idee, aber wie kann man das organisieren?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und habe ein paar Pläne entworfen. Sie haben gesagt, Sie hätten Leute die kämpfen wollen. Bringen Sie sie für ein Treffen her und wir diskutieren die Dinge gemeinsam. Ich schlage einen echten Orden vor, ein Orden mit Führer und Soldaten, die bereit sind zurück zu schlagen. Wir könnten das tun was das Ministerium ablehnt zu tun. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und wie ich es sehe, tauchen die Auroren auf um feindliche Nachzügler nach einem Angriff zu vertreiben und mit dem Aufräumen helfen. Das ist alles was sie tun. Wir würden anders arbeiten. Wir würden Spione in Grindelwalds Reihen brauchen, die uns von zukünftigen Angriffen berichten. Wir könnten dort sein wenn sie ankämen und sie bekämpfen. Wir könnten ihre Anzahl dezimieren und Leben retten. Unsere Ordensmitglieder würden Informationen sammeln um zu helfen, und wir könnten daran arbeiten die Bedrohung für immer los zu werden. Was sagen Sie?"

„Offen gestanden, Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich verstehe was Du sagen willst. Ich sag Dir was, ich werde alle versammeln von denen ich denke, dass sie interessiert sind, und wir können eine Vorbesprechung am zweiten März abhalten."

„Klingt gut, danke sehr, Professor. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen."

Harry ging hinüber zur Wand des Büros und kreierte eine Tür, ging in seinen Raum und ließ den Schulleiter mit seinen Gedanken zurück. 

Nach ein paar Tagen rief Harry seine Freunde inklusive Tea und Peeves, sowie den Schulleiter in seinen Raum. Er hatte seit seinem Treffen mit Dumbledore solide daran gearbeitet und hatte schließlich die Vorbereitungen für die kommende Diskussion beendet. Trotzdem hatte er in der Zwischenzeit wie versprochen an den Statuen gearbeitet. Er hatte sogar eine kleine Modifikation an Persephones Abbild gemacht, um es realistischer aussehen zu lassen. Als die Gruppe versammelt war, ging er hinüber zu einer Reihe mit Laken verhüllter Objekte.

„Ich würde Euch gerne zum Enthüllen meiner neusten Arbeiten willkommen heißen. Zuerst möchte ich Euch die Veränderungen, die ich an der Statue von Persephone Weasley gemacht habe, zeigen."

Harry zog das Laken fort und enthüllte die Statue darunter. Sie sah genauso aus wie zuvor, nur dass sie jetzt die Leute anblinzelte und leicht lächelte. 

„Ich habe den Statuen eine weitere Ebene hinzugefügt. Sie sind jetzt eher wie Porträts, sie haben ein Eigenleben. Sie werden nie ganz wie die ursprüngliche Person sein, die sie darstellen, aber sie werden uns eine nette Erinnerung sein."

Er fuhr fort um die Laken vom Rest der Statuen zu ziehen. Die Potters kamen zuerst, sie winkten Eustace zu als die Laken entfernt wurden. Dem kleineren Jungen liefen bei dem Anblick die Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Er ging hinüber und bat Harry eine Inschrift hinzu zu fügen, was dieser auch gerne tat. Der nächste, der enthüllte wurde, war Ardwick. Ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und ein Leuchten fand sich in seinen Augen wieder. Christabel folgte, schüchtern wie immer, aber dennoch glücklich. Peeves und Gallatea wurden zusammen enthüllt und die Lebenden gingen näher heran, um ihre Statuen genauer zu betrachten und um ihre Zustimmung zu geben. Die letzten drei, die enthüllt wurden, waren Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw und Lord Gryffindor. Ihre Mutter so lebensecht zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig auch zu wissen dass sie nicht echt war, ließ Gallatea emotional werden. Bevor jemand zu traurig beim Anblick ihrer verstorbenen Freunde werden konnte, erzählte Harry ihnen was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn ich nach Corvus Corax gehe, nehme ich sie mit. Sie gehen in den dritten Stock des Ostturms, über dem Raum mit den Porträts und den Trophäen. Ich könnte dort einen „Ort der Erinnerungen" einrichten, zu dem wir jederzeit gehen können, um uns an die Freunde zu erinnern, die wir verloren haben."

Die anderen nickten und wussten, es war eine gute Idee. Es würde ihnen einen Ort geben, an den sie in Zukunft gehen konnten, um zu trauern. Als sie den Raum verließen, hatten sie alle Tränen in den Augen.

Am ersten März fand man die ganze Schule auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelt, um das Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff zu sehen. Die Hufflepuffs hatten extra hart gearbeitet, weil die Slytherins die amtierenden Champions auf dem Quidditchfeld waren. Sie hatten den Pokal acht Jahre in Folge gewonnen, und die neuen Spieler im anderen Team bedrohten ihre Position. Als Konsequenz hatten sie härter gearbeitet und waren mit ein paar schmutzigen Tricks aufgekommen, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Sie hatten schon gegen Gryffindor verloren und sie mussten gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gewinnen, um noch eine Chance auf den Gewinn des Pokals zu haben. 

Die Pfeife ertönte und die Mannschaften rasten um das Feld, Slytherin war sofort in Ballbesitz. Harry schwebt darüber und überlegte, wen er zuerst ausschalten sollte. Er wusste von ihrem letzten Spiel, das ihr Sucher nicht so gut war wie der der Hufflepuffs. Er wusste auch, dass ihre Stärke die Jäger waren. Ihr Hüter war passabel, aber die Tricks, die ihre Jäger benutzen, waren gut geübt und funktionierten fast immer. Trotzdem brauchten sie alle drei, um ihre Tricks sicher durchführen zu können. Das gab Harry die beste Idee. Er flog hinüber zu den Hufflepuff-Torringen und wartete. Der Hufflepuff Hüter sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, sagte aber nichts. Gerade als die Jäger herüber kamen um zu punkten, sah sich Harry nach einem Klatscher in der Nähe um. Glücklicherweise kam einer in seine Richtung, und gerade als einer der Slytherins dabei war zu punkten, traf Harry ihn hart mit einem Klatscher und er ging zu Boden. Der Slytherin-Captain rief nach einer Auszeit, aber der Jäger war nicht aufzupäppeln und wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Der Rest der Hufflepuff-Mannschaft versammelte sich um Harry, um ihm zu gratulieren. Jetzt waren die Jäger der Slytherins aufgeteilt und damit weniger effektiv.

Wenige Minuten später war das Spiel wieder in vollem Gang. Ein paar Mal hatte der eine oder andere Sucher den Schnatz entdeckt, nur um ihn schnell wieder zu verlieren. Der Slytherin-Sucher entschied sich jedoch, unfair zu spielen. Er führte den Hufflepuff-Sucher über das Feld und tat so, als hätte er den Schnatz gesehen. Als sie sich beide den Slytherin-Toren näherten, erschienen die beiden Slytherin-Treiber wie aus dem Nichts und schickten einen Klatscher in die Richtung des Kopfes ihres Gegners. Glücklicherweise schaffte es der Sucher sich zu drehen, wurde aber trotzdem zu Boden geschleudert und brach sich mehrer Rippen. Diggory, der das sah, bat um eine Auszeit und die ganze Mannschaft versammelte sich auf dem Boden um zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

„OK Leute, wir haben ein Problem. Wir haben unseren Sucher verloren und haben damit keine Möglichkeit, den Schnatz zu fangen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir dennoch gewinnen könnten, wäre durch den Torunterschied und selbst wenn Harry die Jäger auseinander treibt, sind sie immer noch gut. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich könnte Sucher spielen."

„Harry, Du bist ein Treiber."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin ein besserer Sucher als Treiber. Wie ich es sehe, hat die Mannschaft zwei Treiber aber keinen Sucher. Wir können die Slytherins nicht ohne Sucher schlagen. Also opfern wir einen Treiber und haben einen Spieler in jeder Position. Wir können den Hüter nicht aufgeben, weil wir nur einen haben und ihn brauchen, um die Slytherins am Punkten zu hindern. Wir wissen auch, dass sie ein starkes Team von Jägern haben, also brauchen wir dort einen Vorteil. Das einzige Mitglied, das eingespart werden könnte, ist ein Treiber."

„Guter Gedanke, Harry. Du spielst Sucher, aber wir müssen es dem Schiri sagen."

Diggory schwebte zu dem Fluglehrer und machte den Wechsel offiziell. Die Slytherins protestierten. Sie behaupteten, es wäre gegen die Regeln. Harry informierte sie ruhig, dass er genau wüsste dass dem nicht so sei. _Schließlich,_ dachte er, _habe ich die Regeln geschrieben._ Wenige Minuten später war er wieder in der Luft, der Slytherin-Sucher folgte ihm die ganze Zeit und beschimpfte ihn, um ihn abzulenken. 

„Hey Evans! Schlammblut Evans! Du denkst, Muggel-Dreck kann einen Schnatz fangen? Ich denke nicht so. Du bist nicht mal ein richtiger Sucher. Pass auf Klatscher auf! Will ja nicht, dass Du den falschen Ball jagst."

Die Beleidigungen gingen für ein paar Minuten weiter, Harry ignorierte sie die ganze Zeit. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte den Schnatz unter sich und begann danach zu tauchen. Der Slytherin schrie ihm nach:

„Du musst Dinge sehen oder Du versuchst zu täuschen. Slytherins sind nicht so dumm, um auf die Idee eines Tricks von einem Hufflepuff herein zu fallen!"

Sekunde später flog Harry wieder dahin wo der Beleidiger flog, den Schnatz in der Hand und ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du magst nicht so Dummsein, um auf eine Täuschung rein zu fallen, aber Du bist dumm genug, dem Schnatz nicht nach zu gehen."

Unter Jubel von der Hufflepuff-Tribüne sank Harry zurück auf das Feld, den Schnatz fest in der ausgestreckten Hand und ein selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Harry wie geplant auf zu Dumbledores Büro. Er ging langsam aber zufrieden, er nahm sich die Zeit, den Plan noch einmal im Kopf durch zu gehen. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten abgewogen und entschied sich für den Plan, von dem er dachte, es wäre der beste Weg mit Grindelwald umzugehen. Als er den Wasserspeier erreichte, sagte er das Passwort und schritt die Treppe empor. Aber er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er Stimmen durch die schweren Holztüren hörte.

„…. Grund für dies , Albus?"

„… es gibt einen Alastor … habe Dich hergerufen … vorschlagen … Widerstand."

„…. organisiert, sagst Du? … hör Dich an."

„Du verschwendest besser … keine Zeit, Albus oder …?"

Harry dachte, es wäre klug an dieser Stelle einzuschreiten, also klopfte er fest an der Tür und wartete darauf, dass ihn der Schulleiter herein bat.

„Komm rein", konnte er durch die Tür hören. Sofort stieß Harry die Tür auf und musterte die im Raum anwesenden Personen. Er war von den vielen bekannten Gesichtern überrascht, entweder kannte er sie oder ihre Nachkommen. Dumbledore stand auf und unterbrach die Stille, die auf einmal in dem Raum herrschte. Zu sagen, die anderen Personen im Raum waren überrascht, wäre eine Untertreibung.

„Ah, Harry! Das ist nett von Dir, Dich uns anzuschließen. Ich musste einige neugierige Geister unterdrücken. Jetzt, da wir alle hier sind, können wir zum Geschäft kommen. Erlaube mir, alle vorzustellen. Da sind ein paar Leute, die Du bereits kennst: Alastor Moody, unser Lehrer für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"; Virginia und William Weasley, von denen ich glaube, dass Du sie bereits kennen gelernt hast; Professor Alice Sewell, Deine Zaubertrank–Lehrerin; und natürlich die Schüler Minerva und Filius. Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass wir auch Amelia und John Logan hier haben, was etwas schwerer zu bewerkstelligen war. Erlaube mir, Dir auch ein paar Auroren vorzustellen, die glauben dass das Ministerium nicht genug tut. Wir haben Janus und Julianne McGonagall, die Du als die Eltern von Minerva erkennen wirst. Peter Black und Gaius Flitwick sind auch die Väter von Schülern hier. Mundungus Fletcher und Arabella Figg hier sind ebenfalls Auroren. Als nächstes haben wir Floribunda Sprout, berühmte Pflanzen­kundlerin und Heilerin; Daedalus Diggle aus der Mysteriumsabteilung; Rubeus Hagrid, unser Wildhüter in Ausbildung; Mr. Ollivander, Meister der Zauberstabmacher und Cedric Diggory vom magischen Unfallumkehrkommando. Es gibt ein paar Leute, die es nicht geschafft haben, aber wenn alles klappt werden sie sich uns später anschließen."

Harry erstarrte bei dem letzten Namen und sah sich den Mann genau an. Er sah dem Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers sehr ähnlich, wenn er auch ein wenig älter war, und das brachte Harry unerfreuliche Erinnerungen. _Cedric muss nach ihm benannt sein_, dachte er. Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Erinnerungen, als Dumbledore ihn vorstellte.

„Dies ist Harry Evans, er ist sechzehn und ein Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff. Er ist derjenige, der das Ganze erdacht hat."

Sofort begannen die Protestschreie.

„Albus, das kannst Du nicht ernst meinen …"

„Er ist nur ein Kind …"

„Ein Fünfklässler! Unglaublich …"

„Er ist nicht alt genug, um uns zu führen …"

„Sind Hufflepuffs nicht Pazifisten …?"

Die Fragen zu diesem Thema gingen noch ein wenig weiter, bis es Harry langweilig wurde. Er hob die Hände und machte eine Geste in der Luft und im Raum wurde es still. Die Leute drehten sich zu ihm um, die Münder geöffnet, und versuchten zu protestieren. Sie waren sehr genervt als sie herausfanden, dass ihre Stimmen verschwunden waren.

„Nun da ich mich selbst denken hören kann, denke ich, wir sollten irgendwohin gehen wo wir das wie zivilisierte Leute diskutieren können."

Er nahm einen Portschlüssel heraus, bewegte seine Hand und die Arme von allen bewegten sich vorwärts, schockierte und ängstliche Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern. Harry hatte einen leichten Kontrollfluch benutz, wie der den Voldemort auf dem Friedhof benutzt hatte, um ihn zum Verbeugen zu bringen. Er war weniger effektiv als der Imperius und brachte keinen Aufenthalt in Askaban, aber es war trotzdem Dunkle Magie. Sobald alle den Portschlüssel berührten, sagte er den Aktivierspruch und die Gruppe erschien wieder im Portschlüsselraum von Domus Corvus Corax.

„Nun, wenn ich Sie erlöse, werden Sie ruhig mitkommen und dem zuhören, was ich zu sagen habe?"

Die Frage wurde mit Nicken beantwortet, einige waren leicht meuterisch. Mit einer weiteren Geste waren sie alle von dem Spruch befreit. Dumbledore und die Logans gingen hinüber zu dem Jungen, als er die Gruppe aus dem Raum führte.

„War das wirklich notwendig, Harry?" Fragte der Schulleiter.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, Professor. Sie haben mich als Kind angesehen. Ich musste von Anfang an beweisen, dass ich es wert bin ein Krieger zu sein, oder sie hätten mich für immer als schwaches Kind angesehen."

Der Schulleiter nickte nur und sah sich mit den anderen in der Eingangshalle um. Harry war erfreut, Erstaunen auf den meisten Gesichtern zu sehen. Er drehte sich zu den Logans um und lächelte sanft.

„Mögt Ihr es? Ich habe es selbst entworfen. Hier sind wir her gekommen, als wir Euer Haus verlassen haben."

„Es ist wundervoll, Harry. Wie ist es Euch allen übrigens ergangen?"

„Uns geht es allen gut, danke. Wie geht es Euch? Gab es noch mehr Angriffe?"

„Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht."

„Was macht Ihr überhaupt hier? Ich meine, wie seid Ihr involviert worden?"

„Nun, Euer Professor hat uns einen Brief geschickt und erzählte uns, dass Du eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen den Dunklen Lord organisierst. Er dachte, wir wären vielleicht in der Lage, vom Standpunkt der Muggel aus zu helfen. Schließlich arbeiten Grindelwald und Hitler eng zusammen. Wir sind die beste Verbindung, die Ihr zur Muggelwelt habt. Offensichtlich hat er an uns gedacht als Du erwähnt hast, das ganze zu planen, weil er wusste wir wären vertrauenswürdig."

„Fair genug, aber ich hoffe Ihr wisst, worauf Ihr Euch einlasst. Ich will nicht, dass Ihr verletzt werdet."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Gruppe den Ballsaal erreicht, den Harry in den letzten Tagen vorbereitet hatte. Es stand ein großer, runder Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, und elegant geschnitzte Stühle darum. Fawkes war in der Nähe eines der Stühle und ruhte auf einer goldenen Stange. Er sang eine Phönixmelodie als Harry den Raum betrat, und flog hinüber um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Harry deutete auf den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass sich alle setzten, bevor er begann.

„Nun, ich nehme an, ich habe Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Lassen Sie mich zum Geschäftlichen kommen. So wie ich es sehe, haben wir zwei Optionen: Dem Ministerium weiterhin zu erlauben den Krieg zu führen und damit zu enden, beherrscht zu werden. Oder wir können die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen und zurück schlagen. Persönlich bevorzuge ich die zweite Möglichkeit. Ich schlage vor, wir formen eine Widerstandsbewegung mit Spionen in Grindelwalds Reihen und Zauberer bzw. Hexen, die draußen Informationen sammeln. Unsere Spione können uns sagen, wann und wo die Angriffe sein werden und wir könnten verhindern, dass zu viele Menschen verletzt werden. Meine Erfahrung ist folgende: Wenn man sich einfach zurück lehnt und das Problem ignoriert, wird es nicht verschwinden. Es festigt sich und wird größer und bevor Sie es wissen, sind Sie unter der Kontrolle eines Wahnsinnigen. Wir sind zu wenig und zu schwach, um gegen Grindelwalds Männer in einer offenen Schlacht anzutreten, aber wenn wir uns einmischen wenn Probleme auftauchen, wird seine Anhängerzahl schließlich sinken. Nimmt man die Diener weg, wird der Herr verwundbar. Jetzt möchte ich dass all diejenigen, die noch interessiert, sind sitzen bleiben und alle die gehen wollen, tun es bitte. Ich bin sicher, Sie finden den Weg zum Portschlüsselraum. Dort ist ein Apparierpunkt, von dem aus Sie gehen können."

Niemand rührte sich. Sie sahen alle nur zu dem sechzehnjährigen Jungen hoch, der vor ihnen stand und ihnen sagte, wie sie die Welt verändern konnten. Ein Fünftklässler wies sie an, wie sie mit etwas umgehen sollten, was sei schon vor langer Zeit hätten lernen sollen! Ihn dort leicht schimmernd stehen zusehen und mit einem Phönix an seiner Seite, ließ sie ihn respektieren. Harry lächelte nach ein paar Minuten und nickte mit seinem Kopf.

„So sei es. Nun, zum ersten Punkt. Ich muss Ihre Loyalität dieser Sache gegenüber sicher sein, also werde ich einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Als erstes werde ich einen Zauber über Sie legen. Er wird sicherstellen, dass Sie nie ein Wort über die Gruppe verlieren, wo jemand Sie hören könnte, der kein Mitglied ist. Er wird verhindern, dass Sie unsere Geheimnisse erzählen, selbst unter Folter nicht. Hat irgendjemand Einwände?"

Wieder sagte niemand etwas. Harry nahm es als Zustimmung und bewegte seine Hand durch die Luft und murmelte leise. Einen Moment später leuchteten alle versammelten Leute für einige Sekunden blau. Was zeigte, das der Zauber arbeitete.

„Da wir das nun erledigt haben, muss ich mir Ihrer Loyalität sicher sein. Wenn Sie es erlauben, würde ich gerne das Fawkes, dieser herrliche Phönix hier neben mir, sich bei einem nach dem anderen auf die Schulter setzt. Wie Sie wissen, würde ein Phönix mit niemandem in Kontakt kommen der böse Absichten hat. Er wird in der Lage sein heraus zu finden, wer mit guten Absichten hier sein will und wer als Spion hier ist,."

Er drehte sich zu Fawkes und deutete auf die wartende Gruppe. Der Vogel zwitscherte eine Melodie und begab sich auf seinen Weg durch die sitzende Gruppe. Als er sich auf jeder Schuler niederließ, entfuhr ihm ein Ton vom Phönixlied. Das erste Mal, das etwas anderes passierte, war als er sich auf Mr. Ollivanders Schulter niederließ. Der Mann sah nervös aus als der majestätische Vogel ihn für ein paar Minuten beäugte, ehe er einen längeren Ton sang. Als er zur Schulter der nächsten Person flog, fielen zwei herrliche goldene Schwanzfedern in den Schoß des Zauberstabmachers. Harry lächelte nur.

„Mr. Ollivander? Ich glaube Fawkes hat Sie mit zwei Federn beschenkt, die Sie als Zauberstabmaterial benutzen können. Die Zauberstäbe, die sie enthalten, werden einmal große Dinge vollbringen, das garantiere ich."

Der Zauberstabmacher nickte dankend und wickelte die Federn in ein beschworenes Stück Seide, das er vorsichtig in seiner Tasche verstaute. Sobald Fawkes zu seiner Stange zurückgekehrt war, sah Harry erfreut zu den versammelten Mitgliedern.

„Jetzt wo das aus dem Weg ist, können wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen. Als erstes brauchen wir einen Führer und einen Stellvertreter. Ich hatte erwägt, alle gleich zu stellen, aber das würde nie funktionieren. Wir können nicht losziehen und das machen was wir wollen. Wir brauchen jemanden der uns führt und Befehle gibt. Ich schlage eine demokratische Wahl vor. Ich bitte alle, Ihre erste und zweite Wahl auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben. Ich werde dann jemanden wählen, der das Ergebnis auszählt."

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung erschienen vor jeder Person Pergament und Feder auf dem Tisch. Sie kritzelten schnell ihre Wahl nieder und legten sie in die Mitte des Tisches. Harry sah sich am Tisch um und wählte jemanden der sie zusammen zählte.

„Mr. Diggle, würden Sie die Ehre haben?"

Der Mann war überrascht, ausgewählt worden zu sein, zog aber schnell die Pergamente zu sich. Er sah sie durch und machte Notizen auf einem anderen Stück Pergament, und als er fertig war, gab er das Pergament an Harry weiter, der es an Mundungus Fletcher weiter reichte, um es vorlesen zu lassen und um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht schummelte. Der Auror räusperte sich und verlas das Ergebnis.

„Durch einstimmige Wahl ist Harry Evans als Führer und Albus Dumbledore als Stellvertreter gewählt worden."

„Sehr gut, Sie haben gewählt. Ich danke Ihnen für die Ehre. Jetzt müssen wir klären was jeder tun wird. Ms. Sprout, ich möchte dass Sie als Heilerin fungieren. Ich habe ein voll ausgestattetes Krankenhaus in diesem Gebäude, das Ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Amelia und John, Euch möchte ich bitten, so viele Informationen wie möglich von den Muggeln zu sammeln. Es kann alles Mögliche sein, Zeitungsberichte oder Nachrichtenmeldungen, aber Ihr müsst Euch der Zensur und Propaganda bewusst sein. Tut Euer Bestes und seht was Ihr herausfinden könnt. Mr. Diggory und Mr. Diggle, Sie möchte ich bitten, ein wenig im Ministerium zu graben. Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Finden Sie alles heraus, was uns nützlich sein könnte. Mr. Ollivander, bitte informieren Sie mich über jeden der einen Ersatzzauberstab kauft. Es könnte sein, weil er im Kampf zerbrochen ist. In diesem Fall könnten wir einige von Grindelwalds Anhängern mit Namen benennen. Professor Sewell, ich möchte, dass Sie unsere Zaubertrank­meisterin sind. Wir werden einen guten Vorrat an Heiltränken und Gegengift für die Krankenstation brauchen. Filius, Minerva und Rubeus, von Euch möchte ich, dass Ihr die älteren Schüler beobachtet und seht, ob Ihr jemanden entdeckt, der sich stark genug fühlt um im Kampf zu helfen. Je mehr Mitglieder desto besser. Professor Moody und Direktor Dumbledore würde ich gerne zum Schutz von Hogwarts hinzufügen. Was auch immer passiert, die Schüler müssen sicher sein. Und für den Rest von Ihnen: Sie sind Auroren. Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige, die Grindelwalds Reihen als Spione betreten."

Harry wartete und sah die an, denen er noch keine Aufgabe erteilt hatte. Nach einem Moment hoben Janus und Julianne McGonagall die Hände. Minerva sah so aus als wollte sie protestieren, aber hielt inne, als sie die entschlossenen Gesichter ihrer Eltern sah.

„Sehr gut, danke dass Sie sich freiwillig melden", sagte Harry, „ich würde an Tiberius Malfoy heran treten und ihm sagen, dass Sie daran interessiert sind in Grindelwalds Reihen einzutreten. Er wird in der Lage sein, ein persönliches Treffen mit dem Mann zu organisieren. Seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem, was Sie ihm sagen. Ich denke, er könnte ein wenig empfindlich sein, da er zum Squib gemacht wurde."

Alle Mitglieder mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore und den Logans sahen ihn an, es hatte ihnen bei der Offenbarung die Sprache verschlagen. Harry seufzte und erzählte ihnen vom Angriff an Weihnachten und den Schaden, den er und seine Freunde angerichtet hatten. Sie schienen alle ziemlich beeindruckt. Als er geendet hatte, kam er zurück zur Aufgabe der Auroren.

„Der Rest von Ihnen sammelt so gut er kann Informationen. Mich kümmert es nicht, wie Sie es tun. Verfolgen Sie Dunkle Zauberer, spionieren Sie Leuten in der Knockturngasse hinterher und tauchen Sie in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten. Ich will Berichte, wenn Sie etwas herausfinden, und das gilt für alle. Ich muss wissen was vor sich geht, damit ich Strategien ausarbeiten kann. Wenn wir von einem Angriff wissen, werde ich Sie rufen zu kommen um zu kämpfen. Dafür muss ich einen Zauber verwenden. Es ist einen veränderte Version von etwas, dass sich das Dunkle Mal nennt."

Alle rutschten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her. Obwohl sie nicht wussten was das Dunkle Mal war, wussten sie aber schon vom Klang her, dass sie es nicht mögen würden. Die Wahrheit war das Harry, seitdem er die Passage über dieses Thema in seinem Parselbuch gefunden hatte, versucht hatte einen Weg zu finden das Mal von Voldemorts Anhängern zu entfernen. Als er angefangen hatte sich den Widerstand auszudenken, hatte er begonnen den Spruch für seine Ansprüche zu verändern.

„Ich versichere Ihnen allen: Es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Das Mal ist schmerzlos und es fällt kaum auf. Es ist nur eine Verbindung zu Professor Dumbledore und mir. Wir werden in der Lage sein, Sie durch das Mal zu rufen, sodass Sie wissen wann ein Treffen ist. Wenn Sie gerufen werden, spüren Sie ein Kitzeln an der Stelle wo das Mal ist. Wenn das passiert, möchte ich, dass Sie in den Portschlüsselraum in diesem Haus apparieren. Dieser Ort ist sicherer als Hogwarts und wird als Basis unserer Operationen verwendet. Sie können sich die Form des Mals aussuchen, so ist es eine kleinere Bürde. Es kann praktisch alles sein, vom Tattoo in der Form Ihrer Wahl bis hin zu einem Leberfleck auf Ihrer Haut. Es kann auch auf jeden Teil des Körpers platziert werden. Ich gebe Ihnen bis zum nächsten Treffen Zeit sich zu entscheiden."

Alle nickten ihre Zustimmung und akzeptierten was er sagte. Sie sahen die Logik dahinter und sie waren erfreut, dass sie die Form selbst wählen konnten.

„Nun", fuhr Harry fort, „ich muss nur noch zwei Dinge besprechen. Zuerst müssen wir mehr Leute für unsere Sache gewinnen. Drei meiner Freunde, die mir ähnlich in Kraft und Geschick sind, werden sich uns beim nächsten Treffen anschließen, also bitte ich Sie, sie als Erwachsene und nicht als Kinder willkommen zu heißen. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich um zu hören, diskret natürlich, und jemanden finden von dem sie denken, das er sich uns anschließen würde. Falls und wenn Sie geeignete Kandidaten finden, bringen Sie diese zum nächsten Treffen mit, welches zur selben Zeit nächste Woche hier stattfindet. Sie können hinein apparieren oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Die Adresse fürs Flohen ist Corvus Corax."

Harry ging dann zu jedem Einzelnen, legte die Hand auf die Brust und murmelte einen Spruch. Als er wieder saß, erklärte er was er gemacht hatte. 

„Ich habe Sie jetzt in die Schutzwälle eingelassen. Da erste Mal, wenn Sie jemanden mitbringen, muss es per Floh sein, ansonsten halten die Schutzwälle Sie draußen. Die letzte Sache, die ich wissen muss, ist über die Gruppe, die wir gegründet haben. Wir brauchen einen Namen, wie wir sie nennen sollen. Ich würde gerne Ihre Vorschläge hören."

„Wie wäre es einfach mit ‚Der Widerstand'?"

„Der Orden der Gerechten?"

„Die Licht Organisation?"

„Die Phönix Gruppe?"

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag."

Die Gruppe wandte sich an Dumbledore, der wiederum zu Fawkes sah. 

„Der Orden des Phönix."

A/N Wow, das war lang für einen Schultag! Die Hausaufgaben waren weniger interessant und irgendwie habe ich mich mitreißen lassen. Ok ich wurde in einem Review über das Dasein Dumbledore als Schulleiter gefragt, wenn er doch Stellvertreter sein sollte. Wenn ihr euch erinnert, wurde er zum Schulleiter gemacht als Dippet beim Angriff an Halloween getötet wurde. Für den Fall das jemand sich meiner Gruppe anschließen will, die Adresse steht in meiner Bio.


	18. Paris

Ü/N Kaum haut man Euch einmal auf die Finger schon kommen die Reviews massenweise tztztztztztztz

Auxia wie jede Woche kommt auch heute ein neues Kapitel nur für Dich g ach nee stimmt leider nicht ganz an die anderen hundert Leser denkt

Kirilein knuddel Ich liebe deine Reviews

Bibilein dann bin ich mal gespannt was du von dem hier hälst

Kadüüüü Ich weiß, ich habe jetzt auch einen neuen Beta und der ist hervorragend Obelix knuddel

Tamira ICH!!! Männlich??? Gott bewahre, nichts gegen Euch Jungs aber ich bin doch lieber weiblich. Da du ja nun das Original gelesen hast, brauche ich dir ja nicht mehr sagen wer die Halskette bekommt. Und das mit der Schokolade?? Hm vielleicht haben die Magier aus dem Aztekenreich sie schon früher ins magische England geschmuggelt als die Spanier.

Bele also Dumbi wird auch hauptsächlich die Leitung übernehmen denn in diesem Kapitel wird Harry von der Oberfläche verschwinden. Na ja und die Ordensmitglieder haben nicht überall in Corvus Corax Zutritt

Tiggerle und wieweit bist du schon im englischen??

Zutzi alias Susi ja sie wurde vor OdP geschrieben, aber irgendwie war den englischen Autoren der Titel des fünften Bandes schon vorher bekannt. So wie viele glauben das der 6te and the green flame torch heißen wird.

_Kapitel achtzehn – Paris_

Die Woche nach dem ersten Ordenstreffen verlief fast ereignislos. Der Höhepunkt der Woche war der Mittwoch, als Minh ging, um Gaerwyn und Lolide zu besuchen. Sie ging nur für diesen einen Abend und hatte Harry gebeten, sie zu begleiten. Leider hatte er Quidditchtraining und konnte daher nicht gehen. Als sie zurückkam, strahlte sie. Am nächsten Morgen ging sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinüber zum Hufflepufftisch. Harry sah sie neugierig an.

„Du bist überraschend gut drauf. War Dein Besuch gut?"

„Es war riesig, Harry. Sie haben zugestimmt, für einen Besuch herzukommen!"

„Wirklich? Ich dachte die Elfen lehnen es ab in die Menschenwelt zu kommen."

„Das tun sie normalerweise auch. Sie haben zugestimmt zu kommen und alle kennen zu lernen, wenn sie sich so verbergen können wie ich es tue."

„Soll das heißen, Du planst Eustace zu sagen, dass Du eine Elfe bist?"

„Ja, ich denke ich werde es tun. Ich meine, wenn Du ihm Deine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kannst, dann kann ich ihn auch mit meinen betrauen."

„Stimmt, geh nur sicher, dass er schwört, es niemandem zu sagen."

„Werde ich."

„Also, wann kommen sie zu Besuch?"

„Dieses Wochenende. Sie werden Samstagmorgen kommen und Sonntagabend wieder gehen."

„Ich freue mich drauf. Ich muss es Ron und Mine sagen. Mine wird besonders erfreut sein Elfen zu treffen. Letztes Jahr hat sie nicht wirklich viel mit Lolide sprechen können."

„Das ist wahr. Es sollte Spaß machen. Ich denke Du solltest einen Streich spielen, während sie hier sind. Es wäre lustig und meine Mutter könnte sehen, wie Du bist wenn Du nicht ganz gesellschaftsfähig bist."

„Hey! Ich bin immer gesellschaftsfähig!"

„Ähhä, sicher."

„Ich bin es."

„Ok, ok Du bist gesellschaftsfähig."

„Danke."

„Humpf! Ich muss zum Unterricht. Ich sehe Dich später Harry."

„Ciao, Minh."

Als die junge Elfe die Große Halle verließ, ging Harry zu den anderen Tischen und bat Ron, Ginny und Hermine ihn nach dem Mittagessen in seinem Raum zu treffen. Er hatte eine Menge mit ihnen zu besprechen und je länger er es vor sich her schob, desto schwieriger wurde es.

„Also, warum sind wir hier?" fragte Hermine, als sie alle gemütlich vor dem Feuer saßen. Obwohl es März war, war das Wetter ungewöhnlich kalt. Eine dünne Schicht Schnee bedeckte den Boden und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster kahl und trüb erscheinen.

„Nun, es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich gern mit Euch diskutieren möchte. Die erste Sache ist das Gaerwyn und Lolide dieses Wochenende zu Besuch kommen. Sie kommen am Samstagmorgen und gehen Sonntagabend."

„Das ist großartig. Es ist schön Lolide wieder zu sehen."

„Nun, sie hat sich nicht sehr verändert, Gin. Es ist seltsam wie Elfen für tausend Jahre leben können und nicht zu altern scheinen. Mit Ausnahme von Gaerwyn. Sie war eine junge Elfe als ich sie letztes Jahr gesehen habe, aber jetzt ist sie eine Erwachsene."

„Ja und Minh scheint in einem normalen Tempo zu wachsen."

„Das kommt daher, dass sie halb Mensch ist."

„Was?! Das ist seltsam …."

„Ich weiß Ron, aber es ist wahr. Aber Du darfst nichts sagen. Keiner der anderen Elfen weiß davon. Sie wäre eine Aussätzige wenn sie es herausfänden. Du weißt ja wie misstrauisch die Elfen heutzutage den Menschen gegenüber sind."

„Keine Angst, wir werden nichts sagen", versicherte ihm Ginny, „worüber wolltest Du noch mit uns sprechen? Du sagtest, es gäbe einige Dinge über die wir sprechen müssten."

„In Ordnung. Ich will, dass Ihr gut zuhört und genau überdenkt was ich Euch zu sagen habe. Erinnert Ihr Euch noch, als wir nach Weihnachten zurückgekommen sind und ich in Dumbledores Büro zurück geblieben bin um mit ihm zu sprechen?"

„Joa."

„Ähä."

„Ja."

„Nun, ich hatte einen Plan und der kam an dem Tag zu Vollendung."

„Was war es?"

„Ich komme dazu Mine. Denk zurück an das Gespräch das wir mit Dumbledore über die Kriegsbemühungen hatten. Er hat uns gesagt, dass die Auroren die einzigen wären, die Grindelwald und seine Anhänger bekämpften. Nach langer Nachforschung habe ich entdeckt, dass die Auroren keine gute Arbeit leisten. Also habe ich entschieden die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich habe eine Widerstandbewegung gestartet."

„Du hast WAS? Harry Du kannst das nicht machen, es bringt die Zeit durcheinander …"

„Mine wie oft müssen wir das noch durchmachen? Es bringt die Zeit nicht durcheinander. Die Tatsache, dass ich mein eigener Urahn bin, beweist, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind hier zu sein. Jeder Einfluss, den wir auf die Welt haben, ist dazu bestimmt zu geschehen, weil es bereits passiert ist. Ich muss die Vergangenheit erschaffen damit ich selbst entstehen kann. Verstehst du das?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe auch nicht Dich gefragt Ron."

„Tschuldigung."

„Hermine? Verstehst Du was ich meine?"

„Ich denke mal. Also, erzähl uns von diesem Widerstand. Und warum hast Du uns nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

„Ich habe es nicht erwähnt für den Fall, dass es nicht klappt. Jetzt wo er offiziell existiert, möchte ich, dass Ihr beitretet. Ich habe Leute, die die Ministeriumsakten durch sehen,; Amelia und John haben ein Auge auf die Muggelseite der Dinge,; die McGonagalls spionieren, indem sie Grindelwalds Rängen beitreten; und alle werden kämpfen, wenn es einen Angriff gibt. Ich bin zu der Einstellung gekommen, dass das Ministerium eine defensive Stellung einnimmt und den Krieg verliert. Ich habe entschieden, dass es die einzige Lösung ist in die Offensive zu gehen. Unsere Spione werden uns sagen wenn es einen Angriff gibt, und wir werden dort sein um es zu verhindern und werden so viele wie möglich von Grindelwalds Einheiten los. Seid Ihr dabei?"

„Nun, ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch."

„Alles um Leben zu retten."

„Gut. Am Montag findet ein Treffen in Domus Corvus Corax statt. Es ist die Basis unserer Operationen."

„Wie wird der Widerstand genannt, Harry?" fragte Ginny. Harry lächelte schwach und deutete zu Fawkes, der in der Ecke des Raums auf seiner Stange saß.

„Der Orden des Phönix."

Samstagmorgen brach an und Harry und Minh waren im Gemeinschaftsraum lange bevor ihre Hausgenossen aufstanden. Mit einem blauen Blitz und einem leisen pop erschienen Gaerwyn und Lolide vor den beiden Schülern. Gaerwyn umarmte ihre Tochter, ehe sie Harry umarmte.

„Es ist wundervoll Dich wieder zu sehen, Harry. Es tut mir leid was an Weihnachten geschehen ist. Minh hat mir bei ihrem letzten Besuch davon erzählt.", sagte Gaerwyn dem Jungen auf Elfisch.

„Es war nicht lustig, aber wir haben unter den Umständen unser bestes getan. Du weißt ich würde es nie zulassen, dass meinen Freunden etwas geschieht."

„Ich bin froh, dass Du dort warst, Harry. Ich weiß, wie mächtig Du bist, sogar noch mächtiger als Deine Freunde. Sie sind gefährliche Kämpfer, aber Du hast die Macht und das Wissen auf Deiner Seite."

„Ich versuche meine Stärke nur für das Gute zu verwenden. Wenn nicht, dann bin ich nicht besser all die Kräfte, die ich bekämpfe."

„Das ist wahr mein Freund. Nun ich würde gerne, dass Du uns Deinen Freunden und Deinem Schulleiter vorstellst."

„Natürlich. Wenn Ihr bitte mitkommt, sie warten in einem speziellen Raum. Meine Freunde wissen, dass Iihr kommt, aber Professor Dumbledore weiß nur, dass ich Gäste bringe. Ich hatte keine Zeit mit ihm zu sprechen, also habe ich ihm eine Nachricht mit Fawkes geschickt."

Harry ging zu r Wand hinüber und erschuf eine Tür. Er führte die Elfen in seinen Raum und brachte sie hinüber, wo die anderen warteten. Die Gruppe stand auf um die Neuankömmlinge zu grüßen; Ron, Ginny und Hermine mit Wärme und Herzlichkeit, Eustace mit Beklommenheit und Dumbledore mit völliger Überraschung. Bevor jemand sich bewegen konnte, ging ein Blitz los und Ginny hielt ihre Kamera schadenfroh hoch.

„Ich habe endlich ein Bild vom Schulleiter, auf dem er geschockt aussieht!"

Alle lachten bei ihren Possen, ehe Harry vortrat und alle vorstellte.

„Lolide, Gaerwyn, dies sind mein Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, und mein guter Freund und adoptierter, kleiner Bruder, Eustace. Eustace. Professor, Eustace, dies sind Gaerwyn, Minhs Mutter, und ihre Schwester Lolide. Beide stammen aus der Elfenwelt."

Dumbledore schien aus seinem Schock zu kommen bevor er vortrat und die Neuankömmlinge grüßte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Sie sind Ehrengäste solange Sie bleiben wollen. Obwohl ich überrascht bin herauszufinden, dass die junge Minh-Minh-Lama eine Elfe ist."

„Ich mag es nicht diese Information herumzutragen, Schulleiter. Im Grunde hat Eustace es erst gestern Abend herausgefunden."

„Sehr gut. Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzten. Ich muss etwas mit Harry besprechen."

Sobald sie alle saßen, fragte Dumbledore Harry etwas, dass er schon die ganze Woche wissen wollte.

„Harry, hast Du mit Deinen Freunden über den Orden gesprochen?"

„Ja habe ich, Sir. Sie haben alle zugestimmt beizutreten. Ich werde sie zum Treffen am Montag mitbringen."

„Sehr gut. Danke das Ihr alle beitreten wollt."

Der Rest der Gruppe sah ein wenig verwirrt drein. Gaerwyn hatte leise für Lolide übersetzt, weil sie kein English sprach. Es war Minh die das offensichtliche fragte.

„Welcher Orden? Woran nehmt Ihr teil?"

„Warte mal ne Minute, ich habe eine Idee." sagte Harry ehe er erklärte. Er sprach schnell einen Übersetzungsspruch für Lolide, sodass sie alles verstehen konnte. Es war der gleiche den die vier Zeitreisenden das erste Mal in der Zeit der Gründer benutzt hatten.

„Der Orden ist eine Gruppe, die ich ins Leben gerufen habe, um Grindelwald zu bekämpfen. Wir haben Spione und so etwas und werden alle Angriffe, die er startet, bekämpfen."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?" Fragte Gaerwyn.

„Ja ist es, aber ich kann mich nicht zurücklehnen und es geschehen lassen. Ich muss helfen."

Gaerwyn und Lolide sahen einander an und hatten eine stille Unterhaltung mit ihren Augen. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten nickten sie einander zu und Lolide wandte sich an den Jungen-der-lebt.

„Wenn Du denkst, dass es wert ist, dann unterstützen wir Dich auf voller Linie. Im Gegenzug dafür, dass du Minh bei den Angriffen in den Ferien geholfen hast, würden wir dem Orden gern beitreten."

Nachdem sie ein paar Details über den Orden geklärt hatten, führten Harry und Minh, die beiden erwachsenen Elfen Lolide und Gaerwyn durchs Schloss. Sie waren offensichtlich schon mal im Schloss gewesen, aber sie wollten die Veränderungen sehen, die in 950 Jahren gemacht wurden. Unterwegs waren sie einmal in Peeves und Gallatea gerannt, die durch das Schloss schwebten und Unheil anrichteten. Beide waren erfreut die Elfen zu sehen, und Gallatea erzählte Lolide stolz, dass sie von den Ravenclaw -Schülern den Spitznamen „Graue Dame" bekommen hatte. Nach einem Mittagessen in Harrys Raum gingen sie alle hinaus um auf den neusten Stand zu kommen. Lolide und Gaerwyn wollten alles hören, was mit Harry geschehen war, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Er erzählte ihnen von seinen Quidditchspielen und gab einen ausführlicheren Bericht von Weihnachten als Minh.

Schließlich hatte er gekämpft, während Minh sicher zu Hause war.

Zum Abendessen kamen die Elfen in die Große Halle, wo sie von einem überenthusiastischen Dumbledore zum Lehrertisch gescheucht wurden. Seitdem sie zugestimmt hatten im Krieg zu kämpfen, schritt der Schulleiter mit leuchtenden Augen und springenden Schrittes durch das Schloss.

Gerade vorm Nachtisch überkam eine Stille die Große Halle, als der ganze Slytherintisch inklusive Ginny aufstand und zu schwingen anfing. Harry, Minh, Eustace, Ron, Peeves und Tea hatten alle ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern, während die Elfen nur verwirrt aussahen. Alles wurde ihnen klar als die Slytherin- Uniformen verschwanden und durch goldene und silberne, fließende Kostüme mit Juwelen besetzten Tiaren ersetzt wurden. Die Schüler begannen dann zu singen. Satanus und Caligula wie immer in vorderster Reihe.

" All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino  
All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette"

Die Slytherins bewegten sich al s eine Einheit und gaben ein ziemlich lustiges Bild ab.

" Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian"

Die Schüler wurden vor Scham rot, als sie begannen, einen stereotypischen, ägyptischen Tanz aufzuführen.

" The blonde waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more  
All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian"

Satanus stand vorm Rest seines Hauses und sang schmachtend lauter als der Rest und ließ seine Hüften kreisen.

" All the kids in the market place say

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian"

Er trat zurück in die Reihe und der perfekt choreographierte Tanz wurde fortgesetzt. Der Rest der Schule begann unfreiwillig die Melodie an angemessenen Stellen mit zu pfeifen.

" Hide your feet up the street bend your back  
Shift your arm then pull it back  
Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac  
If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block"

" All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian"

Caligula beendete das Lied allein, er übertrieb den Tanz ins Lächerliche.

" All the cops in the donut shop say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian"

Als das Lied endete und die Slytherins normal wurden, ging ein Blitz über ihrem Tisch los und eine Nachricht aus Feuerwerk bildete sich.

**DAS HAUS SLYTHERIN in GEH WIE EIN ÄGYPTER, PROUDLY PRESENTED VON DEN RUMTREIBERN**

Gaerwyn und Lolide lachten hysterisch, endlich verstanden sie warum Harry, Ron und Peeves als die größten Prankster in der Geschichte Hogwarts bezeichnet wurden.

Schließlich kam der Sonntag und die Elfen kehrten in ihre Welt zurück. Sie stimmten zu zur Hilfe zu kommen, wenn der Orden ihre Hilfe als Soldaten brauchte, aber sie würden die Treffen nicht besuchen. Sie würden sich auf ihre neuen Tatoos verlassen um sie zu rufen. Nach einem tränenreichen Abschied und dem Versprechen, bald wieder zu Besuch zu kommen, verschwanden sie in einem Blitz blauen Lichts.

Das zweite Ordenstreffen fand am nächsten Tag statt. Der Tisch musste erweiterte werden, weil so viele jemanden mitgebracht hatten der beitreten wollte. Harry testete sie alle und platzierte den Geheimhaltungszauber auf ihnen. Dann ging er dazu über, jedem mit dem Tatoo seiner Wahl zu kennzeichnen. Im Gegensatz zum Dunklen Mal tat es nicht weh, wenn es platziert wurde, und konnte leicht von Harry oder Dumbledore entfernt werden. Es tat auch nicht weh, wenn es benutzt wurde um zum Treffen zu rufen. Sie kitzelten nur leicht, gerade genug um die Aufmerksamkeit der Person zu erlangen. Im Gegensatz zum Dunklen Mal Voldemorts würden andere Personen nicht bemerken, wenn ein Träger des Tatoos gerufen wird. Harry hatte noch zu deutlich die Reaktion Snapes in Erinnerung, als dieser durch das Mal gerufen wurde.

Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatten es noch nicht geschafft nutzvolle Informationen zu sammeln, aber die McGonagalls waren erfolgreich Grindelwalds Reihen beigetreten. Sie hatten sogar etwas zu berichten. Es war Janus, der für das Paar sprach.

„Grindelwald plant einen Großangriff am 30. März. Hitler beschwert sich über die Franzosen und den französischen Widerstand, der Probleme bereitet. Er scheint auch zu denken, dass die westlichen Alliierten eine Invasion planen. Er will das Grindelwald Paris angreift und den Franzosen ihren Platz zuweist, und hofft auch die Leute zu demoralisieren um die Invasion weniger erfolgreich zu machen. Ich sehe seine Logik nicht, aber so ist er nun mal."

„Danke, Mr. McGonagall. Jetzt da wir ein Datum und den Ort für ein Angriff haben, können wir damit beginnen voraus zu planen. Ich brauche jeden zum kämpfen. Ich bin stolz mitteilen zu können, das zwei Elfen zugestimmt haben in unseren Schlachten mitzukämpfen, also müssen wir einen Platz in unseren Plänen für sie finden."

Die meisten der Leute um den Tisch waren geschockt bei der Erwähnung von Elfen. Viele von ihnen hatten gedacht, sie wären ausgestorben, und alle wussten, selbst wenn sie existierten, dass sie sich nie in menschliche Angelegenheiten einmischten. Daedalus äußerte die Gedanken von allen, auf die Harry nur eine Antwort hatte.

„Sie sind enge Freunde meinerseits. Ich habe den Orden erwähnt und sie haben darum gebeten beizutreten, sie sagten jeder Kampf, den ich wichtig genug finde um ihn zu kämpfen, ist Grund für sie zu helfen."

Alle nickten akzeptierend mit ihren Köpfen, dass die Elfen mit ihnen kämpften. Schließlich waren unter ihren Mitgliedern Werwölfe, Vampire und Kobolde. Das Gespräch wechselte schnell zur Strategie und Harry begann seine Pläne zu machen.

Der Morgen des 30. März dämmerte und Harry rief den ganzen Orden zusammen, sobald er aus dem Bett war. Als er geduscht und sich in Kampfroben gekleidet hatte, sammelte er sein Schwert, Bogen und Köcher, die er von den Elfen bekommen hatte. ein und ging zu Tür hinaus. In der Eingangshalle traf er sich mit den Professoren Moody, Dumbledore und Sewell. Ein paar Minuten später kamen Ron, Ginny und Hermine um die Ecke, Minerva und Filius im Schlepptau. Sie gingen als Gruppe aus dem Schloss und trafen sich mit Hagrid am Eingangstor. Harry war dankbar, dass Dumbledore einverstanden war, den anderen drei das Apparieren beizubringen, als sie mit einem pop vor den Toren verschwanden und im Portschlüsselraum von Domus Corvus Corax wieder auftauchten. Sie machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Ballsaal, wo bereits einige Mitglieder versammelt waren.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren alle dort, Gaerwyn und Lolide erschienen im gewohnten blauen Licht und erschreckten die meisten der Leute im Raum. Sobald alle saßen und die Elfen über die Situation aufgeklärt waren, stand Harry auf um die Pläne zu besprechen.

„Ok, alle miteinander, danke fürs kommen. Ich habe die Planung beendet und bin hoffentlich zu einer effektiven Strategie gekommen. Das ist was wir tun werden ….."

Die Schlacht sollte um Punkt zwölf in Frankreich beginnen, das bedeutete, dass der Orden Britannien eine Stunde früher verlassen musste. Um zehn vor elf waren sie alle zum Triumphbogen appariert. Nachdem sie sich entweder getarnt oder versteckt hatten, warteten sie darauf, dass die Dunklen Streitkräfte kamen. Um Punkt zwölf erschienen Grindelwald und seine Gefolgsleute, alle waren überrascht, als sie den Orden nach einer Weile entdeckten. Beide Seiten bewegten sich den Champs Elysees entlang aufeinander zu. Grindelwald vor seinen Streitkräften und Harry vorm Orden. Als sie sich näher kamen, weiteten sich die Augen des Dunklen Lords vor Erkenntnis.

„DU! Du hast mich im Oktober bekämpft und überlebt! Du wirst nicht solange leben um das Ende dieses Tages zu erleben. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der Fluch traf Harry in die Brust und er hob einfach nur seine Zauberstabhand um einen Dunklen Fluch zurück zu werfen. Grindelwald stand einen Augenblick schockiert da, ehe er ernsthaft weiterkämpfte. Der anfängliche Fluch war Signal genug, die Duelle begannen links und rechts und in der Mitte. Alle spielten ihre Rolle, aber niemand mehr als Harry. Er benutzte stablose Magie, Zauberstabmagie und seine Waffen, aber Grindelwald gab sein Bestes um ihm gleich zu kommen. Harry war nicht in der Lage, die Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord auszuschalten, aber beschäftigte ihn, während der Rest des Ordens die Dunklen Zauberer bekämpfte. Die McGonagalls gaben Acht ihr Gesicht zu verstecken, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Die anderen drei Zeitreisenden benutzten all ihre Fähigkeiten, Ron kämpfte mit seinem Schwert, Hermine benutzte ihre Messer und Ginny schoss Pfeile in ihre Gegner um sie zu verwunden.

Nach einer Weile verteilte sich die Schlacht. Der größte Teil des Viertels Ternes war mit Kämpfen gefüllt, sie reichten die Straßen entlang, die zum Platz Charles-de-Gaulle führten. Mehr und mehr der Feinde fielen der Seite des Lichts zum Opfer, Ron, Ginny und Hermine verursachten den größten Schaden. Trotzdem wendete sich das Blatt, als plötzlich eine Armee Dementoren erschien.

Harry warf einen Impedimentafluch auf seinen Gegner, was ihm die Möglichkeit ließ, sich für einige Sekunden umzusehen wie sich die anderen machten. Er sah wie die Dementoren den Orden einschlossen und wusste, er musste etwas machen. Während Grindelwald immer noch unter dem Fluch stand, machte er seinen Weg durch den Haufen Körper, von Feinden und Freunden zugleich, zu seinen Freunden die die Bedrohung bekämpften. Sobald alle vier zusammen waren, verbanden sie ihre Hände und benutzten alle Magie um einen mächtigen Patronus zu erschaffen, einer der stark genug war einen Dementor komplett zu zerstören. Sie formten eine Wand vor ihnen., Diese bewegte sich vorwärts und drängte die Dunklen Kreaturen zurück, die Wand tötete die Dementoren, die zu dicht dran waren, und jagte die anderen davon. Als sie den Zauber fallen ließen, waren sie zu tiefst erschöpft. Leider begann der Kampf gerade in diesem Monet aufs Neue. In mitten von Todesschreien und bunten Blitzen von Flüchen, fielen die vier Freunde wie eine einzige Person zu Boden und Dunkelheit überkam ihre Sinne, bis sie nichts mehr wussten.


	19. Ich muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben Wo...

Laser-jet ja finde ich auch das letzte Kapitel war sehr schön

Kirilein ja die Stelle liebe ich auch. Ginny is manchmal aber auch ein wenig fies …. Es freut mich auch das so viele meine Story lesen.

Belgeran tut mir leid ich dachte eigentlich dass ich das Markup entfernt hatte, aber leider hat er das so gespeichert und darum waren da die doppelten Buchstaben, aber ich habe es jetzt geändert und ich hoffe es kommt nicht wieder vor.

Zutzi alias Susi da hast du es ja genau auf den Punkt getroffen

Auxia also so gern ich euch täglich ein Kapitel geben würde, aber so schnell bin ich dann doch nicht mit dem Schreiben

Fraenzi da du ja bereits Mitglied in der Y!Group bist, dürftest du die Skizzen ja schon gesehen haben.

Kadüüüü die Schlacht geht aber nicht weiter

Fitsch also du darfst sie meinetwegen auch auf englisch lesen, dann habe ich aber glaube ich einen Leser weniger und das fände ich schade. Und wieso seid ihr immer so beknackt und lest das Ding in einem Rutsch durch. Habt ihr sonst nichts besseres zu tun??

Solitsnake wie der Herr wünschen. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel

_Kapitel neunzehn – Ich muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben – Wo sind wir jetzt?_

Die Schlacht kam schnell zu einem Ende nachdem die Dementoren gefallen waren. Sie sollten der Hauptvorteil des Dunklen Lords sein aber nun, da sie zerstört oder davon gelaufen waren, blieb nur Grindelwald mit dem Rest seiner Anhänger gegen den Orden übrig. Grindelwald wusste, dass er verlieren würde wenn er blieb. Und so entschied er, dass ein Rückzug die bessere Lösung war.

Dumbledore beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu sich rüber zog und ihnen leise etwas zu flüsterte, ehe sie disapparierten. Der Dunkle Zauberer wandte sich um, um für ein paar Minuten weiter zu kämpfen, bevor er dasselbe tat. Sie ließen einen ziemlich angeschlagenen Orden und einen Haufen toter oder verwunderter Leute zurück. Dumbledore sah sich um, konnte Harry aber nicht sehen. Als er darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern sie gesehen zu haben, nachdem sie den Patronus beschworen hatten. Erkennend, das ihr Führer nicht zur Verfügung stand, nahm Dumbledore die Angelegenheit in seine Hände. Er sprach einen schnellen Sonoruszauber und rief alle, die vom Widerstand übrig geblieben waren, zusammen.

„KÖNNEN SICH ALLE ORDENSMITGLIEDER BITTE UNTER DEM TRIUMPHBOGEN VERSAMMELN!"

Er hob den Zauber auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Platz und wartete darauf. dass alle kamen. Er holte eine vorbereitete Liste heraus und hakte alle ab die auftauchten. Als es schien, dass die letzten aufgetaucht waren, wandte er sich zu ihnen um mit ihnen zu sprechen, und steckte das Pergament wieder in seiner Tasche.

„Das habt Ihr alle sehr gut gemacht. Der Kampf war schwierig aber wir haben Grindelwalds Streitmächte zurück geschlagen. Was ich von den Scans der Gegend erkennen kann, wurden keine Muggel getötet. Wir waren auch in der Lage eine Armee Dementoren zu bekämpfen, und haben 42 von Grindelwalds Anhängern verwundet oder getötet. Trotzdem haben wir auch ein paar von unseren Leuten verloren und mehrere wurden verwundet. Ich schlage vor, wir sammeln unsere Verwundete ein und kehren zu Domus Corvus Corax zurück, wo Floribunda Sprout wartet um sie zu behandeln. Jeder nimmt eine Person mit. Wenn Ihr verwundet seid, bleibt dort um behandelt zu werden. Wenn nicht, dann kommt hierher zurück, um einen weiteren Verwundeten zu holen."

„Albus, wo sind Harry und seine Freunde? Sie haben gute Arbeit mit den Dementoren geleistet."

„Das letzte Mal das ich sie gesehen habe, war nach dem sie zusammen gebrochen sind. Ich denke vor Erschöpfung. Das war ein recht anspruchsvoller Zauber, den sie praktiziert haben. Wir werden auf sie stoßen wenn wir uns hier durcharbeiten. Wenn alle Verletzten versorgt wurden, kommt zurück um die Toten zu holen. Harry hat ein Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock zu einem Leichenhaus umfunktioniert, sodass sie dort zur Identifizierung hingebracht werden können. Wir werden Grindelwalds Anhänger auch behandeln, aber so bald sie in der Lage sind bewegt zu werden, kommen sie zum Verhör in die Zellen im Kerker. Ich bin sicher Professor Sewell wird uns mit Veritaserum ausstatten. Jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen. Geht los."

Domus Corvus Corax war in totalem Chaos. Ordensmitglieder rannten überall herum und versuchten die Toten und Verletzten zu organisieren. Floribunda eilte umher und versuchte jeden zu retten, zuerst wurden die mit den schwersten Verletzungen geheilt und den weniger gefährdeten wurde von denen mit Erfahrung im Heilen geholfen. Lolide fügte ihren Teil hinzu, indem sie Heilmagie der Elfen benutzte um denen zu helfen, die kurz vorm Sterben waren. Dumbledore ging durch die Leichenhalle und schrieb nieder, wer von den Ordensmitgliedern getötet worden war, und katalogisierte die Toten des Feindes. Sobald das erledigt war, eilte er zu den Zellen im Kerker um die Gefangenen zu zählen und festzustellen wer sie waren. Andere Ordensmitglieder eilten nach Paris zurück um den Muggeln, die den Kampf gesehen hatten, die Gedächtnisse zu verändern.

Mehrer Stunden später waren die Verletzten versorgt. Diejenigen die schwer verwundet wurden, waren noch im Krankenflügel und erholten sich unter dem Einfluss von Zaubertränken, die einen traumlosen Schlaf sicher stellten. Die, die mit Kratzern und blauen Flecken davon gekommen waren, saßen im Ballsaal um den Tisch und warteten darauf das Dumbledore zurückkam, um ihnen weitere Anweisungen zu geben. Schließlich kam der Schulleiter herein und setzte sich an den Tisch. Fawkes folgte ihm dicht auf.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe ziemlich beunruhigende Nachrichten. Es scheint, dass Mr. Evans und seine drei Freunde vermisst werden. Weiß irgendjemand was mit ihnen geschehen ist?"

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Gruppe. Die Mehrheit des Ordens spekulierte, wohin ihr Anführer gegangen sein könnte, währenddessen erwähnten einige die Zeit, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Sie diskutierten für einige Minuten, bevor Diggory das Gehörte zusammenfasste.

„Albus, das letzt Mal das irgendjemand von uns sie gesehen hat, war nach dem sie die Dementoren vertrieben hatten. Wir haben sie vermutlich vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig zu Boden gehen sehen. Alle dachten sie wären in Ordnung und es wäre ok weiter zu kämpfen. Wir haben angenommen, wir könnten sie mit den anderen Verletzten einsammeln. Aber niemand sah sie während des Aufräumens."

„Danke Cedric. Ich stimme mit Deiner endgültigen Sicht überein. Das Problem, dem wir jetzt gegenüber stehen, ist dass die vier Mächtigsten von uns vermisst werden. Es gibt Wege um Leute zu verfolgen, aber wir wissen nicht was geschehen ist und wir wissen nicht welche Verteidigungen um sie herum sind. Im besten Fall liegen sie nur irgendwo bewusstlos, sicher vor Grindelwald. Im schlimmsten Fall wurden sie entweder gefangen oder getötet. Wir müssen uns der Möglichkeit gegenüber sehen, dass sie bereits tot sein könnten. Wie Ihr wünscht, werde ich die Leitung des Ordens übernehmen bis Harry wieder bei uns ist. Er hat eine Menge Strategiepläne in meinem Besitz gelassen, die wir ausprobieren können. Wir werden ihnen so gut wir können ohne seine Führung folgen, weil sie uns vermutlich dabei helfen einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord zu haben. Nun müssen wir einen Plan aufstellen um sie zu finden. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich habe einen", sagte Gaerwyn.

„Ja?"

„Ich kann einen Elfen- Suchzauber benutzen. Es hängt von den Verteidigungen ab, es könnte nicht sehr genau sein, aber es könnte helfen die Suche einzugrenzen."

„Danke sehr Gaerwyn, bitte tu es."

Gaerwyn und Lolide standen vom Tisch auf und setzten sich gegenüber auf den Boden. Lolide nahm eine handvoll grünen Pulvers und streute es in einem Kreis auf dem Boden um sie herum. Die zwei Elfen hielten sich an den Händen und begannen zu singen, der Rhythmus wurde stärker als sie Fortschritte machten. Nach einigen Minuten erschienen grüne Punkte in der Größe von Leuchtkäfern in der Luft. Sie flogen für einige Minuten umher, ehe sie sich verbanden und eine Karte einer Gegend formten, die nur für den Sprecher Sinn machte. Als das Lied geendet hatte, setzten sich die Elfen wieder an den Tisch.

„Harry und Ginny sind in der Tschechoslowakei", sagte Gaerwyn und ihre Schwester berichtete den Rest.

„Und Hermine und Ron sind in Deutschland."

Dunkelheit füllte Rons Sichtfeld, als er seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete. Er begann panisch zu werden als er bemerkte, dass er nichts sehen konnte, bis er mitbekam, das es daran lag, das der Raum, in dem er war, dunkel war, und nicht weil er blind war. Er tastete um sich herum und seine Hand kam mit einer Menge buschigen Haares in Kontakt. Er zog leicht daran um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens zu erlangen; er wollte sich nicht zuviel bewegen, denn er wusste es würde wehtun. Nach einem Moment hörte er ein leises Stöhnen neben sich, als Hermine ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Ron tastete weiter unten bis er ihre Hand gefunden hatte, die er sanft in seine nahm. Er war erleichtert als er einen Druck zurück erhielt. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Hermine und begann ihr zu zuflüstern.

„Mine, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich glaube schon. Was ist mit Dir?"

„Mein Kopf schmerzt. Ich glaube ich muss ihn irgendwo gestoßen haben. Kannst Du mir sagen wo wir sind?"

„Ron, es ist stockdunkel und der Boden ist hart. Was denkst Du kann ich Dir noch sagen?"

„Tschuldige, dumme Frage."

„Ähhä."

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können nicht hier bleiben aber die Bewegung tut weh."

„Halt aus, ich versuche den Raum zu erhellen."

Hermine bewegte ihre Hand in der gewohnten Geste für Licht, aber nichts passierte. Nach mehreren Versuchen begann sie in Panik zu geraten.

„Ron, es funktioniert nicht."

„Hast du noch Deinen Zauberstab?"

„Ich sehe eben nach …"

Das Mädchen griff in die Robentasche, aber kam leer wieder heraus. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass ihre Messer fehlten.

„Alles ist weg und ich kann keine stablose Magie benutzen. Wir müssen in einem Anti-Magie Feld sein."

„Das bedeutet …"

„Wir können keine Magie benutzen um raus zu kommen und wir werden vermutlich von Zauberern festgehalten."

„Nun, klingt das nicht toll."

„Ron, das ist nicht die Zeit für Sarkasmus! Wir müssen hier raus und die anderen finden."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und ließ Licht herein. Die Schüler waren kurzfristig geblendet, aber als ihre Augen sich an das Licht angepasst hatten, konnten sie einen Mann in Uniform und mit einer Waffe in der Hand im Türrahmen stehen sehen.

_[so alles was unterstrichen ist, wird in Deutsch gesprochen und das verstehen Hermine und Ron ja eigentlich nicht .]_

„Steht auf!"

Ron und Hermine sahen den Mann verwirrt an, nicht wissend was er von ihnen wollte. Als es offensichtlich wurde, das sie nichts tun würden, wurde der Soldat frustriert und richtete seine Waffe auf sie.

„Sie müssen aufstehen sonst schieße ich!"

Ron und Hermine nahmen durch seine Gesten an, dass sie aufstehen sollten und drückten sich vom Boden hoch und nutzten die Wand hinter sich als Stütze. Sie stolperten zur Tür und wurden dort von dem Mann mit der Waffe in den Rücken gestoßen und einen grauen, betonierten Gang lang geführt. Hermine probierte heimlich ihre Magie, war aber enttäuscht als nichts passierte. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie ein Paar vergitterter Türen und wurden in einem schwach erleuchteten Raum geführt. Mehrere andere Leute waren dort versammelt, alle sahen dünn und völlig erschöpft aus, einige sahen sogar krank aus. Hermine und Ron wurden gezwungen anzuhalten und warteten als der Soldat die Tür öffnete. Das Paar wurde rein gedeutet, also gingen sie hinein und warteten darauf, dass die Tür geschlossen wurde. Sie sahen sich um und trafen auf tote Augen. Eine Person, eine junge Frau, kam hervor um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Woher kommt ihr?"

Die zwei Teenager sahen sich an um zu sehen ob einer von ihnen etwas verstand. Sie zuckten beide mit den Schultern und drehten sich verwirrt zu der Frau.

„De quel pays êtes vous?" Versuchte es die Frau erneut.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir verstehen nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Ah, Ihr seid Engländer."

„Ja. Wir wurden nach einem Angriff gefangen genommen. Können Sie uns bitte sagen wo wir sind?" fragte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren.

„Momentan sind wir im Zwischenlager von Bergen-Belsen in Deutschland. Morgen werden wir nach Großrosen gebracht."

„Wo ist das?" Fragte Ron.

„Polen."

A/N Kürzer, ich weiß. Das nächste wird es auch sein. Wir sind zurück zur Dunkelheit, depressiver Kapitel ab jetzt, aber keine Sorge. Es wird am Ende alles gut. Bitte entschuldigt alle Fehler die ihr in meinem Französisch oder Deutsch findet.


	20. Das Camp

Laser musst du die anderen denn spoilern?? Und das mit dem Mal kommt erst später …..

Alex Black5 also das bis zur Befreiung dauert leider noch einen Moment ich habe das Kapitel zwar schon übersetzt aber ….

Fitsch ich versteh dich ja habe ich auch schon gemacht, aber am nächsten morgen ist man immer so müde g

Ridiculus ich habe es so gelassen wie Luna es im Original geschrieben hat

Fraenzi ich glaube es haben sich noch keine Franzosen beschwert, daher werde ich es so lassen

Bele was glaubst du denn??

Mia das freut mich

Pati also ich weiß ja nicht so recht Minerva ist Schulsprecherin und da soll sie was mit dem Direktor ihrer Schule anfangen nur weil sie im selben Verein kämpfen

Zutzi ich habe das deutsch fast so gelassen wie es im Original stand

_Kapitel zwanzig – Das Camp_

„Polen? Wir können nicht nach Polen gehen! Wir haben Schule! Wir werden den Unterricht verpassen!"

Ron sah Hermine ungläubig an. Sie wurden in Deutschland gefangen gehalten und würden am Morgen nach Polen geschafft werden, und sie machte sich darüber Sorgen den Unterricht zu verpassen!

„Hermine, wie kannst Du in einer Situation wie dieser an Schule denken? Es gibt wichtigere Dinge über die wir nachdenken müssen, z.B. wie wir hier rauskommen!"

„Rauskommen? Du kannst nicht fliehen. Es gibt Wachen und Zäune, die ganz rum gehen und Großrosen ist noch stärker bewacht als das hier. Es gibt kein Entkommen!"

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte der Rotschopf die fremde Frau. „Und woher wissen Sie wohin wir gehen? Was ist Großrosen überhaupt?"

„Ich bin Yanika, eine Zigeunerin aus der Tschechesslowakei. Ich weiß wohin wir gehen, weil die Wärter vorhin herein gekommen sind um es uns zu sagen, in der Hoffnung uns mit der Information Furcht einzuflößen. Großrosen ist ein Arbeitslager in Polen, wohin die Nazis Leute wie uns schicken: Zigeuner, Widerstandkämpfer, Juden und Kriegsgefangene."

„Du meinst, wir gehen in ein Konzentrationslager?" kreischte Hermine.

„Was ist ein Konzentrationslager?" fragte Ron.

„Es ist ein Ort, an den die Nazis die Leute schicken, die sie loswerden wollen, wie Gefangene und ethnische Minderheiten. Sie sind berüchtigt dafür was mit den Juden geschehen ist. Das ist als Holocaust bekannt geworden. Ich habe in einem Muggelbuch darüber gelesen. Yanika, hast Du gesagt es wäre ein Arbeitslager?"

„Ja"

„Das ist schlimm, aber wenigstens ist es kein Todeslager."

„Todeslager?" rief Ron aus, einen entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja, einige der Lager waren zur Zwangsarbeit und in einige wurden die Leute gebracht um abgeschlachtet zu werden. Einige agierten auch als beides. Während Leute regelmäßig in Arbeitslagern starben, war die Todesrate nicht annährend so hoch wie in den Todeslagern. Ron, wir müssen hier raus."

„Wirklich? Ich dachte wir bleiben noch eine Weile und genießen die Aussicht!"

„Ron! Wann bist Du so sarkastisch geworden? Du klingst wie Snape!"

„Etwa zu der Zeit als ich in ein Muggelgefängnis geworfen wurde und beleidige mich nicht so. Ich bin in keinster Weise wie der Schleimbeutel!"

„In Ordnung, es tut mir Leid. Lass uns rational darüber nachdenken. Wir können keine Magie benutzen und das heißt, wir können nicht in unsere Animagus-Form wechseln. Wir werden gefangen gehalten und werden am Morgen in ein Arbeitslager geschickt. Wir wissen nicht wie wir her gekommen sind oder was nach dem Kampf geschehen ist. Wir wissen auch nicht was mit Harry und Ginny ist."

„Das scheinen eine Menge Dinge zu sein die wir nicht wissen oder nicht können."

„In Ordnung was _wissen _wir … es gibt keinen sichtbaren Fluchtweg, aber sie müssen uns aus dem Anti-Magie-Feld nehmen, um uns nach Polen zu bringen …"

„Das wird nicht funktionieren."

Die beiden sechzehnjährigen drehten sich zu der jungen Frau um. Sie bemerkten plötzlich, dass sie vor ihr über Magie gesprochen hatten. Erkenntnis und Sorge breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus, sie lächelte ihnen aber leicht zu.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin eine Hexe und habe vor mehreren Jahren meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Ich werde den Muggeln nichts sagen. Ich kann Euch jedoch sagen, dass die Nazis gründlich waren. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt an einem Kampf teilgenommen?"

„Ja, es gab einen Angriff in Paris. Wir waren Teil einer Widerstandsgruppe, die gegen Grindelwalds Anhänger kämpfte. Wir haben einen kraftvollen Zauber gesprochen und wir sowie zwei unserer Freunde sind vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen. Das nächste was wir wissen, ist das wir hier waren."

„Ich verstehe. Wenn Eure Freunde bewusstlos waren, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie auch gefangen wurden. Ihr solltet wissen, ein Teil der Allianz zwischen Grindelwald und Hitler ist, das der Dunkle Lord Massenvernichtungswaffen der Muggel bekommt, wenn er den Führer mit magischen Hilfsmitteln ausstattet. Das beinhaltet Anti-Magie-Felder in den Lagern und Zügen, sodass magische Widerstandskämpfer dorthin geschickt werden können. Es gibt keinen Weg für eine Hexe oder Zauberer zu flüchten, wenn sie auf das Level von Muggeln reduziert werden."

„Also wie kommen wir hier raus?" Fragte Hermine Yanika.

„Es gibt keinen Fluchtweg. Die Wachen werden uns morgen früh wecken, also schlage ich vor, Ihr legt Euch ein wenig hin."

Die zwei Schüler stimmten widerwillig zu, schmiegten sich aneinander um die beißende Kälte draußen zu lassen.

„Alle raus schnell!!"

Hermine und Ron wurden wenige Stunden später unsanft von der Stimme einer deutschen Wache geweckt. Sie wussten nicht was er sagte und da sie nicht in der Lage waren einen Übersetzungsspruch zu sprechen, sahen sie sich Hilfe suchend nach Yanika um. Sie half ihnen einfach auf die Füße und führte sie zusammen mit den anderen Bewohnern der Zelle zur Tür hinaus. Auf ihrem Weg den langen und kalten Flur entlang, den sie am Tag zuvor lang gegangen waren, gesellten sich zu den beiden Hogwarts-Schülern mehr Gefangene aus anderen Zellen dazu. Als sie von mehreren Soldaten weiter getrieben wurden, griff Hermine Rons Hand und hielt sie fest, um ihren Freund nicht in der Menge zu verlieren.

Nach ein paar Windungen und Kurven wurden die Gefangenen aus dem Gebäude in das schwache Morgenlicht geführt. Ein leichter Nebel schwebte über dem Boden und ließ die Holzhütten und den Stacheldrahtzaun noch unheimlicher aussehen. Ein beißender Märzwind blies über sie rüber und ließ sie bis auf die Knochen frieren, als sie eine schmutzige Straße zum Zug runter getrieben wurden. Die Wagons waren alle gleich, aus Holz mit vergitterten Schlitzen hier und da. Die Leute wurden hinein geführt und so dicht gepackt das es keinen Platz zum Sitzen mehr gab und kaum Raum zum Atmen. Als Ron und Hermine an der Reihe waren, waren sie froh mit Yanika in den Wagon zu kommen. Weil sie deutsch sprach, war sie die einzige and die sie sich wenden konnten, wenn die Wärter Anweisungen gaben. Egal wie sehr sie sich ihren Weg heraus kämpfen wollten, notfalls auch mit Gewalt, sie sahen die Maschinengewehre, die von den Uniformierten gehandhabt wurden, nur einmal an und entschieden fürs erste zu kooperieren.

Sobald der Wagon dicht gepackt war, wurde die Tür geschlossen und abgesperrt und tauchte den voll gepackten Ort in Dunkelheit. Hermine, die ein wenig klaustrophobisch war, begann panisch zu werden und Ron musste sie in die Arme nehmen und beruhigen so gut er konnte. Eine Weile später fuhr der Zug mit einem heftigen Ruck an und begab sich auf seinen Weg nach Polen. Im Wagon konnten die Gefangenen die Landschaft durch die schmalen Lücken im Holz vorbei fliegen sehen und das war ein quälender, flüchtiger Blick auf die Freiheit.

Nach Stunden des Reisens kam der Zug zum Stillstand. Sobald ihre Wagontür geöffnet wurde, drängten sich die Hexe und der Zauberer so schnell wie möglich nach draußen und holten tief Luft. Als sie sich umsahen, war alles was sie sehen konnten eine Wand aus Stacheldraht und ein großes hochragendes Tor mit fiesen Metallpforten, auf die sie zugingen. Als sie näher kamen konnten sie sehen, dass der Weg sich zweiteilte und die Wachen die Gefangenen in zwei Gruppen teilten. Hermine drückte Rons Hand fester als sie es zuvor getan hatte, ein tiefes Gefühl der Vorahnung überkam sie. Als sie durch das Tor gingen, wurden ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr. Eine der Wachen schubste sie nach links mit dem Rest der Frauen. Ihre Hände wurden abrupt getrennt, als Ron mit den Männern nach rechts gezogen wurde. Sie versuchte sich zu ihm zu kämpfen und er zu ihr, aber beide wurden zurückgezogen und Hermine bekam eine gescheuert weil sie Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Als das rote Haar ihres Freundes in der Menge verschwand, begann Hermine zu weinen. Gott sei Dank war Yanika in ihrer Gruppe, die einen Arm um das weinende Mädchen schlang als ihrer Gruppe gesagt wurde sich in eine Reihe zu stellen und sie in ein hölzernes Gebäude geführt wurden. Sie wurden dazu gebracht in einer Schlang zu stehen, und einer nach dem anderen ging in einen Raum, um wenig später wieder aufzutauchen und in eine andere Richtung geführt zu werden. Als Hermine an der Reihe war, versuchte sie sich zu verweigern, aber als ein SS Offizier sie wütend ansah, tat sie schnell was von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie ging in den Raum und starrte geschockt auf den Mann der auf einem Stuhl vor einem Holztisch saß. Sie ging hinüber und mit einer Waffe im Rücken wartete sie auf weitere Anweisungen. Der Mann griff ihren rechten Arm und hielt ihn auf dem Tisch während ihr anderer Arm und die Beine an den Stuhl gebunden wurden.

Tränen liefen schnell aus ihren Augen als sie auf den Rest ihrer Gruppe in einem großen, hölzernen Raum traf. Sie hielt ihren schmerzenden Arm direkt an die Brust, ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihr als sie auf die in ihr Fleisch tätowierte Nummer hinab sah. Wenige Minuten später gesellte sich Yanika zu ihr, die ihren Arm auch vorsichtig hielt. Sobald alle gezeichnet waren, trat einer der höheren Offiziere vor und richtete sich an die Menge.

„Zieht euch aus!"

Hermine blickte zu Yanika und flüsterte ihrer Freundin zu.

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Er will, dass wir uns ausziehen."

„Was? Warum?"

„Das hat er nicht gesagt, aber ich würde mich ihm nicht widersetzen. Vergiss nicht, Du magst zwar eine Hexe sein, aber hier hat er die ganze Macht."

Hermine nickte nur und zog die Robe und ihre sonstige Kleidung aus, faltete sie ordentlich und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. Sobald alle ausgezogen waren, trieben die Soldaten sie durch eine Tür in einen gefliesten Raum, auf dem Weg dorthin wurden ihre Kleider eingesammelt. Sobald alle drin waren, wurde die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen und Hermine sah sich um. Sie erbleichte als sie die Duschköpfe in der Decke entdeckte. Sie hatte in einem Buch gelesen, dass die Menschen in Konzentrationslagern so vergast wurden. Sie begann panisch zu werden, war dann aber erleichtert, als ein plätschern zu hören war und eiskaltes Wasser auf die Frauen spritzte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde das Wasser abgedreht und eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Eingang wurde geöffnet, und sie wurden einzeln raus getrieben. Als sie durch die Tür gingen, bekamen sie einen Satz der gleichen Kleidung. Sie bestand aus einem Paar Hosen und einem Shirt aus rauem Material, weiß mit blauen Längsstreifen.

Als alle angezogen waren, wurden sie zur endgültigen Hütte geführt, wo sie Reihe an Reihe dreistöckige hölzerne Kojen vorfanden. Der Soldat an der Tür gab eine langatmige Rede über die Regeln, an die sie sich nun halten müssten und wie sie für ihren Aufenthalt arbeiten müssten. Yanika übersetzte freundlicherweise für Hermine, die einen Funken Hoffnung tief in ihrer Seele aufkeimen sah. In der Nacht als, sie in der rückenbrechenden Koje lag, eingepackt zwischen zwanzig anderen Leuten, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Ron und was ihm passiert war.

Auf der anderen Seite des Lagers lag ein junger rotschöpfiger Mann in einer ähnlichen Position und dachte über seine Freundin mit den buschigen Haaren nach. Nachdem er von Hermine getrennt wurde, war er ebenfalls tätowiert und gereinigt worden, ehe er in den vollen Raum gestopft wurde. Er hielt seinen Arm als er an das dachte, was Hermine im Moment wohl tun würde. Er war erleichtert, dass sie Yanika zur Hilfe hatte, aber er hatte die Anwesenheit der Zigeunerin vermisst als der Wärter seine Rede für die neuen Insassen gab. Er nahm an, es war eine Liste von tu es und tu es nicht, aber er hatte kein Wort davon verstanden und bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, ob irgendjemand in seiner Hütte Englisch sprach. Als die Nacht fortschritt, dachte er auch an seine vermisste Schwester und Harry und fragte sich, was aus ihnen geworden war.

A/N Dies ist der richtige Beginn der düsteren Kapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt was aus Harry und Ginny geworden ist und was sie in der Tschechesslowakei machen. Denkt jemand, ich muss das Rating erhöhen? Für die meisten Teile denke ich es ist in Ordnung, aber einige Sachen in diesem Kapitel und in denen die noch kommen werden, fordern vielleicht mehr als ein PG. Ich will auch jedem sagen, der diesen Aspekt des Krieges nicht sehen will, dass es ein entsetzliches Ereignis war und nicht vergessen werden sollte. In einer Fic über die Kriegszeit in Europa ist es auf jeden Fall zu erwarten und ich werde nichts versüßen. Wenn es euch in irgendeiner Weise traurig macht, dann entschuldige ich mich. Ich habe vor einigen Jahren ein Todeslager in Frankreich besucht und fand es eine tiefgehende Erfahrung. Es gab mir ein tiefen Respekt für die die es durchlebt haben und ich glaube fest, dass es nichts ist was man verstecken und vergessen sollte. Es ist wichtig, dass die jüngere Generation sich daran erinnert damit es nicht wieder geschieht.


	21. Was ist mit Harry und Ginny geschehen?

Ü/N

Ich habe gerade festgestellt dass ich doch fünf Reviews bekommen habe

Auxia so mal als Frage: wie alt bist du?? Aber das mit den Konzentrationslagern sollte eigentlich zur Allgemeinbildung zählen. Die gab es während des zweiten Weltkrieges tatsächlich, obwohl ich glaube die Neonazis behaupten würden, dass sie gar nicht so schrecklich waren wie sie hier beschrieben sind.

Zutzi alias Susi es wird noch schlimmer, denn die Beschreibung von Harry find ich nicht so lustig.

Bele ich finde es auch sehr wichtig, darum verstehe ich auxia nicht.

ShadeFleece lebst du auch noch freu

Stella Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen in der Amulett of Time Community, also ich habe mich entschieden immer samstags ein neues Kapitel hoch zu laden, also schau vorbei.

So und bevor ich es wieder vergesse, schaut doch mal in der y!group vorbei. Den Link dazu findet ihr in meinem Steckbrief.

_Kapitel einundzwanzig – Was ist mit Harry und Ginny geschehen?_

Harry kam mit einem Stöhnen wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand einen von Onkel Vernons Bohrmaschinen an die Schläfe gesetzt. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, er bemerkte, dass er in einer armseligen, betonierten Zelle war, ein wenig Licht sickerte durch ein vergittertes Fenster hoch in der Wand. Seinen Kopf nach rechts drehend, sah er die vergitterte Tür seines kleinen Gefängnisses und stöhnte. Er schloss die Augen mit vergeblicher Hoffnung, dass es nur ein Traum war, sogar ein Albtraum, als er fühlte wie jemand über seine Augenbraue strich. Bei der Berührung flogen seine Augen auf und er sah in die traurigen, braunen Augen über sich.

„Gin, wo sind wir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich bin vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht und alles was ich herausfinden konnte, war dass wir in einer Zelle sind und die scheint gegen die Benutzung von Magie geschützt zu sein."

„WAS?"

„Beruhig Dich, Du hast da eine ziemlich fiese Beule am Kopf. Du willst es doch nicht schlimmer machen. Ich habe versucht Magie zu benutzen um den Raum zu erleuchten, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich kann auch nicht in meine Animagus-Form wechseln oder apparieren. Sie müssen blockieren, sodass wir keine Magie benutzen können."

„Das ist nicht gut. Was ist das letzte an, dass Du Dich erinnerst?"

„Das Vertreiben der Dementoren in Paris. Und Du?"

„Das gleiche. Die Frage ist, wie sind wir hergekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wo immer hier ist, ich mag es nicht."

„Ich auch nicht."

Das Paar verfiel in Stille, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Harry dachte verzweifelt über einen Ausweg nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht durch Magie fliehen konnten. Harry hatte zuvor schon über Anti-Magie-Felder gelesen und wusste, dass sie nur von demjenigen, der es gelegt hatte, wieder aufgehoben werden konnten. Das hieß es blieben nur noch Muggel-Möglichkeiten übrig, was nicht sehr viel versprechend aussah. Als er sich umsah stellte er fest, dass die Wände stabil waren und sie konnten auch nicht durch die Gitterstäbe. Es fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass seine Waffen fehlten. Sein Herz schmerzte als er an seine Freunde dachte, die sie ihm gegeben hatten. Er hatte ein Gefühl des Verlustes als er an alle dachte die er kannte und wer sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Die Elfen würden ihren menschlichen Freund vermissen, Minh und Eustace würden ihren Bruder vermissen, Dumbledore und der Orden ihren Führer und Ron und Hermine würden ihren besten Freund vermissen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Ginny ein Keuchen des Schreckens entfuhr. Als er zu ihr hinüber sah konnte er erkennen, dass sie eine Vision hatte. Er ging hinüber und setzte sich neben sie hin bis sich ihre Augen klärten und sie leise schluchzte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Harry, es war schrecklich! Ron und Hermine wurden gefangen. Sie werden an einem gemeinen Ort des Schmerzes und Leidens gebracht. Dort waren Soldaten und Wachen, sie haben Nummern in ihre Arme tätowiert. Sie wurden gezwungen hart und unnachgiebig zu arbeiten. Dort sind rund herum Stacheldrahtzäune und ein Ofen …"

Ginny brach komplett zusammen. Harry zog sie in seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest umschlungen, er wusste wie schlimm Visionen sein konnten, denn durch Voldemort hatte er genug erfahren. Als er darüber nachdachte was Ginny über die Situation von Ron und Hermine gesagt hatte, begriff er mit beginnendem Schrecken, wohin sie geschickt wurden. Das schlimmste war, er wusste es würde passieren und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Später am Tag wurden Ginny und Harry aus ihrem leichten Schlaf gerissen als das Schloss an der Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie setzten sich auf und sahen wie die Tür aufschwang und ein großer Mann in Seidenroben betrat die Zelle. Er sah sie verachtend an ehe er die Gefangenen ansprach.

„Schön, schön, es scheint ich habe Dich endlich in meinem Griff. Du, Junge, bist besonders irritierend. Im Oktober hast Du mich bekämpft und überlebt und mich den Kampf verlieren lassen. Ich war darüber nicht sehr erfreut. Ich glaube auch, dass Du meine rechte Hand Tiberius Malfoy vollkommen nutzlos gemacht hast. Glücklicherweise wurde er einfach durch einen … enthusiastischeren Lehrling ersetzt. Und was die letzte Schlacht angeht, bin ich von der Feigheit meiner Dementoren enttäuscht. Von dem was ich gesehen habe, seid Ihr, Du und Deine Freunde, sehr mächtig, mehr noch wenn Ihr zusammen arbeitet. Aus diesem Grund habe ich euch getrennt. Ich fühlte, dass der Tod zu gut ist für die, die mich dermaßen bekämpfen. Deine Freunde wurden meinem Kumpel Hitler geschenkt und wurden nach Großrosen geschickt, wo sie lernen mir nicht in den Weg zu treten. Und was Euch angeht, ich fühlte es wäre das Beste wenn ich mich persönlich um Euch kümmere. Es hat keinen Zweck zu versuchen zu entkommen. Ich habe Anti-Magie-Felder um den Hauptteil des Komplexes gelegt, also seid Ihr ziemlich hilflos. Es bedeutet auch, dass meine Anhänger und ich Muggel-Methoden benutzen müssen um Euch zu bestrafen, aber ich denke, in mancher Hinsicht ist das sogar besser. Ich habe entdeckt, dass die Unverzeihlichen keine Wirkung auf Euch haben, obwohl ich nicht verstehe wie das möglich ist …"

„Nun erwarte nicht von uns es Dir zu sagen, Grindelwald, weil Du enttäuscht sein wirst", sagte Harry.

„Ich denke nicht. Egal, es würde keinen Spaß machen, wenn Du es mir gleich erzählst."

„Wo sind wir überhaupt? Denkst Du wirklich, Dumbledore wird uns nicht finden?"

„Mein lieber Junge, niemand wird einen von Euch finden. Deine Freunde wurden nach Polen geschafft und Ihr zwei seid in meinem Hauptquartier in der Tschechesslowakei. Tábor um genau zu sein, ein wenig südlich von Prag gelegen. Wer würde darüber nachdenken hier zu suchen?"

„Sie werden einen Weg finden, ich weiß, dass sie es werden."

„Du kannst solange Du willst versuchen Dich zu täuschen, ich werde Dir da nicht widersprechen. Aber sei gewarnt. Das bisschen Hoffnung am Leben zu erhalten, schadet Dir mehr als das es Dir hilft, wenn ich irgendwann entschließe Dich sterben zu lassen."

Damit drehte sich der Dunkle Lord um und schritt aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny.

„Das einzige was wir tun _können, _ist warten. Es ist offensichtlich, dass wir nicht allein raus kommen und niemand hat eine Idee wo er nach uns suchen soll. Wir denken uns was aus, keine Angst. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt sicher was mit Ron und Hermine passiert ist und wir wissen wo wir sind. Ich weiß wie wir ein wenig Aufklärung betreiben können."

„Wie?"

„Sieh zu."

Harry hob seine Ärmel und zeigte seine Handgelenke.

Simbi? Nirah? Ich habe Arbeit für Euch

Was sollen wir tun?

Wir wurden von Grindelwald gefangen. Zu erst möchte ich wissen ob Ihr Tea von hier aus telepathisch erreichen könnt?

Wo ist hier?

Tschechesslowakei

Wir sind nicht in der Lage, eine Verbindung über so eine Distanz aufzubauen. Wenn sie am leben wäre, wäre es möglich, aber als Geist ist sie zu unkörperlich um eine anständige Verbindung aufzubauen. Innerhalb Hogwarts ist es möglich, weil sie in der Nähe ist, aber nicht über mehrere Länder.

In Ordnung, es war einen Versuch wert. Wenn ich Euch durch die Schlitze in der Tür hebe, könnt Ihr Euch dann umsehen? Wir müssen wissen was da draußen vor sich geht um unsere Flucht zu planen.

Na gut, wir werden zurückkommen sobald wir etwas wissen.

Simbi und Nirah kehrten nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen in die Zelle zurück. Harry schlief, er hatte sich um Ginny gewickelt um Körperwärme zu sparen, als Simbis Zunge sein Ohr kitzelte. Er setzte sich abrupt auf und sah auf die beiden Schlangen auf dem Boden hinab.

Das war nicht sehr nett

Entschuldige Harry

Was könnt Ihr mir sagen?

Wir haben nicht viel gefunden. Das Anti-Magie-Feld umschließt alle Zellen und die Flure die sie verbinden. Die meisten der Räume sind magiefreie Zone. Die einzigen Orte die nicht betroffen sind, sind die Küche und Grindelwalds Thronsaal.

Er hat einen Thronsaal? frage Harry ungläubig.

Er denkt von sich ein Lord über andere zu sein und denkt deshalb, dass er einen Thron verdient.

Wow, wie egoistisch kann man werden?

Um …..

Das war rhetorisch, Nirah

Oh

Was habt Ihr noch entdeckt?

Der Thronsaal hat einen Apparierpunkt, der auf dem Boden mit einem Ouroboros markiert ist. Das ganze Gebäude ist auch postsicher. Keine Eulen oder andere Vögel können jemanden, der in diesen Mauern gefangen ist, finden.

Das schließt schon mal aus, dass Dumbledore Fawkes benutzt um uns zu finden. Obwohl er vielleicht in der Lage ist es für Ron und Hermine zu tun …

Ich bezweifle es. Was ich sagen kann, ist es Standard für solche Orte, inklusive der Lager in dem Deine Freunde sind.

Danke für Eure Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht was ich mit den Informationen anfange, aber es könnte später nützlich sein.

Gerade als sich die Schlangen um Harrys Arm wanden, schlug die Tür auf und weckte Ginny damit aus ihrem Schlaf.

„Nun, ich sehe Ihr seid beide wach. Ich bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass Ihr mir lebendig mehr nutzt als tot. Ihr seid beide sehr mächtig und ich _werde _Euch brechen. Schließt Euch mir jetzt an und ich werde Euch von dem Schmerz verschonen."

„Wir werden uns Dir nie anschließen, Grindelwald."

„Sind Sie sicher, Mr. Evans? Ich habe gesehen wie Sie kraftvolle Dunkle Magie gebraucht haben, vom Herzen her sind Sie einer von uns."

„Ich mag vielleicht ein Dunkler Magier sein, aber ich bin nicht böse. Ich werde mich Ihnen nie ergeben, egal was Sie mir antun."

„Das werden wir sehen", sagte der Dunkle Lord und gab Harry einen fiesen Tritt in die Rippen.

A/N WARNUNG Ich erhöhe offiziell das Rating auf mindestens PG-13 für die Kapitel 20,22,23,25 und 26. Diese werden ziemlich dunkel, beinhalten ein Konzentrationslager, was ich historisch so genau wie möglich darstellen möchte, und Torturszenen. Ich füge es nicht aus Spaß ein. Es ist ein wichtiger Schritt für meine Charakterentwicklung.

Ich wurde in einem Review über Rons und Hermines Tattoo gefragt. Der Reviewer dachte, ich hätte es nicht einfügen sollen und erachtete es nicht als wichtig. Es soll nicht beleidigend klingen, ich bin für jedes Review dankbar, aber ich versuche den Schrecken des Holocausts rüber zu bringen indem ich es in das Harry Potter Universum einbaue. Ich weiß es ist ein wenig rau, Nummern auf Ron und Hermine zu tätowieren, aber es war ein unglücklicher Fakt in den wahren Lagern und für den Segen der Authentität dachte ich, es wäre das Beste es mit einzubauen.

Ich will mich auch für die kurzen Kapitel entschuldigen. Es wäre länger, aber morgen ist der erste Tag meiner Abiturprüfungen, eine mündliche Deutschprüfung, dafür musste ich lernen. Das nächste Kapitel wird länger, weil die Prüfung am frühen morgen ist und wenn es vorbei ist, habe ich den Rest des Tages frei. Wenn Ihr Glück habt, bekommt Ihr sogar zwei Kapitel.

Ich wollte allen nur DANKE SCHÖN sagen, die ein Review hinterlassen haben.


	22. Ah! Wie süß

Auxia scheinbar hast du noch nicht mitbekommen, dass die A/Ns von der Autorin sind und die stehen immer am Ende und die Ü/Ns die am Anfang stehen sind von mir

Stella also ich glaube Parsel gehört zu einer der Fähigkeiten die Harry trotz des Anti-Magie-Feldes benutzen kann, da kommen noch ein paar mehr zu g

Zutzi willkommen zum nächsten update g

Shade hey auf Kommandos reagiere ich eigentlich ungern aber weil du es bist …

Sunny allerdings habe ich auch anders zu tun und es dauert auch eine Weile ehe ich es übersetzt und getippt habe und meinem beta geschickt und zurückbekommen habe

Bele nachdem sie eine Weile gelitten haben, eilen sie schon fast in die nächste Zeit

_Kapitel zweiundzwanzig – Ah wie süß!_

Am zweiten Tag, den sie dort waren, wurden die Neuzugänge noch vor Tagesanbruch aus ihren Hütten geordert und zu einem Gebäude am Ende des Lagers geführt, wo ihnen die Haare kurz geschoren wurden. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Hermine die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich umzusehen. Die Wege zwischen den Reihen von Hütten waren aus Kies und ließen ihre Füße nach einiger Zeit wund werden. Um das ganze Lager war ein Stacheldrahtzaun und ab und zu ein Wachturm. Eine Linie war etwa einen Meter vom Zaun entfernt markiert. Wenn sie von einem Gefangenen aus irgendeinem Grund übertreten wurde, würde eine Wache aus einem der Türme ihn erschießen. Etwa auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Ziel streckte einer der Soldaten der neben ihnen ging sein Bein aus und ließ so eine Frau, die einige Meter vor Hermine ging, ins Stolpern geraten. Als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedererlangte, schob der Mann sie von der Gruppe weg. Als sie über die Linie fiel, schoss ihr eine der Turmwachen in den Kopf. Hermine konnte den Anblick des Körpers beim Vorübergehen nicht ertragen, aber tief drinnen wusste sie, dass sie fortan mehr davon sehen würde. Was sie krank machte, war das Gelächter des Soldaten vor ihr.

Nach dem Schießvorfall sah Hermine sich weiter um. Sie konnte die Hütten sehen in denen die Männer gehalten wurden, und dachte über einen Weg nach, wie sie Ron treffen konnte. Nichts schoss in ihre Gedanken und diese nahmen eine ganz andere Richtung an, als sie einen offenen Platz mit einer an einem Pfosten hängenden Schlinge sah.

Nachdem ihnen das Haar abgeschnitten wurde, wurden die Neuankömmlinge dorthin gebracht, wo die anderen Gefangenen zur Inspektion standen. Yanika flüsterte Hermine zu dass sie sich jeden Morgen so vor dem Haupttor aufreihen mussten. Gerade als sie mit sprechen endete, wurden die Türen des Torturms geöffnet und ein großer Mann, offensichtlich hohen Ranges, trat heraus und stellte sich vor die versammelten Gefangen.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren."

Der Mann fuhr mit einer langatmigen Rede über die Disziplin fort, die vor allem an die Neuen gerichtet war. Yanika lauschte konzentriert als ob sie es sie einprägte. Hermine verstand es nicht und nutzte deshalb die Gelegenheit sich diskret nach Ron umzusehen. Ein paar Mal entdeckte sie einen Fleck roten Haares, aber es war nie ihr Freund. Es machte sie traurig darüber nachzudenken, dass er sich seine Haare abschneiden musste. Er hatte sie seit dem Sommer nach dem vierten Jahr lang wachsen lassen wie sein Bruder Bill. Es war eine Schande es abzuschneiden. Bevor sie ihren Freund entdecken konnte, begann sich die Menge zu bewegen und Hermine flüsterte schnell zu Yanika:

„Worüber war das alles?"

„Er hat uns nur einige der Regel gesagt. Er hat hauptsächlich zu uns Neuen gesprochen. Wir erhalten Anweisungen, wenn wir zu unserer Hütte zurückkehren."

„Anweisungen?"

„Ja. Schließlich ist das hier ein Arbeitslager. Man sagt uns was unsere Arbeit sein wird. Er hat uns auch die Möglichkeit gegeben uns freiwillig für medizinische Forschungen zu melden."

„Das klingt nicht gut. Hat er gesagt wann wir unser Essen bekommen?"

„Wir werden morgens und abends im Speisesaal essen. Wir bekommen heute Morgen nichts, weil es Zeitverschwendung ist und wir unsere Arbeit kennen lernen. Er hat erklärt, dass Großrosen ein sich selbst versorgendes Lager ist. Die Männer arbeiten meistens auf der anderen Seite als Handwerker, sie bauen Hütten und vergrößern das Lagergelände selbst."

„Also bauen die Gefangenen ihr eigenes Gefängnis."

„Grundsätzlich, ja."

„Wie schrecklich."

„Ich weiß."

Danach mussten sie still sein, denn sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie warteten ruhig, während der zuständige Soldat ihre Namen und die zugeteilte Aufgabe vorlas. Sobald Yanika Hermine sagte was sie zu tun hatte, begannen stille Tränen ihre Wangen hinab zu rinnen.

Am 18. April war Hermine bereits in einer Routine. Das Lager war ihre Vorstellung von der Hölle auf Erden, aber sie kam so gut es ging damit zurecht. Während der letzten Wochen hatte sie durch die ständige Arbeit und wenig Nahrung eine Menge Gewicht verloren. Wenn man ihren dünnen Körper ansah, war sie kaum erkennbar als das Mädchen, dass sie einmal war. Sie hatte außerdem, wie sie dachte, den schlimmsten Job von allen. Sie arbeitete im Lagerkrematorium, dem Ort, an dem die Erschossenen oder Erhängten geschickt wurden, weil sie nicht gehorcht hatten, versuchten zu fliehen oder die Wachen komisch angesehen hatten. Körper von Leuten, die an Krankheiten, Mangelernährung oder durch schreckliche Experimente der Wissenschaftler umgekommen waren, wurden auch zur Verbrennung ins Krematorium geschickt. Hermine war eine von mehreren ausgewählten Häftlingen, die die Körper auf Karren vom Keller zum Ofen brachten. Sie hasste den beißenden Geruch von röstendem Fleisch, der das ganze Gebäude füllte wenn der Ofen brannte. Der schwarze Rauch, der aus dem Schornstein stieg, war eine stille Mahnung an alle Gefangen, sich an die Regeln zu halten.

Obwohl sie ihre Arbeit hasste, fühlte Hermine Mitleid für Yanika. Sie musste Seife für die Gefangenen machen, die aus dem Fett der toten Kameraden gewonnen wurde. Es ließ Hermine jedes Mal schaudern wenn sie in die großen Duschräume getrieben wurden und die schlechte Seife bekamen. Allein die Idee, sich selbst mit einem Stück von jemandem zu reinigen, den man gekannt hatte, war mehr als abartig.

Hermine hatte keine Freude mehr in ihrem Leben. Endlose Tage des Tragens und Verbrennens und der ständige Anblick von Stacheldrahtzäunen, Maschinengewehren und blau-weiß gestreifter Kleidung forderten ihren Zoll von Hermine. Ihr Geist war auf dem besten Weg gebrochen zu werden. Der einzige Höhepunkt waren die kurzen Sichtungen von Ron. Auch wenn sie ihn meist nur aus großer Entfernung sah, aber das Wissen, dass ihr Freund am leben war, gab ihr Hoffnung. Andererseits ließ es ihr Herz vor Sehnsucht schmerzen, zu wissen ihn sehen zu können, aber nicht in der Lage zu sein mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, sie hatte Yanika, wusste aber nicht ob er Freunde gefunden hatte.

Das einzige Mal, als das Mädchen wirklich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand, war eines Tages Anfang April. Es begann wie jeder andere Tag, die Gefangenen erhoben sich gerade von ihrem mageren Essen das sich Frühstück nannte, als Yanika laut schrie. Zurück zu ihrer Freundin schauend, entdeckte Hermine dass ein Soldat seine Hand um sie gelegt hatte.

„Komm mit mir!"

„Nein! Warum sollte ich?"

„Ich hätte gern…Spaß."

„Nein! Hermine, hilf mir!"

Das junge Mädchen machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kämpfenden Paar.

„Was ist los Yani?"

„Dieser Mann will dass ich mit ihm gehe um ein wenig ‚Spaß' zu haben!"

„Was kann ich tun?"

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Hermine die Aufmerksamkeit der Wache geweckt. Er schielte auf sie hinab und griff mit seiner Hand nach dem zitternden Mädchen.

„Du kannst vielleicht mitkommen …"

„Hermine lauf! Ich denke er will Dich auch."

Hermine starrte den grinsenden Mann an und sah in die bittenden Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Ich kann Dich nicht verlassen, Yani!"

„Geh einfach! Es hat keinen Sinn wenn wir beide leiden. Ich habe sowieso schon eine Idee."

Das entschlossene Leuchten in den Augen ihrer Freundin ließ die jüngere Hexe umkehren und mit der Gruppe in der Hütte verschwinden. Hätte sie zurück gesehen, hätte sie gesehen wie Yanika vergeblich versuchte einen Zauber über die Wache zu sprechen. Sie hätte auch gesehen wie die Zigeunerin bewusstlos geschlagen wurde und in die Laboratorien geschleppt wurde um studiert zu werden.

Ron hatte auch nicht die beste Zeit. Keiner der Leute in seiner Hütte sprach englisch oder eine andere Sprache, die er verstand. Er hatte nicht erwartet, mitten in Polen jemanden zu finden der Angelsächsisch sprach, aber es hätte ja sein können, dasdass jemand Latein konnte. Weil er niemanden hatte der Englisch sprach, lauschte er den Gesprächen der anderen in der Hütte. Er begann etwas deutsch aufzuschnappen, aber nicht genug um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sein Leben, genau wie Hermines, war eine lange Routine des Aufstehens, Essens und den ganzen Tag des Arbeitens geworden. Weil er ein junger Mann war, war er Teil eines Bauteams. Das einzig positive Ergebnis seiner Gefangenschaft waren die Fähigkeiten, die er in der Zimmerei erlangte. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er ein Talent dafür hatte, was vorteilhaft war, dass er nicht bestraft wurde und wahrscheinlich das Einzige war, das ihn am Leben erhielt. Er hatte kurz nachdem er ins Lager gekommen war ein Problem. Wie Hermine hatte er niemanden zum übersetzen. Die Regeln, die am zweiten Tag diktiert wurden, bedeuteten nichts für ihn, also musste er so gut er konnte versuchen, das Verhalten der anderen Gefangenen zu kopieren. Das stellte sich als schlechte Idee heraus, denn er suchte sich ausgerechnet einen tauben Mann zum Kopieren aus. Weil der Mann die Regeln auch nicht gehört hatte, und die Leute in der Hütte zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Wohlergehen beschäftigt waren, versuchten sie nicht mit ihm zu kommunizieren und so machte er Fehler. Fehler die Ron kopierte. Einmal war er dabei erwischt worden wie er etwas machte das er nicht sollte und hatte den Galgen nur deswegen verhindert, weil er bewiesen hatte, ein fähiger Zimmermann zu sein. Stattdessen hatte er drei Tage in einem Raum eingesperrt verbracht, der zu klein zum Stehen oder Liegen war. Er musste drei Tage ohne Wasser und Essen kriechen.

Eine Sache, die Ron mehr vermisste als alles andere, war Hermine. Er vermisste sie mehr als Hogwarts, mehr als seinen besten Freund, mehr als seine Schwester und mehr als seine Freiheit. Er hatte kurze Blicke im Vorbeigehen auf sie geworfen und mitbekommen, dass sie im Krematorium arbeitete. Es schüttelte ihn schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Er war irgendwie froh, die Aufgabe zu haben, die er hatte. Wenigstens beinhaltete sie keinen Tod. Er lag nachts wach und dachte darüber nach, was er Hermine sagen würde, wenn er sie wieder sah. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn weiter machen.

Am zwölften Mai erfüllte sich Rons Wunsch. Das Krematorium war am Vortag zusammengebrochen und weil die Influenza durchs Lager schritt, bedeutete es, dass sich die Leichen anhäuften. Die ganzen Arbeiter aus dem Krematorium sowie Rons Gruppe von Arbeitern waren dazu bestimmt, ein Massengrab zu bauen. Die Männer mussten schaufeln, während die Frauen die Leichen aus dem Keller der Leichenhalle brachten.

Gegen Mittag, während er schaufelte, fühlte er plötzlich eine leichte Berührung auf der Schulter. Er ließ den Spaten fallen und drehte sich um und sah in die vertrauten, jedoch mit Tränen gefüllten braunen Augen.

„Mine?"

„Ron?"

Der Rotschopf zog das blasse Mädchen in seine Arme in eine knochenbrechendeKnochenbrechende Umarmung. Beide weinten öffentlich, so froh einander wieder zu sehen. Nach einigen Minuten ließen sie einander los.

„Ich sehe, Du arbeitest im Leichenhaus?"

„Tue ich. Ich nehme an, Du bist auf dem Bau?"

„Ja. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Wie geht es Dir?"

„Es ist schrecklich, Ron. Ich dachte es geht mir ganz gut, aber dann versuchte eine der Wachen Yanika wegzuführen und zu vergewaltigen und sie hat zurück geschlagen. Seitdem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Oh Ron, ich habe Dich so vermisst."

Das Paar umarmte sich wieder, erleichtert den anderen noch am Leben zu sehen. Beide wussten, wenn einer von ihnen starb, dass der andere bald folgen würde. Ihre Gefühle war eine Achterbahn aus Erleichterung, Freude und schreckliche Angst einander zu verlieren, so wie sie Harry und Ginny verloren hatten. Bevor sie es wussten, trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem seelenzerreißendenSeelenzerreissenden Kuss.

A/N Länger als das letzte Kapitel. Ich war dabei es länger zu machen, aber beim Schreiben wurde ich depressiv. Nochmals, wenn es Fehler mit meinem Deutsch gibt, dann entschuldige ich mich und bitte um Berichtigung. Ich habe versucht es so genau wie möglich zu machen und wenn etwas falsch ist, dann lasst es mich wissen. Das Bisschen am Ende kam schon vor einer Weile und ich wollte ein nettes Ende für ein makaberes Kapitel.


	23. Folter

Shade ja ich weiß es ist ein wenig seltsam, aber daran kann ich auch nichts ändern  
  
auxia bin ja schon dabei

Bele das frag ich mich allerdings auch

Zutzi ich hab mir den Titel ja nicht ausgesucht

Eisblume ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber die Autorin brauchte für ihre weitere Geschichte eine Zeit wo es einen jungen Tom Riddle außerhalb Hogwarts gibt na ja und das war halt mitten im Krieg.

Sunny das freut mich

_Kapitel dreiundzwanzig – Folter_

In einer kleinen Hochburg in der südlichen Ebene von Prag saßen Harry und Ginny tagein tagaus in ihrer einsamen Zelle. Ihr Leben in Gefangenschaft war nicht besser als das ihrer Freunde. In mancher Hinsicht sogar schlimmer. Sie hatten einander als Gesellschaft, was ihnen viel Komfort bot. Sie mussten auch nicht die harte Arbeit oder den grässlichen Anblick eines Konzentrationslagers erleiden. Sie mussten dennoch etwas Schlimmeres durchstehen. Physische und psychische Folter. Vom ersten Tritt an, den der Dunkle Lord in Harrys Richtung gegeben hatte, war ihr Leben bergab gegangen. Jeder musst mit einer andern Form von Strafe aus unterschiedlichen Gründen zurechtkommen.

Harry, der der Hauptdorn in Grindelwalds Seite war, war aus offensichtlichen Gründen der Folter mit Muggelmethoden unterworfen. Der Schmerz wurde durch wiederholte Tritte, Schläge und Schnitte verursacht. Grindelwalds Anhänger waren gnadenlos und ließen ihre Wut an dem sechzehnjährigen Jungen aus. Als er in der Zelle mitten im April saß, war er unterernährt und trug erhebliche Verletzungen. Vier seiner Rippen waren gebrochen und das schon seit Wochen. Er hatte ein ausgerenktes Schlüsselbein, welches seine Folterer gerne drückten und ihn vor Schmerz ohnmächtig werden ließen. Sein Körper war übersät mit Brand- und Schnittwunden, einige halb verheilt, einige ganz frisch, sodass sie noch bluteten. Das Schlimmste jedoch war ein Stück auf seinem Rücken, wo er zum ersten Mal gepeitscht wurde und ihm dann große Hautstreifen herunter geschält wurden. Es tat von allem am meisten weh, weil die feuchte Luft die Wunde infiziert hatte. Er konnte es nicht aushalten auf dem Rücken zu liegen und seine gebrochenen Rippen hinderten ihn auf dem Bauch zu liegen. Ginny war physisch nicht so schwer getroffen. Sie war stark unterernährt und hatte Fieber das Harry besorgte, aber bis auf das war sie unverletzt. Für sie hatte Grindelwald eine andere Art der Folter ausgesucht. Jeden Tag wurde sie an die Wand gekettet, aufrecht gehalten mit ihrem Kopf in einer Muggelapparatur, die sie davon abhielt etwas anders zu sehen als das vor ihr. Sie musste dann mit ansehen wie Harry gefoltert wurde, gezwungen es tatenlos mit anzusehen. Sie hatte dennoch eine Wahl. Als Grindelwald bemerkte, dass Harry ihm nichts über den Orden oder seinen Streitkräften sagen würde, hatte er Ginny ein Angebot gemacht. Wenn sie ihm alles erzählte was sie über die Opposition wusste, wie ihre Stärken und Schwächen, dann würde er aufhören Harry zu foltern. Sie war mit der Qual der Wahl konfrontiert ihrem Freund zu helfen oder die Geheimnisse des Ordens zu behalten. Sie wusste, sie konnte sie erzählen, trotz des Zaubers den Harry auf alle gelegt hatte um ein Leck zu verhindern, wenn sie für ein paar Minuten Magie benutzen konnte um den Zauber zu brechen. Als sie versucht hatte ihnen das zu sagen, haben sie mit Recht angenommen, sie würde die Gelegenheit nutzen um zu fliehen.

Jede Nacht, wenn sie allein gelassen wurden, sagte Harry Ginny, dass sie durchhalten musste, sich nicht Grindelwalds Wünschen zu beugen, egal was kommen würde. Ein paar Mal hatte sie ihn gebeten ihr zu erlauben ihn von dem endlosen Schmerz zu retten, aber jedes Mal sagte er ihm ginge es gut und wie enttäuscht er wäre wenn sie aufgeben würde. Er sagte ihr es wäre es nicht wert. Sie stimmte nicht zu, aber aus Respekt zu ihm hielt sie ihren Mund.

Eines Nachts nach einer extrem schlimmen Prügelei war Harry für mehrere Stunden desillusioniert. Als sein Geist sich endlich klärte, sah er zu Ginny auf die an seinem Kopf saß und seine geschundene Wange mit ihrer zarten Hand streichelte. Er lächelte sie an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Hey."

„Hey. Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Ein paar Stunden, soweit ich weiß. Simbi und Nirah sind draußen um zu jagen. Sie haben versprochen zu versuchen uns einen Apfel zu bringen, während sie im Garten sind."

Während der letzten paar Wochen waren die beiden Schlangen unschätzbare Spione gewesen. Sie hatten den Gefangenen eine gute Idee vom Schnitt des ganzen Gebäudes durch ihre Entdeckungen gegeben, was sich Harry und Ginny merken wollten für den Fall, dass sie die Gelegenheit haben sollten zu fliehen. Sie dachten sie würden schneller heraus kommen wenn sie wussten wohin sie gingen.

„Harry, ich habe Angst."

„Ich weiß, Gin, aber wir müssen stark sein. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore wird uns finden."

„Werden die McGonagalls überhaupt helfen können? Sie sind Spione; sicherlich wissen sie wo die Basis ist."

„Tun sie nicht. Grindelwald ist sich der Sicherheit sehr bewusst. Nur sein innerer Kreis weiß wo dieser Ort hier ist. Was Janus und Julianne mir vorm Kampf gesagt haben ist, dass sie 24 Stunden im Voraus erfahren wo das Treffen stattfinden wird. Es ist jedes Mal an einem anderen Ort, sodass er nie zum Hauptquartier zurückverfolgt werden kann."

„Also gibt es keine Hoffnung. Ich frage mich wie es Ron und Mine geht."

„Ich bin sicher ihnen geht es gut …"

„Harry, sie sind in einem polnischen Konzentrationslager, wie kannst Du sagen, dass es ihnen gut geht?"

„Nun, es kann ihnen nicht schlechter gehen als uns. Selbst wenn sie tot sind, sind sie besser dran als wir."

„Sag das nicht, Harry."

„Entschuldige."

Harry wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Seit den letzten Schlägen hatte Harry das Gefühl, das eine weitere Rippe gebrochen war. Er hatte Probleme beim Atmen und als er hustete, erschien Blut auf seiner Hand. Er sah eine Minute lang hinab und sah dann in Ginnys verängstigte Augen.

„Verlass mich nicht Harry. Du bist das Einzige was mich durchhalten lässt. Wenn Du stirbst dann werde ich ganz allein sein. Damit kann ich nicht leben. Bitte halt für mich durch. Wir werden hier raus kommen, weißt Du. Wir werden Minh und Eustace sehen und nach Hogwarts zurückgehen und in die Elfenwelt. Du hast mich immer noch nicht dorthin mitgenommen. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Harry. Bleib bei mir. Wir werden auch nach Hause gehen. Zurück in unsere eigene Zeit wo Du Sirius und Remus sehen kannst und die ganzen Weasleys …."

„Ginny ich kann nicht viel mehr aushalten …."

„VERLASS MICH NICHT!"

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf dem kalten Steinboden ruhen. Das nächste was er wusste, war das sich sanfte Lippen gegen seine drückten. Seine Augen flogen auf und er sah in das emotionale Gesicht seiner rothaarigen Begleiterin.

„Du kannst mich nicht verlassen, Harry. Ich liebe Dich zu sehr um Dich gehen zu lassen."

Harry war von ihrer Erklärung geschockt. Er wusste das Ginny in ihn verknallt war, aber er hatte nie begriffen das es so weit ging. Er dachte über seine Gefühle für die Schwester seines besten Freundes nach, ehe er antwortete.

„Ginny, ich kann im Moment nicht. Ich habe zuviel in meinen Gedanken und ich komme gerade über Tea weg. Bitte tu mir das nicht an."

Ginny wurde sofort rot und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie neben sich als sie begann aufzustehen. Er drehte sich um so gut er konnte um sie anzusehen, umschloss ihr Kinn und zwang ihre Augen in die seinigen zu sehen.

„Ich weise Dich nicht zurück, Gin. Was Du gesagt hast … es bedeutet eine Menge, tut es wirklich. Ich habe … Gefühle für Dich. Aber ich trauere noch und ich bin noch nicht bereit weiter zu machen. Wenn Du warten kannst, ich bin sicher das wir in der Zukunft zusammen sein können."

„Oh Harry, ich verstehe das. Ich würde tausend Jahre auf Dich warten und es wäre jede Minute wert. Ich liebe Dich und werde es auch immer tun. Wenn Du Zeit brauchst, werde ich Dir soviel geben wie Du brauchst."

„Danke schön, Gin."

Harry schloss seine Augen und schlang seine Arme um das hagere Mädchen, zog sie dichter an sich heran und fühlte sich durch ihre Anwesenheit besser.

Der 20. Mai war offiziell der schlimmste Tag in Harry Potters Leben. Die Wachen warum um 6 Uhr morgens gekommen um das Paar in einer bequemen Umarmung vorzufinden. Unglücklicherweise war Grindelwald persönlich da, um die Versuche den-Jungen-der-lebt zu brechen zu bezeugen. Mit einem Tritt in seinen verletzten Brustkorb wurde Harry aus dem Komfort der Vergessenheit gerissen, um mit dem grinsenden Gesicht des Dunklen Lords konfrontiert zu werden.

„Schön, schön, es scheint, unser lieber Mr. Evans hat eine Schwäche. Bringt das Mädchen fort."

Zwei seiner Anhänger traten vor und zogen das schlafende Mädchen aus Harrys Umarmung. Sie wachte sofort auf und griff nach dem leidenden Jungen, aber sie war schon zu weit weg.

„Bringt sie in eine andere Zelle. Lasst uns sehen ob eine Zeit der Trennung einen von ihnen brechen kann."

Ginny wurde um sich tretend und schlagend aus dem Raum den Flur hinab geschleift, ihre Schreie verklangen als die schwere Tür von Harrys Zelle wieder geschlossen wurde. Der Dunkle Lord sah auf den gequälten Jungen grinsend hinab.

„Ich sehe sie ist Dir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich werde Dir ein Angebot machen. Ich werde Dich eine Woche in Ruhe lassen um Dir die Gelegenheit zu geben nachzudenken. Dann werde ich zurückkommen und Dich vor eine Wahl stellen. Es sei denn, Du willst mein Angebot gleich annehmen. Alles was ich will ist Deine Loyalität. Du bist ein mächtiger Dunkler Magier, Harry. Du könntest groß sein, wenn Du Dich mir nur anschließen würdest."

„Niemals", kam die keuchende Antwort des verletzten Jungen.

„So sei es. Fröhliches Heilen Mr. Evans. Ich sehe Sie in einer Woche."

Damit ging der Zauberer und ließ Harry allein in seiner leeren Zelle, Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen.

A/N Alle Leute, die nicht so viel deprimierenden Stoff lesen wollen, können sich freuen: Das nächste Kapitel enthält nichts Schlechtes. Kapitel 24 wird auf Dumbledores, Minhs und Eustaces Reaktionen blicken und was der Orden tut um die vier zu finden. Danke an alle die ein Review geschrieben haben.


	24. Dumbledore findet die Zauberstäbe

Ü/N also ich werde in Zukunft nur noch in meiner y!group auf die Reviews antworten, wenn ihr eure Fragen beantwortet haben wollt, dann meldet euch an. _grins_

So und da ff.net meine Sternchen net mehr mag muss ich des jetzt kursiv machen

xZwergX bin ja schon auf dem Weg. Wie du am Ende dieses Kapitels siehst.

Auxia ja ja alte Omma is kein D-Zug

Stella dankend den Keks annimmt na ja die nächsten Kapitel bleiben noch ein wenig fies, aber es wird besser bestimmt

Fee-der-Nacht wie du an diesem Kapitel siehst, ist Dumbledore zumindest schon auf der richtigen Spur _grins_

Bele ich beeil mich ja schon

Zutzi wie ich den anderen schon geschrieben habe, ist Dumbi ja auf dem Weg es dauert allerdings noch ein wenig

Shade _zurückknuddel_ bin ja schon dabei mir fehlen ja nur noch 4 Kapitel oda so

Raven hey cool ein neuer Reviewer _freu._ Nee also Anne Frank ist das wirklich nicht

_Kapitel vierundzwanzig – Dumbledore findet die Zauberstäbe_

„Direktor, es sind zwei Monate. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nichts gehört haben?"

Minh und Eustace saßen Ende Mai in Dumbledores Büro und versuchten alles was sie konnten über ihre vermissten Freunde herauszufinden. So weit hatten sie nichts gehört und sie waren sehr besorgt. Durch Gaerwyn und Lolide hatten sie interne Informationen über die Schlacht selbst erhalten, aber es war den Elfen nicht gestattet, ihnen etwas über die Ordenstreffen zu berichten. Nach zwei Monaten ohne Ergebnisse hatten sie beschlossen, an die Quelle heran zu treten.

„Es tut mir Leid ihr beiden, aber ich kann euch nichts sagen, weil ich nichts weiß."

„Sie haben doch sicher eine Ahnung, Professor."

„So weit ich es weiß, könnten sie tot sein. Der Orden ist auf Missionen gegangen, an Orte gegangen wo sie vermutlich sein könnten und unsere Spione haben Erkundigungen eingeholt, aber viel Hoffnung habe ich nicht. Am ersten Juni breche ich die Suche ab. Ich weiß, sie sind eure Freunde und sie sind wertvolle Mitglieder des Ordens, aber wir können nicht unsere ganze Zeit mit Suchen verbringen und andere wichtige Dinge vernachlässigen. Grindelwald ist immer noch stark und der Orden muss seine Zeit dafür aufwenden, ihn und seine Alliierten zu bekämpfen."

„Aber Professor …"

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit."

Die zwei Schüler standen zögernd auf und verließen das Büro und überließen den Schulleiter seinen Gedanken. Es waren ermüdende zwei Monate für den Orden gewesen. Sie wussten, dass die Leute, die sie verloren hatten, die mächtigsten ihrer Gruppe waren und wenn sie den Dunklen Lord besiegen wollten, brauchten sie sie zurück. Dennoch realisierte Dumbledore, das die Suche nach ihnen wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen war. Trotz der Bemühungen des Ordens hatten sie keine Hinweise gefunden, wo sie hingebracht wurden. Die Elfen hatten den Lokalisierungszauber noch einmal angewendet, nur um herauszufinden das Ginny und Harry noch immer in der Tschechoslowakei waren und das Ron und Hermine nach Polen gebracht worden waren. Er legte den Kopf in die Hand und stieß einen langen, resignierten Seufzer aus.

„Nun, was hat er gesagt?" fragte Gallatea sobald die Schüler in Harrys Raum waren.

„Er wollte uns nichts sagen, nur dass die Suche in zwei Tagen abgebrochen wird."

„Aber Eustace, das können sie nicht machen! Wir vermissen zwei Rumtreiber; wir werden unsere ‚Streichkraft' verlieren!"

„Peeves! Ist das alles woran du denkst?" höhnte Minh.

„Entschuldige Minh", sagte der Geist verlegen. „es ist meine Art damit umzugehen, okay?"

„Ist okay Peeves, wir vermissen sie auch. Dumbledore sagt, der Orden hat nichts gehört und die Spione haben nicht hervor gebracht. Es schaut hoffnungslos aus."

An diesem Punkt brach Gallatea in Tränen aus und Minh folgte bald darauf. Sie wurden beide umarmt, die Elfe von Eustace und Gallatea von Peeves. Als sie sich wieder beruhigten, hatte Peeves plötzlich einen Geistesblitz. Er hatte daran gedacht wie viel Spaß sie in der Gründerzeit hatten, als ein wenig bekannter Fakt über Tea in seine Gedanken sprang.

„Tea, kannst du immer noch deine Telepathie benutzen?"

„Ja, kann ich. Warum?"

„Kannst du sie benutzen um mit einem der Zeitreisenden zu sprechen?"

„Ich kann's versuchen, aber ich bin nicht sicher ob ich es schaffe. Seit ich gestorben bin, ist meine Macht nicht mehr so stark. Wenn die Orte, an denen sie festgehalten werden, stark gesichert sind, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein durchzukommen. Wenn ich am Leben wäre, würde ich durch jeden Schutzzauber kommen, aber ich werde mit dem arbeiten müssen was ich habe."

Der entschlossene Geist bat um Stille und schloss ihre Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

Weit entfern in der ländlichen Tschechoslowakei saß Harry in seiner Zelle und dachte über die kürzlichen Geschehnisse nach, als ihn plötzlich ein Schmerz hinten in seinem Geist traf. Er griff seinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest in den Händen und wartete darauf, dass es aufhörte. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ der Schmerz nach und er versuchte raus zu finden was geschehen war. Es war schlimmer als die Narbenschmerzen, aber es schien als versuchte jemand in seinen Verstand einzudringen, aber mit wenig Erfolg.

„Nun, das war seltsam", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden.

Ein paar Minuten später fühlte Ginny ein Kitzeln in ihrem Schädel. Verwirrt sah sie von ihrer Position auf dem Boden hoch und sondierte den Raum um zu sehen, ob einer von Grindelwalds Gefolgsleuten rein gekommen war, um sie zu verfluchen während sie schlief. Da sie niemanden sah, versuchte sie eine andere Erklärung dafür zu finden. Ein paar Minuten später ging das Gefühl weg, also zuckte sie in Gedanken mit den Schultern und entschied sich später darüber nachzudenken.

In Polen ging Hermine ihrer Arbeit im frisch reparierten Krematorium nach. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Präsenz in ihrem Kopf und hörte mit dem auf was sie gerade tat, sie war neugierig was da vor sich ging. Sie sah sich nach Wachen um und ging dann in eine ruhige Ecke und setzte sich hin. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Präsenz. Nach ein paar Minuten wollte sie aufgeben, als sie eine schwache Stimme rufen hörte.

„Hermine?"

Die Sechzehnjährige lächelte breit vor Freude und Erleichterung und schickte dann ihre Grüße.

„Hallo Tea."

In Harrys Raum in Hogwarts breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Teas Gesicht aus und wurde breiter als das Gespräch mit Hermine andauerte. Als sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete und in die Hoffnungs- und erwartungsvollen Gesichter der andern sah, entfuhr ihr ein kurzes Lachen.

„Nun, was hast du raus gefunden? Hat es funktioniert?" Fragte Peeves eifrig.

„Ich fürchte, ich war nicht in der Lage zu Ginny und Harry durch zu kommen, aber Hermine hat geantwortet. Ich weiß wo sie und Ron sind."

„Das ist großartig! Lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Ja, ich stimme Eustace zu. Lasst uns gehen und das alte Wasserhuhn sehen."

Damit verließen die beiden Schüler und Geister den Raum und gingen zum Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie dort ankamen, waren sie enttäuscht ihn nicht dort vorzufinden. Sie gingen zum nächsten Ordensmitglied, Professor Sewell, und fanden sie ebenfalls abwesend vor. Es fiel ihnen plötzlich ein, dass ein Treffen einberufen wurde.

„Wir müssen dorthin gehen", sagte Minh.

„Wie? Sie halten die Treffen in Domus Corvus Corax. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit dorthin zu kommen", wies Tea hin. Eustace lächelte seine Freunde an.

„Das ist kein Problem. Du weißt das Hogwarts am internen Flohnetzwerk hängt? Nun, Harry hat die Schutzzauber in seinem Raum geändert, also ist der Kamin auch mit dem vom Rabenhaus verbunden. Es ist der einzige um aus der Schule zu flohen. Wir werden keine Probleme haben, weil uns die Schutzwälle in Corvus Corax nicht abweisen werden, denn wir sind schon dort gewesen, also können wir durch. Ich muss nur vor Euch gehen, Tea und Peeves, sodass ich die Zauber ändern kann um euch rein zulassen."

„Woher weißt du wie man das macht, Eustace? Schutzwälle sind schwierig zu manipulieren und wie ich Harry kenne, sind sie die Komplexesten die ich je gesehen habe."

„Eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach sie zu ändern, du musst nur wissen wie. Er dachte je einfacher desto besser. Sie haben Fallen um Spielereien zu verhindern, aber wenn du den Trick kennst, können sie innerhalb von Minuten geändert werden."

„Woher weißt du denn wie man sie ändert?"

„Als wir am Ende der Weihnachtsferien dort waren, hat er uns eine Tour gegeben und die Verteidigungen gezeigt. Er hat es erklärt, weil er wusste das wir vertrauenswürdig sind."

„Nun, dann lasst uns gehen. Wir sehen euch in Harrys Raum.", sagte Peeves und flog durch die Zimmerdecke, Tea dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Nicht lange nachdem Minh und Eustace ihn verlassen hatten, kam Dumbledore zu einer Entscheidung. Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro, um zu den Toren Hogwarts zu gehen, von wo er apparierte. Momente später tauchte er in einer Gasse auf, die zum Triumphbogen in Paris führte. Er schritt zum Kampfplatz und wurde von den Muggeln wegen seiner lila Roben seltsam angesehen. Er begann nach Hinweisen zu suchen, die der Orden übersehen hatte. Nach dem Kampf hatten sie die Toten und Verletzten nach Corvus Corax gebracht und alles aufgehoben, was nicht in die Hände von Muggeln gelangen sollte. Trotzdem hatten sie nicht überall gesucht. Als sie nach den vermissten Schülern suchten, hatten sie sorgfältig das Gebiet abgesucht wo sie gefallen waren, aber nicht den kompletten Kampfort. Das war es was Dumbledore jetzt beschlossen hatte zu tun. Er sah sich um, konnte aber nichts Interessantes entdecken. Trotzdem fand er in einer Gasse in der die Dementoren gewesen waren etwas Wichtiges, dass alle übersehen hatten. Er schickte sofort den Ruf für ein Treffen aus, denn in seiner Hand hielt er vier Zauberstäbe.

Sobald sie alle in Harrys Raum waren, warf Minh eine handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer. Sie trat in die Flammen und rief ‚Corvus Corax' und verschwand im Flohnetzwerk. Eustace folgte ihr dicht und stolperte auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden. Er staubte sich selbst ab und begann die Schutzzauber zu verändern, um die Geister einzulassen. Die Wälle waren so eingerichtet, jede Person, die per Flohnetzwerk kam, rein zulassen, denn so brachten sie die neuen Rekruten, aber leider galt das nicht für Geister. Darum musste er die Schutzwälle ändern. Ein paar Minuten später glühte der Kamin für einige Sekunden blau, bevor sie grün wurden und die beiden Geister durch kamen, Peeves hatte das Pulver ins Feuer geworfen.

„Ich versteh nicht warum wir nicht her fliegen konnten?" beschwerte sich Gallatea. „Ich hasse es mit Flohpulver zu reisen."

„Wir mussten schnell her kommen und wenn ihr zwei geflogen wärt, dann hätte es eine Weile gedauert", wies sie Eustace hin.

Die Gruppe ging aus der Eingangshalle und hinüber zum Ballsaal, die zwei Geister sahen sich erstaunt um.

Als sie in den Konferenzraum des Ordens traten, er war umbenannt worden, sahen alle Leute, die um den Tisch saßen, auf um die Neuankömmlinge anzusehen. Ehe irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, war Gallatea vorgeschwebt, um die Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

„Ich weiß wo Ron und Hermine sind."

* * *

A/N Danke an alle die meinem Dad gute Besserung wünschen. Ich hatte heute etwas freie Zeit zwischen den Krankenhausbesuchen und hier ist das nächste Kapitel.


	25. Ginnys Vision

**Ü/N:**

So ich habe ja schon gesagt dass auf die Reviews nur noch in meiner Yahoo Group geantwortet wird. Den Link dazu findet ihr in meinem Steckbrief.

Und dann möchte ich jetzt ganz lieb meinem 200! Reviewer danken und ihm/ihr dieses Kapitel widmen. Danke Barkeeper

_Kapitel fünfundzwanzig – Ginnys Vision_

Neun Tage nachdem Ginny und Harry getrennt wurden, machte sich der Junge-der-lebt Sorgen um seine Freundin. Er wurde in Ruhe gelassen und er wurde nicht weiter gefoltert. Die einzigen Male, dass er besucht wurde, war wenn die Wachen ihm ein wenig Essen und Wasser brachten und Grindelwald hatte zwei Tage zuvor einen Besucht abgestattet. Seine Woche allein war abgelaufen und Grindelwald war dort um zu sehen, ob der Teenager schon gebrochen war. Als es klar war, dass Harry so stur wie immer war, hatte der Dunkle Lord eine weitere Woche Einzelhaft angeordnet. Am neunten Tag allein hatte Harry nichts von Ginny gehört und er wusste nicht, ob sie in Ruhe gelassen oder gefoltert wurde. Nach allem was er wusste, konnte sie schon tot sein. Als er die Sorge nicht mehr aushielt, entschied er, es wäre an der Zeit Simbi und Nirah auszusenden. Er hob seine schmerzenden Arme, zog die zerschlissenen Ärmel hoch und enthüllte seine Schlangen die um die Gelenke geschlungen waren.

# Jungs ich habe Arbeit für Euch #

# Was ist los Harry? # fragte ihn Simbi.

# Ihr wisst das Ginny fortgebracht wurde? #

# Ja #

# Wissen wir #

# Nun, ich will dass Ihr nach ihr seht. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr geschehen ist und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ihr seid sicher, dass Ihr Eure Telepathie nicht benutzen könnt um mit ihr zu sprechen? #

# Harry, Du weißt wir können es nur mit Artgenossen und menschlichen Telepathen wie Deiner Freundin Gallatea. #

# Ich weiß, ich hatte nur gehofft, Ihr könntet ihr eine Nachricht überbringen.#

# Es tut uns Leid. Wir werden Dir sagen was mit ihr passiert ist. #

# Danke sehr #

Das Paar machte sich auf den Weg über den Boden zu der kleinen Lücke in der Wand, die sie Wochen zuvor entdeckt hatten. Harry saß allein in seiner Zelle, versorgte seine Wunden und dachte positive Gedanken. Plötzlich traf ihn ein scharfer Schmerz im Kopf, als ob etwas versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

() () ()

Ginny saß da und starrte vor sich hin, als Simbi und Nirah ins Blickfeld schlängelten. Sie hatte vor kurzem geschlafen aber war aus ihrem Albtraum, in dem Harry gequält wurde, durch ein Kitzeln in ihrem Kopf geweckt worden. Sie hatte noch nicht herausgefunden was es war, aber eine Menge Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Sobald sie die Schlangen entdeckte, hielt sie ihre Hand hin und wartete, bis sie auf ihrer Hand waren. Dann begann sie die beiden sanft zu streicheln.

„Hallo Jungs. Hat Harry Euch geschickt? Ich schätze mal schon. Er macht sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um mich. Das wäre Harrys typisches Verhalten. Es ist eines der Dinge, die ich an ihm liebe. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mit Euch spreche, Ihr könnt mich ja nicht verstehen. Es ist nur schön mit jemandem zu sprechen. Ich fühle mich dadurch weniger allein."

Das Mädchen verfiel in Stille und die zwei Schlangen wanden sich um ihre Handgelenke, ähnlich wie sie es bei Harry taten. Es gab ihr ein kleines bisschen Wohlsein. Die Schlangen blieben für den Rest der Nacht und gingen sicher, dass sie ihre Albträume nicht allein durchstehen musste.

() () ()

In der anderen Zelle dachte Harry über die Anti-Magie-Felder nach, während seine zwei Freunde fort waren. Es war ihm klar geworden, dass sie alles gegen Zauberer-Magie schützten, aber er war nicht sicher, ob es Elfenmagie abschirmte. Er strecke seine Sinne aus und versuchte einen Elfenzauber.

Nichts geschah.

Entmutigt stieß er einen Seufzer aus. Ein paar Minuten später versuchte er einen Elfenschild, der ebenfalls keinen Effekt hatte. Es schien das Elfenmagie nicht funktionierte und das ließ die kleine Hoffnung, die er hatte, verpuffen. Aus einer Laune heraus und um die Langeweile zu bekämpfen, versuchte er Elfen-Heilmagie, um sein blaues Auge zu heilen. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung begann der blaue Fleck zu verschwinden und hinterließ sein Auge so gut wie neu. Er blinzelte überrascht und versuchte mehr Elfen-Heilmagie und entdeckte, dass die Schutzwälle alle Arten menschlicher Magie verhinderten, aber nur offensive und defensive Magie anderer Spezies. Er verhinderte auch jegliche Art Magie die es ermöglichte zu flüchten. Trotzdem hatte Grindelwald in der Erschaffung der Schutzzauber einen erheblichen Fehler gemacht. Während menschliche Heilmagie nicht funktionieren würde, die anderer Spezies tat es. Harry begann sofort die angebrachten Gesänge und Handgesten auszuführen, die die meisten seiner Verletzungen heilten. Die älteren, so wie die auf seinem Rücken, hinterließen abscheuliche Narben, aber der Rest heilte gut. Da waren ein paar Probleme, wo normalerweise Elfen-Zaubertränke und Pflanzen halfen, aber da er die nicht hatte, musste er improvisieren. Sobald er fertig war, lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Wand der Zelle, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und schlief dann vor Erschöpfung ein.

() () ()

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry mal wieder von der Zunge einer seiner Schlangen geweckt, die ihn im Ohr kitzelte. Er drehte sich um und stöhnte.

# Was kann ich Euch geben damit Ihr aufhört mich so zu wecken? Alles. Sagt es nur. #

# Warum sollten wir etwas wollen? Es ist amüsant Dich winden zu sehen …#

# Von allen Schlangen in der Welt musste ich sadistische bekommen #

Simbi und Nirah entfuhr das Schlangen-Äquivalent eines Lachens und sie nahmen ihren Platz um Harrys Arme ein. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, streckte seine geheilten Beine aus und war erleichtert, keine Schmerzen zu haben. Es war eine willkommene Erleichterung nach Wochen der Folter. Er sah auf Simbi hinab und bat um seinen Bericht.

# Also wie geht's Ginny #

# Ihr geht's gut. Sie ist einsam und hungrig, aber abgesehen davon ist sie unverletzt. #

# Das ist eine Erleichterung #

# Unsere Anwesenheit schien sie zu trösten #

# Dann bitte ich Euch beide die Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie braucht all den Trost, den sie kriegen kann. #

# Herr, was ist mit Dir geschehen? # fragte Nirah neugierig, als sie feststellte das er geheilt war. # Du hast nicht länger Schmerzen. #

# Ich habe letzte Nacht herausgefunden, dass Elfen-Heilmagie angewandt werden kann. Ich habe mich um meine Verletzungen gekümmert. Ich dachte es wäre nicht schlecht wenn ich versuche zu fliehen. Wenn meine Häscher denken ich bin schwach und verwundet, dann kann ich sie vielleicht überraschen. #

# Wie Slytherin von Dir, junger Herr #

# Nirah! #

Harrys empörte Rede wurde durch ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins abgeschnitten. Er dachte verzweifelt nach und bemerkte was nicht Recht war, obwohl er es nicht zeigte, dass er es wusste. Das einzige was in seinem Kopf schrie, war ein einziges Wort, „Ginny!"

() () ()

Als Ginny aufwachte war das Erste was sie feststellte die Abwesenheit von Simbi und Nirah. Sie setzte sich auf und entschied darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Freundin in Polen geschah. Als ihre Gedanken zu ihrer Situation kamen, konnte sie fühlen, wie sie in eine Vision gezogen wurde.

_Um sie herum konnte sie Muggel rennen sehen, viele von ihnen trugen Uniformen und Waffen, aber die meisten waren in blau-weiß gestreifte Lumpen gekleidet. Viele schrieen und versuchten über den Stacheldrahtzaun zu kommen, als an einigen Orten Feuer ausbrachen. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie in Gold gekleidete Zauberer sehen, die Flüche durch die Gegend warfen. Als sie genauer hinsah, konnte sie die langen Haare und den Bart von Dumbledore erkennen, der sich seinen Weg durch eine Gruppe Muggel-Soldaten schlug. Ein Schopf roten Haares erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie entdeckte Ron und Hermine in einer Ecke sitzend, weg vom Kampf und sich fest aneinander gepresst und einen Ausdruck unermesslicher Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern. Nach einer Minute nahmen ihr Augen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, und sie standen auf und machten Handgesten um Zauber zu sprechen um es so ihren Quälern zurück zu zahlen. Während sie zusah, stellte Ginny fest, dass der Orden des Phönix einen Weg gefunden haben musste, um die Anti-Magie-Felder auszuschalten._

Als Ginnys Vision endete, fiel ihr auf, dass es bald geschehen musste, und sie fühlte Erleichterung, dass ihre Freundin und ihr Bruder aus ihrer Hölle gerettet wurden. Während sie da saß und sich erholte, spürte sie plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Kopf, ehe sie die besorgte Stimme des Jungen hörte, den sie liebte.

„Ginny!"

() () ()

**A/N:** Ich finde, dass das Schreiben mich von der Situation meines Vaters ablenkt, also werdet ihr viele oder gar keine Kapitel bekommen. Wie ihr mögt und alle die das am Ende nicht begriffen haben, es wird in Kapitel 27 geklärt.


	26. Die Rettung

So die Antworten zu dem vorigen Kapitel findet ihr wie immer in meiner yahoo group

_Kapitel sechsundzwanzig – Die Rettung_

Der ganze Orden starrte die Neuankömmlinge nach Gallateas Offenbarung an. Die vier bewegten sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie angestarrt wurden, bis Gallatea die Initiative ergriff und es erklärte.

„Sie sind in Polen, in dem nationalsozialistischen Arbeitslager Großrosen. Sie sind beide am Leben und bis auf die Unterernährung unverletzt. Sie waren nicht dazu in der Lage zu fliehen, weil der Ort mit Anti-Magie-Feldern geschützt ist. Sie können keine Form der Magie verwenden, noch nicht einmal die Animagusverwandlung. Es gibt außerdem einen Schutz dafür, dass sie nicht von Eulen gefunden werden können. Obwohl die beiden einander nicht oft gesehen haben, da sie getrennt sind, weiß Hermine, dass es Ron gut geht. Er hat sogar ein Talent für das Zimmermannhandwerk…"

Gallatea errötete als sie die versammelten Erwachsenen ansah und deren ungläubige Blicke sah. Sie beendete schnell ihren Bericht, bevor sie den Mut verlor.

„Hermine weiß nicht wo Harry und Ginny sind, und ich konnte nicht mit ihnen in Kontakt treten. Entschuldigung, das ist alles was ich raus finden konnte; Ich hoffe es hilft …."

Von den staunenden Zuschauern war Dumbledore der Erste, der sich erholte. Nach einem Moment zum überdenken der Informationen stellte er die Frage, die den meisten auf der Seele brannte.

„Lady Ravenclaw, wie sind Sie an diese Informationen gekommen?"

„Jeder in meiner Familie ist telepathisch. Wenn ich am Leben wäre, hätte ich jeden Schutzzauber durchdringen können, aber da ich ein Geist bin, konnte ich Harry und Ginny nicht erreichen. Die Schutzwälle, die die anderen beiden bewachen, waren schwächer und so konnte ich mit Hermine sprechen."

„Sind Sie sicher bei ihrem Aufenthaltsort? Wir können nicht dorthin gehen, wenn es Zweifel gibt."

„Hermine hat mir gesagt, wo sie sind. Und ich zweifle nicht an ihr."

Dumbledore lächelte den Geist breit an und wandte sich an den Rest des Ordens, der sich langsam von dem Schock erholte, das zwei elfjährige und zwei Geister etwas herausfanden, wozu sie in mit vereinten Kräften nicht in der Lage waren.

„Jetzt, da wir eine Richtung haben, können wir die Invasion des Lagers planen. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen uns drei Tage Zeit, um eine Strategie zu erarbeiten."

„Ich stimme zu, Albus", fügte Daedalus hinzu, „ich denke es wird eine schwierige Aufgabe. Was ich über die Orte weiß, ist, dass sie voll von Muggel und magischen Gefangenen sind, aber die Wachen sind alles deutsche Soldaten und dazu auch noch Muggel. Wir können nicht einfach da reingehen und drauf los hexen. Die Muggel-Gefangenen werden nicht wissen was los ist. Wir können sie alle befreien, aber wir können keine Zauber auf die Wachen schleudern, sonst sind wir genauso schlimm wie Grindelwald und seine Anhänger. Wir müssen auch dieses Anti-Magie-Feld bedenken. Wir müssen es von draußen deaktivieren bevor wir reingehen, ansonsten sind wir gegen die Waffen wehrlos."

„Ich stimme zu, Daedalus. Wir müssen uns in Gruppen aufteilen. Minerva, Janus und Julianne, ich will das Ihr Grindelwalds Angriffe noch einmal durchgeht und nach Schwachpunkten sucht. Alastor, Rubeus, Peter, Filius und Gaius, von Euch will ich, dass Ihr die Bücherei nach Schutzzaubern und Anti-Magie-Feldern durchsucht. Alice, wir werden mehr Heiltränke brauchen. Daedalus, Mundungus, Cedric und Arabella, bereitet das Schloss für Flüchtlinge vor. Wir haben eine Menge Platz, aber es muss für Muggel vorbereitet werden. Floribunda, bereite den Krankenflügel für Verletzte vor. Ginevra, William, Amelia und John, wir müssen eine gute Strategie erdenken. Der Rest von Euch muss für den Kampf bereit sein, und seht zu, was Ihr über Großrosen heraus bekommt. Da bleiben noch Gaerwyn und Lolide. Könnt Ihr zwei bitte schauen, ob es einen Elfenweg gibt, in dieser Situation zu helfen? Lolide, ich brauche Dich auch, um im Krankenflügel zu helfen."

„Wie Du wünscht, Albus", sagte Gaerwyn dem Schulleiter, der die Elfen anlächelte.

Obwohl Gaerwyn und Lolide geplant hatten, dem Orden nur im Kampf zu helfen und den Rest der Zeit in der Elfenwelt zu verbringen, waren sie, nachdem Harry und seine Freunde verschwunden waren, in Domus Corvus Corax eingezogen um so viel wie möglich zu helfen. Harry war wie ein Familienmitglied und sie hatten ihn alle gern. Sie wollten alles tun um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Als sich alle um ihre zugewiesenen Aufgaben kümmerten, gingen sie hinüber, um mit Minh und ihren Freunden zu sprechen.

()/()/()

Hermine begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war nun schon vier Tage her, seit sie mit Gallatea gesprochen hatte, und es gab noch kein Anzeichen von Rettung. Sie begann die Hoffnung zu verlieren, dass der Orden jemals kommen würde um sie und Ron zu retten. Sie hatte es geschafft am Tag zuvor mit ihrem rothaarigen Freund zu sprechen, und er war begeistert herauszufinden, dass der Orden wusste wo sie waren. Die Tage vergingen und es gab kein Anzeichen, dass die Hölle endete, in der sie lebten, und ihre Hoffnung schwand. Als Hermine mit dem Rest ihrer Gruppe zu ihrem Schlafquartier ging, hörte sie plötzlich Schreie vom Haupttor. Hinüber sehend, konnte sie erkennen wie dutzende SS-Soldaten hin rannten um die Peripherie zu sichern, als verschiedenfarbige Blitze den Himmel erhellten. _Zauber, _dachte Hermine. Eine plötzliche Schockwelle schlug das Mädchen zu Boden und als sie in den Himmel sah, konnte sie eine glänzende, dunkelblaue Kuppel sehen, die das ganze Lager umgab. Vor ihren Augen begannen gelbe Zickzack-Linien auf der Oberfläche zu erscheinen, ehe die ganze Konstruktion in einer Explosion aus Magie zusammenbrach und eine größere Schockwelle als die erste aussandte. Sobald die Reste der Kuppel verschwanden, konnte Hermine ihre magische Kraft zurückkehren fühlen. Mit einem Schwenker ihrer Hand erhellte ein kleiner Lichtball ihre Umgebung. Grinsend rannte sie zu dem Teil des Lagers, in dem Ron wohnte.

()/()/()

Ron hatte bereits auf seinem Schlaflager gelegen, als ihn die Schockwelle der zerbrechenden Kuppel mit voller Wucht traf. Er sprang auf seine Füße und war der Einzige aus seiner Hütte der nachforschte. Die Muggel drängten sich alle in einer Ecke zusammen und versuchten sich vor dem was passierte zu verstecken. Ron wedelte mit seiner Hand und war erleichtert, als ein Funkenschauer in der Luft erschien. Er sprach schnell einen Übersetzungszauber und rief den Muggeln zu:

„Wir werden gerettet. Bleibt hier, ich bringe Hilfe."

Gerade als er aus der Hütte rannte, sah er die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Mitgefangenen, die geschockt waren ihn deutsch sprechen zu hören. Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermine.

()/()/()

Hermine und Ron trafen sich im Speisesaal und umarmten sich erleichtert.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir hier raus kommen, Ron."

„Ich weiß Mine. Ich denke wir sind lange genug hier."

Gerade in dem Moment hörten sie einen weiteren Knall, als noch mehr Schutzwälle fielen. Sekunden später apparierten Ordensmitglieder herein und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts erschien direkt vor den beiden Schülern. Er lächelte auf sie nieder und schickte Flüche auf eine herannahende Gruppe Soldaten. Hermine und Ron hielten für einen Moment aneinander fest, ehe sie aufstanden und wild mit ihren Armen fuchtelten und so wurden sie die Soldaten ziemlich schnell los. Als alle nahen Bedrohungen eliminiert waren, drehte sich Dumbledore lächelnd zu ihnen um, seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt.

„Schön Euch wieder zusehen, Ron und Hermine Wir dachten wir hätten Euch verloren. Fühlt Ihr Euch stark genug um im Kampf zu helfen?"

Beide Jugendliche nickten enthusiastisch.

„Gut dann werdet Ihr die hier brauchen", sagte Dumbledore und streckte seine Hand aus, auf der zwei Zauberstäbe lagen.

„Danke sehr, Professor", antwortete Ron, nahm seinen Zauberstab und begann ernsthaft ein paar Flüche zu pfeffern.

Hermine und Ron trennten sich von Dumbledore und gingen dorthin wo sie schon seit langem hin wollten. Die Lager-Laboratorien.

()/()/()

Yanika hatte Angst bekommen als die Schreie draußen begannen. Sie war kürzlich durch die Hölle gegangen, seit sie versucht hatte den Wärter zu verfluchen, der versucht hatte sie zu vergewaltigen. Sie war zu den Laboren geschleppt worden, wo die ‚Ärzte' viel Spaß daran hatten an ihr rum zu experimentieren. Die Tatsache, dass sie magisch war, hieß, dass sie noch schlimmer als die anderen menschlichen Versuchskaninchen behandelt wurde, weil sie als weniger menschlich angesehen wurde. Sie hatte begierig auf den Tag gewartet an dem sie einschlief und nicht wieder aufwachte. Aber die Dinge ergaben sich nicht so wie sie wollte. Jetzt war sie besorgt, weil offensichtlich draußen etwas vor sich ging und sie konnte nicht raus finden was es war.

Eine Weile später wurden ihre Gedanken durch ein Klopfen und das Öffnen des Türschlosses unterbrochen. Als die Tür aufschwang, war sie mit den Personen konfrontiert die sie am wenigsten erwartete.

„Ron? Hermine?"

„Yanika, Du bist am Leben!"

„Ja, bin ich, Hermine. Was ist los? Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Wir werden gerettet. Der Orden, von dem ich Dir erzählt habe, hat uns gefunden und befreit die Gefangenen. Wir wollten selbst kommen um Dich zu holen. Bist Du bereit für ein wenig Rache?"

Die Zigeunerin nickte nur enthusiastisch. Die zwei Schüler lächelten sie an, ehe Hermine ihr einen Zauberstab zu warf, den sie zuvor einer der Wachen abgenommen hatte.

()/()/()

Alles in allem dauerte der Kampf nicht lange. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war es vorbei und alle kehrten zum Ordenshauptquartier zurück. Dumbledore teilte alle in Gruppen, die Soldaten kamen in die Kerkerzellen, die Überlebenden wurden in die Schlafzimmer in Corvus Corax gebracht und die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel transportiert, wo Floribunda Sprout und Lolide warteten. Floribundas jüngere Tochter, die auch ein Talent für Pflanzen hatte, war dort um auszuhelfen. Yanika, Ron und Hermine trafen sich im Ballsaal, setzten sich an den Tisch und dachten über die letzte Stunde nach. Ihre Welt hatte sich komplett zum Besseren gewandelt und sie hatten vor, das Beste daraus zu machen. Nach einer Weile der stillen Unterhaltung gingen sie zu ihren zugeteilten Räumen und duschten, ehe sie ihre gestreiften Uniformen zerstörten und farbenfrohe, luxuriöse Roben anzogen, die sie in den Schränken fanden.

Sobald alle versorgt waren, berief Dumbledore ein Treffen im Ballsaal ein. Hermine bat Yanika zu kommen, weil sie Interesse gezeigt hatte dem Orden beizutreten. Als alle versammelt waren, stand Dumbledore auf, während Fawkes auf seiner Schulter saß.

„Das habt Ihr alle gut gemacht. Ich würde sagen, der Tag war ein Erfolg. Wir haben keinen Gegner getötet und haben keines unserer Mitglieder verloren. Wir haben auch Ron und Hermine befreit, was wir schon seit zwei Monaten versuchen. Jetzt müssen wir …"

Der Schulleiter hörte plötzlich mitten im Satz auf. Die Leute, die um den Tisch saßen, sahen ihn besorgt an als er unkonzentriert wurde. Sie waren total perplex als seine Augen plötzlich wieder alarmiert waren und sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Was sie am meisten überraschte war das eine Wort, das als eine Art Erklärung die Lippen des Schulleiters verließ:

„Harry!"

()/()/()

A/N Ich hoffe ich verwirre niemanden mit diesem Kapitel und dem nächsten. Es scheint als würde ich hin und her springen. Orte und Daten wechseln, z.B. beginnt das nächste Kapitel drei Tage vor der Rettung von Ron und Hermine. In meinem Kopf macht es Sinn, aber ich weiß nicht ob es Sinn für alle anderen macht.


	27. Telepathisch? Moi?

Also von euch war ich ja ein wenig enttäuscht. Nur vier Reviews??

So alles andere Morgen oder in der y group

_Kapitel siebenundzwanzig – Telepathisch? Moi? _

/Ginny/

Ginny zwinkerte ein paar Mal und schüttelte ihren Kopf um heraus zu finden, was vor sich ging. Es schien unvorstellbar, dass sie wirklich Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte. Er musste ein Telepath sein…

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. Sie versuchte schnell eine Nachricht zu senden, so lange die mentale Verbindung noch aktiv war.

/Harry, kannst Du mich hören? /

/Ginny? Was zum …/

/Harry, ich bin es. Du hast eine telepathische Verbindung geöffnet/

/Habe ich? Öhm/

/Harry! Konzentrier Dich eine Minute. Ich habe Dich meinen Namen rufen hören/

/Das habe ich aber nur gedacht, ich schwöre! Wie ist das möglich? /

/Harry, Du bist ein Ravenclaw. Tea hat uns gesagt, dass ihre Linie telepathische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Ich meine, sie tut es und ihre Mutter auch und Du stammst von ihr ab, also …/

/Wow, das wäre mir nie eingefallen. Das ist seltsam. Wie mache ich das? Und warum jetzt? /

/Etwas muss es ausgelöst haben …/

/Ich habe zuvor einen Schmerz in meinem Kopf gespürt, vielleicht hat das etwas damit zu tun/

/Schmerzen? Ich habe nur ein Kitzeln gespürt. Vielleicht war es Tea die versucht hat in Kontakt mit uns zu treten/

/Könnte sein. Das könnte es sein, was es ausgelöst hat. Wie geht es Dir übrigens? Ich habe gespürt das etwas mit Dir ist, darum habe ich auch an Dich gedacht/

/Ich hatte eine Vision. Ron und Hermine werden gerettet/

/Das ist großartig. Ich frag mich wie der Orden sie gefunden hat/

/Vielleicht war es Tea. Wenn sie es war, die versucht hat mit uns zu sprechen, vielleicht ist sie ja zu den anderen durchgedrungen/

/Das ist möglich/

/Harry, glaubst Du, Du könntest zu jemandem in Hogwarts oder Corvus durchkommen? /

/Ich kann es versuchen, gib mir ne Minute/

In seiner Zelle schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er kam nicht weit, weil herumirrende Gedanken seine Meditation unterbrachen. Die Idee, dass er irgendwelche telepathischen Fähigkeiten haben könnte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Während er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, dachte er weiter darüber nach. Wenn er logisch darüber nachdachte, machte es eine Menge Sinn. Er hatte nie von einem telepathisch Potter gehört, aber er nahm an, es war weil niemand der Potterlinie gesagt hatte, dass sie die Fähigkeit besaßen. Es brauchte nur eine übersprungene Generation um das Wissen zu verlieren. Schließlich würde man, wenn man nicht wusste, dass man es kann, es kaum ausprobieren. Nach einigen Minuten bekam er seine kreisenden Gedanken soweit unter Kontrolle um sich zu konzentrieren. Er konnte die Gedanken der Personen um sich herum spüren, von denen er annahm, dass es die Gefangenen waren. Er konnte Ginnys Gedanken deutlich spüren und nahm einfach an, dass es daran lag, dass er ihr emotional näher stand. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass zwei andere Gedankenmuster anwesend waren, die anders waren als die anderen.

/Simbi? Nirah? /

#Harry, bist Du das?#

/Ja bin ich. Ich habe gerade heraus gefunden, das ich ein Telepath bin/

#Wow, das kann nützlich werden#

/Ja Ihr könnt jetzt aus großen Entfernungen mit mir sprechen/

#Ja#

Harry kehrte dazu zurück seine Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren. Er fühlte, er konnte sehr viel mehr machen wenn er sich nur die Zeit zum Üben nahm. Er entschied sich wieder mit Ginny zu sprechen und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geist, und versuchte eine Nachricht zu senden.

/Ginny? /

/Harry! Wie ist es gelaufen? /

/Nun, ich habe mit Simbi und Nirah gesprochen und ich kann die Gedanken anderer spüren, aber das ist im Moment alles. Ich werde weiter üben. Hoffentlich erreiche ich bald Hilfe/

/Bleib dran. Ich denke im Moment ist es der einzige Weg hier raus/

/Einverstanden. Ich spreche mit Dir. Wenn Du mich brauchst, versuch einfach an mich zu denken. Ich denke das sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen, sodass ich eine Verbindung aufbauen kann/

/In Ordnung Harry. Viel Spaß/

/Es wird besser sein als die Wände anzustarren/

/Stimmt/

/Ciao/

/Tschüß/

()/()/()

Trotz seiner Bemühungen brauchte Harry eine Weile, um den Dreh mit seiner Telepathie heraus zu bekommen Das Erste was er nach dem kommunizieren lernte, war es zu zählen wie viele Leute in einem Gebiet waren. Er fand heraus, dass eine seiner Fähigkeiten es war die Gedanken und magischen Signaturen von Personen zu spüren. Von seiner Zelle aus konnte er jeden in Grindelwalds Hochburg identifizieren. Am Ende des dritten Tages fühlte er sich sicher, jemanden weiter weg zu kontaktieren. Es war nicht die Entfernung, die Probleme bereitete, sondern die Schutzzauber um das Gebäude. Ehe er etwas so mental strapazierendes probierte, sprach er mit Ginny.

/Gin, was sage ich Dumbledore? /

/Sag ihm einfach wo wir sind und was für Schutzzauber gelegt sind und wie viele Leute normalerweise hier sind. Oh, und finde heraus ob Ron und Hermine in Ordnung sind. Meine Vision sollte schon statt gefunden haben, also sollten sie mit Glück zu Hause sein/

/Ok, ich lass Dich wissen was passiert/

Harry schloss konzentriert seine Augen und verlangsamte seine Atmung. Nach wenigen Minuten war er entspannt und fokussiert und fühlte sich bereit mit dem zeitweiligen Kopf des Ordens zu sprechen. Er streckte seine Sinne aus, er konnte jeden im Gebäude spüren, aber dann stieß er auf eine schimmernde, dunkelblaue Wand. Wie er magische Signaturen spüren konnte, so konnte er, wenn er sich stark genug konzentrierte, auch Magie spüren. Er bemerkte, dass diese schimmernde Wand der Schild war und begann langsam seine Macht durch die Magiestränge, die das Hindernis dort hielten, zu schlängeln. Es dauerte eine Weile und bedeutete eine Menge Arbeit. Sobald er durch war, spürte er draußen eine ganz neue Welt. Die Gedanken von Leuten waren überall sowie die von Tieren. Er war zunächst überwältigt, aber er wusste, er musste weiter machen bevor er die Geduld verlor. Er streckte seinen Geist weiter und suchte nach der einen Person, die ihm bei der Flucht helfen konnte. Sobald er ihn lokalisiert hatte, bemerkte er, das Dumbledore in einem Ordenstreffen war. _Umso besser, _dachte er, als eine Verbindung schuf.

()/()/()

Dumbledore hielt seine Rede nach dem Kampf und der Rettung, als er plötzlich eine seltsame Anwesenheit in seinem Geist spürte. Seine Worte schweiften ab, er konzentrierte sich auf die Störung und versucht heraus zu finden woher sie kam. Er war sehr überrascht, als er eine vertraute Stimme sprechen hörte.

/Professor Dumbledore? Können sie mich hören? /

/Harry? Bist Du das? /

/Ja, bin ich Professor/

/Wie ist das möglich? /

/Ich bin telepathisch. Ich habe es von der Seite meines Vaters. Fragen Sie Tea danach/

/Werde ich machen. Kannst Du mir sagen wo Ihr seid? /

/Tschechoslowakei, in Grindelwalds Hauptquartier/

/Kannst Du das genauer ausführen? /

/In der Nähe eines Ortes namens Tábor, südlich von Prag. Es ist eine große Festung, die Sie nicht verfehlen können/

/Kannst Du mir noch mehr sagen? /

/Neben Ginny und mir sind noch zwölf Gefangene hier und normalerweise dreißig von Grindelwalds Gefolgsleuten, sowie der Mann selbst. Wenn Sie aushalten, schicke ich Ihnen einen mentalen Lageplan. Versuchen Sie ihn sich zu merken/

Momente später wurde Dumbledore mit Bildern des Lagers bombardiert. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie Harry diese Informationen erhalten hatte, aber er fragte nicht. Als die Bilder genau in seinen Gedanken gepflanzt waren, sprach Harry wieder mit ihm.

/Ich habe meine Schlangen ausgesandt um eine wenig Aufklärungsarbeit zu betreiben, darum habe ich den Lageplan. Werden Sie kommen und uns holen? /

/Werde ich Harry. Trotzdem brauch der Orden Zeit um sich ein paar Tage vorzubereiten. Wir können nicht einfach aufstehen und Grindelwalds Hochburg stürmen. Könnt Ihr bis zum fünften Juni warten? /

/Welches Datum ist heute? /

/Der zweite/

/Das sollte in Ordnung sein. Schließlich haben Ginny und ich es zwei Monate hier ausgehalten. Ich bin sicher, wir halten es drei Tage mehr auch aus/

/Sehr gut Harry. Ich muss jetzt mit dem Orden sprechen. Ich hatte gerade eine Rede nach dem Kampf gehalten als Du gerufen hast. Sie sehen mich an als wäre ich verrückt geworden/

/Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wie ist die Rettung gelaufen? Sind Ron und Hermine in Ordnung? /

/Ihnen geht es gut und wir haben keine Mitglieder verloren. Woher weißt Du davon? /

/Ginny hatte eine Vision/

/Ah, ich verstehe. Auf Wiedersehen Harry, ich sehe Dich in ein paar Tagen/

/Danke sehr, Sir. Tschau/

Sobald die Verbindung getrennt war, sah sich Dumbledore zu den fragenden Blicken um. Lächelnd erklärte er mit einem Wort:

„Harry."

()/()/()

A/N Ich weiß es ist kurz, aber ich werde später ein weiteres Kapitel hoch laden, wo der Orden ankommt um Harry und Ginny zu retten. Danke an alle die eine Nachricht an meinen Vater geschickt haben. Ihm geht es besser, Gott sei dank. Er wurde heute von der Intensivstation auf die kardiologische Station verlegt und sollte Freitag nach Hause kommen. Danke für eure Unterstützung sie ist sehr willkommen.


	28. Folge ihm nicht

Also vielleicht solltet ihr doch mal in der yahoo group vorbeischauen um die Antworten auf eure Fragen zu finden. Aber ich werde trotzdem sagen warum es diese Woche zwei Kapitel gibt. Denn am Donnerstag werde ich nach Koblenz zu meiner Freundin fahren und dort für eine Woche bleiben und habe daher keine Zeit die Kapitel zu posten. Gomen ne. Mich würde es aber auch interessieren wer alles auf die AnimagiC geht, ich bin alle drei Tage dort vielleicht sehen wir uns ja. Also bis in zwei Wochen

Eure Doro

__

_Kapitel achtundzwanzig – Folge ihm nicht_

Die Ordensmitglieder schauten bei der Erklärung des Direktors nur verwirrt. Ein paar sahen sich um, ob die anderen es verstanden hatten. Als es klar wurde, dass außer Dumbledore niemand wusste was vor sich ging, übernahm Amelia Logan die Initiative.

„Albus, war das nur eine zufällige Bemerkung oder hat es etwas zu bedeuten?"

Der Schulleiter lächelte die Frau an um dann Fawkes zu streicheln. Als er sich sicher war, dass er die Geduld aller genügend strapaziert hatte, beschloss er dass es an der Zeit wäre, sie aus ihrer Misere zu befreien.

„Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Harry erhalten. Er und Ginny sind in Grindelwalds Hauptquartier in der Tschechesslowakei. Er hat mir die genaue Lage, den Grundriss des Gebäudes und die Anzahl der Personen dort gegeben."

Nach seiner Erklärung sah er jedes der verblüfften Mitglieder an, er sah zunächst Schock und dann Erkenntnis in vier Paar Augen. Hermine, Ron, Gallatea und Peeves schienen zu wissen was vor sich ging. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Geist und der Schulleiter bat sie es zu erklären.

„Lady Ravenclaw, Harry hat mich speziell darum gebeten mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Ich nehme an, Sie können es allen erklären."

Tea sah zunächst überrascht aus, aber sie schwebte schnell an Dumbledores Seite und wandte sich an die versammelte Menge.

„Nun, Sie wissen alle dass ich ein Telepath bin, als ich den Aufenthaltsort von Ron und Hermine raus gefunden habe. Es ist eine Gabe, die in meiner Familie weiter gegeben wurde. Meine Mutter hatte sie, ich habe sie und mein Sohn hatte sie. Die Konsequenz ist das Harry sie auch hat. Er stammt von mir ab."

Diese Offenbarung förderte Überraschungsrufe von den meisten am Tisch hervor, die Ausnahme waren diejenigen die es bereits wussten. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte Dumbledore sie mit einem Funkenregen aus seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Können wir uns bitte beruhigen, wir haben noch viel zu diskutieren. Wie Ihr bestimmt bemerkt habt, hat Harry es geschafft mich durch seine Telepathie zu erreichen. E hat eine mentale Karte des Gebäudes geschickt, die ich zeichnen werde und herum reiche. Da es Grindelwalds Hochburg ist, glaube ich ist es klug zu zuschlagen. Er weiß nicht dass seine Position kompromittiert wurde, also wird die Sicherheit nicht zu stark sein. Harry sagte mir, dass niemals mehr als dreißig seiner Gefolgsleute dort sind. Wenn wir ihn überraschen, dann können wir unser Problem an der Wurzel packen und dann können wir die führerlosen Anhänger einzeln angreifen. Als erstes brauchen wir einen Plan …"

()/()/()

Die Planung dauerte durchgehend zwei Tage. Sobald alles entschieden war, stimmten alle zu, dass sie so gut vorbereitet waren wie möglich. Sie hatten die Rettung für den folgenden Tag geplant und alle begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Dies würde der entscheidende Kampf im Krieg sein für sowohl die Zauberer als auch für die Muggelwelt. Wenn ihr Eindringen ein Erfolg war, würde Grindelwald nicht länger eine Bedrohung für die magische Gemeinschaft sein und Hitlers Vorteile würden versagen und das machte ihn verwundbar. Wenn der Dunkle Lord siegen sollte, würde Chaos die Welt regieren und ewige Dunkelheit die Welt überziehen. Es war eine Menge Verantwortung für so wenige Schultern, aber sie wussten, es hieß „jetzt oder nie".

Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich der ganze Orden in der Eingangshalle von Domus Corvus Corax und bereitete sich auf die Abreise vor. Ehe sie gingen, stellte sich Dumbledore neben die Tür um ein paar Worte zu sagen.

„Das ist der Tag auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Der Tag an dem wir den Sieg in unsere Hände nehmen können. Der Tag an dem wir die Dunkelheit, die unser Land verdeckt, ein für alle Mal vernichten. Heute werden die Wellen umschlagen und wir werden siegreich emporsteigen."

Lautes Jubeln füllte die Halle, als die Truppen zum Portschlüsselraum eilten, sie teilten sich in Gruppen und jede nahm einen speziell gefertigten Portschlüssel. Sekunden später füllte lautes Ploppen die Luft, als die Ordensmitglieder verschwanden und sich ihrem Schicksal stellten.

()/()/()

In dem Moment, in dem der Orden das Gebiet betrat, konnte Harry es auch schon spüren. Er hatte, seitdem er aufgewacht war, meditiert und sich so auf den kommenden Kampf vorbereitet. Sobald die Portschlüssel aktiviert wurden, konnte er den Zustrom neuer Geister jenseits der Barriere spüren. Er suchte Dumbledores Geist, während die Auroren aus der Gruppe die Kuppel angriffen, ähnlich wie sie es in Großrosen getan hatten. Er scannte rasch das Gebäude nach Grindelwald und seinen Anhängern und gab sein Wissen schnell an den Schulleiter weiter, er gab an wie viele Gegner sie gegenübertreten würden sowie ihre magische Stärke.

/Professor, Grindelwald ist in seinem Thronsaal. Es ist der einzige Ort, der schwer bewacht ist. Zehn seiner Gefolgsleute sind in versteckten Alkoven entlang des Raumes positioniert und seine rechte Hand ist bei ihm. Zwanzig weitere kommen in Ihre Richtung. Sie sind magisch die schwächsten, aber sie kennen eine Menge Dunkle Magie. Ich werde versuchen einige von ihnen außer Kraft zu setzen. Sehen Sie zu das Sie diese Kuppel schnell deaktivieren, damit Ginny und ich beim Kampf helfen können/

/Danke Harry, wir haben es bald geschafft/

Harry unterbrach die Verbindung mit seinem Professor und begann sich auf den Feind zu konzentrieren der dem Orden entgegen eilte. Er wählte zufällig einen aus, konzentrierte sich und schickte eine plötzliche Energiewelle zu ihm. Der Gefolgsmann fiel sofort ohnmächtig zu Boden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten die Auroren gerade die Kuppel zerstört und Harry konnte spüren wie seine Magie seine Adern füllte. Seine mentale Fähigkeit wurde auch plötzlich stärker. Er stand auf und eilte zur Tür, er hob seine Hand und sprengte sie nach draußen, sodass sie in die gegenüberliegende Wand des Flurs krachte. Den Gang weiter unten konnte er hören wie Ginny das Gleiche tat. Er eilte in die Richtung des Geräusches und entdeckte bald das Mädchen und rannte zu ihr.

„Ginny! Geht es Dir gut?"

„Harry, mir geht's gut."

Das Paar schlang die Arme umeinander in einer schnellen Umarmung um dann dorthin zu gehen wo der Kampf stattfand. Als sie den Kampf erreichten, gingen sie direkt zu ihren kämpfenden Freunden. Sobald sie das Paar entdeckten, stoppten Ron und Hermine was sie taten und rannten hinüber um die Neuankömmlinge zu umarmen. Nach vielen Umarmungen und der Versicherung dass alle in Ordnung waren, stellten sie fest, dass ein Kampf nicht der beste Ort für eine emotionale Wiedervereinigung war. Sie stellten sich in eine Reihe und begannen ernsthaft zu kämpfen, Hermine und Ron mit ihren Waffen die sie aus Großrosen geholt hatten, Ginny mit stabloser Magie und Harry mit einer Mischung aus seiner Animagus-Form, seiner mentalen Fähigkeit und Dunkler Magie. Sie ergaben ein gefürchtetes Team und Grindelwalds Truppen waren in Minuten erledigt.

Als der Kampf fast vorüber war, schrie Ginny plötzlich auf und ging ihren Kopf haltend zu Boden. Harry, der begriff, dass sie eine Vision hatte, zapfte ihren Geist an um zu sehen was er dort erfahren konnte. Bilder füllten plötzlich seinen Kopf und er beobachtete sie gebannt. Er konnte Dumbledore in einem großen Raum sehen, den er als Grindelwalds Thronsaal erkannte, als er den Mosaik Ouroboros auf dem Boden entdeckte. Der Schulleiter war gerade dabei den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, als dessen rechte Hand aus den Schatten trat und Dumbledore von hinten verfluchte. Dumbledore fiel zu Boden, sein Zauberstab rollte aus seiner Hand. Die Szene wurde schwarz als die Vision endete. Ihre Augen öffnend, sahen sich Harry und Ginny ängstlich an. Der Junge scannte sofort den Raum und stellte fest, dass der Schulleiter nicht anwesend war.

/Ginny, Du musst allen sagen was Du gesehen hat. Ich muss gehen/

/Harry wo gehst Du hin? /

/Dumbledore helfen/

/Harry folge ihm nicht. Er ist derjenige der Grindelwald besiegt hat. Das wissen wir aus der Geschichte. Du kannst Dich nicht einmischen/

/Du begreifst es nicht Ginny. Ich muss mich einmischen/

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, rannte er mit Topgeschwindigkeit aus dem Raum

()/()/()

Als Harry im Thronsaal ankam, machte er sich unsichtbar und beobachtete aus dem Schatten wie Dumbledore vom Fluch getroffen wurde. Er fluchte vor sich hin und trat vor um der Person gegenüber zu treten, der seinem Mentor wehgetan hatte. Als Grindwalds Azubi aus dem dunklen Torbogen ins Licht trat um den Neuankömmling entgegen zu treten, war Harry erschrocken ihn wieder zu erkennen.

„Tom Riddle."

()/()/()

A/N Kurz wie immer, aber es ist das zweite Kapitel an einem Tag. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt der finale Kampf und eine Menge Dinge werden geklärt. Das bedeutet das Kapitel ist länger, also werde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht vor Donnerstag schaffen. Ich versuche es aber. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und Danke an alle für ihr Review.


	29. Die finale Kraftprobe

Hi Leutz ich bin wieda daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! So wenn ihr ganz lieb seid dann poste ich die Woche über noch zwei Kapitel. Denn ich habe es endlich geschafft und habe die zweite fic fertig. Auf Teil drei müsst ihr allerdings noch eine ganze Weile warten. So alles andere steht dann in der y!group

_Kapitel neunundzwanzig – Die finale Kraftprobe_

„Tom Riddle."

Der andere Junge hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Jungen-der-lebt interessiert an.

„Ich sehe du hast von mir gehört."

„Ich denke ich weiß ein wenig über dich."

„Man, man, mein Ruf eilt mir voraus!"

„Noch nicht", murmelte Harry, ehe er lauter sprach, „das mag so sein, aber ich bin nicht zum Reden hier. Ich wurde für zwei Monate hier gefangen gehalten; ich denke es ist an der Zeit ein wenig Rache zu üben."

Tom grinste nur zurück. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um den Raum mental zu scannen. Er bemerkte schnell das Grindelwald dem Gespräch genau zu hörte, sowie auch Dumbledore. Der verletzte Schulleiter versuchte auch zu seinem Zauberstab zu kommen ohne dass es der Dunkle Zauberer bemerkte. Harry entschloss sich es wäre das Beste sie solange wie möglich abzulenken. Er schickte schnell eine mentale Nachricht an jemanden von dem er wusste, dass er dem Professor helfen konnte, während er mit dem Gegner beschäftigt war.

/Fawkes? Ich brauche dich hier. Dumbledore ist verletzt, aber er muss Grindelwald bekämpfen. Ich kann die beiden für eine Weile beschäftigen, aber ich kann nicht beide besiegen/

/Ich werde bald da sein Meister/, antwortete der Phönix mit singender Stimme.

Er richtete sich wieder der Situation um sich herum zu und bemerkte, dass Riddle langsam auf ihn zuschritt.

„Ich denke das ist nah genug, Tom. Sag mir, ich bin ein wenig neugierig, warum hast du beschlossen der Lehrling eines Dunklen Lords zu werden? Du hättest alles mit deinem Leben machen können. Du hast Grips, Talent und Macht, also warum verschwendest du es?"

„Du denkst ich verschwende es?", spottete der junge Mann, „warte nur bis mein Training beendet ist! Ich werde so mächtig wie mein Meister sein und gemeinsam werden wir die Welt regieren! Wir werden allen zeigen wer die Macht hat. Schlammblüter und Muggel werden umkommen und die Reinblüter werden herrschen!"

„Nun, es tut mir leid deine Seifenblase zu zerstören, aber du bist nur ein Halbblut. Macht dich das nicht zu einem Heuchler?"

„Woher weißt du diese Dinge! Ich habe Macht und ich werde die mit minderwertigen Blutlinien vernichten! Ich stamme von Salazar Slytherin persönlich ab; niemand kann mich besiegen!"

„Wirklich? Nun, ich versteh nicht wie du hoch und heilig sein kannst, nur weil du von einem Gründer abstammst. Wenn ich meine Geschichte kenne und vertrau mir das tue ich, dann hatte Salazar Slytherin keine Kinder als er noch in Hogwarts war."

„Das ist wahr. Mein Urahn wurde geboren, nachdem er mit den Muggel liebenden Trotteln gebrochen hat."

„Wenn das der Fall ist, wo war dann seine Macht? Im Endkampf mit Gryffindor wurde er machtlos zurück gelassen. Er hatte soviel Macht wie ein Squib. Ich sehe nichts worauf du Stolz sein könntest, Tom."

„Du lügst! Er war der Größte von den Vieren von Hogwarts!"

„Neeeeein, ich glaube die magisch mächtigste war meine eigene Urahnin, Lady Ravenclaw."

„NEIN! Ich habe die Macht und dich werde dich zerstören!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt rauchte Riddle vor Wut. Harry begann, die verrückte Wut die Voldemort darstellte, wenn ihm seine Todesser missfielen, zu sehen. Er sah zur Seite und sah das Grindelwald die Darstellung beobachtete, Überraschung auf das Gesicht geschrieben. Es schien dass er nicht erwartet hätte, dass diese Diskussion so weit gehen würde. Harry bemerkte auch das Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte und sich vorbereitete zuzuschlagen. Er bemerkte dass der Schulleiter schwer verwundet war und dass er damit enden würde sich selbst zu töten und schickte schnell eine mentale Nachricht.

/Professor bleiben Sie wo Sie sind. Fawkes ist auf dem Weg. Er wird Sie heilen und dann können Sie dem Kampf beiwohnen/

/Harry bist du sicher das du weißt was du tust? Ich meine Grindelwalds Azubi zu provozieren. Und woher weißt du so viel über ihn? /

/Er hat meine Eltern getötet, das gehört nicht zu den Dingen die man vergisst oder vergibt. Ich kümmere mich um ihn, während Sie Grindelwald außer Gefecht setzen. Sie sind dazu bestimmt über den Dunklen Lord zu siegen und ich bin dazu bestimmt seinem Lehrling gegenüber zu treten, jetzt und in der Zukunft. Ich kann ihn nicht töten, weil das die Zeit ändern würde und so sehr ich es möchte, ich kann nicht Gott spielen/

/Ich verstehe Harry/

In dem Moment wurde der Thronsaal mit Phönixgesang gefüllt. Alle sahen zur Decke hoch, wo Fawkes Kreise zog. Grindelwald und Riddle zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und bereiteten sich vor den Vogel zu bekämpfen, aber bevor sie etwas tun konnten, bewegte Harry seine Hand und eine goldene Kuppel erschien um ihn und seine Gegner. Tom versuchte einen Todesfluch zu Dumbledore zu schicken, aber er konnte den Schild nicht durchdringen. Sowohl er als auch sein Meister wandten sich dem jüngeren Jungen zu, Wut war in ihren Zügen geschrieben.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen Junge!"

„Das bezweifle ich, Grindelwald. Ich denke Sie werden es sein der bezahlt."

Harry nahm eine Kampfposition an und begann Flüche auf das Paar zu werfen das ihm gegenüber stand. Tom versuchte mit dem Cruciatus zu treffen, aber er wurde von dem Kristall um Harrys Hals absorbiert. Die Augen des Slytherins weiteten sich geschockt und er stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt da. Das war genug Zeit für Harry einen Lähmfluch zu sprechen. Harry wurde durch eine Bewegung außerhalb der Kuppel abgelenkt. Als es deutlich wurde das ihr Meister nicht so leicht gewann, tauchten die zehn versteckten Anhänger auf und schritten auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu. Harry konzentrierte sich sofort auf ihren Verstand und schickte Energieimpulse in ihre Köpfe und schlug sie so einzeln bewusstlos. Er drehte sich um, um Grindelwald anzusehen und sah über die Schulter des Dunklen Lords und durch die Kuppel zu Fawkes, wie er Dumbledore heilte. Sobald seine Verletzungen geheilt waren, stand der Schulleiter auf und drehte sich zu Harry. Der Junge nickte und schuf eine Ablenkung.

„Wissen Sie Grindelwald, Sie haben mich hier für zwei Monate fest gehalten. Sie haben mich gefoltert und versucht mich böse zu machen. Aber ich bin nicht gebrochen. Das zeigt das ich Ihnen als Zauber überlegen bin."

„NIEMAND IST MIR ÜBERLEGEN!"

„Wirklich? Sie konnten mich nicht brechen. Ich bin der lebende Beweis das Sie versagt haben."

„Ich versage nie! Ich habe dich gequält und habe dir Größe angeboten! Du hast mich abgelehnt, also hast du versagt!"

„Ist das so? Wenn Sie so großartig sind, wie kommt es das Sie mich für zwei Monate gequält haben und trotzdem habe ich keine Schramme? Sie haben gedacht ein kleines Anti-Magie-Feld würde mich aufhalten? Noch nicht einmal die Mächtigsten kommen um diese Wälle herum. Dennoch habe ich es. Das zeigt dass Ihre Schutzwälle fehlerhaft sind. Eine weitere Schwäche, die ich Ihrer wachsenden Sammlung zufügen kann."

„Ich werde nicht von einem einfachen Jungen besiegt werden!"

Zu dem Zeitpunkt ließ Harry die goldene Kuppel fallen und erlaubte Dumbledore einzutreten.

„Wie wäre es dann von einem alten Mann?", fragte der Schulleiter hinter seinem Rücken.

Grindelwald wirbelte herum und traf auf Dumbledores Zauberstab. Das Paar begann sofort zu kämpfen. Harry drehte sich um und sah seinen festgefrorenen Todfeind an. Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, hob den Zauber auf und legte eine Ganzkörperklammer auf Riddle. Er begann dann einen schnellen Sprechgesang und fühlte wie sich Simbi und Nirah an seinen Handgelenken bewegten. Sobald sich die bekannte Energie in seinen Händen gebündelt hatte, warf er sie auf den hilflosen Slytherin, brach die Körperklammer und warf den Jungen zu Boden. Dieser hob schnell den Zauberstab um sich vor dem näher kommenden Fünftklässler zu schützen und war schockiert als nichts geschah.

„Tom, wie fühlt es sich an, komplett hilflos vor einem großen, bösen Zauberer zu stehen? Stell dir vor wie Muggel sich fühlen wenn du sie folterst und tötest. So fühlt es sich an, einen Todesengel sehend, aber nicht dazu fähig zu sein etwas zu tun. Das ist etwas worüber du nachdenken kannst, wenn du deinem Geschäft nachgehst. Aber denk daran das ist nur temporär. Eines Tages werde ich dich wieder treffen und es sehr viel permanenter machen!"

Tom krabbelte rückwärts um von der glühenden Person weg zu kommen. Ein schwaches Leuchten, ähnlich dem das an Weihnachten aufgetaucht war während des Kampfs für die Muggel, strahlte von Harrys Körper aus. Er schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Er beschleunigte plötzlich und schnappte den Zauberstab aus Toms schwacher Hand. Er nahm beide Enden zwischen die Finger und zerbrach ihn mit einem widerhallenden Knacken.

„Du wirst für eine Weile keinen Zauberstab brauchen, Tom. Nicht bis der Zauber verflogen ist. Du brauchst jetzt einen neuen. Ich glaube Ollivander hat einen der bestimmt für dich ist. Oh und noch eine Sache", sagte Harry als er Toms Arm nahm und seine Hände eng um den inneren, linken Arm seines Gefangenen legte.

„Morsmordre!"

Toms Schreie füllten den Thronsaal als die Magie durch Harrys Handflächen strömte und einen schwarzen Totenkopf mit einer Schlange, die aus dem Mund kam, in das sanfte Fleisch seines Arms brannte. Als Harry ihn losließ, stolperte Tom zurück, er hielt seinen verletzten Arm dicht an seinen Körper und erbleichte als er sah was dort war.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Es ist ein kleines Souvenir. Es beweist nur zu wem du gehörst und zu wem du immer gehören wirst. Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder treffen, Tom Riddle, und ich werde siegreich sein. Jetzt geh bevor ich entscheide dich fertig zu machen."

Tom stand auf und rannte zur Tür, und gerade als er ging schickte Harry eine Schmerzwelle durch das neu kreierte Mal. Tom drehte sich um und sah den Jungen geschockt an. Harry grinste nur zurück.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen lassen wer dich besitzt. Niemals! Bis wir uns wieder sehen!"

Tom drehte sich um und floh als Harry sich auf den Weg machte um Dumbledore zu helfen. Es war nicht nötig, denn gerade als er sich umdrehte um dem Kampf zu zusehen, hob Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen taumelnden Grindelwald und etwas schrie, was Harry nie erwartet hätte vom Schulleiter zu hören:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Das grüne Licht traf den Dunklen Lord in die Brust und er fiel tot zu Boden. Harry ging zu dem schwer atmenden Schulleiter, ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Und Sie haben mich einen bösen Zauberer genannt? Ei, ei, ich hätte nie gedacht diesen Tag zu sehen!"

„Nun es musste getan werden. Nur weil ich einen dunklen Spruch verwendet habe um der Welt zu helfen, bedeutet es nicht das es mich böse macht", sagte Dumbledore als er sich aufrichtete.

„Dann sind wir uns einig?"

„Das tun wir, Harry, das tun wir."

„In dem Fall, lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen."

()/()/()

Als alle zurück in Domus Corvus Corax waren, entfuhr Harry und Ginny ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Beide waren erfreut ihre Waffen und Zauberstäbe wieder zu haben. Dumbledore hatte ihnen letztere gegeben und erstere wurden in einem Lagerraum in Grindelwalds Hauptquartier gefunden. Sie waren zufälligerweise bei der Suche nach Gefangenen darauf gestoßen. Zwölf andere Gefangene wurden befreit und zum Hauptquartier des Ordens gebracht. Ihnen ging es zwar schlecht, aber sie würden sich erholen.

Nachdem sich alle ehemaligen Gefangen eingerichtet hatten, gingen Harry und Ginny in ihre Zimmer um sich sauber zu machen. Nach einer Dusche und einem Kleiderwechsel gingen sie hinunter in den Ballsaal für ein Ordenstreffen. Harry nahm seinen Platz neben Dumbledore ein und wartete darauf dass alle kamen. Sobald alle saßen, stand der Schulleiter auf um zu sprechen.

„Danke dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich würde gern alle für ihre gute Arbeit beglückwünschen. Der Krieg mit Grindelwald ist endlich vorüber und obwohl die Dunkelheit niemals gehen wird, haben wir jetzt eine Chance auf Frieden. Jetzt reiche ich das Wort an Harry Evans, unseren Anführer, weiter, der ein paar Worte sagen möchte."

Inmitten der Jubelrufe und des Applauses stand Harry auf und lächelte die versammelten Hexen, Zauberer, Geister und Elfen an. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen, aber sie hatten zugestimmt nach dem Treffen nach Hogwarts zu gehen, um die letzten zwei Monate in Harrys Raum mit Minh und Eustace zu besprechen.

„Ich würde auch gern allen zu ihrem Erfolg heute und während der letzten Monate gratulieren. Eure Aufgabe war nicht leicht, aber ihr habt sie großartig gemeistert. Ich möchte insbesondere Albus Dumbledore als Leiter des Ordens und besonders für den Sieg über Grindelwald loben. Unser Krieg ist gewonnen. Wir haben unseren Teil in der Geschichte geleistet und den Muggel-Alliierten die Möglichkeit geben, ihren eigenen Feind zu besiegen. Hitler wird ohne die Unterstützung des Dunklen Lords die Organisation und Macht verlieren. Morgen, am 6. Juni 1944, werden britische und amerikanische Truppen in die Normandie eindringen. Wenn Grindelwald nicht besiegt worden wäre, dann wären sie geschlagen worden. So wie es ist, werden sie vorwärts drängen und die Russen stoßen aus dem Osten weiter vor und Berlin wird fallen. Was wir heute erreicht haben, ist nicht nur die Rettung unserer Welt sondern auch der Muggelwelt. Danke sehr."

Als er sich setzte, stand der ganze Orden auf und klatschte ihm Beifall. Peinlich berührt zog Harry den Kopf ein, als der Beifall fort fuhr. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und er hatte dies nicht erwartet. Nachdem der Krach nachgelassen hatte, erschien ein wundervolles Essen vor der versammelten Menge und alle hauten freudig rein.

()/()/()

Später am Abend kehrten die vier Zeitreisenden, Peeves, Tea, Lolide und Gaerwyn nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie flohten direkt in Harrys Raum, wo Minh und Eustace warteten. Sobald Harry aus dem Kamin trat, hatte er zwei Erstklässler um den Hals. Er zog sie näher und gab ihnen eine ordentliche Umarmung, ehe er die Gruppe zu den Stühlen vorm Feuer führte. Sie setzten sich und für einige Minuten breitete sich eine angenehme Stille aus, die nur gebrochen wurde als Ginny wissen wollte was mit ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin geschehen war.

„Ron, was ist in dem Lager geschehen? Ich hatte eine Vision über eure Rettung, aber ich will wissen was ihr durchleben musstet."

„Nun es war ziemlich schrecklich, Gin. Bist du sicher das du es hören willst?"

„Natürlich! Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als das was Harry und ich durchlebt haben."

„Stimmt. In Ordnung. Als wir nach dem Kampf in Paris aufwachten, waren wir in einem Übergangslager. Dort haben wir Yanika getroffen, die Zigeunerin die bei eurer Rettung geholfen hat. Sie ist dem Orden beigetreten als wir gerettet wurden. Auf jeden Fall wurden wir am nächsten Tag in diese engen Wagons geladen und mit dem Zug ins Lager gebracht. Es war schlimm dort drin, aber es wurde schlimmer als wir ausstiegen. Wir wurden sofort getrennt und in unterschiedliche Orte im Lager gebracht."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Wenigstens waren Harry und ich die meiste Zeit zusammen."

„Von dort an gingen die Dinge bergab, Gin. Wir wurden in diese Uniformen gesteckt, unsere Haare geschoren und sie haben diese Tattoos auf unsere Arme tätowiert."

Alle keuchten als Ron und Hermine die Ärmel ihrer Roben anhoben und die Nummern, die für immer in ihr Fleisch gebrannt waren, zeigten.

„Könnt ihr sie entfernen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Kumpel. Wir haben Dumbledore deswegen gefragt. Offensichtlich haben sie dauerhafte Zaubertinte bei allen Gefangenen benutzt, die ihnen von Grindelwald gestellt wurde. Auf diese Weise haben sie sicher gestellt, das magische Leute sie nicht mit Magie entfernen."

„Das ist schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß, Minh, aber wir müssen damit leben. Nach den ersten Tagen im Lager haben sich die Dinge gelegt. Es war die Hölle auf Erden, aber wir haben uns bemüht uns an die Regeln zu halten um unser Überleben zu sichern. Ich war nicht so schlimm dran wie Mine. Sie musste im Krematorium arbeiten, was abscheulich war. Ich musste nur auf dem Bau arbeiten. Wir haben überlebt und wir wollen uns nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Wir werden unsere Leben fortsetzen, aber ich denke wir schätzen die Menschen jetzt mehr als Ganzes. Einige von den Gefangenen waren schon seit Jahren dort und hatten immer noch Hoffnung. Man muss sie dafür bewundern. Nennt es eine Reise der Selbstfindung."

„Und ihr zwei geht jetzt zusammen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Die zwei Jugendlichen erröteten und nahmen einander an den Händen. Alle anderen lachten. Gaerwyn stellte die nächste Frage.

„Harry? Was ist mit dir und Ginny geschehen?"

„Nun das ist eine andere Geschichte. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine wurden wir nicht getrennt. Wir wurden für die ersten eineinhalb Monate in eine Zelle gesperrt. Ich wurde gefoltert, ziemlich heftig, und Ginny musste zu sehen. Wie bei euch gab es auch Anti-Magie-Felder und so konnten wir uns kaum selbst verteidigen. Alles was ich tun konnte, war durch Simbi und Nirah Informationen zu sammeln. Sie gingen hinaus und fanden so viel heraus wie sie konnten."

„Aber Harry warum hast du Simbi und Nirah nicht eure Wärter beißen lassen? Ihr hättet sie machtlos machen können."

„Mine, denkst du ich habe nicht daran gedacht? Es war nicht wirklich eine Option. Grindelwalds Gefolgsleute hätten ihre Magie verloren, aber sie konnten sie sowieso nicht benutzen, aber sie konnten mich noch foltern. Und wenn ich die Schlangen benutzt hätte, dann wäre ihre Anwesenheit bekannt gewesen. Selbst wenn uns die Zauberer in Ruhe gelassen hätten, waren wir immer noch in eine Zelle gesperrt. Alles was wir erreicht hätten, wären einige genervte Dunkle Zauberer und kein Essen oder Wasser gewesen. Glaub mir wir haben an alles Mögliche gedacht um zu fliehen, aber uns ist nichts eingefallen."

„Ich sehe dein Argument. Also was ist im Endkampf passiert? Offensichtlich hat Dumbledore Grindelwald besiegt, aber was hast du getan als er das gemacht hat?"

„Ich habe seinen Azubi bekämpft, der kein anderer als Tom Vorlost Riddle war."

Einige Leute keuchten laut auf. Hermine, Ron und Ginny weil sie ihn als Lord Voldemort erkannten und Peeves weil er den Slytherin aus der Schule kannte. Ginny erholte sich als Erste.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Nicht viel", Harry grinste. „Ihn ein wenig beleidigt, mich mit ihm duelliert, seine Magie abgezogen, seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm gebrannt."

„WAS! Harry! Warum hast du das alles gemacht?"

„Weil, Mine, ich das Gefühl hatte Rache zu verlangen. Trotzdem war einiges notwendig. Ich habe ihn beleidigt weil ich es wollte. Er hat genug Schaden in meinem Leben angerichtet; Ich wollte es ihm zurückzahlen. Ich habe mich mit ihm duelliert um ihn zu beschäftigen und habe ihm die Magie abgezogen um ihn zeitweise untauglich zu machen. Das Zerbrechen seines Zauberstabs war ein taktischer Schritt. Siehst du, unsere Zauberstäbe haben den gleichen Kern und das ist wichtig für die Ereignisse nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Fawkes hat Mr. Ollivander die Federn erst bei unserem ersten Ordenstreffen gegeben, also wusste ich dass er irgendwann einen neuen Zauberstab brauchen würde. Das war das Ereignis das ihn dazu veranlasste den Zauberstab zu holen, der eines Tages meine Eltern tötet und nicht in der Lage ist sich mit meinem zu duellieren. Es ist ein wenig schwer das Ganze zu verstehen, aber ich hatte eine Menge Zeit in der Zelle nachzudenken, besonders nachdem ich von Ginny getrennt wurde."

„Was ist mit dem Dunklen Mal? Wofür war das?", fragte Ron seinen Freund.

„Das dient auch einem Zweck. Das Dunkle Mal ist mächtige, alte Magie, die für Jahrhunderte verloren war. Mit Ausnahme von meinem Parselbuch. So wie ich es sehe, habe ich Tom Riddle das Mal gegeben damit er den Spruch kennt und weiß ihn an seinen Anhängern anzuwenden. Zusätzlich kann ich intensive Schmerzwellen über die Verbindung senden. Es wird mir Freude bereiten zu wissen, das der Mörder meiner Eltern sich vor Schmerzen windet."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine sadistische Seite hast, Harry."

„Nun, Tea, ich zeige es nicht häufig."

„Du hast erwähnt von Ginny getrennt zu sein. Wie war das?", frage Eustace.

„Grindelwald dachte das die Trennung von Ginny mich brechen würde. Er wollte dass ich mich ihm anschließe um ihm dabei zu helfen die Welt zu übernehmen. Er hat mich isoliert um mich zu brechen. Ich wurde während der Zeit auch nicht gefoltert, nur mit meinen Verletzungen allein gelassen. Glücklicherweise habe ich ein Schlupfloch im Anti-Magie-Feld gefunden. Es hat keine nichtmenschliche Heilmagie abgedeckt, also habe ich Elfen-Heilmagie benutzt, um meine Verletzungen zu heilen. Ich habe ziemlich schlimme Narben, besonders auf dem Rücken, wo sie die Haut abgezogen haben."

Harry hob sein Shirt und zeigte ihnen seinen Rücken, der eine Masse von Narben war. Die restliche Gruppe keuchte auf.

„Harry, wie hast du das nu durchgehalten? Es hätte mich zerbrochen", flüsterte Lolide.

„Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass es passiert ist.", sagte Harry leise.

Der Raum wurde still, als ihn alle ungläubig ansahen. Sie begannen allmählich zu glauben dass die Folter ihn verrückt gemacht hatte. Bevor jemand seine geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellen konnte und St. Mungo's rufen konnte, erklärte sich Harry schnell.

„Nicht das ich es genossen hätte, auf keinen Fall. Aber ich fühle es hat mir dabei geholfen etwas Wichtiges über mich selbst heraus zu finden. In all den Jahren habe ich soviel durchgemacht, unschlagbare Merkwürdigkeiten überlebt und bin unverletzt heraus gekommen. Während der letzten zwei Jahre sind meine Kräfte gewachsen; ich bin älter und weiser geworden. Ich habe so viel Wissen in meinem Kopf, sowohl Licht als auch Dunkle Magie und ich habe gerade meine Telepathie entdeckt. Ich begann die Geschichte zu glauben, das ich unschlagbar, unsterblich und ein Held bin. Es begann mir zu Kopf zu steigen. Aber die Erfahrungen der letzten Monate haben mich wieder auf den Teppich geholt und mich eine wichtige Lektion gelehrt."

„Und welche ist das?", fragte Tea nervös.

„Das ich auch nur ein Mensch bin."

()/()/()

**A/N:** Nun, das war ein bisschen länger. Hoffe ihr mochtet den letzten Kampf und das es ein paar Dinge geklärt hat. Das nächste Kapitel sollte das letzte sein, aber ich denke ich werde noch drei schreiben, weil ich noch Einiges abdecken muss und wenn ich das alles in ein Kapitel packe, könnte es sein das ich was übergehe und es erscheint voll gestopft. Danke an alle für eure Reviews!


	30. Beendigung des fünften Jahres

So wie versprochen, kommt hier das erste Kapitel für diese Woche, das zweite kommt dann wie immer am Sonnabend.  
  
_Kapitel dreißig – Beendigung des fünften Jahres_  
  
Am nächsten Tag durchlief die Halle eine kleine Schockwelle, als die vier Zeitreisenden zum Frühstück hinein kamen. Der Slytherintisch schien besonders überrascht sie zu sehen. Als die vier saßen, begannen sofort die Fragen, aber die vier blieben ruhig und sagten den Schülern, sie müssten auf den Tagespropheten warten. Als die Posteulen zehn Minuten später unter der Decke kreisten, gab es ein aufgeregtes Gestöber, als die Zauberer-Zeitung vor denen auf den Tisch fielen, die ein Abo hatten. Freudenrufe erschallten, als alle die Titelseite lasen.  
  
**GRINDELWALD TOT – KRIEG VORÜBER  
  
Gestern Nachmittag, so wird berichtet, hat eine Gruppe von Licht-Zauberern, angeführt von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerein und Zauberei, das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords Grindelwald gestürmt. In einer unerschrockenen und von manchen als mörderisch bezeichneten Attacke, die darauf bedacht war Gefangene zu befreien, sind dreißig Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sowie sein Lehrling gefangen oder getötet worden.  
  
Grindelwald selbst, so wird gesagt, wurde am Ende des Kampfes in einer spektakulären Show der Tapferkeit von Professor Dumbledore getötet, der nach Aussage des Ministerium mit dem Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, für seine Bemühungen ausgezeichnet werden soll.  
  
Ein Augenzeuge des Kampfes, ein gewisser Daedalus Diggle aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, behauptet „Wir haben alle tapfer gegen zwanzig von Grindelwalds Gefolgsleute gekämpft. Sie wurden alle gefangen und erwarten jetzt ihre Urteile. Unsere Gruppe hatte Glück, wir haben niemanden verloren und wir konnten vierzehn Gefangene befreien, inklusive zwei Mitglieder unserer Organisation, einer davon war der Gründer."  
  
Was ist diese mysteriöse Organisation? Der Reporter kann nur raten. Was ich auf jeden Fall weiß, ist, dass sie meine Unterstützung haben. Als er gedrängt wurde, enthüllte Mr. Diggle „Wir können keine Informationen preis geben. Jedoch werde ich sagen, das wir uns der Erhaltung des Friedens widmen und die Welt von bösen Mächten befreien."  
  
Was hält die Zukunft für uns bereit, jetzt wo Grindelwald besiegt ist? Wer weiß? Jetzt wo die Zaubererwelt wieder im Frieden ist, können alle nachts besser schlafen.  
  
ANNABEL WILLIAM, SONDERBERICHTERSTATTERIN  
**  
Begeistertes Geschnatter füllte die Halle, als der Artikel wieder und wieder gelesen wurde; diejenigen die kein Abo hatten, liehen sich die Seite von denen, die sie schon gelesen hatten. Einige Minuten später als Dumbledore die Große Halle betrat, drang Applaus von allen Haustischen, auch wenn der vom Slytherintisch weniger enthusiastisch war. Der Schulleiter lächelte alle gütig an während er zum Lehrertisch schritt, wo er vor seinem Stuhl stehen blieb um zu den Schülern zu sprechen.  
  
„Hallo! Wie ihr zweifelsfrei gehört habt, ist der Dunkle Lord Grindelwald nicht länger eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt. Für die meisten ist dies etwas zum Feiern und für manche ist es eine Quelle der Enttäuschung."  
  
Hier sah Dumbledore kurz zu einigen finster dreinschauenden Slytherins, insbesondere Satanus und Caligula, die ihn giftig ansahen.  
  
„Ich würde gern allen danken die an seinem Fall beteiligt waren und besonders denen, ohne die der Sieg unmöglich gewesen wäre. Würden Harry Evans, Ginevra und Ronald Weston und Hermine Granger bitte aufstehen."  
  
Die vier Schüler sahen Dumbledore erschrocken an, als sie unter Jubel ihrer Hauskameraden aufstanden. Minh, Eustace, Gallatea und Peeves klatschten am lautesten, letzterer sorgte für verwirrte Blicke einiger Schüler. Der verschmitzte Poltergeist war nicht dafür bekannt Schüler zu unterstützen. Nachdem der Lärm nachließ fuhr Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fort.  
  
„Diese vier ganz besonderen Schüler haben während des letzten Jahres viele Leben gerettet. Zuerst haben sie bei dem Angriff im Oktober geholfen. Während der Weihnachtsferien haben sie allein einen Angriff von Grindelwalds Anhängern auf Muggel in London verhindert. Ende März haben sie alle in der Schlacht in Paris teilgenommen, von der ihr sicher aus dem Tagespropheten gehört habt. Von dem Zeitpunkt an müsste euch ihre Abwesenheit in der Schule aufgefallen sein, denn sie wurden vom Feind gefangen und waren zwei Monate lang eingesperrt. Trotzdem haben sie gestern tapfer gekämpft und waren wichtig für den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord. Dafür erhalten sie von mir Auszeichnungen für besondere Verdienste für die Schule und Orden des Merlin erster Klasse vom Ministerium für Zauberei."  
  
Der Lärm war betäubend als alle jubelten und mit ihren Füßen trampelten, um ihren Mitschülern ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen. Die vier fraglichen waren vor Verlegenheit knallrot, aber sie waren auch geschmeichelt, solch eine Ehre zu erhalten. Schließlich erstarb der Lärm und Dumbledore setzte sich, ehe alle sich ihr Frühstück schmecken ließen.  
  
()/()/()  
  
Später am Tag kam ein großer Schock für die vier ehemaligen Gefangenen. In ihrer ersten Stunde stellten sie fest, das nächste Woche ihre ZAG-Prüfungen begannen und sie mussten zwei Monate Arbeit und die Wiederholung innerhalb von sieben Tagen bewältigen. Ron machte sich die meisten Sorgen, weil er im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei nicht vorweg gelernt hatte. Harry und Hermine waren überhaupt nicht besorgt, weil sie ihre Ravenclaw-Erfahrung lernbegieriger gemacht hatte und sie hatten beide die Arbeit des Jahres vor einigen Monaten in ihrem eigenen Tempo erledigt. Ginny musste einiges aufholen, aber sie war sich sicher bereit zu sein wenn die Prüfungen kamen.  
  
Der Rest der Woche wurde hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek verbracht. Minh und Eustace lernten für ihre Jahresabschlussprüfungen und die anderen vier wiederholten für ihre ZAGs. Ron wurde panisch, denn er wusste er würde nie rechtzeitig aufholen, trotz Hermines Versuchen ihm beim Lernen zu helfen. Er nahm die praktischen Dinge schnell auf, aber er hatte Probleme sich die Theorie zu merken. Obwohl es dem ähnlich war was er von der Alten Magie wusste, hatten sich einige Theorien verändert und er hatte Probleme zwischen alt und neu zu unterscheiden. Wenn er über alte Theorie schreiben würde, würde er nicht bestehen. Während Hermine verzweifelt versuchte ihrem Freund zu helfen, wiederholte Harry seine eigene Arbeit und half Ginny ihre Lücken in ihrem Wissen zu füllen. Obwohl sie nicht soviel aufzuholen hatte wie Ron war ihr Wissen in einigen Gebieten, besonders in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, ein wenig lückenhaft. Harry hatte viel Spaß sie zu unterrichten, denn er fand es half ihm dabei sich besser an Dinge zu erinnern.  
  
Als der Montag nach dem Kampf kam, waren alle Schüler ziemlich nervös. Die ZAGs waren nicht leicht zu nehmen, denn das Versagen in einem Fach bedeutete, dass man nicht ins sechste Schuljahr kam. Als sie draußen vor dem Klassenraum standen, in dem die erste Prüfung stattfand, welche Zaubertränke war, begann Ron in Panik zu geraten.  
  
„Was wenn ich es versaue? Ich will nicht noch einmal die fünfte Klasse machen, denn die habe ich schon zweimal gemacht. Und es wäre wirklich peinlich, wenn ich ein Jahr hinter meiner kleineren Schwester wäre ..."  
  
„Ron, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen! Wir haben nicht das Wissen für diese Zeit wie für die letzte. Die Chance für uns Outstanding zu bekommen ist kleiner. Du magst nicht so gute Noten bekommen wie du sie bekommen hättest, wenn du die letzten zwei Monate hier gewesen wärst, aber ich bezweifle das du versagst."  
  
„Für dich ist das in Ordnung, Harry! Du hast vorweg gearbeitet wie Mine und du bekommst wahrscheinlich für alle Outstanding. Ich meine, du machst die Prüfungen in allen Fächer, selbst in denen für die wir keinen Unterricht hatten. Ich weiß nicht wie du Zeit findest, das ganze Material abzudecken!"  
  
„Nun für einige Dinge, wie Arithmantik und Alte Runen, hat sich der Lernstoff in den letzten tausend Jahren nicht sehr verändert. Ich musste nur mit den Konzepten auf den neusten Stand kommen. Und was Muggelkunde angeht, ich bin mit Muggeln aufgewachsen. Ich muss mich nur noch daran erinnern was in dieser Zeit existiert, weil einige Dinge noch nicht erfunden wurden."  
  
„Aber warum muss es zuerst Zaubertränke sein?"  
  
„Ist es wirklich wichtig was zuerst kommt?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder. „Schließlich musst du sie alle irgendwann machen. Also könntest du auch das was du am wenigsten magst als erstes aus dem Weg räumen."  
  
„Stimmt, Ginny. Eigentlich freue ich mich ein wenig auf Zaubertränke..."  
  
„HARRY! Wie kannst du das sagen? Zaubertränke ist ein böses Fach!"  
  
„Ron, nur weil Snape nie nett zu uns im Unterricht war, heißt das nicht dass das Fach böse ist. Es ist mir eigentlich ganz lieb geworden. Schließlich habe ich drei Bücher über das Thema geschrieben."  
  
„Das ist wahr. Wie läuft's übrigens mit deinen Büchern?"  
  
„Nun, ich habe Dunkle und Licht Tränke fertig, sowie Dunkle Gegentränke."  
  
„Und ich bin bei meinem vierten Buch", mischte sich Hermine stolz ein.  
  
„Meins ist ein weitergehendes Projekt und ich hänge im Moment ein wenig hinterher, weil wir zwei Monate fort waren. Ich hole das nach wenn die Sommerferien anfangen."  
  
„Also werdet ihr Drei sie veröffentlichen wenn wir heimkommen?"  
  
„Hoffentlich, Ron. Stell dir mal vor was Mum und Dad sagen..."  
  
„Ich bin sicher sie werden stolz sein, Gin! Ich kann es nicht erwarten Fred und Georges Gesichter zu sehen, wenn wir ihnen die Quidditchbücher geben!"  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen als Professor Sewell die Tür öffnete und die nervösen Schüler in den Raum scheuchte. Die ZAGs hatten offiziell begonnen.  
  
()/()/()  
  
Zwei Wochen später war alles vorüber. All seiner Sorgen zum Trotz hatte Ron nicht so viele Probleme mit den Prüfungen, zumindest nicht so viele wie er erwartet hatte. Für ihn waren Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen die schlimmsten gewesen. Sybil war als erste gegangen und als sie wieder heraus kam, hatte sie einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Als Ron an der Reihe war, hatte er in die Kristallkugel gesehen und lebhaft seinen Tod beschrieben. Unglücklicherweise hatte die Wahrsagelehrerin keine Freude daran von dem Tod ihres Schülers zu hören. Sie hatte Ron mit Strafarbeit und dem Verlust von Hauspunkten rausgeschickt, mit der Begründung er verschwende ihre Zeit. Harry war ein wenig erfolgreicher, weil er ‚vorhersagte' wie der Krieg der Muggel sich in den nächsten Monaten entwickelte. Weil er bereits wusste was passierte und die ZAGs nicht vor Ende der Ferien benotet wurden, wusste er dass er richtig lag. Ginny hatte natürlich keine Probleme mit Wahrsagen, denn sie war ja schließlich eine Seherin.  
  
Zwei Tage vor Ende des Schuljahres ging die Gruppe in Dumbledores Büro um sich mit dem Schulleiter zu unterhalten. Die Ferien waren fast da und sie wussten immer noch nicht wo sie den Sommer über wohnen würden. Denn die meisten Lehrer fuhren in den Ferien nach Hause, es war ihnen also nicht möglich im Schloss zu bleiben. Eustace ging ebenfalls mit ihnen, weil er nicht wusste was mit ihm geschehen würde. Offensichtlich konnte er nicht nach Hause, denn seine Eltern waren tot und das Haus war zerstört. Als die Gruppe aus fünf Schülern das Büro erreichte, nahmen sie die Plätze ein die ihnen angeboten wurden.  
  
„Zitronenbonbon?"fragte sie Dumbledore und hielt ihnen eine Tüte hin.  
  
„Nein Danke, Sir", begann Harry, „wir sind gekommen um zu fragen, wo wir diesen Sommer leben werden. Wie Sie wissen, ist Eustace ein Waise und wir haben keine Familie hier."  
  
„Ich verstehe. Nun, wie es so ist, wurde ich vor einigen Wochen von Amelia und John Logan angesprochen, die gefragt haben ob sie den jungen Mr. Potter aufnehmen dürfen. Wäre das akzeptabel?"  
  
„Ja, Direktor!", rief Eustace enthusiastisch.  
  
„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Und was euch Vier angeht, es wäre wohl das Beste wenn ihr in Domus Corvus Corax bleibt. Schließlich ist es dein Haus, Harry."  
  
„Ja, Sir, ich weiß dass es meins ist. Wir wollen nur nicht in die Quere kommen."  
  
„Meine Güte! Das könntet ihr nie tun! Es sind genug Räume dort, vor allem jetzt wo die Gefangenen in ihre Häuser zurückgekehrt sind. Die einzigen die dort zeitweise wohnen, sind einige Ordenmitglieder und die Elfen. Eure Freundin Minh-Minh-Lama wird glaube ich für einen Teil des Sommers bleiben, bis sie mit ihrer Familie in die Elfenwelt zurückkehrt."  
  
„Das wird nett werden, Sir.", meinte Ginny.  
  
„Dann ist alles geklärt. Ich schlage vor ihr geht zu euren Freunden zurück. Denn ihr werdet sie wahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen."  
  
„Was das angeht, kann ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Sir?", fragte Ginny.  
  
„Wäre es möglich am letzten Tag alle Schüler und die Lehrer auf der Fronttreppe zu versammeln, bevor sie zum Zug gehen? Ich würde gern ein Foto von der ganzen Schule machen."  
  
„Natürlich! Ich denke sogar, es ist ein wundervolle Idee!"  
  
„Danke, Sir."  
  
Die Schülergruppe stand auf und ging aus dem Büro und ließen Dumbledore zurück, damit er durch seine Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch wuseln konnte.  
  
()/()/()  
  
Die Große Halle war in der Nacht des Abschlussfestes mit freudigem Geschnatter der Schüler gefüllt. Die meisten Schüler freuten sich auf den Beginn des Sommers, besonders die Siebtklässler, denn sie hatten endlich ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Es gab jedoch sechs Schüler, die nicht so fröhlich waren. Für Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny war es eine traurige Angelegenheit, weil es das Ende ihrer Zeit in Kriegszeiten in Britannien bedeutete, sie freuten sich zwar auf die neue Zeit und dichter an Zuhause zu kommen, aber sie waren darüber traurig was sie zurück ließen. Minh und Eustace genossen das Fest auch nicht so wie die anderen Schüler, denn sie wussten sie würden bald ihre Freunde und ihren adoptierten Bruder verlieren. Kurz bevor der Nachtisch auftauchte, stand Dumbledore auf um ein paar Worte zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich hoffe alle genießen das Abschlussfest, aber ich habe ein paar Worte zu sagen, ehe ihr euch mit dem Nachtisch voll stopft. Dieses Jahr haben mehrere wichtige Dinge stattgefunden die diese Schule angehen, sowohl gute als auch schlechte. Wir haben Verluste erlitten und Siege errungen. Ich bin traurig mitzuteilen, dass sechs Schüler Hogwarts verlassen werden. Satanus Snape und Caligula Malfoy wechseln zum Durmstrang Institut, um dort ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen. Harry Evans, Ginevra und Ronald Weston sowie Hermine Granger verlassen uns ebenfalls nach einem Jahr. Sie gehen zu einer anderen magischen Schule aber es ist mir nicht gestattet zu sagen wohin. Ich möchte auch gerne Ravenclaw zum Gewinn des Quidditch Cups und Slytherin zum Gewinn der Hausmeisterschaft gratulieren. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und genießt eure Sommerferien."  
  
Die Gespräche der Schüler wurden wieder aufgenommen. Harry sprach leise mit Minh Elfisch, weil er leider neben Sybil saß und nicht wollte das sie etwas für ihre ‚Vorhersagungen' benutzte. Unglücklicherweise wurde er aus seinem Gespräch gerissen als der so genannten Seherin ein Schrei entfuhr. Als er sie ansah, fiel ihm auf das ihre Augen einen glasigen Ausdruck angenommen hatten, den er von seiner Prüfung aus dem dritten Jahr wieder erkannte. Sie begann mit einer erstickten Stimme zu sprechen und erhielt so die Aufmerksamkeit der umliegenden Schüler.  
  
„Ein Kind, aus sich selbst geboren,  
  
soll das beenden was andere nicht können.  
  
Zwei sollen fallen und zwei sollen umkommen,  
  
Während einer bleibt um wieder zu vernichten.  
  
Geboren um zu retten von seinem eigenen Fleisch,  
  
Ouroboros vom Schicksal kreiert,  
  
Um die Dunkelheit für die Ewigkeit zu vernichten."  
  
Der glasige Ausdruck verschwand aus Sybils Augen und sie blinzelte ehe sie sich an den Jungen ihr gegenüber richtete.  
  
„Worüber haben wir gesprochen, Brian?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt. Der Junge sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
„Sybil, was war das?"  
  
„Was war was?"  
  
„Das was du gerade gesagt hast. Darüber das die Dunkelheit fällt und jemand der aus seinem eigenen Fleisch geboren wurde."  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
„Doch hast du", fügte Harry nachdenklich hinzu. Die Schüler um ihn herum nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts."  
  
Harry wandte sich Minh zu.  
  
„Minh, ich muss nach dem Fest mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Ich werde dich um acht in meinem Raum treffen."  
  
„Okay Harry."  
  
Der grünäugige Junge schickte schnell mit seiner Telepathie eine Nachricht an die anderen, nur fügte er hinzu, dass er glaubte Sybils erste Prophezeiung gehört zu haben. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zu und schickte schnell eine Nachricht.  
  
/Sir, kann ich nach dem Essen mit Ihnen sprechen? /  
  
/Natürlich Harry/, kam die schnelle Antwort.  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu; Gedanken über das was Sybil gesagt hatte schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.  
  
()/()/()  
  
Er saß vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch während dieser ihn vorsichtig beobachtete, aber Harry war nicht ganz sicher wie er erklären sollte was geschehen war. Stattdessen knüpfte er eine Verbindung mit Dumbledores Geist und spielte die Erinnerungen des Ereignisses vom Fest für den alten Mann ab. Als er geendet hatte, empfand er es wäre das Beste es ausführlicher zu erklären.  
  
„Sir, als ich in meinem dritten Jahr war, hat sie während der Abschlussprüfung eine wahre Vorhersage gemacht. Als ich später mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen habe, haben Sie gesagt es wäre ihre zweite richtige Vorhersage. Was heute geschehen ist, war wie das letzte Mal als ich es gesehen habe. Es war wirklich, ich weiß es und ich glaube es ist die Vorhersage über die wir gesprochen haben."  
  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich anzunehmen, Harry. Weißt du was es zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
„Ich denke schon, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, weil es die Zeitlinien durcheinander bringen könnte. Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich denke das es über mich ist."  
  
„Was lässt dich das denken?"  
  
„Weil ich Ouroboros bin."  
  
()/()/()  
  
A/N Ich habe endlich das nächste Kapitel beendet. Tschuldigung das es solange gedauert hat, aber mein Vater kam am Freitag aus dem Krankenhaus und ich musste Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen. Zur Krönung habe ich meine Abi-Prüfungen in einer Woche und muss den Stoff wiederholen. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es das Ende des Schuljahres und den Beginn der Sommerferien mit einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. 


	31. Sommer

So viele haben gefragt was Ouroboros ist, es wird in diesem Kapitel weiter erklärt und in der yahoo group gibt es auch ein Bild davon. Ich habe auch nachgesehen und festgestellt dass das Vieh im deutschen genauso heißt also habe ich es dabei belassen.

_Kapitel einunddreißig – Sommer_

Harry verließ Dumbledores Büro kurz nach seiner Bekanntmachung und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Direktor zurück. Harry fühlte er musste mit seinen Freunden sprechen, weil sie die ganze Sache über seinen Sohn wussten. Er wusste das er Eustace einiges erklären musste ohne zu erwähnen, das er sein Großvater war und so überlegte er was er sagen würde, als er einen ruhigen Korridor suchte um eine Tür zu erschaffen. Da die Schüler die Gänge um Dumbledores Büro füllten, schlüpfte er in den leeren Zauberkunst-Klassenraum und legte seine Hand auf die Wand. Sobald die Tür erschien, huschte er hinein und ging zum Kamin um zu warten. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde ehe die anderen kamen und er musste wissen was er den anderen sagen sollte.

Um fünf vor acht kam Minh durch eine Tür von ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie war die Erste die kam, und statt Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen entschied sie sich, sich ihm gegenüber hinzu setzten und ruhig auf die anderen zu warten. In den nächsten Minuten tauchten Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Eustace auf und Gallatea und Peeves waren die letzten die kamen. Nachdem alle bequem saßen, sah Harry alle einzeln an bevor er erklärte warum sie dort waren.

„Wie ihr wisst hat Sybil Trelawny während des Fests ihre erste echte Vorhersage gemacht. Nachdem ich das Ganze überdacht habe, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie über mich war."

„Was lässt dich das sagen, Harry? Ich war da als sie es uns sagte und ich sehe keine Verbindung mit dir!"

„Das liegt daran, dass du nicht viel über die Zukunft weißt, Minh. Wenn man es Zeile für Zeile nimmt, macht es Sinn. Hermine, sag mir, wenn ich es wiederhole, was du denkst und ich sag dir ob ich zustimme. Du bist normalerweise die Beste bei Rätseln und so etwas."

„In Ordnung, Harry. Schieß los!"

„Ein Kind aus sich selbst geboren."

„Das wärst du, nehme ich an?"

„Ja. Ich bin mein eigener Urahn, also bin ich ‚aus mir selbst geboren'."

„Das macht Sinn. Weiter geht's."

„Wart mal eben. Was meinst du; du bist dein eigener Urahn?" unterbrach Eustace.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Eustace", sagte ihm Ginny. Gallatea schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ist es nicht, nicht wirklich. Grundsätzlich, als Harry in der Vergangenheit war, habe ich sein Kind namens Glenadade bekommen. Ich glaube du hast sein Bild in der Eingangshalle von Corvus Corax gesehen. Er war der Erste aus Harrys Linie. Harrys Kind ist sein Vorfahre. Es ist leicht kompliziert, also ich würde es akzeptieren und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wenn ich du wäre."

Ein ziemlich erstaunter Eustace nickte nur stumm, selbst Minh sah überrascht aus. Sie hatte so etwas vermutet von dem was ihre Mutter und Tante ihr erzählt hatten, aber es wurde ihr nie bestätigt. Hermine nutzte die Stille um fort zu fahren.

„Harry, wie lautet die nächste Zeile?"

„Soll das beenden was andere nicht können."

„Wie, als du Voldemort getötet hast als du ein Baby warst?"

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Ich meine niemand konnte ihn loswerden, aber er ist verschwunden als ich vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde."

„WAS! Du hast den Todesfluch überlebt???", schrie Eustace. Obwohl er Harry als seinen älteren Bruder sah, gab es eine Menge das er über ihn und seine Freunde nicht wusste. Sie hatten ihm gesagt dass sie aus der Zukunft waren, aber sie hatten es abgelehnt ihm mehr zu sagen als das Harry eine Waise war und bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten lebte. Er hatte Einiges während ihrer nächtlichen Gespräche gehört, aber es war nicht genug um ihm etwas über die Zukunft zu verraten.

„Eustace, beruhig dich. Das ist eine der Sachen über die wir nicht sprechen können, aber ja ich habe einen Todesfluch überlebt. Darum habe ich die Narbe am Kopf", erklärte Harry.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt…."

„Können wir weiter machen? Gib mir die nächste Zeile", wies Hermine an.

„Zwei sollen fallen und zwei sollen umkommen"

„Nun die zwei die umkommen, wären deine Eltern, aber was ist mit den anderen beiden? Das könnte auf eine Menge Leute zutreffen. Voldemort hat seine Macht verloren, Pettigrew steckte als Ratte fest, Sirius wurde nach Askaban geschickt, Professor Lupin wurde nicht mehr vertraut und einige Dunkle Familien wurden für ihre Todesser Aktivitäten verdammt. Es könnte jeder von ihnen sein. Was ist dir eingefallen?"

„Nun, ich dachte das Voldemort auf jeden Fall einer ist, aber ich weiß nicht wer der andere sein soll. Aber ich werde dran denken. Die nächste Zeile hat meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Sie lautet ‚Während einer bleibt um wieder zu vernichten'. Der übrig bleibt, wäre ich nehme ich an weil ich Voldemort schon einmal besiegt habe."

„Ich stimme zu", sagte Hermine, „aber wenn es heißt wieder vernichten, könnte es darauf hinweisen wie du geholfen hast Slytherin und Grindelwald zu besiegen. Es bedeutet nicht automatisch das du Voldemort definitiv besiegst."

„Das ist aber die Sache, Mine. Ich habe Grindelwald oder Slytherin nicht besiegt, ich habe nur geholfen. Den einzigen den ich allein besiegt habe, war Voldemort. Ich denke sie meint dass ich ihn wieder besiegen werde."

„Ich stimme Harry zu", mischte sich Peeves ein. „ich meine, Lord Gryffindor hat Slytherin besiegt und Dumbledore hat Grindelwald getötet. Sicher, Harry mag geholfen und eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben, aber er hat nicht den endgültigen Schlag gemacht. Wenn dein Leben an diesen Voldemort Typen gebunden ist, denke ich ist es deine Bestimmung ihn endgültig zu besiegen."

„Das macht Sinn, Peeves. Ich wusste nie dass du so tiefgründig bist", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Hey! Ich denke sehr wohl! Ich mag es nur lieber meine Gedanken für Streiche zu nutzen."

„Wussten wir das nicht", murmelt Ginny Tea zu. Dem Geist entfuhr ein kurzes Lachen.

„Egal", unterbrach Hermine, „Harry erzähl uns den Rest."

„Geboren um zu retten von seinem eigenen Fleisch, Ouroboros vom Schicksal kreiert um die Dunkelheit für die Ewigkeit zu vernichten."

„Das kling ganz sicher nach dir Harry."

„Ich weiß Tea. Ich bin Ouroboros, aus meinem eigenen Fleisch geboren und vom Schicksal kreiert um Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten und seine Terrorherrschaft zu beenden."

„Ich stimme zu. Alle Spuren weisen darauf hin das du Ouroboros bist."

„Wart mal eben. Für diejenigen unter uns die keine Ahnung von menschlicher Terminologie haben, was _ist _Ouroboros?", fragte eine verzweifelte Minh.

„Tschuldige, Minh. Ouroboros wird normalerweise als eine Schlange dargestellt, die sich in ihren eigenen Schwanz beißt. Es repräsentiert die endlose Fertigstellung. Die Schlange die ihren Schwanz frisst, zeigt einen endlosen und unzerbrechlichen Kreis. Es ist der römischen Personifizierung von Unendlichkeit ähnlich, namens Aeternitas. Ich verstehe warum Harry damit verglichen wird. Dass er sein eigener Urahn ist, bedeutet er war dazu bestimmt hier zu sein. Er hat eine Bestimmung, den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen und das Zeitalter der Dunkelheit zu besiegen. Er wurde vom Schicksal erschaffen und um seine Existenz zu sichern wurde er für die Ewigkeit in einem Kreis geschaffen."

() () ()

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle früh wach um für die Ferien zu packen. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine nahmen alle mit ihren Freunden den Zug nach Kings Cross. Von dem dortigen Kamin würden sie nach Corvus Corax reisen. Harry war ein wenig verwirrt als er erfuhr dass es dort einen Kamin gab. Er wusste dass es 1995 keinen dort gab und fragte sich was mit ihm geschehen war. Als er Ron ein paar Tage zuvor gefragt hatte, wurde ihm gesagt dass der Kamin aus Sicherheitsgründen während Voldemorts ersten Herrschaft geschlossen wurde und nie wieder geöffnet wurde.

Das Frühstück war ziemlich still. Die meisten Schüler freuten sich auf ihre Familien und Zuhause, aber für Harry war es das letzte Mal, dass er die meisten Leute aus der Schule sehen würde. Er stocherte uninteressiert in seinem Essen und nickte Minh kaum merklich zu, während sie mit ihm sprach. Zum Ende des Frühstücks, ehe die Schüler die Halle verließen, stand Dumbledore auf um Ginnys Wunsch zu äußern.

„Ich möchte euch allen einen wunderschönen Sommer wünschen. Bevor ihr nach Hause geht, möchte ich euch bitten euch nach Haus und Jahr auf der Fronttreppe zu versammeln. Die Lehrer werden euch sagen wie. Danke sehr."

Die meisten Schüler sahen sich aufgrund dieser seltsamen Bitte verwirrt an, beeilten sich aber um ihr nachzukommen. Ginny stand vor der Schule als Harry hinaustrat, sie legte einen Schwebe- und Zeitzauber auf ihre Kamera und brachte sie auf die richtige Position für das Foto. Als alle wie versprochen versammelt waren, löste sie den Timer aus und machte eine Aufnahme. Als der Blitz verschwunden war, gingen alle die Stufen hinab zu den Kutschen.

Sobald alle im Zug waren, suchten sich die vier Zeitreisenden, Minh und Eustace ein Abteil und setzten sich hin. Eine Weile beschäftigten sie sich damit das Ron und Eustace Schach spielten, Harry und Minh führen eine elfische Unterhaltung und Ginny und Hermine lasen. Als die Hexe mit dem Wagen kam, kauften Ron und Harry Kleinigkeiten für alle, da sie das meiste Geld hatten. Kurze Zeit später wurden sie von unwillkommenen Slytherins besucht. Die Tür zu ihrem Abteil wurde grob aufgerissen und offenbarte die grinsenden Gestalten von Caligula Malfoy und Satanus Snape.

„Schön, schön, schön wenn das nicht die Helden mit ihrem Fanclub sind", sprach Caligula schleppend.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Minh ärgerlich.

„Oh, die kleine Maus hat Zähne! Hätte ich nie gedacht wenn man sie ansieht, dieses dünne, kleine, unterentwickelte Schreckgespenst, das noch nicht einmal Fleisch auf den Knochen hat..."

Eustace war augenblicklich auf seinen Füßen und sein Zauberstab war auf Malfoy gerichtet. Das Paar grinste nur höhnisch.

„Wie ich sehe denkt die kleine Waise, sie könnte ihre Freundin verteidigen. Kleine Erstklässler können uns nichts tun. Was denkst du Potter, was kannst du uns schon antun, vielleicht ein Wingardium Leviosa?"

Die Slytherins kicherten bei Satanus Kommentar. Die anderen vier waren genervt, aber sie wussten wenn sie ihr Temperament verlören, könnten sie die Schüler schwer verletzten. Stattdessen beteiligten sie sich an den Beleidigungen. Harry wandte sich mit einem irren Grinsen an Caligula.

„Wenigstens kann er Wingardium Leviosa benutzen, Malfoy. Ganz im Gegensatz zu deinem Vater Tiberius."

„Du lässt meinen Vater da raus, Schlammblut."

„Ooh, ich denke du hast da einen Nerv getroffen, Harry."

„Ich glaub auch, Ron. Weißt du, Malfoy, ich denke es ist an der Zeit das du und dein Anhängsel verschwindet, ehe ich euch das antue was ich deinem Vater angetan habe."

„DAS WAGST DU NICHT!", schrie der Fünftklässler. Wut ließ sein Gesicht rot anlaufen. Harry grinste nur.

„Ich würde nicht darauf wetten. Ich höre du gehst nächstes Jahr nach Durmstrang? Genau der richtige Ort für angehende junge Dunkle Zauberer!"

„Eines Tages, Evans, werden wir uns wieder sehen und dann werden wir stärker sein als du."

„Das bezweifele ich, Snape. Schließlich habe ich Grindelwald und seinen Lehrling in einem Kampf der Dunklen Künste besiegt! Ich zweifele sehr daran, das ihr es mit mir aufnehmen könnt."

„Eines Tages werden wir es!", versprach Caligula.

„Bis wir uns wieder sehen", flüsterte Harry als die beiden stinkig das Abteil verließen.

„Nun, das war interessant", sagte Ginny.

„Es wäre nicht der Hogwarts Express ohne dem Besuch eines Malfoys", stimmte Ron zu.

„Stimmt."

„Ja."

()/()/()

Bevor sie es wussten, fuhr der Hogwarts Express in den Bahnhof und alle zogen ihre Koffer auf den Bahnsteig und grüßten ihre Familien. Als sie aus ihrem Wagon stiegen, wurden sie herzlich von John und Amelia Logan begrüßt.

„Oh, es ist so nett euch alle so schnell wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es euch?" schwärmte Amelia, als sie alle umarmte. Die Schüler erröteten alle und sagten ihr, ihnen ginge es gut. Mit einem Lächeln von John gingen sie zum Feuerplatz hinüber.

„Nun, ihr fünft passt auf das große Haus auf. Und ich will dass ihr uns später in den Ferien für ein paar Wochen besuchen kommt! Wir haben den Platz und ich weiß ihr wollt euch so oft wie möglich sehen. Keine Sorgen deswegen. Mit dem Ordensahngelegenheiten und so platzen wir ab und zu bei euch rein...", fuhr Amelia fort.

Sich zu Eustace drehend, gab ihm jeder eine Umarmung und sagte auf Wiedersehen und versprach ihm, ihn in zwei Wochen für einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse wieder zu sehen. Mit einem letzten Tschüß verschwanden die Logans und ihr neuer Schützling in den grünen Flammen. Minh trat als nächstes hinein und rief nach Domus Corvus Corax. Sobald sie verschwunden war, griffen die andern ihr Gepäck und ihre Haustiere und apparierten in den Portschlüsselraum.

()/()/()

Die ersten beiden Ferienwochen verflogen schnell für die Zeitreisenden. Sie verbrachten ihre Tage mit Kampfsport, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen und Zaubersprüche im Trainingsraum zu üben um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten behielten. An den Abenden lasen Harry, Ginny und Hermine Bücher aus der Bibliothek oder arbeiteten an ihren eigenen Texten, während man Ron draußen ums Quidditchfeld fliegen sehen konnte. Oft begleitete Harry ihn nach dem Lernen um zu relaxen, ehe er ins Bett ging.

Es hatte auch mehrer Ordenstreffen gegeben seitdem sie angekommen waren, die sich hauptsächlich um die verstreute Anhängerschaft Grindelwalds drehten. Sie gingen gelegentlich zu Hausdurchsuchungen, fingen diejenigen die dumm genug waren Angriffe auf Muggel zu organisieren und führten sie der Gerechtigkeit zu. Diejenigen, bislang ihrer Gefangennahme entkommen waren, wurden systematisch gejagt. Harry war jedes Mal frustriert wenn ihnen einer entwischte und ließ es an Tom Riddle aus indem er Schmerzwellen durch sein Dunkles Mal schickte. Der-Junge-der-lebt sah es als eine Form der Gerechtigkeit an, für die schmerzvollen Visionen die er durchleiden musste wenn Voldemort besonders rachsüchtig war.

An dem geplanten Tag kamen die vier Schüler aus ihrem Zimmer hinunter und waren für einen Ausflug gekleidet. Minh kam bald danach und nach einem herzhaften Frühstück mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern, wie Gaerwyn und Lolide, im Ballsaal, gingen sie zur Winkelgasse.

Als sie aus der Feuerstelle im Tropfenden Kessel fielen, entdeckten sie die Logans und Eustace sofort in einer Nische. Sie gingen hinüber und tauschten Nettigkeiten aus ehe sie in die Winkelgasse gingen, Eustace im Schlepptau. Sie gingen zu Gringotts und Harry ging zu einem Kobold um seine Bitte vorzutragen.

„Ähm Entschuldigung."

„Ja", sagte der Kobold kurz.

„Ich würde gern mein Konto verändern."

„In welchem Sinne?"

„Nun, im Moment teile ich das Verlies mit meinem besten Freund und ich würde gern mein Geld in ein anderes Verlies tun."

„Das geht in Ordnung. Gibt es noch etwas?"

„Ja das Verlies das wir haben, macht ständig Geld. Ich möchte das die Hälfte dort bleibt und die andere in mein Verlies geht."

„In Ordnung. Wenn Sie mitkommen würden, ich brauche von Ihnen die Details."

Harry wurde von dem Kobold in sein Büro geführt, während die anderen ein wenig Geld holten. Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sie sich alle wieder auf der Straße. Nachdem sie in Qualität für Quidditch und einige andere Geschäfte gesehen hatten, hielt Harry an als sie am Eingang der Knockturngasse vorbei kamen.

„Leute, ist es in Ordnung wenn ich euch für eine Weile allein lasse? Ich muss nach ein paar Dingen in der Knockturngasse sehen und ich bezweifle das ihr mitkommen wollt."

„Harry! Du solltest da nicht runter gehen! Du könntest in eine Falle gelockt werden oder verflucht werden…"

„Mine, mir wird nichts passieren. Ich kenne mehr Dunkle Magie als die meisten Leute da unten zusammen genommen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!"

„Nun, solange du vorsichtig bist…"

„Werde ich, keine Angst!"

„Wir treffen dich in zwei Stunden bei Floreans, Kumpel!"

„Ok, Ron. Das wird genug Zeit sein."

Als sie sich trennten, konnten Hermine und Ginny sich nicht helfen und warfen ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, als er die Knockturngasse hinunter schlenderte, so als ob er dorthin gehörte. Seine schwarzen Roben halfen ihm sich schnell einzufügen. Mit einem Seufzer zog Hermine die anderen zum Buchladen.

Harry ging hinunter in den Bezirk der Dunklen Zauberer und passierte mehrer seltsame Kreaturen. Einmal versuchte ihn eine Sabberhexe zu überfallen, aber ein gut platzierter Dunkler Fluch ließ sie davon eilen. Diejenigen in der Straße die Harry beobachtet hatten und dachten er würde dort nicht hinpassen, revidierten schnell ihre Meinung. Er ging auf halben Weg auf einen Laden zu der ihm in seiner eigenen Zeit aufgefallen war, er ging hinein und setzte sich um zu warten, vor ihm waren zwei andere Zauberer an der Reihe. Er hatte viel nachgedacht und entschieden sich ein magisches Tattoo machen zu lassen. Das war der Grund warum er in die Knockturngasse gekommen war, weil er keinen Ort dafür in der Winkelgasse kannte.

Fast zwei Stunden später eilte Harry aus dem Laden zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon, weil er wusste er war spät dran. Als er endlich dort war, setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden, Ginny war die Erste die ihn bemerkte und ihre Augen leuchteten auf als sie ihn sah.

„Harry! Da bist du ja! Wir fingen an uns Sorgen zu machen!"

„Entschuldigt Leute. In dem Laden gab es eine Warteschlange und ich war lange da drin."

„Was hast du bekommen, Harry?", fragte ihn Minh.

„Ich habe mir ein magisches Tattoo machen lassen..."

„Harry, das hast du nicht! Warum willst du dich selbst dauerhaft auf diese Weise entstellen?"

„Nun, wenn du es genau wissen willst, Mine, ich habe es auf meinem Rücken um die Narben zu verdecken, wo Grindelwalds Leute die Haut abgezogen haben."

„Oh!"

„Was ist es? Könne wir es sehen?", fragte Eustace aufgeregt.

Als Antwort drehte Harry sich um und bewegte seine Hand und machte so die Rückseite seiner Robe transparent. Die Gruppe sah gespannt auf das detaillierte Bild, das sich ab und zu bewegte, was bewies das es wirklich magisch war. In der Mitte von Harry Rücken war ein großer, schwarzer Rabe, das Symbol Ravenclaws, der hin und wieder seine Federn schüttelte. Was ihn umrundete ließ die anderen überrascht aufkeuchen. Hermine flüsterte den Namen:

„Ouroboros."

()/()/()

A/N Da habt ihr es. Ich habe Ouroboros erklärt und das war gut weil soviele danach gefragt haben. Danke an alle die ein Review gesendet haben, sie sind sehr erwünscht. Es gibt noch zwei Kapitel in dieser fic und dann kann ich mit der nächsten anfangen. Trotzdem wird Amulett of Time 3: Der Wolf und der Pelikan nicht vor dem 20. Juni erscheinen, weil ich bis zum Ende meiner Prüfungen mit dem Schreiben aufhöre.


	32. Ende des Sommers

Ü/N -- Übersetzers Note. Also einige haben das falsch verstanden. Die A/Ns sind von Luna the Moonmaster die die ganze Geschichte auf Englisch geschrieben hat und ich übersetzte sie nur. Das soll jetzt heißen das Teil drei vor nächstem Juni erscheinen wird, allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen wann. Denn ich fange Donnerstag mit der Schule an und weiß noch nicht wie viel Zeit ich finden werde. Ich habe zwar schon mit dem übersetzen begonnen, aber das tippen braucht ja auch immer noch eine ganze Weile.

_Kapitel zweiunddreißig – Ende des Sommers_

Die zwei Wochen, die dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse folgten, verliefen fast genauso wie die beiden zuvor. Zusätzlich zum Training und Lesen brachten die vier Zeitreisenden Dumbledore ein paar Tricks bei, von denen sie wussten, das er sie in der Zukunft brauchen würde. Weil die meisten von Grindelwalds Anhängern gefasst wurden, hatten sie mehr freie Zeit zur Verfügung. Der Professor hatte gute Fortschritte in stabloser Magie gemacht weil er seit Monaten übte. Trotzdem war er etwa auf dem Level eines Drittklässlers zum Stillstand gekommen. Harry hatte es erwartet, aber trotzdem war der Schulleiter ein wenig enttäuscht. Um es wieder gut zu machen, hatte Harry ihm eines Tages beiseite genommen und ihm Unsichtbarkeitsstunden angeboten. Der-Junge-der-lebt hatte an sein erstes Schuljahr zurück gedacht, wo Dumbledore ihn dabei erwischt hatte wie er in den Spiegel NERHEGEB schaute. Er war ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar gewesen und der einzige Weg wie er es gelernt haben könnte, war, wenn es ihm einer von ihnen beigebracht hatte. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Minh hatten es seltsam gefunden das ihr Freund und der Schulleiter für zwei Tage verschwunden waren. Sie hatten sich in einem entfernten Teil des Ostturms verkrochen, wo niemand sie finden konnte. Dort hatte Harry die Geheimnisse der Unsichtbarkeit ohne Ablenkung weiter gegeben. Es hatte den älteren Mann zwei Tage gekostet es zu meistern, aber letzten Endes war es dies wert. Beide tauchten erschöpft aber zufrieden wieder auf.

Der Höhepunkt der zweiten Woche war Harrys Geburtstag. Mit allem was vor sich ging und besonders mit Dumbledores Stunden wurde es den anderen klar, dass der Junge seinen eigenen Geburtstag komplett vergessen hatte. Gaerwyn, Lolide und Minh hatten es in ihre Hände genommen eine traditionelle Elfenfeier zu organisieren. Die Nacht davor waren die drei, nachdem Harry mit einem Buch zu Bett gegangen war, in den Ballsaal gegangen um die Dekorationen zu machen. Danach gingen sie in die Küche um das Essen auszuwählen. Für diese Gelegenheit hatten sie um die Hilfe der Hauselfen von Hogwarts gebeten, die begeistert waren das Schloss für eine Weile zu verlassen. Als alles fertig war, gingen sie selbst zu Bett, verzauberten aber sich selbst um vor Harry wach zu sein.

Am Morgen des 31. Juli wachte Harry von einem erfreulichen Traum über Hühner und Schokofrösche auf und hörte leise Musik. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und versuchte heraus zu finden woher die Musik kam. Von seinem Standort aus konnte er es nicht herausfinden und so ging er ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen und dann lilafarbene Roben anzuziehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Als er ins Erdgeschoss ging, wurde die Musik lauter und er erkannte sie, wusste aber nicht genau was es war. Als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte, stellte er fest dass es aus dem Ballsaal kam. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt um überrascht aufzukeuchen. Seine ganzen Freunde inklusive Gallatea, Peeves, Eustace, Gaerwyn und Lolide standen im Raum und sahen ihn an, der komplette Orden des Phönix stand hinter ihnen. Plötzlich wusste er was die Musik war. Es war ein traditionelles Elfengeburtstagslied. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er begriff welcher Tag heute war. Er öffnete die Tür ganz, trat hinein und sah sich im Raum um. Die Decke und Wände waren mit Blättern und Weinranken dekoriert und ab und zu war ein leichtes, blaues Material drapiert, das einen fühlen ließ als wäre man draußen. Die verzauberte Decke, ähnlich der in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, unterstütze den Effekt noch. Ein langer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raums und ersetzte den Ordenstisch und er war mit einer gelben Tischdecke gedeckt, auf der einige Elfendekorationen verteilt waren. An einem Ende war ein Haufen Geschenke von den Gästen und auf dem Rest des Tisches waren verschieden elfische Frühstücksgerichte. Mit leuchtenden Augen ging Harry zu seinen Freunden hinüber und umarmte sie.

„Das ist einfach …. Unglaublich! Wie habt ihr das nur gemacht?"

„Es war Gaerwyns Idee", sagte ihm Ginny, „sie, Lolide und Minh haben letzte Nacht damit verbracht es vorzubereiten. Sie dachten du würdest gerne eine traditionelle Elfengeburtstagsfeier haben."

„Tue ich, es ist wirklich großartig, danke sehr."

„Ja und denk nur war wir alles lernen können…"

„Hermine!"

„Was, Ron? Nur weil wir Harrys Geburtstag feiern, heißt das nicht das ich nicht auch etwas über Elfekultur lernen kann."

Harry sah einen Streit kommen und schlüpfte davon um seine anderen Gäste zu begrüßen und ihnen für ihr Kommen zu danken. Nach den Begrüßungen setzten sich alle zu einem herzhaften Elfenfrühstück nieder, das Essen das serviert wurde, hatten die meisten noch nie gesehen. Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle für ein Quidditch-Turnier nach draußen. Da der gesamte Orden anwesend war, hatten sie genug Leute um vier Mannschaften zu bilden, aber die meisten mussten sich Besen aus der Besenkammer leihen, weil sie ihre eigenen nicht mit dabei hatten. Harry beschwor seinen eigenen Besen herbei, den handgemachten, den er im vorigen Jahr von Gallatea bekommen hatte, und flog in die Luft. Der Gedanke an seinen Besen brachte Erinnerungen von seinem letzten Geburtstag und ihn füllte tiefe Traurigkeit weil er seine Freunde Ardwick und Christabel nicht länger sehen konnte. Was Gallatea und Peeves anging, war der Schmerz nicht so groß, weil er sei jederzeit sehen konnte. Als er gerade an die zwei Geister dachte, sah er hinüber wo die beiden mit Ginny und Hermine saßen. Die vier hatten sich aufgeteilt, jeder war in einer Mannschaft um das Turnier interessanter zu machen.

Drei Stunden später gingen alle hinein um zu duschen und dann zum Mittagessen in den Ballsaal zu gehen. Das Essen war so vorzüglich wie das Frühstück. Sobald alle saßen, schlug Dumbledore vor, das Harry seine Geschenke öffnet. Mit einem riesigen Lächeln ging Harry hinüber zu dem großen Haufen und nahm eines der Geschenke herunter. Es war von Hermine und er ließ die gelb-schwarze Verpackung herunter und enthüllte ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts'.

„Wow, Hermine. Jetzt muss ich es wohl lesen!"

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren lächelte nur. Trotz all der Lernerei in den letzten Jahren war Harry nie dazu gekommen die berühmte Geschichte von Hogwarts zu lesen. Harry ging zurück zum Tisch und nahm das nächste Paket, welches von Eustace und Ron war. Er öffnete es und fand einen neuen Koffer, mit einem eingravierten geflügelten Leoparden, darin. Er starrte geschockt auf das hübsche Ding, öffnete vorsichtig die Klappe und entdeckte eine Menge Scherzartikel von Zonko.

„Danke, Jungs. Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

„So schlimm war's nicht. Ich meine, ich habe eine Menge Geld, oder nicht?"

„Stimmt, Ron. Wann habt ihr das besorgt? Ich meine die Schnitzerei ist exzellent und ihr müsst es bestellt haben…"

„Ich habe ihn bestellt als wir in der Winkelgasse waren. Ich habe ihn herschicken lassen als er fertig war. Ich hoffe du magst ihn."

„Ich liebe ihn! Ich brauche sowieso einen neuen Koffer."

„Ja, dein alter ist ziemlich demoliert..."

Harry öffnete dann das Geschenk von Ginny, das einen silbernen Siegelring mit dem Bild von Ouroboros mit einem kleinen Raben in der Mitte enthielt. Das Bild war mit seinem Tattoo identisch.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…"

„Nun, ich dachte er passt zu dir. Schließlich bist du ein Ravenclaw und Ouroboros, darum dachte ich du könntest es für Briefe und so benutzen…"

„Danke!"

„Gern geschehen!"

Als nächstes kam Dumbledores Geschenk, das eine Sammlung von Schokolade aus der Kriegszeit war, inklusive ‚Lucky Numbers', ‚Fry's Five Boys' und die passend bezeichnete ‚Black Magic'. Harry lächelte und dankte dem Schulleiter. Von seinen Elfenfreunden bekam er mehrere Bücher, die in den letzten 950 Jahren geschrieben wurden. Als alle Geschenke geöffnet waren, spielten alle Elfenpartyspiele ehe sie sich zum Abendessen nieder ließen. Das Essen war wundervoll und Harry war überwältigt, als Lolide mit einem großen Kuchen aus der Küche kam und die Elfenversion von ‚Happy Birthday' sang. Der Kuchen war mit grünem Zuckerguss überzogen und mit Blättern und silbernen Elfenrunen verziert. Harry lächelte und blies die Kerzen aus und dachte was für ein schöner Tag es gewesen ist.

()/()/()

Ein paar Tage nach Harrys Geburtstag war es an der Zeit, das die Elfen in ihre eigene Welt zurückkehrten. Sie planten schon seit einer Weile zu gehen und jetzt wo die meisten Gegner gefangen waren und der Orden sie nicht mehr so dringend brauchte, waren sie bereit nach Falaryth zurück zu gehen. Zum einen vermissten Lolide und Gaerwyn ihre Eltern und Minh vermisste ihre Freunde. Den Tag vor der Abreise half Harry ihr beim Packen, als sie mit einem mal emotional wurde. Sie hatte eine Weile still gearbeitet als sie sich plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Harry zog sie dicht zu sich, streichelte ihren Rücken und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Als sie sich beruhigte, setzte er sie sich auf sein Knie und begann mit ihr in ihrer Sprache zu sprechen, was ihr half sich zu entspannen.

„Minh, was ist los?"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es ist nur… ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Süße, aber es gibt nichts was wir tun können. Ich muss in eine andere Zeit gehen und du musst in deine Heimatwelt gehen. Wenigstens sehe ich dich am ersten September, bevor ich gehe. Ich habe gehört du kommst morgens in Hogwarts an und ich gehe nicht vor der Mittagszeit. Wenigstens hast du noch Eustace und Tea. Sie werden auf dich aufpassen."

„Aber das ist nicht das selbe! Ich meine Eustace ist ein toller Freund, aber die Rivalität zwischen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor könnte unserer Freundschaft schaden. Es war dieses Jahr nicht so schlimm, weil wir eine Gruppe waren und in unterschiedlichen Häusern, aber wenn es nur noch wir zwei sind….."

„Minh, ihr Zwei seid gute Freunde. Wenn es eins gibt was ich in den drei verschiedenen Häusern gelernt habe, dann das Freundschaft Hausrivalitäten überwinden kann. Das Haus in das wir kommen wird durch unsere stärkste Charaktereigenschaft bestimmt. Freundschaft mit anderen Häusern lässt uns andere Leute besser verstehen. Das weiß ich sicher, weil ich jedes Haus bis auf Slytherin erfahren habe und ich habe mich als Person verändert. Wir können einander beeinflussen ob zum Guten oder Schlechten. Und versuch immer daran zu denken, ihr seid in verschiedenen Häusern wegen verschiedener Charaktermerkmale. Aber Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Wenn ihr als Team arbeitet, klappt es besser wenn es Abwechslung gibt. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Minh."

„Harry, ich werde es vermissen jemanden zu haben der mich aufbaut. Du bist wie mein großer Bruder, wie du es auch für Eustace bist. Du hättest einen guten Vater abgegeben."

„Denkst du? Ich nicht. Ich bin zu jung. Ich habe noch nicht genug von der Welt gesehen…."

„Harry, du hast mehr gesehen und erfahren als andere. Ich denke, wenn jemand vorbereitet ist, dann du."

„Ich habe keine elterlichen Fähigkeiten. Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich ein Jahr alt war und die Dursleys waren keine guten Vorbilder. Manchmal denke ich es ist ganz gut dass ich meinen Sohn nicht erzogen habe. Ich hätte ein schönes Chaos veranstaltet."

„Harry, du musst lernen Vertrauen in dich zu haben!"

„Ich habe Vertrauen in mich selbst."

„Nein, du hast Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer und Krieger. Du hast kein Vertrauen in dich als Person! Du beginnst in diesem Helden-Ding aufzugehen, als das dich die Menschen sehen. Das Abbild eines Helden ohne Persönlichkeit dahinter beginnt einzusinken. Wenn du nicht mehr in dich als Person vertraust, als realen Menschen mit Gefühlen und Nöten, dann wirst du wie Grindelwald in die Dunkelheit gezogen! Du hast soviel zu geben, Harry! Wirf es nicht weg!"

„Wann bist du so einfühlsam geworden? Für eine Erstklässlerin scheinst du furchtbar rein in deiner Logik."

„Du vergisst, Harry, das ich eine Elfe bin. Ich mag nur zwölf eurer Jahre alt sein, aber in meiner Welt habe ich länger gelebt. Für Elfenstandard bin ich immer noch ein Kind, aber ich weiß trotzdem ein paar Dinge. Außerdem sind Elfen von Natur aus leicht empathisch und daher kann ich etwas davon spüren was du fühlst."

„Weißt du was lustig ist?"

„Was?"

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich aufmuntern und jetzt behebst du meine Probleme."

„Zu einem gewissen Teil warst du erfolgreich. Du hast mich von der Abreise abgelenkt."

„Ich glaub das habe ich, Minh. Ich glaub das habe ich."

()/()/()

Am nächsten Tag waren alle im Ballsaal versammelt um die Elfen zu verabschieden. Der ganze Orden war aufgetaucht, sowie Gallatea, Peeves und Eustace. Lolide, Gaerwyn und Minh hatten ihr Gepäck gepackt und es in der Mitte des Raums aufgestapelt. Nachdem sie ein letztes Mal überprüft hatten ob sie alles hatten, trat Dumbledore vor.

„Ich möchte euch gerne persönlich für die Hilfe in den letzten vier Monaten danken. Ich bezweifle das wir unsere Feinde ohne eure Unterstützung besiegt hätten."

„Gern geschehen, Albus", sagte Gaerwyn dem Mann, ehe sie seine Hand schüttelte.

Sie wandten sich den vier Zeitreisenden und Eustace zu, traten zu ihnen und die Drei umarmten jeden und versprachen sie bald wieder zu sehen. Harry erhielt eine extralange Umarmung von Lolide und Gaerwyn und sobald Minh ihre Arme um ihn hatte, hielt sie ihn ganz fest und begann zu schluchzen.

„Ich will nicht gehen, Harry. Ich werde dich unheimlich vermissen."

„Pst, Minh, es wird in Ordnung sein. Du wirst mich doch sowieso in einem Monat wieder sehen und ich bin sicher ich werde dich wieder sehen wenn wir in die nächste Zeit kommen. Schließlich ist unsere eigene Zeit nur fünfzig Jahre weg. Das ist nichts für eine Elfe."

„Ich weiß, aber ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen. Ich habe dich lieb, Harry. Du bist mein großer Bruder und Teil meiner Familie."

„Ich weiß, kleine Sis, ich hab dich auch lieb."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten die meisten der versammelten Leute Tränen in den Augen. Es war deutlich dass die Freunde sich nicht trennen wollten, aber die Elfen mussten in ihre Welt zurückgehen. Die zwei Schwestern sahen sich für ein paar Minuten an, kommunizierten mit ihren Augen, ehe sie zu einer Entscheidung kamen. Lolide trat vor und räusperte sich.

„Harry, wollen du und deine Freunde für eine Weile mit zu uns kommen? Wir haben genug Platz für euch fünf und ihr könntet für einen Monat oder so in unserer Welt bleiben."

„Meinst du das ernst?", strahlte der Junge.

„Natürlich. Du wurdest bereits in unserer Welt akzeptiert, also solltest du keine Probleme haben. Deine Freunde hingegen werden wahrscheinlich auf Ablehnung treffen. Das Angebot steht, es ist deine Entscheidung und die deiner Freunde."

Harry wechselte ins englische und wandte sich zu Hermine, Ron, Eustace und Ginny.

„Lolide will wissen, ob ihr mit auf einen kleinen Ausflug für einen Monat oder so in die Elfenwelt kommen wollt."

„Wirklich?", quietschte Hermine, „stellt euch vor wie viel wir lernen können…"

„Dieses eine Mal stimme ich Mine zu. Denkt nur, ich könnte mit den Elfen-Bogenschützen trainieren", gab Ginny bekannt.

„Eine Sache noch, Harry. Wir können ihre Sprache nicht sprechen und der Übersetzungsspruch funktioniert bei nichtmenschlichen Sprachen nicht.", meinte Ron.

„Ich versteh dein Argument. Wir können auch nicht den Wissensaustausch machen, weil das nicht funktioniert. So wie wir es auch nicht von Lady Ravenclaw gelernt haben. Wenn ihr mitkommen wollt dann kann ich für euch übersetzen."

„In Ordnung, wenn Amelia und John einverstanden sind", bemerkte Eustace.

„Das ist für uns in Ordnung. Wir müssen ur kurz nach Hause um deine Sachen zu holen…"

„Ich werde jetzt gleich gehen."

„Bis gleich, Eustace. Leute, wenn jemand von euch mit will, dann schlage ich vor, ihr geht jetzt packen!"

Mit einem Nicken von den anderen drei rannte die Gruppe nach oben um für die Reise zu packen.

()/()/()

Zwanzig Minuten später waren alle mit ihren Sachen im Ballsaal versammelt. Mit einem letzten Winken zu der Gruppe verschwanden die acht in einem Blitz blauen Lichts. Als sie ankamen starrten Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Eustace mit weiten Augen in Falaryth umher. Sie hatten nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so etwas Schönes und Magisches gesehen. Harry stand an der Seite von Minh und begrinste die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Glaubst du es gefällt ihnen?" fragte er die junge Elfe.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie begeistert sind."

„Gut. Ich hätte nie gedacht das sie es zu sehen kriegen und ich glaube sie haben es auch nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Nun, ich war von dem Angebot meiner Tante auch ein wenig überrascht. Ich meine einen Menschen in unsere Welt zu bringen, der unsere Kultur kennt und Elfenblut in sich trägt, ist eine Sache, aber Leute die unsere Sitten überhaupt nicht kennen, ist eine andere. Wir werden ihnen natürlich helfen, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das sie auf Feindseligkeiten stoßen werden."

„Wir müssen sie nur daran erinnern immer respektvoll zu sein und sehen ob wir mehr von den voreingenommenen Elfen bekehren können. Es könnte eine gute Sache sein das sie mitgekommen sind. Lolide hat mir ursprünglich alles über euch beigebracht, damit ich die Kluft zwischen meinem und deinem Volk überwinden kann. Ich habe es das letzte Mal als ich hier war begonnen und jetzt will ich das dein Volk sieht das nicht alle Menschen schlecht sind."

„Stimmt. Dies könnte ein komplettes Desaster werden, oder die Gelegenheit sein auf die wir gewartet haben um unsere Völker zu versöhnen."

„Ich hoffe es, Minh. Ich hoffe es wirklich."

()/()/()

Der Monat mit den Elfen verlief reibungsloser als alle erwartet hatten. Gaerwyns und Lolides Eltern hatten die Neuankömmlinge sofort angenommen, aber es hatte sehr viel mehr gebraucht um an die anderen Elfen heranzukommen. Die meisten waren empört herauszufinden, das fünf Menschen in ihrer Welt waren, vor allem das vier von ihnen nicht einmal ihre Sprache sprachen. Das sahen sie als Beleidigung an. Nach zwei Wochen der Kontaktvermeidung mit den Ringführern und respektvolles Verhalten den Einwohnern gegenüber wurden Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Eustace schließlich zögerlich akzeptiert. Minh und Harry hatten eine Menge zu tun um zu übersetzen, aber das machte ihnen nicht viel aus.

Die meisten jungen Elfen waren aufgeregt so viele Menschen zu sehen. Sie hatten offensichtlich Harry zuvor getroffen, aber für sie war es eine neue Erfahrung wie Menschen täglich miteinander umgingen. Nach nur ein paar Tagen unternahm die Gruppe Ausflüge mit den jungen Elfen, die meisten waren gute Freunde von Minh. Einen Tag sind sie in den Süden gegangen und haben mehrer Stunden in einem Teich in der Nähe des Flusses gespielt. Einen andern Tag sind sie zum Wasserfall gegangen, der wenn man ihn abends betrachtet, leuchtend rot vom reflektierenden Sonnenlicht strahlt. Sie verbrachten sogar drei Tage damit in den Wäldern zu zelten. Es war sicher für sie, da eine der ältern Elfenschwestern mit ihnen ging. Hermine hatte eine tolle Zeit alles über die Pflanzen im Wald zu lernen.

Und was die Erwachsenen anging, nach dem anfänglichen Schock gewöhnten sie sich an ihre Anwesenheit und nahmen sogar an einigen ihrer Aktivitäten teil. Sehr zu Ginnys Freude, denn sie und die anderen Zeitreisenden wurden zu einer Jagd der Elfen eingeladen. Für Ginny wurde ein Traum wahr, denn sie wollte schon immer ihr Bogenschießen mit so guten Bogenschützen trainieren.

Während des Monats hatten die Vier, die nie zuvor dort gewesen waren, erkannt warum Harry so gerne wieder hierher kam. Für sie war es eine wundervolle Erfahrung und sie würden es für nichts in der Welt eintauschen. Dennoch bemerkten sie zum Ende ihrer Reise, das sie bereit waren, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Doch wie Harry mit allen umging, zeigte dass er mehr hier zu Hause war. Sie hatten den Eindruck wenn man ihm die Wahl ließe dort zu bleiben oder in die Menschenwelt zurück zu kehren, dann würde er für immer in Falaryth bleiben. Am letzten Abend ehe sie gingen, saßen Ron und Harry auf einem der Balkone die die Siedlung überblickten und starrten in die Sterne, als der Rotschopf seinen Freund darauf ansprach.

„Harry, Kumpel, dir scheint es hier zu gefallen."

„Was gibt es hier nicht zu mögen, Ron? Sie führen so friedliche Leben. Es ist ein großer Kontrast zu Daheim. Wenn ich hier bin, habe ich nicht das Gefühl als würde die Welt auf meinen Schultern liegen. Es gibt keine Dunklen Lords, Todesser und keine übergeschnappten Fans von Rita Kimmkorn. Ich kann einfach ‚nur Harry' sein und keinen kümmert es."

„Du magst es weil es friedlich ist? Würdest du dich nicht nach einer Weile langweilen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Hier bin ich nicht der-Junge-der-lebt. Ich habe eine Familie, wenn nicht durch Blut so doch durch Liebe. Ich fühle dass ich hier reinpasse, so wie ich es nie in der Menschenwelt getan habe. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würde ich hier bleiben."

„Glaubst du, du wirst es tun? Wenn wir heimkehren und du du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hast?"

„Was als Altersruhesitz?"

„Ja, vermutlich."

„Vielleicht tue ich es. Tatsächlich, wenn ich den Endkampf überlebe werde ich es wahrscheinlich machen."

Das Paar saß noch eine Weile in der Stille ehe sie hinein gingen um zu packen. Ron hatte Harry eine Menge zum Nachdenken gegeben. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien es ihm, das er nach dem Endkampf nicht zurückkommen würde.

()/()/()

Als es Zeit war für die Menschen heimzukehren, wurden eine Menge Tränen vergossen. Einige ihrer neuen Freunde kamen um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und waren traurig dass sie gingen, aber Minh und Harry waren die schlimmsten. Minh konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und selbst Harry vergoss die eine oder andere Träne. Aber es gab nichts was sie tun konnten. Die Menschen mussten früher oder später in ihre Welt zurückgehen und die Elfen mussten ihre eigenen Leben fortsetzen.

Mit einem Blitz blauen Lichts und dem bekannten _plopp _tauchten die fünf Freund im Ballsaal von Corvus Corax auf, zufälligerweise in mitten eines Ordenstreffens. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzten sich die vier Mitglieder an den Tisch und Eustace ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Zu Dumbledore sehend, stellte Harry die offensichtliche Frage:

„Was ist los? Warum gibt es ein Treffen?"

„Nun, wir haben über dich gesprochen, Harry."

„Was haben Sie gesagt?!"

„Wir haben uns gefragt was mit dem Orden passiert, wenn du gehst."

„Nun, darüber habe ich nachgedacht. Ich hatte vor es am ersten September zu machen, aber da alle hier sind, können wir es auch jetzt erledigen."

„Was erledigen? Wir haben nur darüber gesprochen wie wir den Orden auflösen, jetzt wo Grindelwald fort ist."

„Ja, die Bedrohung ist weg, aber in etwa zwanzig Jahren wird es eine neue Bedrohung geben. Vertraut mir, ich weiß es. Wenn die Zeit kommt, bitte ich darum das der Orden wieder initiiert wird, mit Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, als Anführer."

„Harry, du bist unser Anführer und Gründer unserer Gruppe. Ich kann nicht übernehmen."

„Sie haben es gemacht als ich in Gefangenschaft war und Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Sogar besser als ich es hätte machen können. Wer bin ich der es dem fähigsten Mann verweigert die Position des Anführers zu übernehmen? Es wäre das Beste für den Orden und das wissen Sie."

„Nun, wenn du sicher bist, Harry."

„Das bin ich. Nun um das Ganze abzusichern habe ich eine Bitte."

„Alles Harry."

„Ich würde gern, dass Sie auf Fawkes aufpassen wenn ich gehe. Wenn Sie den Orden führen sollen, muss Fawkes bei Ihnen sein um neue Mitglieder zu bestätigen. Wenn ich in meine eigene Zeit zurückkehre und dauerhaft bleiben kann, dann übernehme ich wieder. In der Zwischenzeit bitte ich Sie jedoch, ihm ein Zuhause zu geben."

„Natürlich, wenn du sicher bist."

„Bin ich."

Mit einem großen Seufzer griff Harry in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines, goldenes Objekt hervor das er dem Schulleiter hinüber schob. Dumbledore sah es einen Moment an bis er begriff dass es ein Verliesschlüssel war. Er sah auf und sah den jungen Mann gegenüber fragend an. Harry fand es besser es zu erklären.

„Wenn Sie in der Zukunft der Anführer des Ordens sind, brauchen Sie eine finanzielle Basis für die Aktionen. Bevor ich diese Zeit verlasse, werde ich die Schutzwälle von Corvus Corax nach meinen Bedürfnissen ändern. Danach wird es offen sein wann immer der Orden es braucht, aber ich bitte darum das Sie respektieren dass es mein Zuhause ist und man nichts durcheinander bringt. Der Schlüssel, den ich Ihnen gerade gegeben habe, ist für ein Verlies in Gringotts. Es enthält in etwa 3 Milliarden Galleonen und es werden noch mehr werden. Es steht Ihnen frei das Geld für ordensrelevante Aktionen zu verwenden. Ich vertraue darauf das es genug ist."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!", kam es von dem erstaunten Schulleiter, „ich weiß nicht wie ich so eine Großzügigkeit annehmen kann."

„Es ist keine Sache von Großzügigkeit, Sir. Der Orden ist da um Dunkle Mächte zu bekämpfen und ich möchte soviel wie möglich helfen. Ich vertraue darauf das mein Angebote nicht verschwendet werden wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Natürlich nicht. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

„Ich weiß das ich das kann, aus dem Grund überlasse ich Ihnen den Platz als Anführer. Jetzt, da alles geklärt ist, denke ich, würden meine Freunde und ich gerne auspacken gehen."

Die vier Zeitreisenden standen vom Tisch auf und ließen einen erstaunten Orden zurück, der nach einer Weile aus seiner Starre kam und das Treffen fortsetzte.

()/()/()

Zwei Wochen bevor das neue Schuljahr beginnen sollte, flohten Amelia und John nach Domus Corvus Corax und suchten nach den vier Freunden. Nachdem sie das Erdgeschoss abgesucht hatten, gingen sie hinaus, wo sie sie am Strand am See in der Sonne liegend fanden. Das Paar war erleichtert zu sehen, dass die tödliche Bleiche, die die Gruppe in ihrer Gefangenschaft bekommen hatte, verschwand. In den Wochen seit ihrer Rettung hatten sie zugenommen und sahen viel gesünder aus. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erringend trat Amelia vor um mit den Jugendlichen zu sprechen.

„Hallo, ihr Vier, lange nicht gesehen."

„Hallo Amelia."

„Hi Amelia."

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Wie geht es euch?"

„Uns geht es gut, ihr Süßen. Wir sind gekommen um euch zu fragen ob ihr die letzten zwei Wochen nicht bei uns verbringen wollt. Ich weiß das Eustace sich wahnsinnig freuen würde und wir könnten euch zu der Verleihungszeremonie des Orden des Merlin bringen."

„Das wäre super, danke", strahlte Hermine.

„Nun dann, schneit einfach später am Nachmittag rein, dann habt ihr genug Zeit zum Packen."

„In Ordnung. Danke schön", rief Ginny ihnen nach.

Ein paar Stunden später hatten die Vier gepackt und waren bereit zu gehen. Sie gingen in den Portschlüsselraum und apparierten von da aus einer nach dem anderen zum Haus der Logans. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie Amelia herum schwirrend vor, da sie versuchte alles zu organisieren. Sie wurden mit ihren Sachen nach oben geführt, sie fanden bald heraus dass sie in den gleichen Zimmern waren wie beim letzten Mal. Nachdem sie ausgepackt hatten, gingen sie zum Abendessen hinunter wo sie nach langer Zeit Eustace wieder trafen. Der kleinere Junge war begeistert seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, insbesondere Harry.

()/()/()

Die Tage vor der Verleihung waren mit Ausflügen ins London der Muggel oder aufs Land gefüllt. Manchmal blieben sie zu Hause wenn das Wetter schlecht war und bevorzugten es Brettspiele zu spielen oder von den Ferien zu erzählen. Amelia und John waren erstaunt über die Wunder der Elfenwelt zu hören. Sie hatten alles von Eustace gehört als er zurückkam, aber es von anderen Perspektiven zu hören, machte es viel realer. Harry insbesondere beschrieb ein wundervolles Bild von der Elfenwelt und erzählte ihnen von kleineren Aspekten, welche die anderen nicht aufgegriffen hatten.

Schließlich kam, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, der Tag an dem die Verleihung des Ordens des Merlins stattfinden sollte. Die Verleihung selbst fand in der Winkelgasse statt, wo der Minister für Zauberei ihnen die Medaillen überreichen sollte und sie die offiziellen Dokumente unterschreiben würden.

In ihren besten, formellen Roben flohte oder apparierte die Gruppe um neun Uhr morgens in die Winkelgasse. Die Zeremonie begann nicht vor elf, also konnten sie noch ein wenig einkaufen. Harry trennte sich von den anderen sechs und ging in die Knockturngasse, um ein paar seltene sowie illegale Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen. Er hatte sein neustes Buch beendet und wollte ein paar Tränke daraus probieren. Er hatte das Wissen der Zaubertränke, aber nicht die praktische Erfahrung. Nachdem er in der Apotheke gewesen war, eilte er zurück in die Winkelgasse, wo er einen kleinen etwas abseits gelegenen Laden fand, der im Schaufenster dafür warb Porträts zu machen. Nachdem er den Laden betreten hatte, ging der Junge-der-lebt zum Tresen und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit einer älteren Hexe, die dort saß und die Hexenwoche las.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung."

„Ja, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich hätte gern ein Foto in ein Bild umgewandelt."

„Natürlich. Könnte ich es bitte sehen?"

Harry suchte in seinen Robentaschen und zog eine Kopie von dem Foto heraus, das Ginny am letzten Schultag gemacht hatte: das Foto von der ganzen Schule. Er hatte vor es malen zu lassen, ähnlich dem, das schon im Porträtraum in Corvus Corax hing und die Schule vom letzten Jahr zeigte.

Er wollte eines von jeder Zeit die sie besuchten, weil es eine ständige Erinnerung an all die Leute war, die sie getroffen hatten. Er reichte es über den Tresen und die alte Hexe betrachtete es einen Moment, ehe sie es zur Seite legte. Sie holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor und bereitete sich darauf vor die Angaben aufzuschreiben.

„Nun, wie groß möchten Sie es haben?"

„Etwa 90 cm hoch und 120 cm breit."

„Und aus welchem Holz soll der Rahmen sein?"

„Mahagoni."

„Und welche Auflösung?"

„So deutlich wie möglich."

„Ihnen ist bewusst dass es eine Menge kostet, junger Mann?"

„Ich habe das Geld, keine Angst."

„Sehr gut. Das macht dann 26 Galleonen und 12 Sickel."

Harry zog sein Geldbeutel heraus und zählte die genaue Anzahl an Münzen ab. Nachdem die Hexe es an einen sicheren Ort gepackt hatte, rief sie einen Mann im Hinterzimmer und gab ihm das Pergament und das Foto.

„Es wird in zwei Wochen fertig sein. Holen Sie es ab oder soll ich es zu senden?"

„Könnten Sie es bitte an eine Villa namens Domus Corvus Corax schicken?"

„Hach, was für ein lustiger Name. Kann nicht sagen das ich schon mal davon gehört habe."

„Das haben nicht viele Leute."

„Nun, ich werde es dorthin senden wenn es fertig ist."

„Danke sehr."

Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, verließ Harry den Laden und ging zum anderen Ende der Winkelgasse, wo die Zeremonie abgehalten werden sollte. Ein großer Pavillon war aufgestellt worden, mit einer Bühne und Reihe an Reihe von ungemütlich aussehenden Stühlen davor. Die meisten Plätze waren bereits besetzt mit dutzenden von Reportern mit Schnell-Schreibfedern und Fotografen mit Zauberkameras, die alle zwei Sekunden blitzten. Auf seinem Weg nach vorne entdeckte Harry Dumbledore, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, die in der ersten Reihe saßen. Amelia, Eustace und John waren direkt dahinter und sahen aufgeregt aus. Hinüber gehend, ließ sich der grünäugige Junge neben den Direktor plumpsen und schickte ihm schnell eine mentale Nachricht.

/Professor, darf ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?/

/Natürlich, Harry./

/Ich habe ein Bild für Corvus Corax bestellt. Es ist eine Kopie von dem Bild, das Ginny am letzten Schultag von der ganzen Schultag aufgenommen hat. Es wird in zwei Wochen zu meinem Haus geliefert. Können Sie es neben das ähnliche im Porträtraum aufhängen lassen?/

/Natürlich kann ich./

/Danke sehr, Sir./

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde vom Minister unterbrochen der aufstand und einen Sonoruszauber sprach. Er hüstelte höflich um die Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken und wartete bis der Geräuschpegel gesunken war um die Menge anzusprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich heiße Sie hier herzlich Willkommen um die Tapferkeit und das schieres Heldentum von fünf Personen, ohne die wir immer noch im Krieg wären, zu feiern. Als erstes möchte ich Albus Dumbledore, hoch geachteter Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, bitten auf die Bühne zu treten."

Der ältere Zauberer ging nach vorne auf die Bühne zum Minister. Der Mann wandte sich wieder an die Menge, als Dumbledore angekommen war, und setzte seine Rede fort.

„Professor Dumbledore erhält diese Auszeichnung für herausragende Bemühungen gegen die Dunklen Mächte, sowohl für die Schlacht in Hogwarts im Oktober als auch die im März in Paris. Außerdem war er die mutige Person, die den tyrannischen Grindelwald endgültig für Welt losgeworden ist. Albus Dumbledore, mit großer Freude überreiche ihn Ihnen den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse!"

Die Menge jubelte als Dumbledore die Hand des Ministers schüttelte und die gravierte Medaille entgegen nahm. Bevor er die Bühne verließ, unterzeichnete er die offiziellen Annahmepapiere, die ihm erlaubten den Titel in offiziellen Dokumenten an seinen Namen anzuhängen. Er setzte sich wieder neben Harry und wartete darauf dass die Zuschauer ruhiger wurden. Als nächstes wurden die vier Zeitreisenden aufgerufen.

„Als nächstes möchte ich gern Hermine Granger, Harry Evans, Ginevra und Ronald Weston bitten auf die Bühne zu kommen."

Die Vier standen auf und gingen hinüber; Harry zuckte zusammen als ein Blitz losging. Er hatte in seiner Vergangenheit schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Presse gemacht und versuchte Reportern und Fotografen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nachdem sie dem Minister die Hand geschüttelt hatten, setzte dieser seine Rede fort.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hier haben wir vier Vorzeigeschüler von Hogwarts. Erst siebzehn Jahre alt, haben sie den Dunklen Mächten schon mehrmals gegenüber gestanden, in der Schlacht von Hogwarts, dem Kampf in Paris, isoliert bei einer Muggel-Quälerei im Dezember und schließlich im Endkampf. Sie wurden auch für zwei Monate vom Feind gefangen gehalten und haben es überlebt, um uns ihre Geschichte erzählen zu können. Was ich über ihre Errungenschaften gehört habe, haben sie diese Auszeichnung verdient. Ich bin stolz, jedem dieser Schüler einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasser überreichen zu dürfen!"

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend als die vier ihre Medaillen akzeptierten, dem Minister die Hand schüttelten und die Dokumente unterzeichneten. Sie sahen in die lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Freunde und ignorierten die Paparazzi. Dumbledore sah amüsiert aus, was man am Funkeln in seinen Augen erkannte. Eustace strahlte sie vor Bewunderung an und die Logans sahen überaus stolz aus. Als sie von der Bühne gingen, hatte Harry nur einen Gedanken: _Meine Familie ist stolz auf mich._

()/()/()

Zur großen Enttäuschung der vier Zeitreisenden kam schließlich der 31. August. Sie hatten gemischte Gefühle über den nächsten Tag, weil es sowohl glückliche als auch traurige Anlässe gab. Sie würden früh am Morgen nach Corvus Corax flohen, von wo aus sie zu Harrys Raum in Hogwarts flohen würden, da es die einzige Flohverbindung im Schloss war. Eustace ging mit ihnen sowie die Logans, denn sie wollten die Jugendlichen verabschieden. Die vier waren traurig über den Abschied, weil sie ihre Freunde vermissen würden, vor allem Minh und Eustace. Wenigstens wussten sie das Peeves und Tea da sein würden wenn sie in die nächste Zeit kamen. Bei den anderen beiden gab es keine Garantie dass sie einander wieder sahen. Andererseits waren sie auf die nächste Zeit gespannt. Sie wussten nicht ob der Sprung sie nach Hause bringen würde oder ob sie noch eine Zeitperiode sahen. Wenn sie nicht nach Hause kamen, dachten sie über gute Zeiten nach in denen sie landen konnten. Nach dem was sie wussten, konnte die Zeit zwei oder drei Jahre sein nachdem sie fort gegangen waren.

Nachdem sie den Morgen mit Eustace verbracht hatten, gingen sie nach dem Mittag nach oben um zu packen. Wenn sie nach Corvus Corax kamen, würden sie in ihren Zimmer nachsehen ob sie alles hatten. Am späten Nachmittag waren sie wieder unten und hielten ein Schachturnier ab. Der Frieden von Ron und Hermines Spiel wurde durch vier Eulen unterbrochen, die ans Fenster klopften. Ginny stand auf um sie herein zu lassen und sie von ihren Lasten zu befreien. Als sie sie verteilte, merkte sie was es war.

„Oh Merlin, ihr wisst was das ist, oder?"

„Die ZAG Resultate! Wie konnte ich die nur vergessen?"

„Hermine, die ZAGs vergisst! Das Ende der Welt…"

„Ron!"

„Was?"

„Ruhe! Lasst uns die Briefe öffnen und sehen was wir bekommen haben. Sie können nicht so schlecht sein", unterbrach Harry.

Die vier öffneten gleichzeitig die Umschläge die sie hielten und sahen auf das Pergament. Hermine quietschte vor Freude und rannte zu ihrem Freund hinüber und umarmte ihn.

„Hermine! Ich krieg keine Luft!", röchelte Ron.

„Entschuldige, Ron! Ich bin nur so glücklich, sieh - ich habe 12 ZAGs mit „Outstanding!"

„Das ist super, Mine!"

„Was hast du?"

„Nun wie du weißt, habe ich nicht alle Fächer genommen wie du und Harry und darum habe ich nur 9."

„Das ist immer noch gut. Welche Noten?"

„Für alle Exceed Expectations bis auf Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei, da habe ich nur „Acceptable."

„Das ist immer noch gut, wenn man bedenkt dass du zwei Monate Unterricht verpasst hast."

„Ja, ich bin froh darüber. Wenn wir nicht auf diese verrückte Reise gegangen wären und ich sie normal gemacht hätte, bezweifele ich das ich so gut abgeschnitten hätte, also bin ich ziemlich zufrieden. Hey, was hast du bekommen, Gin?"

Ginny sah ihr Pergament an ehe sie Ron wieder ansah. Wie ihr Bruder hatte sie die Prüfungen nur in den Fächern gemacht wo sie auch Unterricht hatte. Persönlich dachte sie, Harry und Hermine waren verrückt Prüfungen in allen Fächern zu machen die sie sich selbst beigebracht hatten, aber im Gegensatz zu Ron würde sie es nicht laut sagen. Sie räusperte sich und sagte ihnen was sie hatte.

„Ich habe wie Ron 9 ZAG's und sieben davon Outstanding und zwei EE."

„Das ist gut, Gin."

„Ja, ich bin zufrieden damit. Was hast du Harry?"

„Das gleiche wie Mine. 12-mal Outstanding."

„Gut gemacht."

„Ja, Kumpel, das ist super."

Die vier rannten in die Küche um den Logans und Eustace die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen. Sie fühlten sich als hätten sie endlich selbst etwas erreicht und nicht durch eine Wissensübertragung. Sie waren zwar froh Alte Magie zu kennen, fühlten sich dennoch als würden sie schummeln. Aber jetzt hatten sie etwas was sie ihren Familien zeigen konnten, wenn sie nach Hause kamen. Etwas das sie selbst erreicht hatten und auf das sie stolz waren.

()/()/()

In der Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen und schlüpfte deshalb in Eustaces Zimmer um zu sehen, ob der kleinere Junge noch wach war. Er konnte ein schwaches Licht durch die Vorhänge sehen und ging hinüber und sah hindurch zu seinem ‚Bruder'. Sobald Eustace Harry erblickte, legte er das Buch zur Seite und machte Platz, damit der ältere Junge sich setzen konnte.

„Du konntest also auch nicht schlafen?"

„Nein. Ich konnte nicht aufhören über morgen und die Abreise nachzudenken. Ich werde dich echt vermissen, kleiner Bruder."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Kann ich weiter nach Domus Corvus Corax gehen? Ich will den Statuenraum besuchen, weißt du, und Persephones Mahnmal sehen…."

„Natürlich kannst du. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Dinge die ich dir gern geben möchte."

„Du musst mir nichts geben, Harry."

„Aber ich will es. Wenn ich dir diese Dinge gebe, will ich das du sie an deinen Sohn weiter gibst, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Mein Sohn? Ich habe einen Sohn?"

„Ja hast du. Ich habe es vermieden dir vorher davon zu erzählen, aber du musst etwas wissen ehe ich nach Hause gehe. Aber du musst versprechen es niemandem zu sagen und nicht zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Wenn ich es dir erzählt habe, will ich es nicht wieder erwähnt haben. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Harry."

„In Ordnung. Zuerst möchte ich dir deine Geschenke geben."

Harry beschwor schnell die Dinge mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand. Als sie durch die Vorhänge in seinen Schoß flogen, starrte Eustace sie bewundernd an. Harry nahm die erste Sache hoch und gab sie dem anderen Jungen.

„Dies ist ein Schlüssel zu einem Gringottsverlies. Wenn du zur Bank gehst und nach dem Potter-Verlies fragst, werden dich die Kobolde dorthin bringen. Es gibt nur noch zwei weitere Schlüssel für das Verlies. Ich habe einen und Dumbledore hat den anderen. Da sind etwa 3 Milliarden Galleonen drin, also wenn du ein Teil abnehmen und in ein anderes Verlies packen willst, könnte dass eine gute Idee sein. Dumbledore wird einiges von dem Geld zur Finanzierung des Ordens benutzen, aber wann immer du Geld brauchst, fühl dich frei es zu benutzen."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", schluchzte der Junge unter Tränen.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Es ist ein Geschenk. So wie dies."

Harry überreichte vorsichtig eine andere Sache. Eustace nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand und starrte erstaunt das an von dem er wusste das es Harry wichtigster Besitz war.

„Harry, das ist dein Tarnumhang!"

„Ja, ist es. Ich will das du ihn hast und ich will das du ihn an deinen Sohn weitergibst, wenn er nach Hogwarts geht."

„Harry, ich kann das nicht annehmen!"

„Doch, kannst du. Ich will das du ihn hast!"

„Bist du ganz sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Danke scheint nicht genug zu sein um es zu sagen."

„Gern geschehen und es ist mehr als genug."

„Harry was meintest du als du gesagt hat du müsstest mir etwas sagen."

„Nun, du weißt ich habe erwähnt dass du einen Sohn hast."

„Ja."

„Sein Name ist James, oder wird James sein, wie immer du es sehen willst."

„Wow. Ich habe einen Sohn."

„Da ist noch mehr. Mein richtiger Name ist nicht Evans, das ist nur ein Alias den ich benutzen musste um merkwürdige Fragen zu vermeiden."

„Was hat das mit allem zu tun?"

„James Potter heiratet jemanden mit dem Namen Lily, Lily Evans."

„Aber das heißt…"

„Das mein richtiger Name Harry Potter ist!"

()/()/()

Sein Wort haltend, fragte Eustace Harry nicht weiter. Nach der kleinen Offenbarung schlüpfte Harry hinaus zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer um dem anderen Jungen Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich erholter wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das kleine Herz-zu-Herz-Gespräch mit Eustace in der Nacht zuvor hatte ihm erlaubt, sich Vieles von der Seele zu sprechen und daher fühlte er sich viel besser.

Nach einem ziemlich gedämpften Frühstück mit John und Amelia gingen die Schüler nach oben um ihre Koffer zu holen. Sobald sie nach Corvus Corax gefloht waren, rauschten sie schnell durchs Schloss um sicher zu gehen dass sie alles hatten. Während sie dort waren, legten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihre Orden des Merlins im Trophäenraum ab. Schließlich konnten sie es nicht länger vermeiden und es war Zeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Harry ließ die anderen zuerst gehen und blieb zurück um die Schutzzauber zu verändern, er dachte daran wofür das Gebäude in Zukunft genutzt wurde. Unter anderem setzte er die Schutzzauber so, dass niemand der das Dunkle Mal trug das Gebäude betreten konnte ohne geschockt und in eine Zelle transportiert zu werden. Ein Warnton würde auch losgehen um den Orden zu benachrichtigen, dass dort jemand war. Er dachte jedoch an sein viertes Jahr und ließ ein Schlupfloch, das einem bestimmten Todesser ungehinderten Eintritt gewährte. Als er zu seinem Raum in Hogwarts flohte, hoffte er dass er das Richtige tat.

Er blickte sich ein letztes Mal im Raum um und folgte den anderen in die Große Halle, wo wie er wusste Dumbledore wartete. Als sie hinein gingen, zog Harry Eustace zur Seite.

„Eustace, du weißt das du nichts über das sagen sollst was ich dir gestern gesagt habe."

„Natürlich, Harry. Oder sollte ich sagen, Enkel?"

„Shh. Nicht hier. Ich wollte nur sagen das du und Minh meinen Raum benutzen könnt wenn ihr wollt. Ihr seid noch in die Schutzwälle eingeschlossen, also könnt ihr hinein. Geht nur sicher das es niemand herausfindet."

„In Ordnung, Harry."

In dem Moment hatten sie die Große Halle erreicht. Als Harry die Türen öffnete, wurde er von einem fliegenden Wirbel angegriffen, der sich an seinen Hals klammerte und ihn am Atmen hinderte. Er sah hinab und versuchte die dünnen, starken Arme von seiner Luftröhre zu bekommen.

„Minh! Luft! Jetzt!"

„Oh, entschuldige Harry", sagte sie und ließ ihn los.

„Ist ok, Minh, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen!"

„Geh nicht wieder weg, Harry!"

„Minh, du weißt ich muss."

„Bitte!"

„Es tut mir leid."

Tränen begannen allen die Wangen hinab zu laufen als sie sich umarmten und Tschüß sagten. Schließlich kam die Zeit die sie alle fürchteten und Dumbledore trat vor um zu sprechen.

„Ihr Vier, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich wollte euch allen dafür danken was ihr für uns getan habt. Ohne eure Hilfe weiß ich nicht was wir getan hätten. Egal in welcher Zeit ihr als nächstes landet, ihr seid bei mir willkommen!"

/Danke, Sir./

Die vier umarmten Minh und Eustace ein letztes Mal ehe sie sich vorbereiteten zu gehen. Harry streichelte Fawkes, der auf Dumbledores Schulter saß und seinen abreisenden Herren traurig betrachtete. Nachdem er Minh auf die Wange geküsst und Eustace die Hand geschüttelt hatte, stellte Harry sich zu den anderen und überprüfte ob Simbi und Nirah sicher an seinen Handgelenken waren, und gab dann Hermine das Amulett. Mit einem letzten Blick zu denen die er zurückließ, hörte er die Worte die er fürchtete.

„Tempus Vehere."

Mit einem Lichtblitz verschwanden Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny aus der Großen Halle und ließen eine schluchzende Minh in den Armen eines düster aussehenden Eustace zurück.

„Verlass mich niemals, Eustace! Lass mich nicht allein!"

„Niemals, Minh! Niemals!"

()/()/()

A/N Gott war das lang. Es tut mir Leid wegen der Verzögerung, ich bin ein wenig abgekommen. Das Kapitel sollte eigentlich nur 3000 Wörter lang sein und jetzt sind es 8200 geworden! Es wird noch ein Kapitel von zwei Welten, zwei Kriege geben, das ein Epilog ist ähnlich dem vom ersten Teil. Hoffe es hat sich gelohnt zu warten.

Ü/N: Nun, bevor ihr nachzählt, in der deutschen Übersetzung sind es nicht ganz 8200 Wörter, ein paar sind halt unter den Tisch gefallen... such


	33. Epilog

_Kapitel dreiunddreißig – Epilog _

**))Februar 1949((**

„Minh?"

„Ja?"

„Wir sind seit sechs Jahren Freunde, oder?"

„Sicher, Eustace. Warum?"

„Nun, während dieser Zeit sind wir uns emotional … ziemlich … nah gekommen."

„Nun, das hoffe ich doch nach sechs Jahren!"

„Ähm…."

„Eustace, wohin führt das?"

„Nun, siehst du…."

„Sag es mir einfach!"

„Während der letzten Jahre habe ich … Gefühle … für dich…. welche die ich nicht für einen Freund haben sollte..."

„Wirklich? Weil…."

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Minh, du bedeutest mir sehr viel, das weißt du. Ich denke was ich versuche zu sagen, ist … willst du mit mir ausgehen? Ich meine wenn du nicht willst…."

„Ja."

„Versteh ich das völlig. Du kannst …. was?"

„Ich habe ja gesagt."

„Hast du? Ich meine du willst? Mit mir ausgehen?"

„Natürlich. Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen!"

[SW1] **))Juni 1950((**

„Mutter, ich komme nicht nach Hause."

„Was meinst du? Deine Tante und ich haben nach einer Arbeit für dich gesucht und wir denken du würdest einen guten Wetterarbeiter für die Ernte machen."

„Mutter, nein. Ich bleibe hier in der Menschenwelt."

„Aber Minh, warum?"

„Weil mich Eustace darum gebeten hat."

„Minh…"

„Nein, du kannst es mir nicht ausreden. Ich liebe ihn, Mutter, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen."

„Aber er ist ein Mensch."

„So wie mein Vater."

„Aber wenn du einen Elfen heiratest, dann wird das Elfenblut sich durchsetzen…."

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Er hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten, Mutter, und ich habe angenommen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ich habe es gerade getan. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Aber was wirst du in der Menschenwelt tun? Was für einen Beruf willst du ausüben?"

„Eustace hat mir einen Job im Ministerium besorgt."

„Was ist mit deinem altern? Du wirst wie ein Mensch altern, wenn du in der Menschenwelt bleibst."

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Ich würde lieber mit Eustace alt werden und sterben als ein Jahrtausend ohne ihn zu leben."

„Bist du sicher das es das ist was du willst?"

„Ja."

„Dann gibt es nichts mehr was ich tun kann. Ich gebe dir meinen Segen."

„Danke sehr, Mutter."

„Ich fürchte was deine Tante dazu zu sagen hat…"

**))August 1950((**

„Liebe Freunde, wir sind heute hier versammelt um die Verbindung von Eustace Potter und Minh-Minh-Lama zu feiern. Willst du, Eustace, Minh-Minh-Lama zu deiner rechtmäßigen Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will."

„Willst du, Minh-Minh-Lama, Eustace zu deinem rechtmäßigen Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will."

„Hast du die Ringe?"

„Ja."

„Eustace sprich mir nach. Ich, Eustace."

„Ich, Eustace."

„Stehe hier vor dieser versammelten Menge."

„Stehe hier vor dieser versammelten Menge."

„Und bezeuge bei Merlin selbst."

„Und bezeuge bei Merlin selbst."

„Minh-Minh-Lama als gesetzmäßig angetraute Frau zu nehmen."

„Minh-Minh-Lama als gesetzmäßig angetraute Frau zu nehmen."

„Jetzt Minh-Minh-Lama, sprich mir nach. Ich Minh-Minh-Lama."

„Ich Minh-Minh-Lama."

„Stehe hier vor dieser versammelten Menge."

„Stehe hier vor dieser versammelten Menge."

„Und bezeuge bei Merlin selbst."

„Und bezeuge bei Merlin selbst."

„Eustace als meinen gesetzmäßig angetrauten Ehemann zu nehmen."

„Eustace als meinen gesetzmäßig angetrauten Ehemann zu nehmen."

[SW2] „Als Zeuge der hier anwesenden Personen und dem mächtigen Merlin erkläre ich euch jetzt zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut küssen."

**))Dezember 1959((**

„Eustace, Liebling, du musst dich für eine Minute hinsetzen."

„Was ist los, Minh?"

„Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen."

„Was ist es?"

„Eigentlich habe ich zuerst eine Frage."

„Was ist es. Du kannst mich alles fragen."

„Eustace, wenn du einen Sohn hättest, wie würdest du ihn nennen?"

„Nun, seltsam das du fragst. Harry hat mir einmal gesagt wenn ich einen Sohn haben sollte, solle ich ihn James nennen."

„James?"

„Ja."

„Das ist ein guter Name."

„Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich schwanger bin!"

**))Mai1960((**

„EUSTACE POTTER, ICH WERDE DAS HIER NIE WIEDER DURCHMACHEN!"

„Beruhig dich, Minh Liebes. Es ist bald vorbei."

„Beruhig dich? Beruhig dich? BERUHIG DICH??!!"

„Shh, es wird alles gut."

„Eustace, unser Sohn wird ein Einzelkind bleiben müssen."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Liebling. Jetzt press!"

„HÖR AUF MCIH ZU LIEBLINGEN!"

„Mrs. Potter, Sie sollten wirklich auf Ihren Mann hören und pressen!"

„Poppy, ich werde pressen wenn ich VERDAMMT NOCHMAL BEREIT BIN ZU PRESSEN!"

„Minh Schatz, nur noch einmal kräftig pressen und es ist vorbei."

„Okay, okay, hör auf zu nerven!"

„…………"

„Ahhhhh!"

„Wahhhhh!"

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs. Potter! Sie haben einen wundervollen Jungen. Wie werden Sie ihn nennen?"

„James. James Harold Potter."

()/()/()

A/N Nun das ist das Ende vom zweiten Teil. Ich beginn mit „Der Wolf und der Pelikan" so schnell wie möglich. Wisst ihr ich hätte nie gedacht soweit mit dieser fic zu kommen. Ich habe gedacht nach ein paar Kapiteln von „Die Zeit der Gründer" aufzugeben. Aber ihr Leute habt mich weitermachen lassen. Ich wollte nur allen danken die Reviews geschrieben haben.

* * *

[SW1]Etwas räumliche Trennung zu dem neuen Zeitabschnitt wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, so für eine bessere Übersicht...

[SW2]Was ist DAS denn für eine Hochzeitszeremonie? Ist das so in Britannia, das man da so was nach plappern muss?


	34. Timeline

Zwei Welten – zwei Kriege

01/09/1943 Ankunft in der Großen Halle, treffen Dumbledore, welcher Gallateas Buch über sie gelesen hat. Auswahl Harry – Hufflepuff, Ginny – Slytherin, Hermine – Ravenclaw, Ron – Gryffindor. Treffen von Minh, Robert, Sybil, Eustace, Flitwick, Caligula and Satanus.

02/09/1943 Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Ihnen wird von Grindelwalds Allianz mit Hitler berichtet. Sie gehen zu Ron und Harrys Gringotts Verlies. Harry sagt den anderen dass er ein Dunkler Zauberer ist.

03/09/1943 Untersuchung der Ravenclaw Linie. Planung eines Streichs mit Persephone, Eustace und Robert. Erster Streich in der Zeit.

04/09/1943 Erster Unterrichtstag. Haben Problem ihre Zauberstäbe für alles zu benutzen

28/09/1943 Sie finden heraus das Harry sein eigener Vorfahre ist. Teas Geist wird aus dem Stein befreit

14/10/1943 Minh bittet Harry mit ihr nach Falaryth zu gehen.

21/10/1943 Harry und Minh gehen nach Falaryth

28/10/1943 Quidditch Auswahl

31/10/1943 Angriff auf Hogwarts. Dumbledore sieht wie Harry die Dunklen Künste benutzt. Persephone wird getötet. Dumbledore wird Schulleiter

02/11/1943 Gottesdienst. Harry und Dumbledore diskutieren das nutzen der Dunklen Künste

05/11/1943 Persephones Beerdigung. Ihre Statue wird in den Gryffindor Raum gestellt

16/11/1943 Minh schließt sich den Rumtreibern an.

07/12/1943 Dumbledore bittet die Zeitreisenden Minerva McGonagall die Animagus Transformation beizubringen.

19/12/1943 erstes Quidditchspiel der Saison Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor

20/12/1943 Die Zeitreisenden und Minh werden eingeladen Weihnachten mit den Potters zu verbringen

21/12/1943 Beginn der Ferien. Treffen mit den Potters

25/12/1943 erster Weihnachtstag. Luftangriff. Tod der Potters. Treffen der Logans

26/12/1943 Harry erzählt Eustace das er seine Eltern, Freundin und Sohn verloren hat

07/01/1944 Grindelwald Anhänger greifen London an. Tiberius Malfoy wird von Nirah gebissen

10/01/1944 Das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert wieder

11/01/1944 Erster Besuch in Domus Corvus Corax. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

27/01/1944 Beerdigung von Agnes und Charles Potter

01/02/1944 Beginn der Stunden mit Dumbledore

02/02/1944 Die Zeitreisenden lernen zu apparieren

03/02/1944 Minh und Eustace lernen Gallatea kennen

24/02/1944 Ron findet einen Weg Gallateas Geist zu befreien

25/02/1944 Gallateas Geist wird befreit. Dumbledore erfährt von ihr. Sie wird der Geist von Ravenclaw. Harry schlägt eine Widerstandsgruppe vor.

01/03/1944 Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff Spiel

02/03/1944 Das erste Treffen vom Orden des Phönix

09/03/1944 Gaerwyn und Lolide kommen zu Besuch und treten dem Orden bei.

11/03/1944 Ordenstreffen

30/03/1944 Angriff auf Paris. Die Zeitreisenden werden gefangen genommen.

01/04/1944 Arbeitszuteilung im Camp

18/04/1944 Yanika wird in die Laboratorien verschleppt

12/05/1944 Zusammenbruch des Ofens. Ausgraben eines Massengrabes. Hermine und Ron treffen und küssen sich.

19/05/1944 Ginny küsst Harry. Er sagt ihr er braucht Zeit

20/05/1944 Harry und Ginny werden getrennt

29/05/1944 Gallatea kontaktiert Hermine telepathisch. Harry entdeckt dass er Elfen Heilmagie anwenden kann

30/05/1944 Ginny sieht in einer Vision wie Ron und Hermine gerettet werden. Harrys Telepathie erwacht

02/06/1944 Hermine und Ron werden gerettet. Harry kontaktiert Dumbledore telepathisch

05/06/1944 Harry und Ginny werden gerettet. Grindelwald wird getötet. Tom Riddle erhält das Dunkle Mal von Harry.

06/06/1944 D-Day. Die Zeitreisenden kehren nach Hogwarts zurück

12/06/1944 Beginn der ZAGs

26/06/1944 Ende der ZAGs

30/06/1944 Entscheidung wo die Zeitreisende und Eustace die Ferien verbringen

03/07/1944 Abschlussfest – Sybil erstellt die Ouroboros Prophezeiung

04/07/1944 Ende des Schuljahres

18/07/1944 Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Harry lässt sein Ouroboros und Rabentattoo machen und bekommt ein eigenes Verlies

31/07/1944 Harrys siebzehnter Geburtstag

04/08/1944 Die Elfen kehren nach Falaryth zurück. Die Zeitreisenden und Eustace gehen mit ihnen

06/08/1944 Die Menschen kehren in die Zaubererwelt zurück. Harry macht Dumbledore zum Anführer des Ordens, gibt ihm den Verliesschlüssel und gibt ihm die Verantwortung für Fawkes

17/08/1944 Die Zeitreisenden gehen zu den Logans

23/08/1944 Die Verleihung des Orden des Merlin

31/08/1944 Die ZAG Resultate. Harry gibt Eustace einen Verliesschlüssel, den Tarnumhang und erzählt ihm dass sein Name Harry Potter ist

01/09/1944 Die Zeitreisenden brechen in eine neue Zeit auf

30/06/1945 Eustace wird von den Logans adoptiert

14/09/1945 Robert Black freundet sich mit den Slytherins an

14/02/1949 Eustace fragt Minh ob sie seine Freundin werden will

03/06/1950 Eustace bittet Minh um ihre Hand

26/06/1950 Minh entscheidet sich in der Menschenwelt zu bleiben

10/08/1955 Minh und Eustace heiraten

01/11/1958 Robert Black schließt sich den Todessern an

24/12/1959 Minh sagt Eustace das sie schwanger ist

02/04/1960 James Potter wird geboren

13/06/1960 Lily Evans wird geboren

05/01/1971 John Logan stirbt

30/08/1974 Petunia und Vernon heiraten


End file.
